Resilience: Sequel to Persistence
by NeonHorizon
Summary: Romance/Comedy. Noriko is a catgirl hero seeking a bloody revenge with the determination to save the world while struggling with romantic feelings. Written just for fun! Will include some smut ;) Includes multiple love interests. This is a sequel to Persistence. Romancier than the previous romance that was Persistence.
1. Chapter 1

NeonHorizon: If you didn't read Persistence, don't read the sequel. Did I scrap 18 chapters? Yeah. Why? A few reasons. I mainly post these online so I can read them while I'm on my breaks at work and I didn't enjoy reading Resilience. So I scrapped it and I'm rewriting it. It was turning into a slice of life/school life story and I didn't want that. Also, I started dreading working on it. I spent about two weeks working on a Tokyo Ghoul fanfic and that was when I realized that Resilience was not my best work. Not even close. So here's the rewrite. Like it? Cool. Don't like it? That's fine. I'm sure there's a fanfic out there for you. A few things. There's going to be more smut. I didn't really deliver last time. And more fighting because I can't let what happened before happen again. I'm on Twitter as neonhorizon25 and actually announced this rewrite so there was warning given. Alright so...hn...have fun?

* * *

 _Incinerate…_ The girl jolted awake, her body trembling and tears rolling down her cheeks. The dream had been haunting her for the past week and it was becoming painful to relive the event night after night. Curling up in a ball beneath her blanket, Noriko tried to steady her breathing. _Why am I having these dreams? It's been two months since it happened. I didn't have these dreams before, but now I can't stop having them. I can't stop thinking about him._

When the catgirl had determined to give up being a hero, she knew that she had to cut her ties with her hero friends. Thus why she ended her relationship with Genos. Thus why she left with the intention to start over. She had expected the cyborg to have a negative reaction, but she could not have known that it would be so extreme. When she announced her intention to join Sonic, Genos had nearly burned her alive. If the ninja had not been there, she was sure that she would have died that night.

Clutching both fists close to her heart, she gritted her teeth and attempted to stop her trembling. _I feel weak whenever I think about it. But I am. I know that I am. Look at what I've done. I abandoned Genos and Saitama. And Mumen Rider. Even if I did want to go back, there's no way that things could return to the way they were. They're all angry with me. They must hate me…and I don't blame them._ Her sharp green eyes snapped open when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and draw her back against a warm body. "S-Sonic…?"

"You were saying his name in your sleep." There was spite in his tone, but he was not about to bluntly tell her that it made him angry. The past few nights, he had noticed her tossing and turning as she slept, muttering the blonde's name. "What? Are you starting to _regret_ this?"

Her feline ears flattened against her head and she growled. "N-no! I couldn't keep being a hero! It…hurt too much when I let people down. Now it's impossible to let anyone down except for you. And I know it won't kill you." She felt his hips press against her backside and frowned, letting her tail curl around his leg.

"It's for the best anyway. A cat needs to hunt, don't they?" He saw her nod once. "And doesn't it feel better to take out that aggression instead of holding it in?"

"You…have a point. Hn." Noriko turned in the futon and wrapped her arms around his neck, nuzzling her cheek against his warm skin. _I hate that he's right. It does feel good to be able to do what I want. And I do enjoy hunting down prey. But the human part of me knows that it's wrong to kill people. Especially if they might be innocent and just angered the wrong rich person._ Her body pressed close against his as he drew her tighter to his front, one hand threading into her long violet hair. "Do you ever feel regrets?"

"What are you talking about?" The ninja's thoughts were elsewhere. The night that she joined him, he had quickly gathered all of his belongings and the two relocated across the city. Genos had tracked her to his old base before so precautions had to be taken. They moved, they only went out at night, and whenever they left the new base Noriko had to wear a disguise. If she was asking if he regretted having her join him, he would have to say 'no'. Despite all of the minor inconveniences it caused, he thought it was worth it to have her to himself.

"Do you ever regret becoming an assassin?"

"No. What? _Are_ you having regrets?" He lifted her chin so she looked at him and found her quickly shifting her green eyes from his grey ones. "Noriko."

"N-no…I just…have nightmares sometimes." Her tail twitched anxiously behind her and she nuzzled her face into his chest to hide her look of worry. _The cat part of me loves to hunt…and kill. But the human part of me knows that it isn't right. A real hero would never do what I do. A real hero probably never would have slept with an assassin, either. Or started dating them._ Her face turned pink and she instantly worried that he could feel the warmth of her blush against his skin. Pulling away from him, she turned onto her side so she face away from Sonic. "I-I'm going back to sleep. We have a job tomorrow."

 **Shift P.O.V**

"Oh hey. You were gone a while. Looking for Nya-chan again?" Saitama was sitting at the table and looked up when he heard the apartment door open. His disciple was dripping with rain and it was clear from his facial expression that he had not located their missing friend on this night. Over the past two months, he had tried countless times to make contact with her through her phone, but every call went ignored. He had taken to searching every part of City Z after that, determined that she was still in the city.

Koneko snickered beside him and went to grab a towel for Genos. "Mom still doesn't answer when you call?" she taunted as he sat at the table.

"Noriko does not answer. She is hiding somewhere and I am certain that she has not left City Z," he stated. "Why did you ask, Koneko?"

She stood behind him, smirking a bit cruelly. "Mom _always_ answers when _I_ call her! You know why? Because she _loves_ me and I didn't try to _incinerate_ her!"

Saitama winced. "Ouch, Koneko. That was a little harsh."

"I _have_ to be! Listen, Genos-senpai! She doesn't want to deal with you because you could've killed her! What the hell were you thinking?! If Sonic-sensei wasn't there, she could've died and I'd be an orphan and it'd be all your fault! I'd have to spend the rest of my life trying to avenge my mom's death! So don't do stupid stuff like that again!" Koneko used the towel to try to dry his hair, frowning when he seemed to almost slouch. "Don't get all mopey, senpai! She's going to come back! I know it! And she's going to be way stronger than before! Sonic-sensei is probably training her right now!"

 _Every time you say Sonic's name, I can see Genos getting a little more depressed._ Though it was amusing to see the little catgirl dry his hair while scolding him, Saitama could sympathize with the cyborg's wish to know that Noriko was alright. "She's right; Nya-chan will probably come back soon. I mean, she still has to kill Kenta, right? I told her I wasn't going to do it for her. She needs that closure. So I'm sure she'll be back." He saw Genos bow his head, seeming to stare at the table's surface. "You okay?"

"Noriko will not give me the chance to apologize."

"You really scared her. I mean, you did try to kill her when you guys broke up. Are you really that surprised that she isn't answering her phone?"

"She does not take your calls either, Master Saitama." A hand came into view, setting a white leather choker onto the table's surface. The same necklace that had been given to her by Saitama at Christmas and outfitted with a small tracking chip. It had been left behind when she announced her intentions to quit being a hero.

Saitama followed his line of sight to the necklace and dragged it over with one finger, listening to the chime of the small bell fixed to it. "Hey. You know she'll be back. I mean, her kid's here. We're here. Even if she's mad right now, she'll talk to us eventually."

"Noriko left us to become an assassin and be with him."

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure that-"

"She would rather live her life by killing others and being with him than to be a hero with us. I cannot understand why she made this decision."

"She was upset after Granny died. I kind of know the feeling," Koneko contributed. She was now sitting beside Genos, having left the towel draped over his short blonde hair. "Granny died trying to keep us all safe. That creep Kenta killed her and that grey lady helped him. If Mom's feeling the way that I feel, then I can get why she doesn't want to be a hero anymore."

"Koneko?" Saitama had thought she was alright. She had been acting the way that she normally did and seemed to be moving forward. _Did it really mess her up? How did I miss that? She had to have showed signs, right?_

The catgirl bowed her head, light purple locks of hair falling over her pale green eyes. "I feel sick when I think about what he did to Granny. She was just trying to keep us safe and he did something like that to her. She was a good person! She didn't deserve to die! Especially not like that!" Her small fists struck the top of the table, causing Genos to look over at her. She calmed somewhat when he hesitantly rubbed behind one of her feline ears and slouched a little. "It makes my stomach hurt. It makes my heart beat fast and makes my chest feel tight…when I think about what Granny went through, just to try to protect us. I wish I had stopped him. I wish I had _killed_ him! So if Mom feels anything like this, like she let Granny down and like she can't do anything right, then I know what it feels like."

 **Shift P.O.V**

"Hngh! Bastard!" Noriko could feel pain in her side, but knew that she had to push past it. To finish the job, she would have to push past her fear and pain. Rushing forward in the dark hallway, she poised the knife to strike. Blood trickled down the man's face in a thick stream, his cheek gushing crimson. She heard him swear as she moved past him and moved quickly to dodge another bullet before darting forward again. This time her blade drove deep into his gut and twisted sharply.

Blood ran between his teeth and out of his lips as he tried to remain quiet. It was bad enough that this girl had spotted him. Attracting the attention of the man she was with would mean certain death. He felt that if he could just keep his aim steady, he could shoot her in the head or heart and end her attacks. Stumbling back against the wall, he took aim once more. "I'm not letting you get out of here alive! You killed my brothers, but I'm not-!"

She did not want to hear any more that he had to say. Noriko closed the distance between them, her face coming very close to his bleeding one. The heavy aroma of blood was fueling her feline instincts. The desire to kill was becoming strong and when she felt the throb of pain in her side, she felt that desire spike. _If he's dead, he can't keep hurting me! If he's dead, the pain will stop! Kill him before he kills me!_

The blade was raised and the tip pressed against his Adam's apple. Noriko tilted her head, her green eyes wide with bloodlust. Even though it was quite dark in the corridor, the girl's cat genes allowed her to see very well. Not as if it was lit by daylight, but as if it was dimly lit. She could see the fear in his expression, feel the rapid beat of his pulse in his neck as her fingers dug into it. "You…hurt…me…" she growled lowly. "Hurt and cornered. So what did you _expect_ me to do? Just what does a cornered animal do?"

"Wh-what the hell are you?! Who sent you? I can pay! I can pay double…triple…whatever they're paying you! Please just let me go! I won't tell the police and I'll get you your money right away!"

"It's…not even about that anymore. This isn't about money. This is about getting even. You hurt me. So now I get to hurt you! But don't worry…it won't hurt for long!" She drove her knife into his throat and closed her eyes tightly. To see it would be too much for her to handle and she feared that her feline instincts might make her want to eat him. When she went to meet with Sonic, she could tell that she was limping. More than one bullet had grazed her flesh and when she had been fighting, she had been so full of adrenaline that she had not noticed her wounds. _Damn it. I hate showing up looking like this._

Sonic was leaning against the wall near the entrance and frowned when he saw the state she was in. The girl always wore a pair of baggy black pants and a black hooded sweatshirt when she went on assassination jobs with him to hide her feline ears and tail. The fabric was torn and bloody in some areas with holes showing the wounds beneath. He approached her with a stern look, but worried a little on the inside that she might have been gravely injured this time. "What happened? You had the easy targets."

"Hn. One of them had a gun," she muttered, wiping at some blood on her cheek. It smeared like war paint and she grimaced at the sticky feeling now on her hand. _How can you still find someone attractive when they show up covered in someone else's blood?_ A look at Sonic showed that he was completely clean with no blood whatsoever on his skin or bodysuit. "How do you do it so cleanly?" She blushed when he took her chin in his hand, examining her face.

"Shuriken make it easy. What? You want to learn ranged attacks?" he asked, teasing her. She never used her twin swords during an assassination and had initially argued that shuriken were a cowardly way to fight. Leaning down, he could see pain clear in her eyes. "Did you get hit directly?"

"The bullets just grazed me, but…it really hurts." She let him hold her, leaning against him for support. _Damn it! I know I look weak! The blood really doesn't help, either!_

"So? Is it done?" The client entered the room with a look of slight fear, but he was trying his best to seem brave. The two assassins were quite intimidating, but he was determined to appear as if it was an ordinary occurrence for him to hire killers. "Oh! What-?"

Sonic let her lean against the wall and was swiftly upon the man, glaring down at him. "You said that the ones on this floor were unarmed."

"I-I thought they were! I could have sworn! Is your partner alright?!" He looked around the dark-haired man to the vaguely feminine hooded figure. What he could see of their face looked pale and their body was beginning to shake. He had paid extra for this accomplice to help the ninja, but now he was starting to regret it. "Are they-?"

"Hina is injured. Because of your negligence, she won't be able to work for a few weeks. How do you expect to compensate her for this?" he demanded.

The two left with a little extra money along with their payment, but they both knew that it hardly mattered. Their partnership was about more than just work and getting paid. They really did care for each other deeply. Back at the base, Noriko sat at the table and let him clean her wounds. She was able to wrap most of them herself, but let him do that as well. In a weird sort of way, she got a nostalgic feeling when he wanted to take care of her. _It reminds me of Genos…he was always doing so much for me. No! I can't think about him! He almost killed me!_

Grey eyes narrowed and he moved in close so his face was inches from hers. "What are you thinking about, Noriko?"

"R-ranged attacks. I think I want to learn them after all," she lied. Though she knew now that it would be wise to learn how to protect herself while distancing herself from her enemies. She was glad when he seemed to relax and settled behind her. "Sonic?"

"You want to learn ranged attacks? How are you going to pay me for teaching you? I don't do anything for free," he teased, his lips beside her ear.

She blushed pink and reached up, her fingertips trailing gently down his cheek. "I…can think of a few ways that you might like."


	2. Chapter 2

NeonHorizon: Smut in chapter 3. Quick warning. Probably could've waited and said that at the beginning of chapter 3, but isn't it exciting? Build up that anticipation! Okay so here's the update schedule: Friday, Saturday, Sunday. I'll be updating in the evenings. If I miss a day it could be one of the following reasons: I've died, I've become horribly distracted by my Tokyo Ghoul fanfic, it's a holiday, I'm on vacation. If any of these things pop up (with the exception of my untimely demise) I'll put it on my twitter so you know ahead of time. Cool? Fabulous!

* * *

"This is pathetic." Sonic frowned, watching her shoulders droop. Her feline ears were drawn back, tail going limp in embarrassment at what was happening. "Do it again. And this time, maybe you can actually try to do it right."

Noriko gritted her teeth, tempted to snap at him and knowing it was a bad idea. The two were out in the forest, at night, trying to train her to be able to use shuriken. They had been working on it at least a little each night for a week and she was showing no signs of improvement. _Why can't I do this?_ She tightened her grip on the projectile and narrowed her eyes, focusing on the target. So far none of her shuriken had hit it and they both knew why.

The weapon left her hand and made it fairly far before her feline instincts kicked in. She sprinted after it and leapt up to catch it, a terrifying grin spreading across her face. Her tail flicked side to side in excitement, but it soon faded back to embarrassment. "Hn. I just can't."

"You're not a dog."

"I know I'm not!" she snapped. Tossing the shuriken onto the ground, she sighed. "I just can't stop myself. I want to learn this. I really do. It's just difficult."

Sonic did not appear amused or empathetic to her problem. "If you really want to learn how to do this, you'll stop chasing the shuriken! They're not birds! You're mostly human, aren't you? Acting this way makes you no better than a housecat. Is that what you want to be?"

"No! Just…damn it! One more time!" She lifted the shuriken again and focused her sight once more on the target. _I know why I can't stop myself. I'm distracted. I can't stop thinking about Genos. What would he do if he saw us out here like this? I can't keep relying on Sonic to protect me! If I can just get this right, then I'll know I'm getting stronger!_ Her muscles tensed for a moment, but she managed to relax herself with a deep breath of the cool night air.

He watched the weapon fly from her hand and lodge deep into the target, though it was a off center. The corner of his mouth lifted in satisfaction. "That's better at least. Are you proud of that?"

"Hn. Proud isn't the word I'd use." She turned toward him and sighed again. "I really do want to learn this. I'm going to try harder."

"Is this about beating Kenta?" Though he asked, he already knew the answer. Shortly after joining him, she told him what had occurred at the old rancher's place. The terrible fate of the old woman. Koto had been crass, but he had not hated her. She had been amusing, if nothing else. "So what about when he's dead?"

Noriko bit at her thumbnail, her tail twitching. "I can find uses for it. Just…don't give up on teaching me." She growled when he lifted her chin, making her look at him.

"You need to practice even when I'm not there to show you. If you're not going to put any effort into it, any of your own time into it, then I'm not interested in teaching you."

She was going to protest, but knew that he was right. Since her injuries the previous week, he had been going on jobs alone and leaving her behind at their base. She usually spent her time reading or thinking back on the choices that led her there. _He's right. I have to do this on my own. It's fine for him to help, but it's ultimately up to me if I really want to learn this. I want to learn! Damn it!_

The catgirl was soon sitting in the base alone, glaring at the makeshift target she had created with an old wooden plank. It was set up against the far wall, giving her enough space to work with, but not quite enough that she could sprint after and catch the projectiles. Noriko closed her eyes and tried to clear her thoughts. Her focus went to her breathing, slowly shifting to the weapon between her fingers. It was cold and hard against her skin. This realization quickly brought color rushing to her cheeks as she thought of Genos. _No. Calm. Stay calm. Breathe in. Breathe out. It's a shuriken. A weapon. If I can learn this…I can fight like Sonic. I can avoid close range attacks. I can avoid getting close to my targets._ This thought inevitably reminded her of her last, horrifying encounter with Kenta. It brought goose bumps to her skin and she shook her head. _No. Stay calm. Breathe in. Breathe out. Shuriken. Target. Kill._

Opening her eyes, she fixed them upon the wooden plank. Her focus went to the act of staying in place as she threw the shuriken. It sailed through the air, spinning wildly and reminding her of a fluttering bird. Using every ounce of self-control, she remained in place on the floor. A quiet thud could be heard as the blade's edge buried in the wooden target. She tilted her head and allowed herself a small smile. _That's okay. But I have to do even better than this. I know I can do this! I just have to keep telling myself…it's not a bird; it's a weapon. It's a killing instrument. It's a way for me to become stronger._

Noriko continued to practice for a few hours, her concentration finally broken by her phone ringing. She looked at the number displayed on the screen and half-smiled. "Hn. Isn't it past your bedtime?"

"Hnhnhn! I get to stay up late on Friday! What're you doing?" Koneko asked.

Her eyes went to the shuriken in her hand. "Just…training."

"Ah! Is Sonic-sensei training you, Mom?! Is it a super awesome speed technique?"

She felt her smile growing. Koneko's optimism never failed to cheer her up. "No. Nothing like that. Just shuriken. Have you been training with Saitama?"

"Mm-hm! Saitama-sensei takes me to strength train every morning! I'm getting really strong and Mumen Rider said I can probably get promoted to Class B soon!" There was a pause and when she spoke again, there was far less enthusiasm in her voice. "Mom? Um…I don't think I want to go to Class B after all."

Noriko lay back on the floor, staring up at the ceiling. "Why? Koneko…you definitely have the potential to do great things."

"Mom! Don't say weird stuff like that! I just…don't want to move on while he's still Class C. He said he likes being Class C, but I feel weird when I think about moving up without him. We always beat up monsters and bad guys together! It'd be weird without him! It'd be weirder than sensei and senpai fighting without you!" There was another pause, but this time a small sigh could be heard. "Senpai keeps moping and sensei…doesn't say anything, but I know he misses you! When are you coming back?"

She was silent for a long moment. Releasing the shuriken onto the floor, she ran her fingers through her hair and tried not to think about her old friends. It was difficult. It was becoming increasingly difficult. Though she was still angry with Genos, even fearful of him, she did miss him and Saitama. "I…can't come back. You know that. I'm just not cut out to be a hero, Koneko. I'm sorry." Tears ran from the corners of her eyes, her chest growing tight with guilt.

"You can't just _quit_! I know you still want to fight monsters, Mom! You still want to protect people! I've got it in my blood; I know it! And I know I got it from you! We have hero's blood! You have to come back!"

Noriko heard a voice in the background and instantly recognized it. Blood rushed to her cheeks and she quickly hung up. Staring at her phone, she felt the tears falling faster. A pain was now forming in her stomach as she thought back to that night. The night Genos had looked at her so coldly and nearly killed her. _I can't. I'm sorry, Koneko. I just can't. I can't go back, I can't deal with him. I'm a coward and I know that I am. Such a coward that I can't even continue talking after hearing him in the background._

 **Shift P.O.V**

He heard her talking to her mother on the phone and halfheartedly looked over. The expression on Koneko's face had been utter bliss when the conversation began, but it was quickly falling to despair. It hurt him to see her this way. Though there was little that he could do. Calling Noriko had turned up no results as she refused to answer when he called. Which was irksome. Pushing himself to sit up, he watched the young catgirl's ears flatten. Her tail had been perked up when she started talking, but now it sat limply curled at her side.

"You can't just _quit_! I know you still want to fight monsters, Mom! You still want to protect people! I've got it in my blood; I know it! And I know I got it from you! We have hero's blood! You have to come back!" she pleaded, desperation clear in her voice.

It was now that he realized just how much the child must have been hurting. _She really misses her mom. I guess I can't blame her. She spent so much time searching for her, back when she thought they were just sisters. They didn't get more than a few months together before Koneko found out she's her mom and then she disappeared again. That would suck for a kid to go through._ Now his attention was pulled to the cyborg moving out of the kitchen and toward the small catgirl.

"Koneko, are you speaking to Noriko?" he asked as he approached.

"Mom doesn't want to talk to you, remember? Mom? Mom?! Are you still…?" Tears rolled down the girl's cheeks as she looked at the blank phone screen. "M-mom? She hung up! Senpai, it's all your fault! Why did you have to say anything?!"

Saitama watched her punch Genos in the shoulder, but it had no impact on him. He listened to Genos protest and frowned. While the two were bickering, he took Koneko's phone off of the table and carried it out to the small porch. He opened her text messages and looked at what she had been saying to Noriko. It was mostly cute things; talking about her day, what food she ate, and what she wanted to do the next day. He glanced over his shoulder at the two. The fight seemed to have escalated because now Koneko was perched on the blonde's shoulders, pulling at his hair and attempting to bite his face. Saitama typed a quick message and soon rejoined the two in the sitting room, carefully setting her phone back where it had been.

"If it weren't for _you_ , Mom wouldn't have hung up! I wasn't done talking to her, you creepy blonde!" She bared her fangs when he lifted her off of his shoulders and set her down on the floor. "Don't touch me! I'm _mad_ at you! I'm never going to forgive you, damn it! All of this is your fault! You shouldn't have tried to incinerate her!"

"Hey, calm down. Looks like you have a text," Saitama remarked as the phone chimed. He watched her fall to her knees at the table and open the message. A bright smile grew on her face and it filled him with a sense of accomplishment. "What? Is it something good?"

"Mom! She sent me a picture of her and she says 'good night' and that she loves me!" Koneko hugged the phone close, tears still falling. "Mom! That's it! I'm going to find her and bring her back to be a hero! I know it's what she really wants!" She turned to Genos, her smile still in place as she seemed to suddenly forgive him. "Senpai! Tomorrow morning, got it? Can you find my mom?"

"I do not have the ability without the tracking chip."

"Let's just start small, okay? She's probably still busy so we'll just look around a little tomorrow," Saitama suggested. It was not until Koneko was asleep that he felt Genos giving him a skeptical look. Sweating a little, he attempted a smile. "Well…you know…she looked really down and I had to do something."

"Master Saitama, what did you do?"

He shifted his gaze down to the small catgirl curled up near the wall. "I just borrowed her phone and told Nya-chan that Koneko was crying." Seeing a small look of happiness on his disciple's face, he felt relief. "So you want to go look together tomorrow?"

"Yes. Master, it is important that we find Noriko before she becomes too corrupted to be a hero. What Koneko says is correct; I am sure that Noriko wants to return to being a hero and is just afraid. If we can show her that she was not at fault in Koto's death and that she is useful as a hero, I am sure that we can bring her back."

"Okay. How about apologizing for almost killing her?"

 **Shift P.O.V**

Noriko watched two shuriken sink deep into the target and frowned, a stray lock of dark violet hair falling over her face. _Damn it. Sonic can throw a bunch of these at once. I want to get as good as he is. But I don't even know how long he trained before he could do it. At least I can do two now. I'm making decent progress when I'm not…distracted._ The frown deepened as her thoughts went back to Koneko. When she got a text from the child's number claiming to be Saitama, she had been hesitant to reply. _Did I do the right thing?_

"Well that's decent." Sonic was examining the multiple shuriken buried in the wooden target, smirking. "What was distracting you before?"

"Hn. Doesn't matter, does it? It's not distracting me anymore. That's all that matters." She stood and stretched, a yawn escaping her lips. A look at the man showed that he had once again done his job cleanly, without a speck of blood on his skin or clothes. "So…was it a good night?" She was suddenly looking up into his grey eyes, her back pressed against the floor and his body braced over hers.

"It's about to get better." Sonic saw the color rush to her face and grinned a bit wickedly as she turned her head to look away. "Don't forget my payment for tonight's lesson."

Her arms wrapped around his neck, turning slowly to face him again. She bit her lip, her heart hammering in her chest. _Every time. I always get nervous, no matter how many times we do this._ Closing her bright green eyes, she brought his face down to hers. Noriko felt him smirk into the kiss as his body pressed against hers, a hand cradling the back of her head to protect it from the hard floor. She rolled her hips up, tentatively grinding against him. A soft cry escaped her as he nipped at her bottom lip with his teeth, her back arching again.

He pushed his hips tight to hers, his free hand skimming along her side. The ninja heard her purr and soon felt it in the kiss. It tickled, but in a pleasant way that made him want more. Pressing a knee between her legs, he applied a little bit of pressure. Her lips parted and he took the opportunity to carefully run the tip of his tongue over one of her fangs. When the kiss finally broke, he sat back and smirked down at her. "You're getting bolder. I usually have to start it."

"Hn…you want to see bold?" Noriko leaned up and pushed him onto his back. Straddling his waist, she smirked and tilted her head. Behind her, the catgirl's tail curled at the end in contentment. He blinked up at her, almost startled by her boldness. Almost. More than anything, she could see that he was amused and intrigued. "You look cute like this," she remarked, blushing. She was swiftly pulled down so her soft chest pressed against his muscled one. "Hn?!"

Sonic scowled and kept a tight hold her as she struggled. "Don't say things like that," he muttered.

"Did…did I actually embarrass you?" she asked, trying not to laugh. She felt one of his hands leave her back and yelped sharply as it came down on her bottom.

"I don't get embarrassed; I get even." He kissed along her neck, his breath warm against her pale skin. "I hope you weren't expecting to sleep any time soon."


	3. Chapter 3

It was a pretty amusing sight, he had to admit. Though confusing. Standing in the bathroom doorway, he watched the catgirl's tail swish side to side. The end was curled in what he understood to be either confusion or contentment. He had seen it equal both. Her upper half was beneath a low table set against the wall, her bottom moving side to side with her tail as she seemed to be reaching for something. Sonic crossed his arms and leaned against the doorway for a moment, appreciating the view with a smirk on his face. Her skirt was riding up, displaying her pale skin and a small portion of her black panties. "What are you doing?"

She jolted, the back of her head smacking against the table. "Hnn…I was practicing with the shuriken and one of them slid under the table."

"I'm curious. How did it end up under a table that's against the wall to the left? Were you throwing with your eyes closed?" As he spoke, he started walking toward her.

"Don't…patronize me. It ricocheted off of the wall," she growled. She stretched her arm a little further, gritting her teeth as her fingertips barely scraped the cold metal. _I probably look stupid; digging around under the table like this! I thought I was getting better with my aim, but then this happens!_ Noriko tensed when she felt fingertips trail over the curve of her backside and bit her bottom lip. "Sonic?"

"What? You need help?" he taunted.

"No…just…urgh! What are you doing? It's distracting! I'm trying to get this and-!"

"You think _that's_ distracting?" He wrapped an arm around her waist and effortlessly dragged her out from beneath the table. In seconds, she was flipped over onto her back and staring up at him in alarm. "Did you get it?"

Noriko's bright green eyes focused first on his face and then took in the rest of his appearance. His hair was still wet from his bath and droplets glistened on his bare chest. Blood rushed to her cheeks, her face feeling hot as she looked away. "No…I didn't get it."

His smirk grew as he glanced toward the table. "Why didn't you just push the table out of the way? It might've been more dignified than having your butt sticking out like that." Dropping onto her waist, his smirk evolved into a malicious grin. "You didn't think about how that looked, did you?"

"I…did. Hn. Were you going to help me train tonight or not? I want to be able to get back to work. I hate being stuck here all night while you're working."

"You're not ready yet," was his immediate response. One hand slipped beneath the hem of her t-shirt, trailing up her chest and gingerly pushing under her bra. "I think I want my payment in advance tonight."

Her eyes half-closed as she felt his rough fingertips against the soft flesh of her breast. Noriko's legs shifted in nervousness. She wanted to wrap them around his waist, but he was straddling her hips and preventing her from doing so. Settling for the next best thing, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down so their lips met. She could feel his smirk in the kiss and gently nipped at his bottom lip with one of her fangs. His fingers moved to the peak of her breast and gave the sensitive skin a gentle tug. Her hips pushed up subconsciously, a moan trying to leave her and being muffled against his mouth.

Sonic's hand withdrew and his arm wrapped around her waist to pull her with him as he stood. The ninja soon had her back pinned to the wall, blocking the dying rays of sunlight from shining through the window upon her. She held onto him tightly, sharp nails digging into his back without meaning to. Noriko broke the kiss and leaned her forehead against his shoulder, panting as she felt his free move to the hem of her skirt. Her eyes clenched shut and she held her breath in anticipation of what was to come. He let his fingertips rest against her thigh, grinning evilly down at her when she chanced a look up at him. Several minutes passed as the two stared at each other. Her tail twitched anxiously, her feline ears perked forward as she began to frown. "Sonic…"

"What? You _want_ something?" he teased. His hand moved a little higher, dragging the hem up to expose more of her pale skin.

"Don't mess with me," she snarled, baring her fangs. "If you don't want-"

"Oh, believe me. I want to. But I want to hear you ask for it." The man could hear a low growl emanating from the back of her throat and it made his grin spread. "What's that look for? Are you _frustrated_?"

"Why…are you messing with me like this?" the catgirl demanded. "I'll _bite_ you!"

"Is that any way to ask for something you want?" Sonic saw her ears draw back and raised an eyebrow. "All you have to do is ask. It's not like I'm saying I won't. What? You want it so bad that you'll maul me if I say 'no'?" He snickered as her look of frustration faltered to embarrassment. "So just ask."

"F-fine. Sonic…hn…c-can you…touch me?" Noriko's face was bright red as she asked this question, unable to believe that she was asking something so embarrassing. She felt his fingertips quickly trail up her thigh and to the divider of her panties. It was tugged aside and his warm skin came into contact with hers. Green eyes closed and she bit her lip to keep from releasing a gasp. _It feels so good. It feels so good every time he touches me and he hasn't even…_

Sonic leaned down to one of her feline ears and gently nipped at it. "So? Is _this_ what you want?" In one swift motion, he pushed two fingers past her wet folds and entered her warm core. Her body tensed, fingernails digging deeper into his back and her head tilting back. He felt his fingers glide easily in and out of her, coated with her juices. "You got this wet just from that little bit of foreplay? Do I really turn you on this much, Noriko?"

"Sh-shut up! It's…not like it's something I can help! Aaah~" She felt his fingertips pushing deeper into her, harder, pumping in and out of her entrance. Her tail curled around his leg as she leaned up and pressed a desperate kiss against his lips. He kissed back, but continued his actions as she felt the pleasure building in her lower half. Before she could reach her climax, she felt his fingers withdraw from her and he pulled away. It left her feeling empty and almost cold. Her face turned a vibrant pink when he lifted his hand and licked along the length of his digits. _That's embarrassing! He shouldn't do that! And why…does it make me feel so warm and tingly when he does that?_

His hands went to the back of her legs and lifted her effortlessly. The catgirl was dropped onto the futon when he got near it and he smirked down at her. "You gave me a show earlier so now it's my turn. Try not to drool too much." The ninja licked his lips, his fingers hooking into the waistband of the black sweatpants he was wearing. Drawing them slowly down his hips, he saw her green eyes widen and her blush grow even brighter.

She felt ashamed that she was staring so much, taking in the hard muscle and the scars that decorated his chest. The girl absently squeezed her thighs together, trying to ignore the way that her heart raced and her entrance grew wetter. _Damn it. He always has this effect on me. Always. What is it? Why…do we just seem so perfect together?_ Noriko snarled and reached up with both hands to pull his pants down the rest of the way.

"Aren't you a little more eager than usual? What, is it getting close to your heat cycle again?" he taunted. Dropping to his knees, he made quick work of sliding down her panties and pushing up her shirt. "Why do you look startled?"

"I-I'm not. Hn. You said _I'm_ being eager, but couldn't the same be said of you?" she teased back. Noriko felt the warm head of his member against her lower lips and squirmed a little in anticipation. Her eyes half-closed as his face drew close to hers. He traced along her opening, teasing the bundle of nerves at the top of the slit. "Sonic. Can you just-?"

"Fine, if you really can't wait any longer." He thrust his hips forward and sheathed his member in her warm wetness. One hand trailed up her body to her right breast, delicately rubbing the peak. She arched her back and it urged him to pull out a little, pushing back into her with more force. He quickly set a pace that had her writhing beneath him, her slick muscles gripping his cock tightly. The sensation always drove him crazy in the best way possible. Sonic's fingers continued to rub at her nipple, drawing moans and whimpers from her. Leaning down a little, he drew the tip of his tongue over the other peak and felt her hips push up, forcing him deeper into her.

Noriko threw her head back against the pillow, feeling her pleasure coming to a climax. The friction of his cock against her inner walls mixed with the erotic sensation of her breasts being handled and it soon had her yowling. Her nails sank into his back hard and drew blood, her hips pressing up into his. The girl's muscles spasmed around him as her eyes closed tightly. "Hnnnyaaah~ Sonic!" she moaned loudly. To stop any further noises escaping her, she clamped her teeth onto his shoulder.

He winced, but the pain did not deter him. With a few more thrusts, he managed to find his climax. Warmth spilled into the girl's core and he felt her fangs slowly pull from his skin. Blood oozed from the wound and he frowned. "What was that about? Feeling territorial today?"

"No…just. Hn. I didn't…want to keep making those noises," she muttered. Noriko nuzzled her cheek against his neck, sighing quietly. _I love this. I love just being together. Like this. He always feels really warm._ Their lips met and she cautiously threaded her fingers into his soft black hair, enjoying the almost silken quality of it against her skin. A hand was soon near her nicked feline ear, rubbing sensually behind it to draw a purr from the catgirl.

Their moment was interrupted by Sonic's phone ringing. It was beside the futon, within arm's reach, and his grey eyes quickly darted to see the number. He broke the kiss and rolled onto his back, pulling her with him so he was still inside of her. Retrieving the phone, he irritably answered the call. "What do you need?" There was a pause as he listened to them talk. Noriko frowned and rubbed her cheek against his chest, purring. "You need it done tonight? It's going to cost extra." Sonic looked down at Noriko and smirked. He ran a hand along her back, watching her rear lift and her tail flick back and forth.

Soon the catgirl was left alone in the apartment. She scowled at the closed door, sitting on the futon in a set of clean clothes and fresh from a bath. _He left. Why did he have to go on this job? He already went on one earlier. We could have had a good night. We could have spent more time together, but he went on that job._ Noriko sighed and leaned back against the wall. The thought of practicing with the shuriken again made her frown. While she was making progress, it was slow and frustrating. A look around showed that there really was not much else to do. _It's not fair. Why didn't he take me with him? I wasn't hurt that badly. I could have gone._

Determining that she could not spend another minute cooped up in the base, she stood and tucked her cellphone into her pocket. She pulled up the hood on the baggy sweater she was wearing and set off with no real plan. _A walk? Yeah. I'll just go for a walk. I'll be back before Sonic returns. No big deal. Maybe…maybe I'll get something from the convenience store._

 **Shift P.O.V (earlier in the day than Noriko's portion)**

"So why are we doing this? Couldn't you just track Nya-chan's phone if you really wanted to find her?" Saitama yawned, a bit annoyed that his nap had been interrupted by his disciple's sudden idea on how to find the older catgirl. "You used her phone to find her before."

"Yes, but she has not answered when I call her so I cannot pinpoint her location. I will not use Koneko's phone because if she thinks that we are manipulating Koneko, she could stop answering her calls as well. After considering every option, I believe this is our best and our last option." The blonde frowned and looked down at Koneko now. "Find your mother."

"Are you serious?! _This_ was your great idea, senpai? Hnn! You're being ridiculous! No, worse! You're being _immature_! I'm only _three_ and even _I_ think you're being immature!" The child's exclamation turned heads and puzzled the people around them. Her appearance was that of a thirteen-year-old. "There's _a lot_ wrong with this, you know! What if Mom doesn't _want_ to be found? Did you even think of that? And why am I wearing a dog leash?! Do you think I'm some kind of mangy _bloodhound_ or something?"

"I believe that you can find your mother the way that you have before and I do not want to risk losing you in this crowd of people. And to correct you, this is not a dog leash; this is a child leash. It is not uncommon for parents to put these on their children to keep them safe."

"You guys are both making people start to stare. Genos, maybe take the child leash off of her? If she actually looked three, it might be okay. This just looks…illegal." Saitama undid the Velcro straps of the child leash and tossed it aside. "There we go. So can you do that weird telepathic thing you did before when you found Nya-chan?"

"Hn. Fine! But just for _you_ , Saitama-sensei!" Koneko took a deep breath and closed her pale green eyes. It was clear that she was concentrating and trying to establish that strange connection that she had with Noriko. She had used it once before to find her so everyone was optimistic that it could work again, but soon tears were rolling down her cheeks. "Mom…doesn't want to be found. Why? Why doesn't Mom want me to find her? I want to see her again! And not just a picture! I want my mother!"

A meow made all three of them look down. A tabby cat with long silver hair was staring up at them and seated itself on the sidewalk in front of Koneko. Its fur was matted and shabby, clumps of dirt thick in its follicles. One eye was missing and a large chunk was gone from its right ear. Tilting its head, it meowed again in an almost happy manner.

Koneko tilted her head as well and frowned. "Huh? What do you mean you're my granny? I don't even _know_ you! I've never seen you before in my life! Hey!" The cat was now rubbing against her legs, purring loudly.

"Uh…okay? What's going on? You know what its saying?" Saitama asked. He lifted it without giving it a second thought and spotted a leather collar hidden beneath its thick fur. The bald hero managed to dig through the fur to a license that read "Mittens". _Is this that show cat? The one Kenta got a DNA sample from to alter Nya-chan?_ He looked back at Koneko, who appeared very confused. "Yeah, this is your cat grandma."

"This is useless." Genos glared at the cat, who simply meowed and licked the tip of his nose. "I will search for Noriko again tonight. If you wish to go with me, Master Saitama-"

"Huh? No way. I told you she'll come back on her own. Besides, her cat mom's here now. It's Yamanaka Mittens. Looks like she's had a rough trip here though. She has to be pretty old now, right? Couldn't be easy traveling here from City G. Maybe she's here for something important."

Koneko reached out a hand and let the cat nuzzle against it. "Granny says she's hungry. Senpai, make something yummy for dinner tonight!"


	4. Chapter 4

She stared out at the rain, grimacing in the shadows of her hood. A glance over her shoulder showed that the convenience store clerk was already back to flipping through their magazine, having finished their interaction with her. The catgirl's tail twitched at the tip as she considered her options. Running through the rain was not appealing, but she knew that she could not stay in the store and wait it out. She had to be back before Sonic's return.

The longer she looked, the more it began to remind her of something from about half a year ago. Arriving in City Z and wandering in search of shelter. Taking refuge in an alley with a group of cats after she first met Saitama and Genos. The memory made her ears turn back in frustration and she shook her head. _I have to stop thinking about them. It's not like I was even able to contribute that much. Even after training with Saitama, I knew I was weak compared to them. I'm sure that if they had been at the ranch instead of me…Koto-san would still be alive._

Soon enough, she was hurrying through the rain with her head down. Though she was eager to get back to the base and dry off, she knew that if she actually ran that it would draw attention to her. The store clerk had thought she was a boy due to her baggy clothing and the fact that her face was mostly in shadow. If someone noticed her, they would inevitably draw more attention to her and then someone was bound to find out her identity. Noriko gritted her teeth as rain droplets struck her face and paused at an intersection. The sidewalk was empty of other pedestrians, leaving her alone for a moment in the cold rain. _Damn. How did it get this late?_

She looked left and right before proceeding to the right, jogging down an alley. There were doors set in the brick walls, each with a small awning over it that provided a bit of coverage. Navigating to the one furthest from the street, she curled up beneath the awning to rest for a moment. Her fingers ran through her hair as she closed her eyes. _I didn't think the rain would start this soon. I could smell it when I stepped outside. Why didn't I trust my instincts?_ Her feline ears perked forward as they picked up sound around the corner, within the alley to her left. There was a sound of movement and very quiet talking. As she focused on the words being said, her green eyes snapped open wide and she stood. Her hands curled into fists and she held her breath, her heart racing in her chest.

"Have any of you seen a catgirl recently? She would be around my age. Her fur is purple. She is around this tall. If you can show me where she is, I will give you this dead bird."

Noriko covered her mouth with a hand and leaned back against the brick wall. _Genos?! And he's…interrogating stray cats, isn't he? That would explain why he's offering a dead bird._ The image in her head, of him crouched down with the offering in hand as he spoke to a stray cat, made her shake with silent laughter. The amusement soon turned to anxiety as she thought what he might do if he knew she was there. Why he might be searching for her. She considered peering at him around the corner, but feared that she may be spotted. It was as she determined that she would leave that something brushed her leg and made her jolt, releasing a gasp.

In an instant, he appeared around the corner and made direct eye contact with Noriko. The cyborg's blonde hair was dripping, his clothes soaked and clinging to his metal frame as he stared at her with an expression of surprise. "Noriko?!"

"No…um…wh-what are you talking about? My name…isn't Noriko! It's…it's Hina! I'm an assassin! I…hn…no! I didn't mean 'hn'! I meant 'hm'! You're just confused!" Her fear of him planning to kill her was quickly destroyed as he pulled her tightly against his chest. Nevertheless, she was still nervous. _He tried to kill me the last time he saw me and now…he's hugging me? Why? Isn't he still mad at me? He…I know he has every right to be mad so why-?!_

He could feel her shaking and assumed it to be from the cold rain. Activating an internal heat, he pulled her closer and tried to warm her up. "I searched every day for you. Where have you been? Did you leave the city? Did that pervert make you-?"

"L-listen, I…don't want to talk about it. Can you please let me go?" Noriko was slightly surprised that he obliged in releasing her from his embrace, but kept a hand firmly around her left wrist. "Hn. Why would you still want to see me after everything I've done?"

"I was worried that he might hurt you so I searched every day and when I was unable to find you on my own, I sought the help of these stray cats. None of them would tell me where you were. I do not speak cat like Koneko so I should have brought her with me, but Master Saitama said that she needed to sleep so I left to search for you on my own when I came across these stray cats. Now that I have found you, I do not intend to let you return to your life of crime. It is not too late to become a hero again and fight alongside me and Master Saitama. The three of us can defeat Kenta and get revenge for your family. When we have defeated Kenta-"

Noriko tilted her head as he continued to talk and her left ear twitched. _I forgot how much he talks sometimes. Is it because he's excited? But it's kind of cute to see this side of him again! Ngh! What am I thinking?! He tried to burn me alive the last time we saw each other!_ She tried to pull her arm free, but his hold tightened. "Look…I'm not going with you. I'm sorry, but I have a different job now…and a different boyfriend. He's probably waiting for me to come back so…"

Genos quickly lost his look of triumph. "You are not going back to him. I refuse to allow it. You must come back with me to Master Saitama and Koneko. They are waiting for you. I have been waiting for you to come back on your own, but if I need to drag you back then I will. I will not allow you to continue down this path of self-destruction."

"Self-destruction is the _least_ of my worries when you try to _incinerate_ me!" she finally snapped. Shaking with rage, she took a step back and tried once more to pull free. "Now let go of me! Please! You're making this worse than it needs to be, Genos!" Now both of his hands took her wrists, metal digging lightly into her skin. "Sonic is waiting. If I'm not back soon-"

"I would not have incinerated you."

"You released it in my direction! If Sonic hadn't grabbed me and pulled me to safety-!"

"I would not have killed you! Stop saying his name!" He pushed her back against the opposite brick wall, his body caging hers in place as he face drew close to hers. Being this close to the catgirl again was making his mechanical heart race and he knew that if he could blush that his face would be pink. Even after everything they had been through, even after she left him for Sonic and became an assassin, there was still an intense spark between them. Without thinking twice, he leaned down and covered her mouth with his.

Noriko felt her wrists sliding up the wall in the cyborg's grip until he had them pinned above her head with just one hand. Feeling his hard, metal body flush against her own was making her pulse race and her hips subconsciously moved side to side. _Weren't we in the middle of an argument? How…did it come to this?_ She felt his lips moving against hers, trying to coax the girl to return to gesture. Her lips parted slightly and Noriko sank one fang deep into his bottom lip.

When it became clear that she had no intention of kissing back, he pulled away with a frown. There was a darkness to his stare now as he looked down at the girl. She had not physically hurt him, but the rejection had wounded him in another way. The grip on her wrists tightened further, feeling the heat of her skin beneath his metal fingertips. "I see. If you are to become a hero again, you will need to be brought there by force."

"I'm not going back! I have a different life now! I'm…an assassin! A decent one! If you think that dragging me back will make me eventually forgive you for almost killing me-!"

"I am Dark Alley Man! I was brought here by the sweet, sensual cries of a maiden and-!" The words came from the mouth of the alley and made both heroes look over. The figure speaking was slightly taller than Genos and was clothed in a shabby brown overcoat and a tattered fedora. "Ah! I see that I'm in the wrong alley! Let's forget this ever happened!"

They watched him turn and walk away before Noriko snorted. "Did he call himself…Dark Alley Man? Like a hero?"

"He looked more like a pervert," Genos stated, watching the opening of the alley in case the man returned. "Wait."

Soon the two were closing in on the man, the rain hammering down around them. Noriko leapt high into the air and attempted something that she had seen Sonic do a few times. Throwing multiple shuriken was still something that she was working on, but luck seemed to be on her side today as they shredded the man's overcoat and knocked his fedora aside. Underneath, he had several mouths running from his forehead down to below his waistline, all drooling.

 **Shift P.O.V**

He had arrived at the location and was puzzled by what he found, but not entirely surprised. Something about the phone call had felt a little 'off'. Nevertheless, he was not about to pass up a potentially challenging fight. Sonic smirked behind his scarf as he took in the figure walking toward him in the abandoned office lobby. "When I was asked to exterminate some vermin, I didn't expect to find Kenta's little groupie."

The girl scowled and stomped a sneaker on the tiled floor. "Don't call me his groupie, you perverted cretin! I'm his student! And even so, it's just temporary. Isn't _everything_? Well… _almost_ everything. My _love_ certainly isn't. Did you know? When I fixate on someone, I stay determined until I make them _mine_."

"What a coincidence. When I fixate on someone, I stay determined until I defeat them."

"Heh! Heheheh! How _cute_! You really think you sound tough, don't you?" Kyona tilted her head, stray locks of pale grey hair falling over her eyes. "You…really are too cute, Sonic-kun. I see it now. I see what she must see in you. So cute. So… _girlish_ , almost. That face is just too _cute_ to be male." Seeing that she was angering him, her smirk grew. "Oh? Sorry, sorry! You don't want to hear that? You think you're so _masculine_ , right? The big bad ninja that took Nya-san. _My_ Nya-san. But guess what? Even as you stand here, my brother is collecting her for the catgirl army!"

Sonic grimaced behind his scarf now and examined the girl's posture. He had immediately taken notice of the twin blades she held when she came into view. She clearly wanted a fight and would not let him leave without one. Though he knew he could outpace her easily, he had to admit that he was curious about her abilities. He had fought Kenta, but not the mastermind behind Kenta's cyborg body. "Noriko is an expert assassin. She can handle herself."

"Huh? You don't sound so sure! Could it be? Maybe, just maybe? Are you maybe _worried_ about her? Are you maybe _torn apart_ just to be away from her right now? Is your heart racing? Here! I can put a stop to that for you, Sonic-kun!" She sprinted forward, blades poised to strike.

"Let me see you try! You won't even be able to get close to me! I'm Speed o' Sound Sonic! I break the sound barrier! And I won't be defeated by a static-charged brat like you!" Even as he spoke, he could see electricity begin to run along the length of her swords. A direct strike from one would definitely hurt, but if she were to stab a point into him it could prove fatal. _Just the kind of danger I was hoping for. I wanted a challenge. As long as she isn't actually a weakling that will turn tail and run when I really start to fight!_ The ninja dodged her thrusting blade with ease, but was wary of the sparks coming off of it. Unsheathing his katana, he lifted it in time to parry a strike of her left sword and twist away from the right. "Those swords look familiar. Don't tell me they're Noriko's old ones and you're just using them to be closer to her."

"Heheh! Pretty close! Those electrically charged blades that she used to fight with? I created them myself, specifically for her! Kenta-sensei wanted a pair of swords for her so she could be like this anime character he liked and I altered them to be special! A little something extra to help her protect herself from creepy perverts like you and my sensei!" Kyona ducked to avoid a thrust of the katana and smirked. "You're not bad!"

"You're slow."

"Heh! Just what I'd expect from Speed o' Sound Sonic! Such witty banter! But you know, I doubt that impresses _her_!"

"How would you know what impresses her when she won't let you within five feet of her?" he taunted. The dark-haired man felt a jolt of electricity dance up his arm, forcing his grip on the katana to tighten. He glared at Kyona and the visible electric thread between his hand and the girl. _Damn! I wanted to see what she can do, but I need to get back before her brother goes after Noriko! I can't land a hit on her, either! It's almost like…_ His grey eyes focused upon her body and was able to see it. There was a very thin layer of electricity over her body that had been repelling any strike from his weapon that could have connected. "You're cheating."

"What?! _Me_? I'd never cheat! Not when Nya-san's involved! You're crazy, Sonic-kun! Must be all of that _murder_! Really does a number on your _psyche_!" Kyona leapt back as a handful of shuriken flew at her and stuck out her tongue. "Is this any way to treat an admirer?"

"You're just a pest!" Sonic sped forward and lifted his blade as if to bisect her from above, but was taken aback as she quickly closed the distance between their bodies. Her lips lightly pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose and soon she was behind him, cackling. _How did she do that?! Why did that surprise me so much?_

She licked her lips and leaned on one hip, absently twirling her swords. "Heheh! You really are _too cute_ , Sonic-kun! _Irresistible_ almost! And not to mention _delicious_! It's just too bad. You see…I kind of have my heart set on Nya-san. I'm going to make her mine and when I do, I might have to kill you so you can't try to tempt my heart into infidelity. It's such a waste of beauty though~" Her phone began to ring and Kyona grimaced. Holding up a finger, she leaned one sword against the wall and used her newly freed hand to dig her cellphone from her pocket. "Kyou-nii? Huh? Wait…what?! Are you serious? How? You're at the wrong address? How?!"

Sonic crossed his arms, watching the pale-haired girl pace back and forth along the wall as she screamed at her brother on the phone. _Wrong address? He must have gone to the old base. If that's the case, then I still have time to get back before he finds where Noriko really is._ Without a word to the girl, he slipped out of the building and sprinted through the rain toward the apartment he shared with Noriko. There was no doubt in his mind that he would find her sitting near the window, shivering and watching the rain. Waiting for his return. When he arrived they would do something that would surely warm them both up.

As he opened the apartment door, he expected to be greeted by his girlfriend and was instead greeted with absolute silence. The lights were on, but she was not waiting for him. There was no note stating where she had gone. The only indication that she left willingly were the missing shuriken from his supply of weapons. Though the thought of running into Kyona in the rain made his stomach turn, he left to search for Noriko.


	5. Chapter 5

NeonHorizon: Crazy warning. Crazy stuff in this chapter. Boom. Okay then. Building up to something even crazier. Things are about to get even more exciting.

* * *

 _This thing is absolutely disgusting! What is it?!_ Noriko leapt back, trying to put distance between herself and the creature coming at her. Every one of its mouths were gnashing their teeth, drool running down its fleshy hide in streams as it charged at the catgirl and blindly swung its arms. There were no eyes for it to see, no nose for it to smell her, but its ears seemed to tell it exactly where she was. The sight of it was absolutely revolting and she found herself reluctant to get near it. _But what is it? A monster? Some kind of horribly mutated person? It has a guy's voice and when it talked earlier, it said something about hearing a 'maiden' cry and that it was in the wrong alley. So what does that mean? How did it realize that there wasn't a girl there other than me? We didn't talk to it._

The creature paused in the road, panting from exertion. "Think you can escape me?! I'm going to gobble you up just like all the other punks that tried to stop me! These back alleys are my domain! My hunting ground for maidens!"

"You are a disgusting creature. I will put you out of your misery." Genos appeared behind it and prepared to launch a blast into its abdomen, but was stopped by one of the mouths in its back coming down upon his metal forearm. He tugged, but its teeth were sinking deeply into the metal and preventing his escape. The blonde cyborg grimaced and pulled harder, but the sharp and long teeth of the creature were crunching through the surface now and into the wiring beneath. Realizing what he must do, Genos twisted and tore his right arm at the elbow to remove the trapped forearm.

Noriko watched this with a pained look in her eyes. _I know he's a cyborg, but…I've seen him look hurt sometimes. And that doesn't look good. Damn it! I'm acting like a weakling again! If I really want him to stop looking like that, I'll just have to retrieve his arm for him!_ She sprinted the distance to the monster and leapt high into the air, readying the short blade that she kept sheathed on the back of her belt. "Give…that…back! That's **_important_**!"

The blade sank into the top of its head as she landed on its back, ignoring the pain of various mouths biting at her legs and stomach through her clothes. Though her blade should have driven through its brain, it was still moving and released a low chuckle from a mouth on the front of its body. She felt a cold sweat break out all over her body as she tried to dislodge herself from its back, only to find herself trapped by its teeth sinking deep into her flesh through the fabric. _I'm…stuck?! Its teeth are too deep! Damn it! I'll end up really hurting myself if I try to tear free like Genos did!_ She heard its teeth crunching up the metal arm, followed by a swallow. "Damn!"

"Ahahaha! You thought you could get your little boyfriend's arm back for him and he'd pat your head like a good little doggy?! You reek like a dog! Nothing like the sweet, sensual little maidens I've eaten! Your flesh tastes like an _animal's_! How do you like having my teeth in you? I've got enough bite force to crush a human skull if I want to! One wrong move and I'll snap your bones between my teeth like pocky!"

To her horror, it began to move rapidly down the road with her still trapped on its back. It was dodging attacks from Genos, who was seemed to have forgotten she was stuck to it. Each movement seemed to make the teeth sink deeper and soon she could feel blood rising to the surface of her skin. Her mind raced, trying to figure out what to do to get out of this situation in one piece while also trying to ignore the horrific agony of the bites.

"What are you so worked up about, metal guy? Don't like that I just ingested your arm like it was nothing? You know what it tasted like? Disgusting failure and oil!"

From her position on its back, she could see Genos charging forward to strike at the monster using his free arm to launch blasts in its direction. Sparks flew from the metal stump of his right arm, dark oil dripping from it and mixing with the rain. His expression was one of ferocity, his black and golden eyes fixed solely upon the fleshy creature beneath her. _I'm going to die, aren't I? If I'm not eaten alive by this thing, I'll get killed by one of those blasts. Why did I leave the apartment? I should have just stayed there and waited for Sonic._ The blood loss was making her woozy so she leaned her chest against its back. Teeth sank into the newly presented flesh, tearing through her sweatshirt and the t-shirt beneath it. Her eyes half-closed as they settled upon something silvery on the ground. _Shuriken. When you throw them in a battle, do you pick them back up? Or leave them and just get new ones? I never see Sonic pick them up, but he's so fast…I'm sure…_

The blonde cyborg could see consciousness fading from the catgirl and knew that he had to do something to free her before she bled to death. Or worse, if the monster was slowly eating her alive with its many mouths. Though the idea that came to him was not entirely favorable, he knew that he had to do something and quickly. "Noriko, toss your blade aside!"

"Hn…?" She pried it free of the creature's skull and threw it to the side, puzzled yet still disoriented from the blood she was losing. Her body had started to become numb as she looked around for Genos, but soon a searing pain coursed through her body and tore a scream from her. A metal arm wrapped around her waist from behind as a foot pressed into the creature's lower back. With one swift pull, Genos tore her free of the monster's mouths. More accurately, he tore her flesh in order to save her. Chunks of her skin were in the creature's teeth, being chewed up and swallowed as she gushed blood from the wounds. "Hngh! Wh-what?! Why did you-?"

"Get your blade before it comes for you again!" he ordered, easily fending the monster off when it turned to attack him. A series of powerful blasts sent it stumbling backwards and into a wall. Genos landed a hard kick to the top of its head, effectively crushing the skull with a sickening crunching sound.

Noriko limped over to the fallen sword and lifted it with a shaky hand. Gouges decorated her legs from ankle to thigh as well as her stomach, chest, and arms. The rain seemed to make the wounds sting, but she gritted her teeth and obeyed the order from the cyborg. When she turned, she finally caught it. That strong, metallic scent of her own blood. Combining this with the pain of her injuries and the image of a damaged Genos made her bare her fangs in rage. Bloodlust and feline instincts were taking over as her green eyes narrowed upon the creature that was now bleeding from its uppermost mouth and blindly thrashing around.

She walked over to stand beside Genos, letting her hood fall back as she approached the monster. "You…took his arm."

"So what're you going to do about it, little doggy?! Think you're big and bad just because you've got a nice _bark_? Hahaha! I'd like to see you try to-!" The sword drove into one of its stomach mouths and she used every ounce of strength to perform her next movements. Noriko broke teeth on the top row of the mouth as she sliced through the lip and dragged upwards through the roof of the mouth, opening its flesh to the bottom of the next mouth and repeating the action to the one above that. Trembling with rage and adrenaline, she sank her arm into the wound and rummaged around for the compressed remains of Genos' right arm. When she pulled it forth, her arm was coated in blood from fingertips to elbow.

Genos accepted the arm from her, slightly impressed and slightly hopeful. The fact that she went to such disgusting lengths to retrieve it for him meant that she was worried for him. Despite her earlier denial to rejoin him as a hero and her rejection of his kiss, she still cared about him. With a smirk, he let his ruined arm fall beside him on the ground and planted a foot on the monster's chest. "I would like to personally extract and shatter each tooth from your head. I would like to crush each jaw bone beneath my heel and insure that you never devour another innocent person. But I will settle for this." Sticking his left arm deep into the long, bloody gash that ran up the front of its body, he released a blast directly to its innards.

The monster's body shuddered a few times and then went completely still on the ground. Noriko glared down at it, feeling a little less than satisfied. _I did what I could. I wanted to be able to beat it on my own, but Genos was the one to finish it off._ She heard the scrape of metal on concrete as he lifted his arm off of the ground, the crushed fingers brushing the sidewalk. The catgirl pulled her hood up to hide her feline ears once more and paused to stare in disgust at her blood-coated forearm. The sight and smell of the monster's blood made her stomach turn.

"That was once a person," he casually stated, staring down at it.

"…hn…I don't know about that…" She bit at her clean thumbnail, using her bloody hand to sheath her blade. "Genos…I have to go now." Noriko was not surprised by his grip suddenly on her wrist. _I hate to admit it. I really do. I think I missed this. Fighting alongside him…doing what I can to be helpful. Just being near him is starting to stir up old feelings that I just can't deal with right now. That's…all in the past._

"I am not returning without you." His tone was firm as he leaned down, face drawing close to hers. "Noriko. I know that you feel about me the way that I feel about you."

"I can't! You don't get it! I can't…disappoint people again! Like a few minutes ago, when I tried to get your arm and I got trapped! I'm _weak_! At least as an assassin, it doesn't mean costing some innocent person their life!"

"By not being a hero, you cost people their lives! Do you not realize that without being there at all to save someone, you are causing more harm than if you tried and failed! If you at least tried, it would mean that you cared, Noriko!" Genos met her gaze directly and frowned. "Master Saitama would say that if he had come with me to search for you tonight. He would say that real failure is not trying at all. To try and fail would mean that you can at least try again to be of some help. You were stronger before you became an assassin." He released her wrist and his eyes narrowed into a glare. "I want you to come back. I love you and-"

"We…wouldn't have even started dating if Saitama hadn't told you to date me," she muttered with a hint of spite. "Genos…I do still care about you. When the monster bit onto your arm, it hurt me to see you suffer that way. But I'm not ready to be a hero again. Someday…I know that I'll come back. I know that I will. When I've gotten stronger and when I know that I can really make a difference. Sonic is teaching me new techniques so-"

"If you intend to return to being a hero, the sooner the better. Do you really think that waiting will help you grow stronger as a hero? It will help you grow weaker at attacking directly. What he is teaching you is how to attack humans. How to attack them without being seen. Is underhanded killing really what will help you protect people?" Genos was slightly taken aback by her leaning up to press her lips against his. Her mouth was soft and warm against his artificial skin, the kiss tender yet sensual in a way that made him wish he had use of both arms to hold her close. When she pulled away, the girl quickly turned and sprinted off down the road.

 _I can't stay near him! Just being close to him fills me with that weird tingly feeling! I still love him. I know that now. I should have already known! I had a feeling, but after spending even just that small amount of time with him, I know for sure that I still love him! Damn it!_ Noriko's clothes were drenched by now with a mixture of blood and rain. Her dark violet bangs were stuck wetly to her forehead and the fur of her tail and ears was soaked. She looked around as she ran, searching for places to hide that would also give her shelter from the rain. The catgirl eventually located a crate and curled up inside of it, shivering.

A gentle humming could be heard echoing down the alley after just a few minutes, accompanied by footsteps that splashed through puddles. It got louder and louder as the girl in the crate tried desperately to make herself smaller. _That isn't Genos! That isn't Sonic! Who is that?! Who-?_ The crate was kicked with great force from behind and sent Noriko sprawling forward onto her hands and knees on the wet ground.

" _There_ she is! My little cutie~" Fingers tightly gripped the back of Noriko's neck and held her in place as another hand threw back her hood. Her head was quickly yanked back, exposing her pale face. Light grey eyes stared down into her green ones and the girl standing over her beamed almost pleasantly. "It's been so _long_ since I saw my little Nya-san and here you are in a crate in an alley, all curled up like a shivering _stray kitten_. It makes me just want to take you home and _snuggle_ you!" Kyona giggled wildly when Noriko subconsciously bared her fangs. "So cute! Like Sonic-kun when I kissed him! Heh? You look so shocked! You didn't think I wouldn't notice, did you? He's a cutie like you, Nya-san!"

"Wh-where's Sonic?" Noriko hated the fear that her voice held. She could feel her body trembling worse and worse with each second that she was in Kyona's presence.

"Huh? Don't know. See, I had my Kyou-nii call him and make a fake request to bring him away from you. I wanted my brother to pick you up for me, Nya-san! We were going to _cuddle_ afterwards! But he got confused. _Boys_ , right? So…much… _trouble_. But not you. _You'd_ never give me so much trouble, would you? My dear Nya-san~"

She curled her hands into fists as she narrowed her eyes. "So what do you want?" she demanded, forcing every bit of courage left in her into her voice.

"Well! You really don't play games, do you? Kenta-sensei wanted me and my brother to take you to him for his catgirl army experiment or whatever nonsense it is he wants. But I have a _better_ idea! I haven't seen you in two months. Do you know what kind of _toll_ that takes on a relationship?! I want _you_ , but I want to see some of that old fire! Some of that fierce _Samurai Catgirl_ action! You know…it really gets me going! It makes me so excited, I almost can't take it! Just the thought of seeing you fight monsters to protect damsels in distress! It makes my heart race! So you have to do it, Nya-san! Become a _hero_ again! Become a hero I can _fantasize_ about and when you finally do come to me…oh! It just makes me shake, thinking about how it!"

"She isn't going anywhere. I thought I made it clear before that she's mine." Sonic's voice echoed down the alley as both girls looked to his figure at its opening. The wind had picked up, blowing his purple scarf behind him like a war banner. "Get away from my partner."

"Heh? Really, really, _really_ now? He really _wants_ you, doesn't he? How _quaint_. How _cute_. But I want what I want and I _always_ get what I want!" Kyona threaded a hand into Noriko's hair and forced her to look at the grey-haired girl once more. "Tell me you'll be a hero again."

"I'll…be whatever I _want_ to be! I'm an assassin now, Grey-san! I won't become a hero just because you _tell_ me to! I'm a living thing; I make my own decisions!" she snarled. Noriko's fangs sank into her hand as Kyona reached for her chin, causing the pale-haired girl to recoil in pain. Seizing the opportunity, the catgirl pulled free and ran to Sonic's side. She was still shaking and now the adrenaline from the monster bites was wearing off, leaving her feeling weaker than ever before.

Kyona looked at the bloody fang marks on her hand and grinned. She dragged her tongue over the punctures and tilted her head, lifting her gaze to Noriko. "Heh! Heheheh! How sweet! A cute little _love bite_ from my cute little Nya-san! Alright, alright! I see what I have to do! Drastic measures? A bold, romantic move? I can do that! Oh, you're going to absolutely _love_ this! You're going to love _me_! Because I'm willing to do _whatever it takes_ to win you over!"


	6. Chapter 6

Everything from their base was packed up and moved at Sonic's insistence. Noriko was still in bad shape from the monster's bites, but did as he said. She tended to her wounds on her own, still embarrassed that she had managed to get into such a situation. _I told him about the mouth monster, but I didn't mention that Genos was there. I don't know how he might react._ She was sitting near a boarded up window in their new base, wrapping bandage around her forearm and hand. Rain pattered against the glass in a soothing, rhythmic fashion that helped to ease her panic. Though it was two days after the attack, the catgirl could not stop thinking about what had happened to Genos.

Every time she closed her eyes, she was able to clearly see him with his arm torn in half and sparks flying from his damaged limb. He had not displayed signs of pain at the time or said anything that might allude to him being hurt by it, but the very sight made her heart ache. _I shouldn't be worried. He went to Doctor Kuseno for repairs. He isn't stupid. Not like me. His arm was crushed and mangled. Did I really think he could just get it reattached? Why did I risk both our safety to try to get it back?_

"We need to talk."

Her fur bristled and Noriko glanced up to find Sonic standing beside her. "About what? I got hurt. You got kissed. What is there to talk about?" Her green eyes narrowed as she examined the binding on her forearm for imperfections.

The dark-haired man crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, staring down at her seated form. She had been quiet since the incident with Kyona and had a feeling that he knew why. The obsessive girl had made a threat, a promise, to do something drastic to rattle Noriko's world. Watching her move her fingers, testing the flexibility of her bandage, he raised an eyebrow. "Why were you outside?"

She winced, having hoped that he would forget that detail. "I-I was just walking to the convenience store...okay? I wanted to get something to surprise you."

"So was it worth almost being eaten alive? The teeth marks from that thing are pretty deep. I'm sure that if it wanted to, it could have killed you without even trying. Taken out your throat with one bite. So you risked your life for something stupid." He settled beside her and frowned. "What do you want to do?"

"…what are you talking about…?" Noriko was working on wrapping her other forearm, struggling to stop the blood loss.

"She said she would do something drastic. I can tell that you're worried about Koneko."

The catgirl felt self-loathing settle into her stomach heavily as she realized that her daughter was in danger. _Kyona might go after Koneko and…all I was worried about was Genos. Damn it! What's wrong with me?! He tried to kill me! But we've been through so much. And when I saw him the other day…I could tell that he missed me and I knew that I missed him._ Her feline ears drew back as she finished bandaging her left arm. "Hn. You have an idea?"

The grin that spread across his face was truly evil as he leaned in close to her. "We could always bring her here."

"I'm not…letting my daughter become an assassin," she stated. "I'm calling Saitama."

"Oh, of course. Call _him_. Have _him_ protect her. You're just afraid that if she comes here, this will become permanent. I can tell that you're questioning your choice to join me." Sonic cupped her chin and drew his face close to hers. "I hope you realize that there's no going back. Even if you try, you'll always have that killing instinct. Why not at least put it to good use?"

 **Shift P.O.V**

The evening was rather dull and all of the shows on television seemed to be reruns. Saitama sat at the table in the sitting room, trying to decide what to do next. Genos was still being repaired. He had returned home the previous night with half of his right arm torn off and announced that he would be visiting his doctor. _I wonder what happened. He wouldn't even tell us; he just said he was going and then he was gone._ His eyes wandered to the kitchen doorway, hearing pots and pans clatter. Koneko was putting forth all of her effort to try to make them both dinner, as well as make food for their new feline companion.

Saitama now looked at Mittens, who was curled up on the floor where Noriko once slept. He raised an eyebrow and leaned a little closer, wondering how smart the cat might be. She had somehow managed to track Noriko and Koneko to City Z after her own family was murdered. _I wonder how she found Koneko. Could she find Nya-chan if we asked?_ He sighed and looked at his phone screen. There were no new message or calls. As he was about to set it down again, it began to ring and a familiar name came up on the screen. "What's up, Nya-chan?" he answered, leaning back onto a pillow and trying to sound nonchalant.

"Hn. Sorry to bother you…but is Koneko alright?" the catgirl asked.

Just hearing her voice made him feel a little better, but almost a little sad. It had been over two months since he last saw the girl and the sound of her voice stirred up a reaction within him that he thought he was over. "Huh? Koneko's fine. She's making dinner right now. Why?"

There was a pause and Sonic could be heard talking to her for a moment. Noriko sighed on the other of the call, clearly frustrated. "I'm not doing that!"

"Uh…you okay, Nya-chan?"

"Yes! No! Hn…I need a favor. Please."

"Oh. Sure, what is it?" Saitama stood and scratched at his stomach beneath his shirt. He looked at Koneko through the kitchen window before turning and going out onto the small porch. The night air felt cool against his scalp and the light rain was mostly kept off of him by the porch on the floor above. _It has to be pretty important for her to call my phone. And it involves Koneko? I wonder if it's another Kenta situation._

"I need for you to protect Koneko! Please! I know that I'm already asking a lot by having her stay with you, but can you just…not let her out of your sight for a while? I'm really worried. That girl. Kyona. She confronted me the night before last night and she threatened to do something drastic to try to make me become a hero again."

His mouth turned down at the corners. "Huh? So just become a hero again and you won't have to worry about Koneko."

"I can't. Saitama…I have a job as an assassin and I'm trying to get stronger. I'm not-"

"How is that going to make you stronger? I mean, if you really want to get stronger, you should probably keep up your strength training and go back to your training with Bang." His expression turned deadpan as she protested and he held the phone away from him until she stopped. "Well, I'm going to have to turn down your request anyway. She's your kid. _You_ protect her."

"I can't! I can't go back so-!"

"Can't or won't? That guy isn't holding you hostage, right? If you wanted to, you could come back and be a hero again." Saitama felt something warm and fluffy brush against his leg. Crouching down, he ran a hand along the cat's back. "Where are you anyway?"

"It…doesn't matter. Just please protect Koneko for me."

"The thing is, I'm pretty sure _you_ should be the one doing this. Oh. Hey, I'll just come get you." He heard a frustrated sigh leave her lips again. "What? You really like him that much that you'll leave Koneko to fend for herself against Grey?"

"That's not it. Saitama. Why can't you just…do this? If not for me, then for Koneko. Whatever Grey is planning, it isn't good. I don't want anything to happen to Koneko."

His mouth drew up at the corners as he walked back into the apartment. "Okay. So I'll come pick you up. Because that's the only way she's going to be protected; if you do it yourself. I told you I wouldn't kill Kenta for you. Now I'm telling you that you need to protect your own kid. I've been missing you anyway."

 **Shift P.O.V**

Noriko hated that her cheeks heated to pink with a blush. _Why does that make me blush though?! It's…just Saitama! Damn it!_ Gripping the phone hard, she drew a deep breath. "Saitama, I'm not coming back! I'm sorry, but-!" To her absolute horror, Sonic took the phone from her and grinned.

"Just a 'yes' or 'no' would work. Or do you really miss my girlfriend that much, Saitama?" he taunted.

"…don't do that…" she muttered, anxiety making her stomach seem to twist.

"I was just curious. Why are you drawing this out? You want her to go back to being a slave to that Hero Organization? Or do you just miss your pet cat? What? You're not getting her back! She didn't tell you where we are and I'm not going to!"

The catgirl slouched, listening to the conversation continue. When she was unable to stand any more, she fell onto her back and closed her eyes. _Saitama. Was calling him…a mistake? Am I going to regret it? It's not like he knows where we are._ The sound of his voice had stirred up feelings that she had been suppressing for a while now. She remembered sitting with him and watching anime. She remembered the way that he used to stroke behind her feline ears to make her purr. She remembered their romantic encounters from when she went into heat. That last part made her cheeks turn red and she soon felt lips moving along her collarbone. Pleasure ran through her like tiny jolts of electricity and her back arched.

Sonic smirked down at her, threading his fingers into her hair. Since her encounter with Kyona, she had seemed distracted. Now he was determined to reclaim all of her attention. His kisses moved along her neck and up to her lips, gently running his tongue along the tip of one of her fangs. It sent a shiver down his spine and soon he was pressing his hips into hers. "Who needs him anyway? We can always hunt her down and defeat Kyona together," he suggested, pulling away briefly. She was blushing and looked away when he tried to make her look into his eyes. His smirk growing, he rolled his hips into hers.

Noriko's eyes closed and she let her hips grind up into his. She could feel the heat and friction even through her sweatpants and it made her body grow warm. Conflicted as she felt, she found it hard to resist him. "We…shouldn't do this right now. I'm still kind of injured."

"I need to get that creepy girl out of my head," he argued, tugging at her waistband with one hand. His other hand trailed up her shirt, cupping warm flesh and massaging it to elicit a moan from her lips. "This might take all night, but I'll make it so we both forget about her." He nipped at her bottom lip as his hand found the warm opening between her legs. Two fingertips rubbed slow circles over the girl's clit, drawing whimpers and pleas from her. With little warning, he pushed both fingers deep into her entrance and then pulled them back out in the next instant.

The feeling of being filled, only to be left empty in the blink of an eye, left her lusting for more and panting with the effort to not beg. Sonic pushed back in, grey eyes taking in every detail of her facial expression as his fingers filled her. She could feel her muscles stretching around his digits, gripping wetly onto his skin as pleasure once more flooded her senses. He knew what she wanted and this time chose to be generous. His fingers pumped in and out of her warm entrance, sliding between her soft lower lips with ease. A thumb pressed hard against her clit and rubbed at it, the speed quickly bringing her to a yowling orgasm that made her heart race. Noriko lay limply on the floor as he drew his fingers out. They glistened with her juices and when she looked at him, the ninja dragged his tongue over the length of his fingers to taste every bit of her. Not satisfied with just a little taste, he moved down her body and licked along her slit, pausing to suck on the bundle of nerves at the top of the slit. Soon the wet appendage was entering her and her pale fingers were tangling in his soft black hair.

 **Shift P.O.V**

He shoved his phone into his pocket as the apartment door opened. Saitama had been looking at the screen, half-expecting her to call back and ask for him to come for her. _Nya-chan needs to get over it. I know it's probably tough. She saw that old lady die and she feels like it's her fault. It was that old lady's choice to go after Kenta that day. She wouldn't blame Nya-chan. I know she wouldn't._

It had been a few hours since his conversation with Noriko and now he felt more alone than before. He had been missing her before, but after hearing her voice it reminded him of everything that they used to do together. Everything that she did in the apartment. When she would go to the kitchen to fix breakfast, still half-asleep and wearing just a shirt and panties. No matter how many times he saw it, he always found it cute that she seemed almost completely unaware of how she looked when she did that. _If she was here, she would have made dinner and she'd probably be asleep with Koneko_ , he thought as he looked to the dozing young catgirl. She was sitting against the wall with Mittens on her lap, her head bowed and snoring softly.

The apartment door closed behind Genos, who appeared somewhat surprised to find Saitama still awake. "Master, were you waiting for me? I apologize for taking as long as I did. I was discussing potential future upgrades that I think would be beneficial for-"

"Yeah, cool. Nya-chan called." Instantly, the cyborg was sitting across the table from him with an eager and attentive expression on his face. "She wanted us to protect Koneko from Grey. I guess they had a fight or something. Grey wants her to become a hero again for some reason-"

"Yes! Master Saitama, if you were to help me, I am sure that I could convince her to come home! I tried to say what I thought you would when I encountered her the night before last night, but of course my words did not carry the weight that yours will! We must leave immediately if we want to-!"

"Okay, calm down a little. And keep your voice down; Koneko's trying to sleep. So what was that about running into her the other night?" Saitama frowned a little, having not been aware of the encounter.

"When I left to search for Noriko the night before last night, I stopped in an alley to ask some stray cats if they had seen her and-"

"Wait. Did you really think they were going to be able to tell you where she was? Do you think that every cat knows each other? And how were you going to understand them?"

"I am certain that all cats know each other, Master Saitama. I would make them show me where she was, but they did not answer and that is when I heard her voice and followed it to Noriko. I do not know where she has been living, but I am certain it must be close to that alley!"


	7. Chapter 7

Noriko frowned to herself, standing in the middle of the lobby of a rather pricey hotel. The power had been cut, leaving the place in complete darkness. People were unaware of the potential danger they faced as they slept soundly on the floors above her. The catgirl leaned against the wall, her arms crossed and her frown growing deeper. _He left me here because he thinks I'll just get hurt again. He was so enthusiastic about me becoming an assassin, but when I do get injured, he treats me like I can't protect myself. I know I can though! I've been practicing with the shuriken!_

Sonic was going after their prey in the suite on the top floor. He had left her in the lobby with the excuse that she could catch and silence anyone that tried to leave to seek help. Their target for the night was a wealthy man with multiple bodyguards that Noriko knew would be dead before they even realized the ninja was there. A lock of dark violet hair slipped free and fell over her left eye as she bit her thumbnail. She wanted to be able to prove herself. It had been weeks since he had let her accompany him on an assassination and it was disappointing to realize that she was merely backup. If she could even be considered that.

Her feline genes aided her in seeing in the darkness so it was true that she could catch and silence anyone that tried to slip out to get help, but the task seemed so dull in comparison to what her boyfriend was doing. In her baggy pants, her feline tail shifted anxiously. _I need to do something. This is irritating! I have to say something to him! My injuries from the bullets healed pretty fast and the ones from the mouth monster are almost healed. I could be helping him right now! I hate feeling weak like this!_ Noriko's cellphone screen lit up in her pocket and she carefully slid it out to see who it was. The screen displayed the word "Unknown". Tilting her head, she decided that she had nothing to lose by answering it. "Who is this?"

"Heh! Heheh! Your voice…sounds so _cute_! Even over the phone! Wow!"

The catgirl's eyes narrowed. "…Grey-san…"

"Ah! I wouldn't hang up, if I were you! I have something pretty important to say, Nya-san! If you hang up, who _knows_ what I might do?!"

She tensed and her feline ears twitched. Her reaction was only partly due to Kyona's words. With her free hand, she slipped a shuriken between her fingers. Her gaze was now fixed upon a tall, somewhat burly-looking figure that was moving along the wall. "So…what do you need, Grey-san?"

"You sound so _brave_ over the phone! Heheheh! But I know you're shaking in your boots! My poor little Nya-san doesn't belong in such a scary place! No, no, no! You belong with _me_! My precious _hero_!"

"I'm not a hero anymore…and I'm not interested in becoming a hero again. So just-!"

"So we _do_ have to do this the hard way! Heh! Heheheh! That's _perfect_! Okay, okay, so I have everything set up just right! I was so _hoping_ that you'd prefer it this way! After all, my precious darling would never be so weak that she'd just give in! You're _stronger_ than that! _Better_ than that! I _know_ you are! So listen close. I'm sending you the address of where I am now. We'll play a little game; just the three of us. You'll be the knight in shining armor! I'll be the big, fierce dragon! And…of course, heheh…we have our captive princess for you to rescue! Ah! But it won't be easy! I'd never _dream_ of taking away your fun, Nya-san! I set up a bunch of different obstacles for you to get through! And they won't be easy; they're targeting ordinary citizens along with you! So you have to defeat them all if you want to win this game!"

The fur of her tail and ears bristled as Noriko launched the shuriken deep into the tall figure's throat. They fell to the floor and she began to growl at the back of her throat. "What did you do, Grey-san?!"

"Oh dear. Did I ruffle your fur just now? My sweet little dear. I'm just trying to get that _hero's blood_ pumping through your veins. And what better way than by taking what's most precious to you, the one you love the most, and holding them captive?! You have to come rescue them yourself! Don't bring Sonic-kun! Don't bring any backup! You're in this yourself! I want to see you at your best! So come to me, Nya-san!"

The call ended and Noriko glared down at her phone. A text message appeared on the screen, displaying an address across City Z. _She took Koneko! Saitama…damn it! I told him to protect her! I should have known that I couldn't…no! This isn't his fault; it's mine! I have to take care of this by myself, like she said._ Without giving it further thought, Noriko rushed out into the night.

The streets were illuminated dimly by streetlights in this area, but she did not need much light to know that she was surrounded. The figures moving in the darkness were inching closer, drawing nearer to the hotel with their red eyes fixed upon the catgirl. She did not have her swords, but she was armed with several shuriken and small knives. Her mind raced as the figures became clearer. The humanoid rats were taller than her by at least two feet and armed with natural claws and sharp teeth. Recalling Kyona's warning that there were many obstacles, she knew that she had to get through these monsters as quickly as possible before they could attack innocent people or before more monsters showed up.

Watching the rats close in on her easily ignited her animal instincts. The feline instinct to catch and kill was strong, as was the basic instinct to fight for her survival. What transpired next was not something that she was proud of. It was not something that she would ever tell anyone about. She was soon sprinting down the street, her mouth and hands painted red with blood and the monsters' lifeless bodies littering the road behind her. _I don't have time! I have to get there fast! Grey-san is insane! She's a monster! She…was the reason why Koto-san died! I have to stop her before she hurts Koneko!_

 **Shift P.O.V**

Saitama tensed, feeling a chill run down his spine for an instant. He looked over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow at what was sitting there. Mittens meowed loudly, staring him in the eye. "What do you need, Mittens? We're busy."

"Maybe she's hungry," King suggested. He had invited Saitama over to play a new video game and was a little annoyed that a cat had followed the bald hero into his apartment.

"I don't know. She's pretty smart. If she was hungry, she probably would've gotten into your food and just taken something." He set his game controller down and lifted the scruffy creature so their eyes met. "What is it, girl?"

"What are you doing? You think it's something important? She probably just needs to use a litter box and I don't have one. If she goes on my stuff-"

"I already told you; she's pretty smart. She knows better than to do that." Saitama stared into Mittens' single eye and his expression turned serious. "I have to go home."

"Wait. What? Did you understand her? Is it telepathy?"

"Huh? No. I'm hungry. And you don't really have anything that I want to eat. I'll drop by tomorrow." He carried Mittens outside and began the walk home, not really in any great hurry to get there. _Koneko's probably asleep by now so Genos is probably out looking for Nya-chan again._ The hero frowned slightly and looked down at the cat he carried. Though he was worried about Noriko's safety, he was still hesitant to track her down. He wanted her to return because she wanted to, but at the same time he was growing somewhat anxious for her return. Mittens yowled suddenly, startling him a little. "What's up, girl? You want to walk or-?" Something dark flew across his vision and crashed into a nearby building. _What was that?_ He watched as a figure struggled out of the crumbled wall and stood. His eyebrows raised as he took in their form.

They were shorter than him and clothed in a baggy hooded sweatshirt and baggy black pants. Though the hood had fallen back to reveal a pale face with long violet hair falling past their shoulders. Feline ears were drawn back as sharp green eyes focused on something in the distance. She gritted her teeth and drew forth multiple shuriken before running down the street toward whatever had thrown her. When she was in his line of sight, Saitama had seen that she was bruised and bleeding, but still fighting as fiercely as he would expect. _I wonder if Genos knows that she's here. Should I call him?_

 **Shift P.O.V**

Noriko was injured. She could feel the pain in her back from the collision with the building, the bruises forming along her spine and limbs, the cuts that riddled her arms and chest. Her eyes were locked on her enemy as she ran at it, preparing to launch a barrage of shuriken into the beast's body. It was much tougher than the rat monsters had been. This was a large lizard-human hybrid that she easily recognized as Kenta's design. _A biological monstrosity…like me! Was it against this guy's will or did he agree to this? He doesn't even seem to be sane!_ The shuriken flew from her hands, but barely cut through his thick scales.

"Bwahahaha! You think you're going to get past me?! I've heard of you, you know! The washed up little Samurai Catgirl! Turned tail and ran away when that old bitch was killed! You're nothing but a _coward_! I don't know what Kyona-sama wants you for, but it sure isn't for protection! You can barely even protect yourself from my powerful tail attacks!" he mocked her.

She curled her hands into tight fists, debating whether or not she could get close and strike him on the tip of his nose. _I heard that it works for crocodiles. Or was it sharks? I can't remember, but I have to do something and these shuriken barely break his skin! At this rate, I'll end up dying and Koneko…will be alone with that monster Grey-san! I can't let that happen!_ She felt tears running down her cheeks, making her scrapes sting a little.

"Hey. So what're we doing? Is that guy an assassination target?"

The familiar voice made her heart skip a beat. Noriko looked over to find Saitama standing directly beside her, his hands in the pocket of his sweatshirt and his expression deadpan. "S-Saitama?! What…how…?"

"Huh? You didn't see me? I've been here. So what's going on?"

"She's not allowed to have help! She has to defeat all of us on her own or she forfeits her life and the captive's life!" the lizard-man shouted.

"Calm down. I never said I was here to help her." Saitama looked the catgirl up and down, not liking how battered she appeared. "Who's being held captive?"

"…Koneko…but I know that it's my fault so…I have to face these obstacles alone and save her…" Noriko could feel her anger rising again at the thought of her daughter being alone with Kyona. The thought of what Kyona might be saying to her. What might happen to her if Noriko were to die before she could save her daughter. _I can't let that happen! I have to get past this one and move on to the next one!_ Summoning forth all of her ferocity, Noriko rushed at the monster. Her fist swung hard, driving into the end of his snout. Blood gushed forth and he roared in agony, blindly swiping at her with his claws. She ignored the pain and struck again, over and over until his face was a bloody pulp.

Saitama came to stand beside her once more and put a hand on her shoulder. "Okay. So this one's done. Where to next? You have a map that you're following?"

"No…hn. You don't have to go with me. If I die, I die. That's just how it will have to be. There's no way of knowing what she might do to Koneko if someone else fights my obstacles." Noriko hated that his mere presence was making her blush beneath her scrapes and her enemies' blood. "I know that you want to help…but I can't let you. I can't let you or Genos or anyone else help me. I had to leave Sonic behind and I have to finish this before he tries to find me. I know that he would insist on fighting, too."

"Well I'm just here for moral support. That's not an interference, right? I'm not fighting your obstacles for you; I'm just cheering you on. I mean, I know you're pretty tough. And I can tell you've gotten stronger since you went with Sonic. So I'm pretty sure you can beat whatever comes at you. I'll just be there to watch you do it. Is that sound okay?"

She wiped her bloody knuckles on her pants as she looked off down the road, her feline ears picking up the sound of screams. "That…should be okay. Hn. There _is_ something that you could do…if you do want to help. It won't be something that she can fault me for."

"Hey, by 'she' you're talking about Kyona, right? She kept sending you fan mail and Genos kept burning it without reading it. This seems like something she'd do. Or something Kenta might do. Maybe they're doing this together."

The two started running down the road, Saitama pausing to pick up a rather scruffy-looking feline with only one eye. She did not have time to question it and merely shrugged it off as him doing his usual weird, quirky things. "I don't think that Kenta is part of this at all. When I saw her last time…she was determined to make me become a hero again. She set this up as a way to push me back into it. So I'm forced to save people and fight monsters. It's…her sadistic way of getting what she wants."

"But why does she want you to be a hero so badly? Doesn't that seem kind of weird? She has a huge crush on you. If you're a hero again, you'll have a fan club again and that means that other people will like you, too. Other people will want your attention. You think she likes having the competition?" He saw her grit her teeth and shrugged. "So what's the thing you were talking about? You said I could help."

"Just make sure that none of the normal citizens are hurt so I can focus on beating the monsters. But don't hurt the monsters! Don't even touch them! Just gently move the citizens out of the way! _Gently_!" Noriko could see the large figures of monsters moving in the distance, tearing into buildings and roaring at their human occupants. _Damn it! I'm just lucky no other heroes have come yet! What's going to happen if they do?! What if Mumen Rider showed up? Or another Class C hero? Or Genos?! I know that Genos would never be able to resist something like this! It could cost Koneko her life! If he does that…if he shows up and tries to do this himself…I'll never forgive him!_

The two reached the street where the new set of monsters were attacking. These new ones were less human in appearance than any of the previous ones. They were blobs of flesh tone and multiple limbs all moving at once. They were at least four times taller than Noriko and towered over the catgirl, all growling and seeming to quiver in delight at the arrival of fresh prey. At her side, Saitama glanced around for innocent bystanders to help. "Hey, so if they start to kill you, you really just want me to stand there?"

She unsheathed a knife from her calf, tucked beneath the leg of her baggy pants. "Saitama. If I start to die, I want you to take my phone and go to the address in the most recent text message. That's where she's keeping Koneko. If I die, I want you to protect my daughter."


	8. Chapter 8

NeonHorizon: Just a quick warning. Kyona's sense of logic isn't the best. In case you haven't noticed, she's kind of insane. So don't point out to me that her logic is weird or bad. I know. It's supposed to be that way.

* * *

Noriko moved carefully down the street, sticking close to the buildings and keeping her ears perked to pick up the sounds of any potential obstacles. She was alone now, having sent Saitama away with much reluctance. _If I showed up with him, Grey-san might think that he helped me. I can't let her hurt Koneko just because of my stupid decisions!_ Her heart was racing and her body felt heavy with fatigue. The catgirl had sustained multiple injuries and had only gotten as far as she did through a combination of anger and adrenaline. Her maternal instincts for the younger catgirl made her press on and ignore her own pains.

By this point, she was nearly out of shuriken. She had tried to use them sparingly, attempting to take out most of the monsters barehanded. Their blood was dried on her hands, face, and what skin showed through the various rips in her clothes. Throughout her struggle to reach Kyona's location, her fury did not fade in the least. Her determination to protect Koneko was stronger than any fear or pain she might feel and her thoughts were focused solely on getting the child to safety. As she neared the address sent to her by Kyona, she began to ponder revenge. Fantasies of tearing Kyona apart briefly flashed through her mind before something worse took their place.

The grey-haired girl had never said what she intended to do when Noriko defeated all of the obstacles. She had simply told her that she wanted her to be a hero again and beat the enemies that stood between her and Kyona. _What does she hope to get from this? She said before that she wanted me to herself, didn't she? Saitama made a good point. If I'm a hero, more people will pay attention to me and they might try to get close to me. She would have to share me. So what does she hope to gain from this? Was she planning to have me be a hero one last time before she kills me?_ Noriko gritted her teeth and sprinted along the sidewalk, her chest feeling tight and tears of frustration burning at the corners of her eyes.

She was in an industrial area now, full of warehouses and construction equipment. A glance at the address on her phone showed that it was one of the warehouses. It came as no surprise; Noriko expected nothing less cliché. Her pace slowed to a walk, still on high alert. It had been over twenty minutes since she encountered the last monster and anticipated an ambush of some sort. The sound of the wind was all around her as she walked, trying to calm herself enough to think clearly. An ambush was certainly a possibility, but worse than that was the possibility that it was a trick. That Kyona would have left the area with Koneko and would make her continue to pursue them while fighting for survival.

"Heh! Heheh! Nya-san, you look so _fierce_! I _love_ it! That feral look is really becoming on you! Like a tough little _stray kitten_ ~" Kyona's voice echoed down from above.

Noriko looked up and found the girl perched on the roof of the closest warehouse. Her long, pale grey hair was blowing freely in the wind and she was grinning down at the catgirl. Much to Noriko's disgust, she was wearing her 'Catgirl Love' shirt and seemed absolutely delighted when she saw Noriko's green eyes fix upon the hand-painted message. "I'm here."

"So you are! I'm so glad you came! You came all this way and fought through all of those big, bad monsters just to see _me_ , didn't you?" Kyona stood from her seated position and her grin faded a little. "Heh? You got hurt? My Nya-san…my precious little darling…got _hurt_?"

"I…fought over thirty monsters to get here! I did what you said so let-!"

"Tsk! My brother's stupid monsters hurt my darling hero?! I told Kyou-nii to make them go easy on you! That _brute_!" She leapt down from the roof and was quickly standing in front of Noriko, her cold fingers cupping the younger girl's chin. " _Boys_ , right? So _unreliable_. Heh? Want me to kiss your cuts and bruises-?"

"Just…just let her go! I did what you wanted! I defeated all of the monsters and now I just want her back! Why did you make me do this?! I…I thought you wanted me to yourself!"

Kyona's cheeks turned pink and she displayed a sheepish smile. "You don't even _know_ , do you? I'm your _number one fan_ when you're a hero. For two years, after you escaped Kenta-sensei…I watched you on the news. I watched the coverage of all of your fights and I even _recorded_ them! I snipped out _every_ article about you from the newspaper and from the hero magazines. Because seeing you fight made me feel _great_. I watched you suffer with Kenta. My poor, innocent little Nya-san. I fell for you the second I saw you. He kidnapped you, he killed your family, he used my brother's research to turn you…into this _powerful_ … _amazing_ creature. And he recorded you on film. And when he sent that film to Kyou-nii…to show him that his research had yielded such an amazing result…it was _love at first sight_. And I watched you suffer for so many years. And when you were finally free from him…you were so _strong_! You're absolutely _incredible_! _That_ is the Nya that I want to see! _That_ is the Nya that I love the most!"

Goose bumps rose on Noriko's skin and her stomach began to ache. _She was watching me. She was stalking me. She's more dangerous than I thought. I have to get Koneko away from her before she does something horrible!_ Trying to remain calm, trying not to anger Kyona, the catgirl shifted her green eyes to meet the light grey ones of her enemy. "Y-you just…want me to be a hero again?"

"Yes! Yes, please! I would give… _anything_ …for you to be that brave, incredible Samurai Catgirl again! I _love_ you! I love you more than _anything_ I've ever loved before and when I see you fight…I just get so _excited_! I've never felt like that before about anything in my life!" Kyona's arms wrapped around Noriko, pulling the catgirl tightly against her. Her cold fingers ran through Noriko's long violet hair and she rubbed her cheek against the other girl's neck. "I love you…I love you so much…and I want to see you be your _best_ …and I want you to be _all mine_! Do you know what kind of a _dilemma_ this is for me?! It's a _sacrifice_ to let you fight! What if you _die_?! What will I _do_? It would almost be better…to just keep you all to myself…but no! I can't! Not yet! I want…what you had with Sonic-kun! I want you to _like_ me! I want you to _love_ me!"

Noriko hesitantly let her arms go loosely around Kyona, her heart racing with fear. _What is she going to do? Where's Koneko? I just want my daughter to be safe! I don't know what she has planned, but I know that it would never be as easy as this!_ She took a deep breath, trying to maintain her calm façade. "Grey-san…I know. But…please…I need to know that she's safe. What do I need to do to take her home safely?"

"Her?" Kyona pulled away a little and raised a pale eyebrow. " _Her_ …? Wait. Wait, wait, wait! Oh, don't tell me! You thought I took your _daughter_?! No! No, no, no! I'd never… _ever_ …hurt Koneko-chan! _Never_! I love her! Not _nearly_ as much as I love _you_ , but I love her and I'd never do something that I know would make you hate me! Don't you remember? I said I took what you love _most_! Something _precious_ to you!" Kyona snickered and leapt up in time for a massive, clawed hand to catch her and lift her back onto the building's roof. The wolf monster was at least sixty feet tall and snarled down at Noriko as Kyona continued to laugh. "You…you thought I'd _hurt_ her?! Never! No, when I knew that I needed bait, I knew that there was only _one_ option! Show her!"

The wolf monster opened its other hand and dropped something onto the road in front of Noriko. Her eyes widened in horror and tears immediately fell. "No…"

"I needed what you loved most and I knew that _he_ was what you loved most! You got close to that low class bald hero, but not as close as you got to _him_! This _jerk_! This piece of _scrap_! I know that you love him! More than _me_! More than that hero or your own _daughter_! More than _Sonic-kun_! Oh, but don't worry; he's still alive. Conscious even. I just disabled his limbs and ripped out throat. He can hear us, you know! Every word! He can _see_ you, too! I made sure of it so he can see the final part of your obstacle before I let you both go!"

Noriko fell to her knees beside the horribly mangled form of Genos. His limbs were twisted and broken, sparks coming from them. His abdomen had been hit with a heavy impact that left it dented and busted open on one side. His face was horribly cracked and his gold and black eyes fixed upon her green ones as his mouth moved wordlessly. She looked down to his neck and saw that wires and tubes had been torn from his body, leaving a deep hole. _He's a cyborg, but I know that he felt this! I know that he's in pain and it's all my fault! Damn it! Why?! Why did she have to drag other people into this?_

"Heh! I might've gotten just a _little_ carried away! See, for every ten minutes that you took to get here, I got a little bit _angrier_ and a little less _patient_. And…heheh…he was just so _fun_ to tear into! Cyborgs are so easy for me, you know! I'm a _genius_ with technology and especially robots! So forcing his body to lock up was just way too easy for me! I couldn't _resist_ taking out my anger on that metal bastard!" Kyona cackled now, enjoying the sight of Noriko's despair. "So what now? You want revenge? You want to get him home safely? I just need _one more thing_ from you before I can deem you fit enough to live on and be the hero I know you are!"

She forced herself to stand, her body shaking with rage. "I'm going to _kill_ you for hurting him! Why would you drag an innocent person into this?!"

"Person? But he's a _cyborg_! They're not _people_! And you should know why; without bait, you never would have come to me! You never would have done what I wanted! This is only phase one, after all! You should really be thanking me, Nya! By setting all of this up, you'll be instantly promoted to Class S like that metal bastard!" She leapt back quickly to avoid Noriko jumping up to attack. Ducking away from the swiping of Noriko's sharp nails, she smiled fondly. "Here it is! Fighting just like I wanted! I tested Sonic-kun's strength so now let me see yours! Let me _feel_ yours!"

Noriko had to move quickly to dodge a thread of electricity aimed at her chest, coming from Kyona's outstretched hand. _Damn it! I almost forgot about that! One wrong move and her electrical pulses could stop my heart!_ She gritted her teeth and lunged past another thread to swipe across the older girl's face. Blood ran down Kyona's pale cheek and she simply raised an eyebrow, as if she felt no pain. Noriko managed to land a hard kick to the girl's midsection and sent her sprawling onto her back. She leapt onto Kyona's waist and pinned her wrists down, glaring fiercely down at her. "Who the hell do you think you are?! Do you really think I'm some kind of toy for you to mess with? You think it's acceptable to take someone's friend and almost kill them just so you can get that person alone?! You're messed up! You're a _sociopath_!"

"Heheh! Kyou-nii always says that same thing! This is why we're perfect for each other!" She leaned up and planted a light kiss to Noriko's cheek before the catgirl sank her teeth into Kyona's ear. She tensed beneath the younger girl and continued to smile. "Heh? What's this? A love bite? You're so sweet, Nya! But let me show you what love really feels like!"

Noriko's body tensed against her will as a sharp jolt of electricity entered her through her right arm. It locked her limbs in place, tears rolling down her cheeks from the pain. She saw Kyona grin through her teary eyes and knew that the grey-haired girl was about to do something horrible. A sharp cry left Noriko as the electricity pulsed through her in a rhythm, sending her nerve endings into a horrific hypersensitivity. Kyona easily slipped a hand free and ran her fingertips along Noriko's cheek. _Don't! Don't touch me! Stop doing this!_

"Heheheh! So cute~!" Lips gently pressed against the frozen ones of Noriko before she slipped out from beneath her, releasing the catgirl's body from her electricity. She saw Noriko collapse to her knees, tears falling from her eyes. "I have to get going, but I'll be sure to keep in touch, Nya. Maybe we can have another fun date like this sometime soon! See you later!" She hopped up and into the wolf monster's waiting hand before the two vanished into the night.

Noriko moved as quickly as she could to get to Genos and when she reached him, her horror was renewed. "I'm…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! I couldn't…I didn't know that she…ngh! Damn it! Genos…I'm sorry! I…I'll get help! No! I can't leave you here though! Damn it! I…I can figure this out!" She crouched down and put her arms around his torso to try to lift him. Her eyes widened as his upper half separated from his lower half. "I'm sorry! I can still fix this! Um…hnn…Okay, I've got this!"

His upper half was maneuvered onto her back, his arms hanging uselessly over her shoulders and secured there with a shoelace. She held his lower half with both arms and tried to move as quickly as she could to get to Saitama's apartment. Her mind was in an absolute panic as she was certain that he was feeling pain. _He…felt it whenever we slept together so he could probably feel what Grey-san did to him! This is all my fault! I owe him now!_ Noriko made it a few blocks, sweat glistening on her skin with the effort of carrying his heavy metal body. Though she was more durable than most people, the weight was still taking a toll on her muscles. She paused for a moment, leaning against a building for support and panting. "Genos. I'm going to make it up to you. I swear it. I'll…do whatever you want. To make this up to you. And I'm going to be a hero again. I can't risk her doing something like this again and hurting you worse."

 **Shift P.O.V**

Saitama was surprised to find Koneko when he got home. She was curled up on the floor, sleeping peacefully. He set Mittens down and the cat immediately hurried over to sleep beside the young catgirl. The man sat at the table, frowning a little. _If Koneko is here, then who did that crazy girl take? Did she take Mumen Rider? Didn't Nya-chan say it was someone she loved though? Maybe it was Sonic. Does she really love Sonic?_

He looked down at his phone and contemplated calling Noriko, but something made him decide not to. A nagging sort of feeling that he was unable to pinpoint, but it made him not call her. The hero fell onto his back, sighing. He knew that the girl that called herself 'Grey' was dangerous. She was able to manipulate electricity pulled from a variety of different sources, including her own body. _If Nya-chan fights her, will she be okay? I know she's gotten stronger, but is this really okay?_

There was a weak knock at the apartment door and the sound made him quickly sit up. Koneko's feline ears twitched and she pushed herself upright to look at the door. She sniffed at the air briefly before smiling. "Mom! Mom's home! I knew she'd be back! I just knew it!" The child rushed to the door with Saitama following and opened it with a welcoming grin. "Mom!"

Noriko collapsed into the apartment in a horrible tangle of human and robotic body parts. She had acquired more wounds after she had sent Saitama home, but worse than that was the way that she trembled and clung to the top half of Genos. The cyborg's body was limp, torn in half with his lower half tangling with her legs. Her eyes closed and she let her forehead press to the blonde's. "I…I'm sorry, everyone. I need help. Please."

"Senpai?! No! Wh-what happened to Genos-senpai?!" Koneko fell to her knees and tried to shake the cyborg's shoulder. "Why isn't he moving? Did Senpai get killed? Who did this?!"

Saitama crouched down and met the gold and black eyes of his disciple. "He's still alive. Uh…we should probably get him to his doctor though; this looks pretty bad."


	9. Chapter 9

Her body felt heavy as she roused from sleep, her wounds from the previous night aching. Noriko had been pulled from her rest by the feeling of cold air on her stomach and warm fingers rubbing behind one of her feline ears. The ear twitched involuntarily and she yawned as a hand rested on her abdomen, just at the edge of her ribs.

"Whoa. Are those bite marks? They don't look like they're from last night. Did Sonic do this?"

Noriko's face turned red and she turned her head to the side. "Hn…Genos didn't tell you? About the mouth monster?"

"Mouth monster? Nope. He said he ran into you a while back, but he didn't mention a monster." Saitama stared down at her pale, exposed stomach. She had passed out on the floor while he was taking Genos to be repaired and he returned to find her still lying on the cold floor the next morning. Koneko was out, presumably to patrol with Mumen Rider, so he thought that there could be no harm in spending a moment with the catgirl. He had not anticipated her moving halfway onto his lap in her sleep and now he found himself unable to look away from her stomach. A memory flashed in his mind of the last time this happened, but it did nothing to stop him from inching his hand closer.

"… _don't_ …"

"What? I'm not doing anything," he argued.

"Saitama…I'm _warning_ you."

"I'm not doing anything," he repeated.

She felt his fingertips on her stomach and reacted immediately. Her fangs sank into his wrist, her body moving quickly to bring her stomach away from his reach. The girl's ears drew back, tail whipping side to side in anger. When her eyes met his, she was even more irritated to find him displaying his usual dopey smile. Noriko released his wrist and sat up, but her hand gripped his to let her examine the bite. "Hn…I told you not to do it," she muttered. On instinct, her tongue moved to lick away his blood and she found herself blushing with embarrassment.

"Awww. You look cute when you do that. And you know I couldn't resist." Saitama saw her slouch a little, continuing to lick at the wound. "So how did it go when you got to that address? What did she want?"

Noriko finally let go of his hand in favor of combing her fingers through her hair to detangle it. "I guess…her plan was to make me become a Class S hero. That was the real reason for setting loose so many monsters. I don't get why though. She said that she liked to watch me fight and be brave, but I could still do that if I'm Class A. I just…don't understand it. I got there and I told her that I beat all of the monsters. She told me that she's been watching me for years…which is pretty creepy. And then this monster dropped Genos onto the ground…"

He saw tears forming in her eyes at the mention of the cyborg. When she had arrived the previous night, carrying the separated halves of the blonde, she had quickly started to break down. It took a lot of convincing just to get her to let go of Genos so he could take him to his doctor. Saitama rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "Okay, look. That wasn't your fault. You shouldn't beat yourself up over it and his doctor said he'd be fine. He's being repaired right now and when he's back, he'll be the same as before. I'm pretty sure he won't be mad at you; I don't think he could really be mad at you."

 _He tried to incinerate me before. On a few occasions. But Saitama's right. Genos will be okay. He has to._ Noriko winced as the bald hero gently poked at a cut on her cheek. "Hn. What are you doing?"

"How bad did you get hurt last night? I heard from Koneko that you were in a pretty deep sleep all night so I thought it might just be exhaustion, but you look kind of..."

"I-I'm fine. I heal fast, remember?" She looked around now and frowned. "Where's Koneko?"

"Huh? I just got back around an hour ago and she was gone. She probably went with Mumen Rider for a while. She was pretty upset about what happened to Genos." His phone chimed with a message and he looked down at the screen, smiling. "Oh, cool. She's at the old lady's ranch with Mumen Rider. I'm going to go over there to see how she's doing. Uh…" His smile fell. "I guess you probably don't want to go to the ranch, huh?"

"N-no. I need to face it or I'll never really…I mean…hn. I just need to face it. Or I can't really say that I'm ready to be a hero again. I know that I need to though. I want to be a hero again. It's just difficult, but I know that I can do this." She looked down at her ripped clothes and grimaced. _I didn't get the chance to bring any of my things because this was sort of spontaneous._

He saw her looking down at the tattered outfit and smiled his usual smile. "I have stuff you can wear."

The journey to the ranch was rather quick. Thanks to strength training with Saitama, Noriko's speed was much better than it had been when she first became a hero. When they reached the ranch, she froze at the edge of the property and stared at the small house. It had been in front of that house where it happened. She could vividly remember that day. Koneko had invited her over to visit the younger catgirl and her caretaker Koto. Mumen Rider had been there as well due to certain circumstances and she had been talking to him near the cattle enclosure when Kenta made his appearance. The catman cyborg had fought Noriko and when Koto came to defend her, she was murdered by both Kenta and Kyona.

Her ears twitched as she heard the cattle moving across the field to greet her at the fence. She turned and watched them, trying not to dwell on what had happened to Koto. The old woman had been the boss of a crime family called the Sakura Dragons, but had settled into a moderately peaceful life in the country tending to cattle. _She just wanted to live a peaceful life…probably. I never really got the chance to get to know her. All I know is that she always wanted what was best for Koneko._ She plucked a large handful of grass and offered it to one of the cows as they neared her.

"Mom! I can't believe you came with Saitama-sensei! I'm so happy!" Koneko grabbed her in a hug from behind, purring loudly. "You're okay, right?! You brought senpai home last night and passed out! I didn't know what to do so I sat with you and made sure you were safe when you slept, but Mumen Rider wanted me to go with him this morning so I had to leave and…I'm just so glad you're okay, Mom!"

Noriko quickly wiped at her eyes to rid herself of tears. She turned to hug back and offered a small smile. "I'm fine. And Genos will be fine too, okay? We both just…ran into some trouble last night."

"It was that creepy Kenta, wasn't it?! The next time I see him, I'm going to tear out his eyes and brain! I'll never forgive him for hurting you and senpai!"

"No…Koneko, it wasn't Kenta. It was a girl with long grey hair. And if you see her, I want you to run away from her, okay?" She waited for the child to nod before changing the subject. "So you came to take care of the cows for Koto-san?"

"Mm-hm! Granny wouldn't want them to starve so I come every morning to feed them and take them to get water! Mumen Rider always comes with me so I didn't want to disappoint him this morning!"

It was now that Noriko looked past the girl to find the male hero emerging from Koto's old home. He saw her and gave a timid wave before he began to walk over. "Hn. Thank you for taking care of Koneko. Both of you."

The man smiled in response. "It's no trouble! She's a big help when I go patrolling. And she's getting really strong."

"She's not bad at cooking, either. You missed seeing her cook with Genos," Saitama contributed. "It was pretty cute."

The small catgirl pouted and glared up at the man. "I'm not _cute_! I'm _sophisticated_!"

 **Shift P.O.V**

He had a lot of questions, but he knew he would get few answers. He wanted to ask her about what happened with Sonic. Whether or not she had notified him of her becoming a hero again. Clearly, she had not stopped to gather her things. It seemed that she came straight from the fight with Grey and was not about to go back for her possessions. He also wanted to know how long Genos had been with Grey. When he took him to the doctor for repairs, the old man had worried over the extensive damage done to the cyborg's body and had even hinted at possible lasting trauma.

 _What did she do to him? His arms and legs looked like they were crushed by something and he had that huge dent in his chest. And he couldn't talk or move. The old man said that whatever she did to him, it was pretty bad. And Genos probably felt it. I don't think I should ask him about it when he comes home. I'll tell Koneko and Nya-chan not to bring it up, either._ Saitama was watching the two catgirls interact; one talking about her work with the cattle as the other nodded and looked at the cows. The sight of mother and daughter reunited made him smile.

"Is Genos going to be okay? Koneko-chan said that he was damaged last night," Mumen Rider spoke up.

"Huh? Yeah, he's probably going to be okay. Just a little banged up." He tilted his head, realizing that Mumen Rider was looking at Noriko with a deep frown. "What's up?"

"Oh. Nothing." He appeared a little conflicted for a moment before turning his eyes away from the catgirl. "Noriko-san looks depressed."

"What? How can you tell? I think she looks alright."

"Her tail posture and the way her ears are tucked in a little. It's kind of embarrassing, but I've been reading up on cats since Koneko-chan and I work together. So I've learned a lot about them. Did something happen? I know that she found Genos, but that was all that Koneko-chan told me."

Saitama leaned back against the gate of the cattle enclosure, tilting his head back to look at the bright blue sky. "Do you remember that girl with the grey hair? Back in City M, when you went rogue and went with Nya-chan to try to kill Kenta?"

"Er…yes. I remember her. How could I forget?" It was hard for him to forget the girl's face. After all, he had been the one to first realize that she was a girl and exposed her identity to Noriko and the others.

"She was the one that hurt Genos. I don't know why she decided that it had to be him, but she did that thing she does. That electric pulse thing that knocks out cyborgs. And I guess she did some really bad stuff to him. So if she shows up around Koneko-"

"I understand! I'll protect Koneko-chan at all costs!"

"Huh? No, I was going to say you guys should just _run_. Seriously. I don't think you'd live if she attacked you. She can stop a human heart with that electricity," Saitama bluntly told him, wearing a deadpan expression.

"Sensei! Sensei, what does 'oppai' mean?" Koneko asked, running over to him.

"Uh…what? Why do you want to know?" He looked past her to Noriko, who was trembling and trying not to laugh. A smile spread across his face. "What? Because it's on your mom's shirt?"

"Yeah! Mom's wearing your 'oppai' t-shirt and you're wearing your 'oppai' sweatshirt! What does it mean? Is it something cool?"

From the corner of his eye, he could see that Mumen Rider's face was turning pink as he realized that Noriko really was wearing the t-shirt. It was snug in the chest area, making the word seem to stand out even more. Saitama saw the older catgirl look over and took a moment to appreciate the way she looked in his shirt. Something about seeing her wear his shirt really pleased him. "You really want to know what 'oppai' means?"

"Saitama, you probably shouldn't-" the other man started.

"Why not? She wants to know what it means, right? She'll figure it out eventually." He looked from Mumen Rider to Noriko and then down to Koneko, who had her head tilted in curiosity. "Alright, I'll tell you. 'Oppai' means 'really cool person'."

She appeared a bit skeptical, her pale eyebrows furrowing and her tail shifting side to side. "Hn? It really means that? 'Oppai' means 'really cool person'?"

"Yeah. But only old people like me and Nya-chan can wear stuff that says 'oppai'."

Now the child's eyes turned to Mumen Rider, who was desperately trying to stop himself from laughing or showing signs of amusement. "Why don't _you_ have something that says 'oppai'? You're a really cool person! So is Genos-senpai! Why don't you both have shirts like Mom and Sensei?"

Saitama flashed a brief, sheepish sort of grin before turning his attention to Noriko. She was looking off toward the field now, her expression one of deep thought. The girl was wearing a pair of black shorts that she had left behind when she moved out of the apartment along with his shirt. The way that the shorts clung to her rear caused a certain biological reaction in him that made him want to get closer to her. It had been a long time since they were together. He had missed her, but he had refused to let it show too much because he wanted her to have her space. He knew that she was still trying to figure out what she wanted to do. _She's a hero and she can't help it. It's just something she has to do_ , he realized as he came to stand beside her. _Kind of like me. We both want to help people, right? We both want to save everyone, even if it doesn't seem possible._ He saw her watching him from the corner of her eye. "Hey. Feeling okay?"

"I…don't know. I feel like I let him down, just the way I let Koto-san down. Genos got hurt because of me. She said that she hurt him because I was taking too long. I should have been faster. I should have…I don't know. I don't know what I could have done other than kill the monsters faster, but it was hard! Taking on so many of them…and I had to do it alone or she might have really killed him!" Tears rolled down her pale cheeks as she leaned her forehead against the gate, her body shaking. "Saitama…am I just going to keep letting people down? Am I _weak_? Am I just that much of a _failure_ that everyone around me is just going to _die_?!"

He glanced over to make sure that Koneko and Mumen Rider were distracted. Carefully, he wrapped an arm around her waist to draw her against his side. Immediately, she wrapped her arms around him and began to cry into his shoulder. "Look. It's not your fault. She would've done that even if you got there faster. That's just how she is. You didn't let him down. You didn't let anyone down. You did the best that you could and you didn't abandon either of them. Nya-chan, you're being way too hard on yourself right now." Saitama leaned down to look her in the eyes, his expression serious. "I love you. I hate seeing you this way. So please cheer up."


	10. Chapter 10

He woke to the semi-alarming sensation of a tail coiling around his forearm. Saitama jolted out of sleep at the feeling and quickly remembered where he was. _Oh…right. This happened_ , he thought as he looked at the catgirl sleeping in front of him. It had been three days since her return and the previous night he had vaguely noticed her crawl into his futon. One arm was wrapped around the girl's waist and the other was beneath her head. He could feel the soft purple fur of her feline ear when it twitched in her sleep. He saw her nose twitch a little and smiled. _It almost feels like she never left._

Beyond Noriko's sleeping face, he could see Koneko sitting at the table with her back to them. The television was on, the sound turned low, and was tuned to a children's anime. Saitama stared at the screen for a moment, wondering how long the little catgirl had been awake. His attention was dragged back to the older catgirl as Noriko nuzzled her face against the side of his neck. _Do I wake her up? Did Koneko see her doing this? Is that okay?_ His heart skipped a beat when Noriko moved closer against him, her arms wrapping around him to close the gap. _Wait a second! Your kid's right over there!_

"Hnnn…" Noriko rubbed her cheek against his neck and suddenly tensed. Her tail drew away from his arm and the girl's eyes opened to focus on his face. Color instantly rushed to her cheeks as she realized the situation. "Ah…s-sorry. I…um…"

"Uh…were you cold last night? Need another blanket?"

Her face turned bright red and her eyes shifted away from his. "I'm…kind of used to not sleeping alone…" she muttered. Noriko seemed to still be groggy from sleep. She glanced over her shoulder at Koneko and dragged herself out of the futon.

Saitama sat up and watched her walk into the kitchen, her tail swishing lazily and her hips absently swaying as she moved. He glanced toward Koneko, hoping that she was still distracted by the television. Thankfully, she was. His eyes turned back to Noriko as she set about making breakfast, still not fully awake. He was convinced of this because she was still wearing what she had slept in; his t-shirt and a pair of panties. "Need any help, Nya-chan?"

"Hn…I've got this," she replied without looking his way.

He sat staring at the kitchen doorway, silently debating whether or not he should tell her that she was not wearing pants. Telling her would mean drawing attention to it. The hero shrugged it off and scratched at his stomach, trying to get his mind off of how she had looked as she walked away. "What are you making?"

"Rice omelets. Hn…unless you want something else?" She peeked at him through the small window, her ears perked forward.

"No, it's fine." Saitama looked at the television now and raised an eyebrow. "What are you watching, Koneko?"

 **Shift P.O.V**

Noriko was plating their meals when she realized that she was still only wearing what she slept in. Her sharp green eyes moved toward the doorway, her feline ears drawn back in frustration. _What should I do? If I go out there, I'll have to explain to Koneko…I mean, I know she knows that I slept in Saitama's futon. Not that anything happened. Nothing like that. We just…I just…feel better sleeping next to someone. Damn it. I'm pathetic._ Her tail flicked side to side as she glared down at the three plates. "Hey…Saitama?"

"Did you change your mind about needing help, Nya-chan?" A light taunting quality could be heard in his voice.

"Hn. I think so. Er…could you-?" The fur on her tail puffed up in alarm as the apartment door was suddenly unlocked. Her first thought was that it was Kyona, picking the lock to come and finish her fight with Noriko. Every muscle tensed as the door opened and when she saw the newcomer, her heart skipped a beat.

"Genos-senpai!" Koneko rushed him, throwing her arms around his waist and glaring up at him. "Don't ever scare me like that again! Do you know how worried I was?! And Mom! And Saitama-sensei! How did you even get hurt that bad? You're the third strongest person I know! You're supposed to be stronger than that!"

"Hey. Koneko, what did I say?" Saitama stood and started to approach them, but paused when he saw the look on Noriko's face. It was a mix of shock, relief, and absolute terror.

"Senpai, wait here! Mom, Saitama-sensei, and I got you a present! We didn't wrap it because we didn't know when you would be back, but it's still good! Wait here!" Koneko rushed back to the sitting room and set about finding the gift.

Noriko remained in the kitchen, silent. _What do I do? What do I say to him? It's my fault that he got hurt. What if he had died? What if there was irreparable damage to his body? And it's my fault. I should have been faster. If I had been faster, maybe I could have stopped Kyona from hurting him the way she did!_ She had been holding her breath without realizing it and now released a very quiet sigh. The catgirl was slouching at the counter, her eyes now fixed upon the omelets. _I didn't even make enough! Damn it! I need to make more! He at least deserves breakfast after what I made him go through! Damn it!_

"Ta-da! We got you a shirt like Sensei's! We got Mom one so all three of you match! I wanted one, but Sensei said I wasn't old enough." Koneko presented the folded shirt with a look of excitement and pride on her small, pale face. "I cut the sleeves off because I know you don't like wearing shirts with sleeves! You don't have to put it on right now if you don't want to." Her tail curled at the end as he took it from her.

Genos held the shirt up, watching it unfold to display the same design as Saitama's 'Oppai' sweatshirt. He stared at it for a moment, seeming to examine it, before slowly smiling. "Master Saitama, now we have matching shirts."

Saitama rubbed the back of his head a bit awkwardly. "Uh…yeah. She really wanted us all to have matching shirts. I'll explain later." He glanced toward Noriko and saw that she was frantically trying to make a fourth omelet with rice. "You okay, Nya-chan?"

She froze, chills running along her spine when she sensed all three sets of eyes on her. "Y-yeah. I'm fine." Noriko's left ear twitched at the sound of footsteps approaching. Her heart was racing, stomach seeming to twist in anxious knots. The catgirl jumped as she felt metal fingertips skim along her thigh, tracing the edge of the t-shirt she borrowed from Saitama. "Genos…w-welcome home…um…" She yelped when the shirt was abruptly drawn off of her over her head and tossed aside. Another shirt slid over her torso and she blushed to realize that it was the shirt that Koneko had just given him. "Hn…what…?"

The blonde turned her around so she faced him and met her gaze directly. "You said that you would do whatever I wanted in order to make it up to me."

The catgirl's lower back was pushed against the counter's edge, her heart still beating painfully fast. Several emotions were running through her in that moment. Guilt from having put him in danger, fear for what might happen next, relief that he was alright, and love. The love that she had for him made her blush pink and filled her with a sort of euphoria in knowing that he was alright. _But…this same love was what got him hurt. Is anyone safe around me if Kyona's alive? What if she goes after him again?_

He saw her looking away and frowned. Lifting her chin effortlessly, he forced her green eyes to meet his gold and black ones. "Noriko. You said that you would make it up to me."

"I-I know. I said…that I'd do whatever you wanted…in order to make it up to you." She tried to take a deep breath, but found it difficult. Her chest felt tight, seeing his face and feeling his body against hers. "Genos. There's something you have in mind. So…what is it? What do you want?" The catgirl shivered as he leaned down to her feline ear, nipping it lightly. "Ngh!"

"I want you." The blonde's hands slipped down her waist to behind her thighs and lifted her, putting her legs around his waist.

"Uh, how about you guys take that somewhere else? It's fine that you're back together or whatever, but Koneko doesn't need to see this," Saitama spoke up. He was covering Koneko's eyes, giving the other two heroes a stern frown.

"Master Saitama-"

"S-Saitama, can you…um…c-could you take Koneko somewhere? Please?" Noriko asked, turning her head to give him a pleading look.

"Ugh. Fine. You guys have one hour. We're getting some snacks." He pushed Koneko out of the apartment, into the hallway, and quickly dressed. Before leaving, the bald hero paused to give them a serious look. "Don't use my futon. Don't use my pillow. Don't tell me what you did. Just don't touch my stuff. I'm serious. Genos, I know you like talking about it afterwards, but don't tell me about it this time."

Noriko's face turned red, having not realized that the cyborg typically divulged such intimate information to their friend. _So we're together again. Are we dating though?_ She soon found herself on the sitting room floor, her panties being drawn down her legs. The sensation of his metal fingertips gliding over her sensitive skin made her quiver. Leaning up, she caught his lips with her own and lightly bit his lower lip with one fang. She felt him smile into the kiss and slipped a hand up his shirt, running her fingers over the cool metal of his chest. Her free hand moved behind his neck and let her fingers trail through his soft blonde hair.

Similar to Noriko, he had been somewhat nervous when he entered the apartment. He half expected that she would be gone when he returned. He certainly had not expected to find her standing in the kitchen wearing just his master's t-shirt and a pair of panties. There had been things that he wanted to discuss with her. Throughout his repairs, he had contemplated what he would say to her and how they would reconcile after everything they had been through. All that he had intended to say seemed to escape him when he saw her standing there and he had acted on impulse. Though he could not say that he was disappointed with the result.

"Hnnyah~!" The catgirl's body tensed as she felt him slip into her. _When did he…open his pants? And…and does he feel…different?_ When they had first started dating, he had requested a particular upgrade from his doctor. An upgrade that would allow them to do what normal human couples do, but she was certain that something felt different. Nonetheless, the feeling of her walls stretching around his member filled her with a rush of pleasure.

Gripping her hips tightly, he drew back a little before pushing back in. The expression on her face was filling him with the desire to go faster. Though he had a stronger desire to draw it out. The two had been separated for over two months and he wanted to take his time reclaiming her. "You enjoy this, Noriko?"

"Y-yes! Ngh! Genos…ah!" She threw her head back when he pushed particularly deep, the head of his metal member pressing against a certain spot within her. Blood rushed to her cheeks as she panted and pushed her hips up to meet his, her entrance growing wetter each time he thrust into her core. The girl's arms wrapped around his neck, her nails scraping lightly over the metal of his upper back.

"You asked what I wanted in order to make up for what occurred," he started, bringing his face close to hers again. "I said that I want you. So you will give yourself to me. Yes?"

"Y-yes! Ah~" Her feline ears flattened, trying to drown out the wet sounds of him entering and leaving her. Juices soaked the cyborg's member when he drew out of her opening and he smirked down at Noriko. "I…I'll give myself to you. I love you, Genos."

"I will claim every inch of you until there is nothing left for that pervert to claim," he stated, referring to Sonic. "We are changing positions."

"W-wait, what?" Noriko was turned onto her elbows and knees with her rear in the air. Her tail curled at the end in brief curiosity before she released a yowling moan that seemed to echo through the apartment. He pushed in deeper than before, watching his member slide between the soft lips of her opening. Her face was red in embarrassment, knowing that he was watching this occur. Worse, she knew that the thought of him watching was making her wetter. She arched her back, giving him better access, and was pleasantly rewarded with a metal fingertip pressing to her clit. "Hnyah! G-Genos~"

"That is what you wanted. I know you well enough, Noriko." He kissed the back of her neck and began to thrust into her, starting off slowly. His metal cock gently eased into her and then back out, shining with her warm juices. "I want to hear you say it again."

She bit her lip hard, her tail moving back and forth rapidly. "I-I can't!"

"Why not?" He pressed harder on her clit and felt it seem to throb beneath his touch.

"I…I know that it's the reason why you got hurt! I don't want to say it!"

"I want to hear you say it." He went still, his black and gold eyes narrowing.

Noriko squirmed beneath his stare, but she knew that he was determined. "I-I love you, Genos! I love you and I missed you and I was afraid of you and…I just…I'm so relieved that you're alright!" The relief that she had pushed aside earlier returned now and tears slid down her pale cheeks. She leaned back and reached up to draw his face down to hers, kissing him with renewed passion.

It caught him off-guard. Her actions as well as her words. Breaking the kiss, he stared down at her. "You were afraid of me?"

"I'm…I mean…I just…want to experience this. Right now. Please." Her heart beat faster when she saw him smirk. The girl went back to leaning forward on her elbows on the floor.

"Are you begging for it now, Noriko? I will give you what you want and take what I want." Genos began to move again, thrusting into her roughly and drawing another yowling moan from the girl. His free hand carefully slid up her shirt as he continued to plunge his member deep into her. He knew that she was bare beneath the shirt he had put on her and was not disappointed when she reacted favorably to him pinching her nipple. The fabric had been rubbing on them, making them increasingly sensitive. She moaned even louder and thrust her hips back against his as her nails dug into the floor. Soon her slick, warm walls were clenching around him and coating his member with her juices. He felt his own release coming quickly and released into her, warm lubrication spilling into the catgirl's core.

She panted and let her upper body rest against the floor, trying to calm herself. Something about this climax was better than anything she had felt in the past two months. _Is it…Genos? Is it because I did this with Genos and not Sonic? But…it still felt good with Sonic. Did Genos maybe get an upgrade to…?_ Noriko was given no further time to ponder this as he pulled her up so her back pressed to his chest and turned her head so they could share a kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

NeonHorizon: Hey, happy readers. Just wanted to remind you that I have a Twitter. It's NeonHorizon25. I typically tweet when a chapter's been delayed. I'm going to start announcing on there each time a new chapter is posted. Also, I hope to tweet some art of Noriko and maybe Koneko. I have a close acquaintance that's quite talented with drawing cartoons so I hope to collaborate with them and come up with some nice pictures of my catgirls. Have a decent day.

* * *

"Mom! Mom, what're you going to get? You should get something cute, like what I wear! You never pink! You're always wearing black like Sonic-sensei does!" Koneko gave her an expectant look that went partially ignored.

Noriko yawned, her fangs flashing briefly as she stretched her arms over her head. The two were standing on a street corner, waiting for the light to turn so they could cross. For the past week, she had been wearing Saitama's clothes and now she was on a mission to replace all of the clothes she had left at Sonic's base. _I don't really care what I'm wearing as long as I can fight. Genos is the one with a problem._ That morning, she had received a stern lecture about her wearing men's clothes and it had irked her, but she did not mind obliging his request.

Kyona's plan to raise Noriko's rank and class through setting up monster fights had worked. She had received a notification from the Hero Association the previous day and was told that she was now Class S. A low ranking in Class S, but it still meant more dangerous assignments. More dangerous opponents. She tucked her hands into her pockets as she walked across the street with Koneko and finally remembered the child had asked a question. "Hn? Ah…I think I'll just get what I normally would wear."

"Hnnn? Mom, what would you call that? Wasn't that all stuff that Senpai and Sensei picked up? Ah! We should've brought Saitama-sensei! He's got good taste!"

"No. Just...no," Noriko replied, recalling the horrific dinosaur shirt he had once given her.

The two continued walking down the sidewalk, ignoring the weird looks that people gave them. Despite being fairly well-known heroes, they were still the only organic catgirls in existence so people tended to stare at them. Noriko was used to it by this point, but Koneko seemed a little offended at times. It was a warm sort of day and being outside let them forget about their problems. Noriko's problem being Kyona and Kenta. Koneko's problem being that her mother was now dating Genos again and she could not seem to make peace with that fact.

 _I need to get a new weapon eventually. I've been fighting barehanded since the incident with Kyona, but it's scary to get that close to monsters. Maybe…I could try shuriken again? But where do I get them?_ Her ears twitched as she caught the sound of something familiar. _It sounds like…wind? No. Something else…something fast!_

"Wind Blade Kick!"

She looked up in time to see a figure in black coming down at her from above. Noriko shoved Koneko away to avoid a kick that would have hit them both. The ninja swiftly turned on Noriko with a barrage of strikes. She did her best to duck and dodge, but was struck several times. When a kick connected with her midsection, she was sent flying backwards and skidded over the rough cement of the sidewalk. "Ngh! S-Sonic!"

He scowled, grey eyes narrowed upon her green ones as he watched her push herself up. The catgirl coughed and wiped blood from her split lower lip. The sight of her was both relieving and infuriating. This was not the reunion he was hoping for, but upon seeing her, he had acted on impulse. "Why are you wearing Saitama's shirt? Is that where you've been? You went back to _them_?"

"I couldn't keep killing people!" she hissed, baring her fangs. "I need to help people! I need to be a hero! You don't understand; I'm not a _sociopath_ like _you_ are!" Her eyes widened as he suddenly appeared in front of her, gripping her neck. _Damn it!_

Stray locks of black hair hung over his eyes as he regarded her with a fire in his gaze. "You're calling me names now? Who do you think you are? You really think you can just go back to being Samurai Catgirl? You think you they'll really forgive you for killing so many people? If they knew everything that you did, I doubt they'd be so eager to take you back."

Noriko saw Koneko from the corner of her eye. The younger catgirl looked absolutely horrified at what was happening. _Good. Stay away. I don't think he's seen you yet. I don't know what he'll do if he does see you. Sonic knows my weakness. He knows…I'd do anything to keep Koneko safe._ Her hand reached up to grip his wrist, digging her nails into his skin. "What do you want? Just tell me. What…do you hope to accomplish by attacking me?"

His scowl shifted to a chilling grin as he leaned down, his face drawing closer to hers. "What do I want? You _know_ what I want. You left him for me. He tried to kill you and I saved you. Or did you forget? You're mine and I'm yours. I'm taking you back with me."

"No! I'm…not going back with you! I don't want to do that anymore! I'm a hero again!"

"It's funny that you think I care about that. Doesn't it feel like you're being controlled when you work for someone else that way? You had so much freedom and you gave it up for _him_. Where is he today? Did you get separated?"

She felt his warm breath on the side of her neck and her tail curled at the end. _No! Stay focused! I need to lure him away from here so Koneko can run back to the apartment or at least find Mumen Rider!_ Noriko summoned forth her courage and smirked. "Hn. How cute. You think I'm on a date…but no. I'm alone today. So why don't we do something fun?" The catgirl lunged forward and sank her fangs into the skin between his neck and shoulder. His mistake had been dressing casually to attack her; his shirt collar was loose and left just enough flesh exposed for her to bite into.

Sonic's grin grew as her arms and legs wrapped around him. "What? You're marking me again? And you thought _I_ was being cute?" In one, swift movement he had her body flying through the air and down the sidewalk further. "You're not getting off easy just because you're flirting with me, Noriko! You have _no_ idea!"

The girl sprinted off down the street, her feline ears drawn back as she tried to formulate a plan. Surely Koneko had seen her actions and discerned that she was trying to draw him away so the child could escape. Surely she would go for help. _Because I don't think I can defeat Sonic alone! We've been sparring together for two months and I can't keep up with him! He'll catch me soon and I don't have any weapons on me!_ Turning the corner, she determined to make a break for the abandoned part of the city. There were likely to be very few people there and she could fight him without worry.

He had no trouble keeping up with her, smirking as he watched the girl run. She was trying so hard to escape him when they both knew that she would fail. He would soon capture her again and when he did, he had plans for how to restrain her. Seeing her turn another corner, he decided it was time to spice up their fight again. Leaping up, he unleashed a handful of shuriken. She moved swiftly to dodge the projectiles, but they sliced open her shirt and pants to expose her black bra and pale stomach. "You're not getting away from me again, Noriko! Let me make myself clear; when I say you're mine, I mean that you belong to me! There's no escaping! Just give up and make this easy!"

Noriko was bleeding from a few wounds and she knew she was bruised from his earlier attack, but she felt a spark of satisfaction when she looked and saw him bleeding as well. She had reached the ghost town area and now turned to launch herself at the man. He leapt back to avoid her gnashing fangs, but she pursued and proceeded to swipe at him with her sharp nails. _I'm not going back to killing people! I don't care what my feline instincts tell me!_ Sonic's grin was back as he regarded her, easily avoiding her attacks. "What's so damn funny?!"

"You really think you can do damage that way? Your attacks are about as effective as a declawed cat!" He ducked a punch aimed at his head, forcing her knuckles to meet a hard brick wall. To his surprise, she continued to strike at him, her body eventually pressing against his as her teeth found his neck again. The bite was not deep enough to be lethal, but he knew that he had to stop her before the smell of both of their blood sent her into a frenzy. He forced her off of him and she tumbled into an alleyway. Sonic pressed a hand to the fresh bite and it grew slick with warm blood. He gritted his teeth, hating to admit to himself that it actually did hurt.

She forced herself to stand again and rushed at him, directing a kick at his midsection. He moved back and to the side, effortlessly grabbing her wrist in the process. Noriko was flipped onto her back on the ground and glared up at the man, snarling in pain. "Don't talk down to me, you creep! I'll tear out your throat and-!"

"Calm down." He pressed a foot into her sternum, pinning her down before she could get up to try to attack again. "You look crazy now. It's actually pretty cute."

"Shut up! I don't care what stupid stuff you say; you're not getting me!"

"I already have you. It was a fun fight, but I'm a little disappointed. Maybe if you hadn't left your swords at the base, you would've fought better." Sonic saw the rage in her green eyes as she hissed at him again. "I could break all of the fingers on this hand if I wanted to. If I didn't care how you felt, I might do that. Think about it."

Her rage was starting to falter and then fade as it dawned on her. _He's not just mad that I left. He's mad that I left without saying anything. We were on an assassination job and I just disappeared. Damn it! I get it now!_ Guilt made her chest feel tight and she looked away, her expression softening to embarrassment. "Hn…I…think I know what you're saying."

"I finished my work and went down to the lobby and you were gone. So I went to the base and you weren't there. And I spent the night following that bloody trail of monster corpses until I ended up in the warehouse district. Only to find that you weren't there. But tufts of purple fur were on the ground along with a few grey airs. If you told me that you were going to fight her again, I wouldn't have stopped you."

 _He's upset that I left without telling him. He…was worried. That's what this is really about. Right?_ Noriko licked blood from her lips and her tail flicked back and forth beneath her. "C-can you let go? I won't run. I won't attack again."

Sonic raised an eyebrow, lifting his foot off of her sternum. "What? You're giving in?"

"I never said I was giving in," she protested. She twisted and managed to catch him off-guard, slamming him onto his back on the pavement. The catgirl straddled his hips, pressing a sharp nail to his neck in warning. "Got it? I'll _never_ just give in like that! Who do you think I am?!"

He smirked and ignored the girl's warning as he reached up, tangling his fingers into her long violet hair. With a harsh tug, he made her yelp and grinned in response. "So you think _I'll_ give in? If we both keep this up, we still know how it's going to end!"

Noriko's body flew forward and off of him, slamming face-first through a wall. Blood ran from her nose and she struggled onto her hands and knees, gritting her teeth against the pain. _Damn it! He really isn't going to give up!_ Her palms and knees were scraped and bloody, her body bruised. She was still determined to fight, despite the stinging of her wounds. Noriko quickly glanced around the building she had landed in. It seemed to be an old office building that still had some furniture and equipment in it. Thinking quickly, she grabbed for a clipboard and stopped a hail of shuriken from piercing her chest.

She moved quite swiftly even with her injuries and managed to cross the room before Sonic came at her with his katana. He had no plans to kill her, but was not above injuring the catgirl enough to weaken her. As he swung down, his blade was met with something metal and rounded. Sparks flew up as he hit the trashcan she held up and he raised an eyebrow. He felt something stab deep into his bicep and looked to see a pen piercing into his skin. "You really think I'll let you get away with this?!"

The girl rolled to dodge another strike of the katana and disappeared beneath a desk. Noriko knew that she had a very short window of opportunity to attack before he would hurt her far worse so she moved quickly. Coming up on the other side of the desk, she raised the mop and struck at him as hard as she could. The end of the mop was sheared off by his blade and he gave her a wide grin. "Oh…you're really having that much fun that you don't care about the _pen in your arm_?" she taunted, trying to catch her breath. Noriko's tail moved side to side slowly, her eyes narrowed upon him in the dimly lit office area.

He watched her carefully, trying to determine her next move before she could inflict more damage. Sonic was internally cursing himself for letting her stab him. Though it was not the first time she had managed to hurt him to this degree. He had a thick scar on his right arm from when she had once sliced into him with one of her swords. "I barely even felt it. But you're going to feel this!" He flipped his katana around and drove the end into her abdomen, forcing the air from her lungs. She fell to her knees, gasping, and he chose to make his move.

Her back slammed against a desk's surface and a blade was pressed to her neck. Green eyes went wide, her hands planting firmly against the desk and her nails digging into the wood. _He wouldn't! He wouldn't kill me, would he?!_ The ninja planted himself firmly on her hips, pinning her down effectively and letting him get a good view of the fear on her face.

"I don't know why you didn't tell me, but when I'm done with you…" His grin seemed to grow even more as he leaned down further, his chest pressing against hers. "When I'm done with you, I'll make sure that you don't even know the names 'Genos' or 'Saitama'. My only problem now is how to handle punishing you for stabbing me. What do you think, Noriko? What do you want me to do to you?"

Blood rushed to her cheeks as she stared up at him. The cold steel of his blade was a sharp contrast against her rapidly heating skin. She could feel something poking into her lower abdomen and knew that it was not his blade. _I have to do something! I have to get away! What is he going to do to me?!_

"What? You don't have anything to say now?" His grey eyes were full of amusement as he stared down at the girl's prone position beneath him. Sonic's free hand moved up along her ribcage and cupped her breast, drawing a sharp gasp from her before she bit down on her lip. "You can try to stay quiet, but I'll have you screaming soon."

"Sonic-sensei, get off of my mom!" Koneko's high-pitched voice pierced the otherwise quiet office building. Both adults turned their heads and spotted her standing near the hole in the wall where Noriko had crashed through. The sun's light was shining behind her, making her trembling all the more obvious. "Who said you could touch my mom?! I didn't tell you that you could get close to her, perverted sensei! Get off of my mom! If I have to say it again, you'll be sorry! I'll tear out your throat if you hurt her!"

Much to Noriko's confusion, Sonic obeyed. He got off of her waist, but gripped her arm tightly and forced her to stand beside him. The man sheathed his blade and studied the girl for a moment. She was alone. She was unarmed. She was shaking. The corner of his lips lifted into a mischievous smirk. "Hey, Koneko. Come here."


	12. Chapter 12

Noriko's tail flicked back and forth in anxiety as she stared at Koneko. The younger catgirl was still outside, just beyond the hole in the wall that had been created when Noriko crashed through it. Sonic was still gripping her arm and was trying to lure Koneko over. _No! Stay over there!_ Her ears started to draw back as her stare hardened into a warning glare, her lip curling to bare one fang.

The little catgirl looked from her mother to the ninja. Her pale green eyes narrowed upon the man as she crossed her arms. "I'm not going anywhere until you let go of my mom! She's hurt! I'm taking her home and Saitama-sensei is taking care of her cuts! I won't let you or Genos-senpai or any other guy get close to my mom without my permission!"

Feeling his hand tighten on her arm, Noriko fought the urge to hiss. Her maternal instincts were elevated intensely and it puzzled her. Throughout most of Koneko's life, she had treated the child as a younger sister. For most of the child's life, she had no idea that the child was even hers. Of course, Koneko had been in dangerous situations before. _I knew she could handle them! Even Kenta. She fought Kenta and protected Mumen Rider that one time. So why do I feel like Sonic's a bigger threat?_

"Are threatening me?" the man asked, an arrogant smirk still fixed upon his face. "You don't want to fight me, Koneko. Trust me."

"I know that my mom was with you when she stopped being a hero! I'm not letting you take her away from us again! I'll fight you! I'll tear you apart and put you in the ground! If anyone here should be afraid, it's _you_! You should be afraid of the combined power of me and my mom!" Koneko entered through the hole in the wall and rushed at him, swiping with her sharp nails the way that Noriko had.

The older catgirl felt Sonic's arm wrap around her waist as he took her with him, moving back swiftly to dodge the child's attacks. Koneko's lips twisted into a scowl as she pursued him, her frustration growing both visibly and audibly. A low growl was resonating from the back of her throat, causing Sonic's smirk to shift into a wicked grin. _Damn it! I have to do something before he ends up hurting her!_ Noriko's next move was determined completely by instinct. She saw Sonic reaching for his blade and she quickly wrapped an arm around Koneko's midsection. Twisting with all of her strength, she sent the young catgirl flying backwards through the hole in the wall.

Thankfully, Koneko did not collide with hard ground. A pair of arms caught her and Mumen Rider frowned down at the child. "Noriko, do you need help?"

"I'm…fine. Probably. Just get her out of here!" She managed to tear free of Sonic's hold when she twisted to throw Koneko and now she used this opportunity to make a break for the hole in the wall. Mumen Rider moved aside to let her out, his eyes fixed upon the ninja still in the building. Noriko looked at the man over her shoulder and her fur began to stand on end. Sonic was watching her with a certain intensity that left no doubt in her mind; going with him was not an option.

The two ran down the street, the male hero shifting Koneko onto his back. "Why are we running? Shouldn't we fight him?"

"I don't think I can fight him full force! I mean…when he's going full speed-!"

"I know, but if we let him get away then he'll just come after you again, won't he? If we can at least weaken him, we can send him to prison and he won't be able to target you again!" he argued. Mumen rider felt Koneko's slender arms wrap around his neck from behind, a quiet whimper leaving her.

Noriko could see it from the corner of her eye. Her daughter was afraid. The child's tail was puffed up in fear, her pale green eyes clenched shut and her face buried in the back of Mumen Rider's shoulder. _I don't know what exactly scared her. I hope it wasn't me. But either way, I have to do something!_ A look over her shoulder showed Sonic stepping out of the building, watching her as he brandished a handful of shuriken. She saw his lips draw back in a terrifying grin and immediately knew what to do. The girl slammed her shoulder into Mumen Rider's, knocking him to the ground within an alley.

"Hail of Carnage!"

She watched him leap up and turned back quickly to continue sprinting down the road to try to put distance between herself and what was to come. At the last second, Noriko fell to her knees and covered her head with her arms. Around her, the shuriken smashed into the abandoned buildings and caused explosions that sent debris flying at her. Small cuts and bruises seemed to erupt all over her as the debris struck, causing her to cry out in pain. Her left feline ear twitched at the sound of a soft whimper and she closed her eyes. "Stay away, Koneko! Go home! Mom…has this under control! Go! Or I'll disappear and this time I'll never come back!"

Her chest grew tight as she heard two sets of footsteps running down the street, away from her. It pained Noriko to make such a threat. It pained her just to speak that way to her daughter, but she knew that she had to stop the child from interfering. She had to keep her safe at all costs. The sound of footsteps nearing her made her heart race. He was deliberately taking his time in getting to her, knowing that the more he drew out this moment, the more panicked she would become. A hand tangled in her long, dark violet hair and the man drew her face back. There was fury and pain in her bright green eyes, a terrifying excitement in his grey eyes.

"Did you really think you could get away?" he taunted.

"No…but I had to get her away," she growled in reply. She tried to pull free, but his grip tightened. "Ngh! I'm not going with you! I told you that I'm a hero now! I can't-!"

"You can't _what_? You can't be seen with me? You can't do what comes naturally?" Sonic tugged at her dark violet locks and saw her wince. The girl's hand shakily lifted to his wrist, her other hand desperately trying to pry his fingers away. "Even if you did get me to let go, what makes you think you'll get far? I'm Speed o' Sound Sonic. You're just wasting your energy if you think you can outlast me." He saw her cheeks turning pink and smirked. "What? Was that too suggestive for you? I can do better."

"No. Just…I don't want this."

"I don't care. I don't know how you still aren't able to understand that. You want to be a hero? I don't care. I know you better than they do and you know it. I know what you like." Sonic licked his lips as the two continued to stare each other down, neither breaking the shared gaze. "I don't think you really want to leave. I think you're just trying to get me to convince you to stay. Or maybe you think it's cute to try to make me jealous."

"This isn't about that! If you know me so damn well, then you know that this has nothing to do with trying to make you jealous! I made this choice because it's for the best! For me and for Koneko! I'm a hero! I'm Samurai Catgirl and nothing-!"

"Catgirl. That's right. So what happens when you get that need to stalk and kill prey? Will your little Hero Association let you kill weaklings or-?" Sonic dodged backwards, releasing her in time to avoid her sharp fangs piercing his hand. "Good. You still have some fight left in you. I almost thought you were ready to give up."

She stood, ignoring the ache and sting of her wounds. Noriko's lips twisted into a vicious snarl as she watched his hand move to the blade sheathed behind him. "What do you want?! Do you want me to _fight_ or do you want me to go with you? Make up your mind!" Noriko's body flew forward from a kick from behind, sending her skidding over the cement. She turned swiftly and used the momentum to push herself to charge at him. The young woman's hands swiped at him again and again, a low snarling forming at the back of her throat when he merely dodged and smirked. "Well?! Tell me! You want to _fight_ or do you want something else?"

Sonic was impressed when she moved rapidly to dodge a hail of shuriken, her tail shifting side to side as she regarded him. The green of her eyes seemed even more vibrant in the clear daylight. She was bruised and bleeding from various cuts all over her body. Despite the obvious pain, she was forcing herself to face him again with what little strength she had left in her. Fatigue would soon set in and she would be unable to keep fighting. He just had to last longer than she did.

The catgirl fought the feline instincts that threatened to overtake her. The urge to fight, to kill, was strong. As she looked at Sonic, she felt guilt settle in the pit of her stomach. While she had been injured, she was used to it. It was rare for him to take so much damage when they fought. His neck was still bleeding from two sets of teeth marks and she could still taste his blood on her fangs. _I didn't want to hurt him_ , she thought as her pointed ears flattened. _I just wanted to have a normal day with Koneko. I never wanted to hurt Sonic. Damn it. But now…if I don't fight him, I'll just end up back where I was. And I can't allow that._

"I don't know why you can't just admit it," he started. "You love me."

Her tail flicked at the tip, her shoulders drooping slightly. "S-so? I've said that before."

"I wasn't finished. You love me and you don't want to fight me, do you?" he taunted. "Just admit it, Noriko. You love me and you love going on assassinations with me. You love the hunt. You love the kill. We're more alike than you want to believe. We're both predators. We both need prey."

"I don't need to kill people though! I'm a hero!"

"You can call yourself that all you want, but we both know the truth." Sonic crossed his arms now and smirked. "You can lie to yourself. You can keep pretending that you're just saving people. That you're free to do whatever you want. But you know the truth. Why keep lying to yourself, Noriko?"

"Stop saying my name!" She felt a surge of adrenaline with her anger and rushed at him. The catgirl struck wildly with both hands, the ninja dodging each of her blows with a terrifying grin forming on his lips. Noriko hated the exhilaration that the fight gave her. She hated that he knew her so well. _Everything he said was true, but what can I do?! I'm a hero! I can't be like him! I can't be an assassin again and kill people!_ When she landed a kick against his stomach, she frowned.

He skidded back a few feet and looked moderately alarmed. "How…?"

"Don't…don't mess with me! I'm going home, to my boyfriend, so just let me leave or I'll do worse!" she snarled, hoping to get the message across. _How did I do that?! I actually kicked him! Was he distracted or did I just get faster somehow?_

Sonic shook his head, seeming to shake off his shock, before looking to her with his grin growing. "Well, isn't that interesting? Where did that speed come from?"

"I'm serious! I don't want to have to hurt you, Sonic!" Noriko watched him closely as he reached to his blade. Her feline ears picked up the quiet sound of the katana sliding ever so slightly from the sheath. The girl's tail began to shift as the sword came into view. Panic started to set in as she worried what he might do. She had shown a heightened speed. She had shown promise as a potentially strong opponent again and it was clear in his eyes that he had high expectations now. "Sonic! Don't do anything-!" She barely had time to avoid the blade as it swung down as if to slice off her left arm. Darting backwards again and again, she was amazed that she was able to keep up with his movements.

All the while, excitement was growing in his face as he pursued her. When he gripped her wrist, he twisted and hurled her into the side of a building. The ninja leapt after the girl, amused to see her roll on the ground to avoid the downward thrust of his blade's tip. He struck down multiple times and she managed to avoid the worst of it with just a few cuts on her sides. When he paused in his movements to look at her, he saw something in her eyes that made his heart skip a beat. The green eyes that stared up at him held a strong sense of anger, but beneath that he was able to see remorse. She truly felt bad for what had transpired between them, both their parting and now their fight. However, it was too late. They were in a battle now and he was not about to concede defeat. Not about to let her run back to being a hero. "So where is he? You're with _him_ again, aren't you? And he let you leave without him or Saitama? It's like he doesn't even care what happens to you!"

"Shut up! You…don't know _anything_ about my situation and it doesn't concern you!" She moved swiftly and soon put distance between herself and Sonic. _I have to lose him! That's all there is to it! I can't run, but I can hide; he's not that observant. So I just have to get out of his line of sight and I should be able to hide, right?! I just have to get away from him first!_ Noriko watched him sheath the blade behind him and frowned. "You're…just jealous. Aren't you? Jealous of Genos or jealous of Saitama?"

"What is there to be jealous of? You don't even love them the way you love me. You still want to put up a fight? Fine. It's been a while since I've gone all out on someone." His grin was absolutely evil as he shifted into a low stance. "It's time for my Full Frontal Attack!"

Noriko clenched her eyes shut, knowing that she stood no chance at running and no chance at defending against this attack. He had told her once that it was unstoppable and, though she had never seen him use the attack against anyone, she had a bad feeling that he was telling the truth. She would have to take the damage head on and hope that she survived with enough strength to keep fighting. When she heard a loud crash several feet in front of her, the girl cautiously opened her eyes. Standing in front of her was Genos, blocking Sonic's path. Though his intervention was clearly not needed.

Saitama was standing further away, looking at the building that Sonic appeared to have been knocked into. "Well that was disappointing. When you hear 'Full Frontal Attack' you usually think of something unstoppable, but that was pretty easy to stop." The bald man looked over his shoulder, past Genos so that his dark eyes were fixed upon Noriko. "Hey. You okay, Nya-chan?"

She fell to her knees, her strength finally fading as the adrenaline wore off. All of her cuts and bruises ached. Her body began to tremble. "Th-thanks…Saitama."

Genos easily lifted the catgirl in his arms as the other hero walked over to them. "We should not have let her leave without one of us. Master Saitama, from now on-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." The man looked at Noriko, raising an eyebrow. "Whoa. You don't look so good, Nya-chan. You did pretty well though. We saw part of the fight. I can't believe how fast you were moving for a while there. It looked pretty cool."

"Yes. Noriko, your speed has greatly improved. When you are fully healed, I would like to spar with you. I am interested in seeing how much we have both improved since the last time."

Her arms wrapped loosely around his neck and she nuzzled her face against his chest. "Just…give me time to heal." A glance toward Sonic's injured form filled her with guilt.


	13. Chapter 13

It felt good to be outside, but her ears were perked forward at attention as she listened for potential threats. She was still on high alert after the fight with Sonic, though at least now she was armed. While she and Koneko had been gone, her swords and other belongings had been retrieved from Sonic's base. Now, two days later, Noriko was watching her daughter prepare to spar against Genos.

They had traveled far from the city so no innocent people could be caught in the match, though it was hardly necessary. Everyone but Koneko knew that Genos would go easy on the child. He wanted her to like him. She, on the other hand, seemed ready to tear him apart. Noriko was sitting on the ground beside Saitama in the shade of a tree, her arms tucked into the pocket of her hooded sweatshirt and her sharp green eyes locked on the younger catgirl's form as she stretched. There was a mischievous grin on her face that almost reminded Noriko of someone else, but she was unable to place what it was. _Not Sonic. His grin is creepier. Who does this remind me of?_

Saitama yawned and leaned back on the ground, crossing his arms behind his head. "Hey, Nya-chan. You know, you don't have to be so alert. They're not going to hurt each other."

"Hn…yeah, I know. I'm just feeling maternal, I guess." She sighed, running her fingers through her long violet hair. "They'll both be okay."

"Well yeah. We're talking about Genos and Koneko. They're both pretty tough. Besides, he isn't going all out on a kid." He closed his eyes and seemed to relax against the ground. "What are you nervous about? You think Sonic will show up?"

"No. It's not that. And if he did…I'd just have to fight him again."

"Uh…no. I'll take care of it. Aren't you still healing?" He frowned slightly as they both recalled how this whole sparring match had been determined. Genos had asked Noriko if she wanted to spar and Koneko immediately insisted on taking her mother's place. The ferocity that had been in her pale green eyes had told them exactly what she had in mind; she was going to use this opportunity to blow off some steam. Everyone knew how angry she was that Noriko and Genos were together again. "Just sit back and watch. They'll probably get bored soon."

A breeze blew through Noriko's hair and with it came the scent of alcohol. The hair on her tail bristled as her muscles tensed. _What is that? Someone's here. Who is it? Not Sonic. He wouldn't smell like this. What exactly-?_ A figure came into view on Saitama's left, seen from the corner of her eye. They were clothed in a simple pair of dark jeans and a grey sweatshirt with the hood up to hide their face in shadow. The front of the sweatshirt bore a logo for a company called Biogenic Mechanica Corporation. The figure's gaze could be felt as their head turned in her direction, briefly seeming to examine her before settling on the ground beside Saitama.

"Oh, hey. What are you doing here?" the bald hero greeted them.

The figure bowed their head, a long strand of pale grey hair falling free and hanging in front of the shadow of their face. "Can't stay with her…and him…bitches…" he slurred, his voice very quiet. He slouched and pushed back his hood. There were dark circles beneath the young man's pale grey eyes and his skin looked exceptionally pallid. When he sighed, the smell of alcohol grew stronger. "…ah…sorry…just…had to come…couldn't keep quiet…"

Saitama pushed himself to sit up now and moved just a little closer to Noriko. "You okay? You don't look so good. You're not going to throw up, are you?"

Kyona's twin brother raised his pale eyebrows and shook his head. "Have to eat to have something to regurgitate. Wouldn't do it in front of her anyway." Kyou frowned, his eyes meeting Noriko's directly. "Been a while."

She knew about Kyona's twin, but had only encountered him once or twice. The most memorable meeting had been in a convenience store. She had had her first beer earlier that night and became paranoid that Genos and Saitama hated her so she was formulating a plan to leave the city. Kyou had been intoxicated and had a somewhat violent confrontation with her, insisting that she go with him and that heroes would do anything for money. The encounter ended with Genos forcibly separating Kyou from her. _I had no idea who he was at the time. He's supposed to be a genius when it comes to biological things, right? He created the technique used to alter humans by fusing their DNA with an animal's so he must be smart. So why is he drunk?_

Kyou turned his gaze to the sparring match now. It had begun and he seemed to be silently analyzing the moves being used by both opponents. When he finally spoke again, it was very quietly and his voice held a deep sadness. "There's nothing I can do. I know there isn't. I've tried. I tried everything in my power and there's just nothing left. I've exhausted every means possible and I keep trying to think of another way. Without killing her, there's just nothing."

"Whoa! You're not talking about killing Koneko," Saitama started.

"No. That wouldn't do anything," Kyou argued. "My sister. The other half of me. The only way to stop this. Consider the facts. Yamanaka Kenta was a loser. An otaku with a gross obsession with girls much younger than him. And a violent temper. Came across my research on a science forum. Used it to…ruin that girl. Showed me and my sister, like it was a proud moment for him. Like it was some great feat to destroy someone's life that way. And…as much as I hate to admit it…we both fell in love. And we both wanted to save you. And there was nothing. We were kids. Dumb, scared kids. And when he died, when he failed to make the daily call to us, Kyona insisted on going to his lab. It broke our hearts that you were gone. And she took his brain. She wanted me to keep him alive so he could be used to bring you to us; she knew you would want your revenge."

"I don't care about your backstory!" Noriko snapped. "You were scared? You think _you_ were scared?! I'm sorry! I lost my entire family in one night and less than a week later my DNA was fused with a cat's and my body started to change! He destroyed my human ears so I'd be forced to rely on the cat ears that I grew! Do you have any idea how much _pain_ I went through?! And you both just _watched_ me! You did _nothing_!"

"That…isn't true. Not entirely true. I did do something and I thought it would help. But I think I made it worse." He looked away from her, back to the sparring match. "I made it worse."

"Okay, so why did you come here? You have something important to tell us?" Saitama asked. He was wary of how Kyou's eyes flicked from the sparring match to Noriko.

"You're Class S now. Thanks to my monsters, who you cut through like tissue paper. It hurts every time I see them die. Did you know that? But that's beside the point. I'm doing what I can to sabotage Kenta. I've convinced my sister to build his bodies cheaply. I've given his brain sub-par nutrients to make it sluggish. They'll find out eventually and when they do, my safety can't be guaranteed. Our father works in the Hero Association as a high ranking administrator, but he also owns various companies in various cities. So he's powerful. So if he wanted to cover up my death…I just want you to know that I tried. That I really did want to help. I want to stop them from their big project, but I know that I don't have what it takes."

As much as she did want to feel sorry for Kyou, Noriko simply could not look past what he had done. It had essentially been his fault that she was the way that she was. As she turned to glare at him, she saw ice creeping down his shoulders in a jagged sort of wave. It was a slow progression, but she felt that it was tied to his strong feeling of despair somehow. Ice crystals sparkled at the corner of his eye. With a low growl, she stood and walked over to crouch in front of him. Her sharp green gaze seemed to burn into his pale grey one just before she slapped him across the face. "Stop. If you want to help me…then stop making monsters for them. Stop being a _coward_. Fight Kenta. Fight your sister. Fight your father. If you want to help me, then just do it. Because just telling me that you want to help, isn't going to do anything. It's not even slightly comforting. Grey-kun. Your sister is _evil_. She's _insane_. She shouldn't be around other people. She tried to murder Genos. Did you know about that?"

"I'm sorry." He winced in pain as she slapped him again. "Alright. I'll do my best."

"Good." She sat on Saitama's right once more and sighed in frustration. _He looks sad. He looks like he wants to die. I shouldn't pity someone like him though! But right now…he really does look like a kid that's done something wrong and knows it._

When the sparring match ended, Koneko ran over and excitedly sat beside Noriko. "Mom, did you see me out there?! I was _awesome_! I could've beaten Senpai if he hadn't used his incineration!"

 _Wait…what?! Did he try to incinerate her?_ She looked toward Genos and found that he was walking over, but his eyes were fixed upon Kyou. "Oh…yeah. You did great, Koneko."

The child accepted a can of juice from the older catgirl and greedily gulped it down before she seemed to take notice of the figure seated on Saitama's other side. He had put his hood up again, further perplexing her because his face was not visible. "Who's that? Is that Sensei's friend? Is he covered in ice?"

"Huh? I guess? This is Kyou," Saitama introduced her. "Kyou, this is-"

"I don't care. She doesn't concern me." Kyou stood and walked away from the group, shoving his right hand into his sweatshirt's pocket to retrieve a flask. He paused to take a long drink from it before looking at the group over his shoulder. His grey eyes briefly met Noriko's before he continued on his retreat.

Saitama frowned a little. "Well that was rude."

"Master Saitama, I have seen him before. He accosted Noriko in the convenience store and I stopped him from abducting her," Genos spoke up.

"Wait. Seriously? He's that crazy girl's twin brother. He was just telling us about sabotaging Kenta."

"Saying it and doing it are completely different things, Master. If he is serious about sabotaging Kenta, he should do it to kill him."

 _What was that before? Kyou mentioned a big project that Kyona and Kenta were working on, right? Is it the catgirl army or are they doing something else? Wouldn't they need Kyou to be able to make the army?_ Noriko considered all of what the young man had said as they made their way back to City Z. When they were in the apartment, she set about making lunch and found herself to be quite distracted. While he had been drunk, she knew that he was coherent enough to know exactly what he was saying. He had seemed truthful, but trustworthy was another matter.

Noriko was deep in thought when something soft and warm brushed against her leg. She jumped a little and quickly looked down to find a scruffy silver tabby with one eye staring up at her. There was an almost happy look on the cat's face as it regarded her and meowed. "Uh…hn…wh-why is Kenta's cat here?" she asked, extremely startled.

"Oh, there you are, Mittens. Yeah, she kind of wanders in and out of the apartment. I don't know where she's been hiding." Saitama picked up the cat and held her out to Noriko, smiling when the cat tapped her nose against Noriko's.

"Why is she here? Did Kenta send her? Is she-?"

"Huh? Uh…no. I think she was looking for you and Koneko. She showed up one day when we were looking for you and Koneko understood what she was saying. She came a pretty long way to see you. What? Are you guys on bad terms?" He tilted his head, his expression turning deadpan.

"No…just…weird to see her again. She has to be at least fifteen now." Noriko stared down at the cat for a long moment, both felines refusing to blink. When they did, it was in unison and Saitama snickered. "Wh-what?"

He set the cat down and leaned over to watch as she resumed the task of making lunch. "That was pretty cute."

"Hn. It's just a cat thing," she muttered. _Why is he in here? Mittens left the room. He should go sit with the others while I cook. Why does it make me kind of nervous to have him in the room with me?_ Color rushed to her cheeks as she tried to focus on her task, but now her heart was beating faster. A glance over showed that same deadpan expression he usually wore, his dark eyes on the meat simmering on the stovetop. "Wh-why are you still here?"

"Should I go? I'm not really in the way."

"No, but…" Her tail subconsciously began to shift side to side, slowly. Noriko jolted when she felt a hand on her lower back, his fingers warm through her shirt. "Hn. Saitama…?"

"What?" He was still wearing that same expression, but raised his eyebrows slightly. When Noriko bit her lower lip and did not answer, he smiled. "I think I get it now."

"Get what? There's nothing to-" She froze when she felt arms go around her from behind. _What is he doing? What is he doing?! What if Koneko sees this? Or Genos!_ Her fang sank deeper into her lower lip as she felt fingertips slip beneath the hem of her shirt.

Saitama pulled away suddenly, smiling sheepishly. "Your heat cycle's about to start, isn't it? Or did it already start?" He saw her face turn bright red and his smile grew. "What? It's not something you have to get embarrassed about. Kind of weird though since Koneko's here. Hey, but at least it didn't come when you were with Sonic, right?"

Noriko watched him grab two plates and carry them out to the table, sitting with Koneko. Shortly after, she was joined in the kitchen by Genos. The cyborg seemed to sense her unease and looked toward his mentor. She shook her head and finished plating the meals, her ears flattening in frustration. _What am I going to do? He's right. I can feel lit. My heat cycle is going to start soon. With Koneko here, it will be difficult to do anything to relieve the symptoms. I would have to just hope that she leaves a lot. Maybe I should just do what I did before I moved in with Saitama and Genos. I'll just go out into the woods and be alone. That way nothing can trigger my urges and…_ The catgirl felt a stare directed at her and remembered that Genos was in the kitchen with her. "Sorry…hn…here's your plate," she said, handing it to him.

He looked down at the meal briefly before smirking. Leaning down to her left feline ear, he gently nipped at the sensitive skin. "I would prefer to eat something else," he whispered suggestively. Seeing her face go red filled him with immense satisfaction. "Noriko, I am running a few errands for Master Saitama this evening. I would like for you to come with me. Are you free this evening?"

Realizing what he meant, she felt her cheeks heating intensely. "Y-yeah…probably." She grabbed her plate and tried to calm herself before going out to the table. _I can't be blushing this much. Koneko will definitely want to know what's going on and I couldn't possibly tell her…_ The catgirl felt a metal hand grip her upper arm, preventing her from leaving the kitchen. When she turned to ask what he was doing, she found her lower back being pressed against the counter as a pair of lips locked onto hers.


	14. Chapter 14

He instantly knew that he was not alone. He could sense the presence of the other person and they were making no attempt at being quiet as they ransacked his base. Sonic was fairly certain that he knew their identity. Only one person would be rifling through his home looking for something and he knew what that something was. "Don't you think it's _pathetic_ to dig around in someone else's base looking for traces of a girl that doesn't even care that you exist?" he taunted. The light flicked on and he was not surprised to find the pale-haired girl digging through the kitchen drawers. "You know she isn't here."

Kyona smirked and pushed the drawer closed, turning her attention to Sonic. "Heh. Heheheh! You're finally back…really…here you are, all in one piece…and _without_ my Nya. I thought you'd bring her back, but look at you…returning empty-handed…and with your tail between your legs. Heh! Should've known you couldn't take her down!"

He scowled, but was not about to let her words get to him. "So why are you still standing there? Don't you have creepy fangirl things to do somewhere else?"

"Fangirl? Me? Well yeah! But she's so _busy_ right now! And why would I want to watch her get it on with that mechanical bastard?" Kyona took a few steps toward him, hands clasped in front of her to try to make her fairly flat chest look bigger. "If I have to watch her with some guy, I think _you'd_ be better! _Much_ better! Those feminine hips…it'd be like watching her with a _girl_ ~" She snickered and ducked to avoid a shuriken sinking into her face. "Oooh! Such a temper!"

"Leave before I do everyone a favor and kill you."

"What?! No way! But I just want to see her with someone _cute_! Is that a crime?!"

He crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow. "It is when it's _you_." Sonic darted back out into the hall when she lunged toward him.

"I'm just…saying that you're so _cute_ together, you know. I don't see why you can't just _see_ that! Look. Look, look, look. I don't… _like_ …seeing her with _guys_. Not Kenta-sensei. Not that mechanical bastard. Not that bald weirdo. But _you_ …you're _different_. You're _cute_. You're _lucky_. Because if you were any of _them_ , I might want you dead. But I don't. And she likes you. You're not very smart, you're not even the strongest guy in her life, but you're cute so she likes you. Heheh! How's that feel? Knowing that Nya only likes you for your looks? I bet it _stings_ ~"

"Get out of my base."

"I'll leave when I'm ready." Kyona walked back into the apartment and fell onto her back on the futon. She immediately smiled and rolled onto her stomach, burying her face in the pillow and blanket. "Aaaah~ She slept here with you, didn't she? I can smell it. Your scents mingled all over this futon. I can imagine every dirty thing you probably dreamed of doing with her. Maybe I should just _punish_ you for touching my Nya, since you can't appreciate my support."

"I don't need your support." Sonic was now mentally making a list of everything he would need to pack up before relocating. Staying in this location was now out of the question. _She thought I was bringing Noriko back with me so she must have had something planned. Don't tell me…no. It couldn't have been that._ He watched her for a moment longer, disgust settling in the pit of his stomach. "Get out of my base. Isn't Kenta going to wonder where you are?"

"Hah? No. Kenta-sensei only cares about getting that little girl. But Kyou-nii and I know the truth. For a catgirl army, we need the original for sample DNA. Otherwise, it's just an inferior product, isn't it? A generic version. A knock-off. A cheap imitation of the real thing." Kyona sat up on the futon and loose strands of pale grey hair fell over her face. "Nya. She thought I thought her girl was what she loved most, but I know the truth. We both know, don't we? She loves Genos. And he isn't even a real person, is he? A _cyborg_. More metal than human, really. And cyborgs are so… _limited_. Aren't they?"

"You're still going on about that catgirl army? How do you not see what a bad idea that is? Aren't you supposed to be a genius?"

"Oh, I am! You'll see!" Kyona stood now and walked over to Sonic, swaying her slender hips. She reached into her pocket and produced a large pouch. "You're going to _love_ this! A little gift I made, just for you! Just for you so you can have a little fun with my Nya~"

Sonic lifted the pouch, raising an eyebrow at the weight of it. "What is this?"

"It's just a little something I threw together." She leaned up to kiss his cheek and ducked to avoid a swipe aimed at her head, cackling to herself. "Catgirls go into heat every three months, Sonic-kun. So make the most of it."

Studying the pouch with care, he smirked. "Is this the real reason for this unwanted visit? You wanted to see me with her? I thought you wanted to see her be a hero again. If I have her, she won't be a hero. She won't be saving anyone and she won't be out there risking her life for an association that can't even-"

"Can't even _what_?" Kyona's face was suddenly very close to his, her pale grey eyes wide. For a moment, all sanity seemed to leave those eyes before she smiled. "Might want to think twice about what you say about the Hero Association, Sonic-kun. You're…a _wanted man_ , aren't you? Wanted by more than just my Nya~" She snickered and took a few steps back. "I…absolutely _adore_ her when she's being a hero! I really do! Seeing my love…my _true love_ …display so much strength and so much determination! It's a great feeling! But during her heat cycle…well let's just say that I wouldn't mind compromising as long as I don't have to see her with either of them. You understand…Sonic-kun?"

"So what is this?"

"Heh. Right…right, you're not the smartest. I forgot. Heheh. _That_ is a little something concocted from research and blending. Light the fuse…throw it or hide it…and it should get her right where you want her." Her smile became a wicked smirk. "I know you can handle her from there. I've had a look around…seen the restraints. I bet…that she looks so _cute_ …struggling in those cuffs~" She wrapped her arms around herself, quivering violently. "Ah! I wish I could _see_! But I can just imagine how magnificent it must be!" Kyona dug in her pocket and produced a slip of paper, her smirk becoming truly malevolent. "Tomorrow. This address."

 **Shift P.O.V**

Noriko blushed red as she felt the cold air caress her pale, bare skin. Her dark violet hair and tail were teased into disarray by the wind, but she was too distracted to care. Metal fingertips traced over her throat and down her breast bone, leaving goose bumps in their wake. Her back arched in pleasure, tail shifting anxiously beneath her on the hard surface of the rooftop. Green eyes snapped open as she felt lips at the side of her neck. Her arms wrapped around him, pulling him so his hard metal chest pressed against her soft breasts. "Hnnn…quit…teasing me!"

"What do you want me to do, Noriko?" His hand trailed down, over her stomach and paused just above the heat between her legs. Genos was able to feel her pulse grow faster, a gasp leaving her lips when he brushed his fingertips over the soft flesh.

"Just…hn…p-put it…in…" she muttered, her face turning red. She felt his fingertips move lower and the middle digit pushed past her lower lips, deep into her core. A loud moan escaped her as her hips lifted. The catgirl's feline ears were perked forward, her fangs baring as she began to pant. _I have to stay calm! I can't be too loud or someone might hear!_ They were on the rooftop of their own apartment building so the biggest worry was that Saitama might overhear what was happening. Though she knew that it would be difficult to be quiet. Genos seemed to have ignited her lust and her heat cycle had just begun.

He pulled away, looking down to watch his finger slid in and then back out before entering her again. The metal surface shone with her juices, but even without that he could tell that she was aroused by the way that it slid into her with such ease. It filled him with satisfaction to know that he was the cause of the arousal. Without a word of warning, he turned her onto her knees and placed her hands on the raised ledge that ran around the perimeter of the rooftop. Her tail shifted to the side on instinct and he held her hip as he positioned himself behind her.

"C-careful, okay? I don't know if I can stay quiet," she warned. Noriko's body was pushed forward hard as he thrust into her. The girl's head was thrown back and a low yowl was drawn from her. "Hnnnn~ G-Genos, that's really not-!"

"The last time you experienced your heat cycle, you were not satisfied until Master Saitama took care of you. I am determined to handle it myself this time," he stated.

She felt lips trail up her shoulder blade as his hips thrust into lower half again and again. Her slick muscles were stretching to accommodate his size, her opening feeling full and warm. Without thinking, Noriko rocked her hips back to meet his thrusts. The grip on her hip tightened as his body tensed. Immediately, she knew that the action had filled him with pleasure and it made her half grin sheepishly. The catgirl continued to push back, sliding herself along his length and delighting in the grunt that he released. "Nnnyah~ You…like this…?" she teased.

"Do you enjoy this?" Genos countered. One arm wrapped around her front, his hand moving to massage her breast as her back pressed to his chest. "Or do you want it fast?" He paused, drawn back so his metal member was only in her enough for her warm lower lips to envelope the tip. His other hand slid between her legs, one fingertip pressing gently against the sensitive bud. "Or do you want it slow?"

"…f-fast…" The word came out very quiet, embarrassment making her face turn bright red. Immediately, the hand between her legs was removed and placed against her back. She was pushed down so she was gripping the ledge again and felt his member pound into her depths. The feeling of him entering and leaving her at such a rapid rate quickly built up a pleasurable friction that had her nearly screaming in ecstasy. His knees pressed against hers from the inside, pushing her legs farther apart to let him get in even deeper.

Hearing her say the word intensified his lust. Looking down at her now, he saw her dark violet hair falling around her neck and the muscles of her pale back tense beneath his hand. Moving his gaze further along her spine, he saw himself plunging deep into her and it made him want to go faster. To draw more sounds from her. To push her over the edge of pleasure and into her climax. Though another part of him wanted to savor this moment. This moment, where he had her completely alone, and they were joined in this intimate act of love.

Noriko arched her back once more as the pleasure in her lower half grew. It was quickly becoming too much and soon the muscles in her core were clenching around his metal cock. She dug her nails into the rough surface of the ledge and a low, yowling sort of moan echoed from her throat. His name followed, in a pleading voice as his member continued to thrust into her. The catgirl's body rested against the ledge as she tried to regulate her breathing again.

The blonde saw and felt her go limp, could hear her sigh in relief after her climax. The faintest of smirks grew on his face as the hand on her breast squeezed. He could feel her muscles clench around him again and slowed his pace to a gentle rhythm. Leaning down to her feline ear, he whispered, "I am not stopping until I know that you are satisfied. When I am certain that you have had all that you can take, I may consider stopping."

Her opening started to ache with need upon hearing him say this and she whimpered, staring down at that street far below. Though it was evening and the sun had gone down, the girl still worried that someone might hear them or see them. When his speed increased, she heard a sound of pleasure escape him again. She fought to summon forth some strength and pushed herself back so his warm metal chest pressed against her spine. One arm wrapped around his neck, pulling his face down to hers. He looked slightly surprised by the action and it made her blush. _He looks so cute when he makes that face. Damn it. Why…does he feel so…good_? Her lips brushed over his, silencing her own moans as his fingertips brushed over the peak of her breast.

He kept the kiss intact as he proceeded to tease her nipple, tugging and pinching at it. All the while, his hips continued to move. There was a faint wet sound each time he thrust into her, raising his arousal and ultimately deciding his next move. Taking her shoulder, Genos turned and pushed her onto her back so that their lips never broke contact. He lifted her legs to open her warmth wider and buried himself in to the base of his cock, coating it in her juices. He smirked into the kiss as he felt her body tense once more with a climax that had her yowling.

She felt a rush of warm, wetness in her core and knew that he had reached his climax as well. Heated lubrication filled her as his seed and leaked out a little around his member. _I…can't believe we're doing this on the roof. What are we going to tell Saitama? What if he heard us up here? Or worse. What if Koneko heard us?_ These thoughts were soon pushed away and replaced with thoughts of Genos. Thoughts of what they just did and what they were sure to do in the future. When he pulled out, he settled on the rooftop beside her and pulled the girl against his side. Noriko nuzzled her cheek against his neck, closing her eyes. "Hn…th-thank you."

"We are not done. We will continue when I know that you can handle it."

"…ah…y-you don't have to do that, Genos…"

"I am determined to keep you satisfied during your heat cycle this time. I refuse to share you with Master Saitama again and I will not allow that pervert to be alone with you," he stated firmly, referring to Sonic as well as his own master. To his surprise, the catgirl shifted so that she was straddling his waist and looked down at him. "Noriko?"

"Genos…um…" She bit at her bottom lip nervously, her face turning red. _I want to say it, but suddenly it feels kind of awkward. Especially after what he just said._ Shaking her head, she decided to just say it. "Genos. I love you. I'm…sorry that things ended the way they did. I'm sorry that Kyona hurt you. I'm sorry-" Her eyes widened as she was pulled against his chest, the chilled metal pressing against her warm skin in a strangely arousing contrast.

"I love you, Noriko. That is why I am determined not to share you again."

Their lips met and she felt her heart skip a beat. Noriko's hands trailed up his chest, following each curve of metal and then going up to run her fingers through his soft blonde hair. She lifted her hips, careful not to break the kiss, and slid his member back into her. The catgirl's moan was muffled by his lips and she felt him smirk before thrusting up. Noriko's arms were around his neck now, enjoying the sensation of him sliding in and out of her depths. His hands moved to her hips, holding her tightly as he slid her along his length.

When she climaxed again, Noriko fell limp against his chest, her face turned to the side as she panted. His fingers ran along her spine to the area just above the base of her tail. The sensation filled her with pleasure and her back arched subconsciously. "Aaaah! C-careful! You…you know that spot's sensitive!"

"I thought you guys went to run an errand." Saitama frowned, standing near the entrance to the stairway. He tilted his head when Genos stared over at him and Noriko hid her face near the cyborg's shoulder. "Why are you doing it on the roof? Isn't it cold up here?"


	15. Chapter 15

Her ears were drawn back, tail hanging limply behind her, as she walked up the long set of stairs with her sword sheaths secured on her back. It had been a long time since she last visited, but she knew that she had to in order to get stronger. _I started training and then just disappeared without a word._ Noriko glanced down at the gift she had brought with her and frowned. She had brought it in hopes of getting back in the older hero's good graces, but she was starting to have her doubts. _He seemed mad the last time I disappeared and reappeared. And I know how his pupil will greet me. I won't be surprised if he turns me away. I can't be. Especially if he heard that I was an assassin for two months._

When she reached the top of the stairs, the catgirl cautiously knocked at the door. It took several seconds for it to be opened and when it was open, she flinched beneath the gaze of the older hero. "Bang-san, I apologize for my absence these past two months and I hope that you will accept this token of my apology and train me once more," she immediately said.

Charanko came into view behind the old man and grimaced. "What are you doing here?"

The old hero looked down at Noriko and raised both eyebrows. "You disappeared for two months and now that you reappear, you think that I will accept you back as my student?" He saw the box she was offering. It was a variety box of mochi. Bang took it from her and turned away, walking into the dojo. "As long as you're still willing to learn-"

"Yes! Bang-san…Bang-sama…I'll do whatever it takes to get stronger! I have to be able to defend myself and fight without weapons!"

"Just Bang will do." He paused and turned back, seeming to look past her at something. "Genos, are you here to train as well?"

"Genos…?!" She looked over her shoulder and saw him standing on the step below hers. _Wait. Did he follow me here? How long was he following me?! I didn't even notice him there!_

"I came to escort Noriko and watch her train. I have my own training regimen that I follow," the blonde stated firmly.

"Is that so? Well, alright then. Just don't interfere with her training and try not to distract her, I suppose. Come on in, Noriko. I was actually hoping that you would return to being a hero."

"Where were you anyway? Don't tell me you tried getting a normal job." Charanko snickered, trying to imagine the catgirl having a normal career.

Noriko ignored the boy's words, walking to the restroom to change into her work out clothes. She had brought a bag with her in hopes that the old man would agree to train her again, but there had still been that horrible fear that he would turn her away. The girl was nearing the restroom when she paused, hearing words that she had sincerely hoped she would not hear.

"She was honing her weapon skills as an assassin for the past two months. As I understand it, she returned to the hero world after slaying thirty monsters throughout City Z," Bang explained. "It's actually sort of impressive. The way I heard it, she only used weapons for the first handful of monsters before she fought out the rest with her fangs and claws."

"So why does she need to train here?"

Stepping into the restroom, she sighed in frustration. She knew that Charanko would react that way to her return, regardless of Bang's decision. He disliked her for a variety reasons, even if he pretended that it was solely that he wanted to be Bang's only pupil. Noriko changed into a tank top and sweatpants, carefully threading her tail through the hole in the back of the pants. Securing her hair into a ponytail, she paused to look in the mirror. Her exposed skin showed a plethora of scars that had not been there the last time she was in the dojo, what felt like an eternity ago. _I…look like I've been through hell. Does it feel like it though? Things haven't really been easy since I left and then returned to being a hero, but it doesn't feel unmanageable exactly. Just a little overwhelming sometimes. But I'm going to do this! I'll get strong enough to beat Kenta and then I'll defeat Grey!_

When she stepped out of the restroom, she felt a little self-conscious about her scars. She knew that she was being looked at curiously. "…assassins get hurt…a lot…" she muttered, tugging at her choker. The tiny bell on it rang and she frowned. "Bang. What would you recommend that I work on for today?" She looked toward the man, who was standing near the wall beside Genos.

"Well, since it's been a while, I'd recommend sparring with Charanko to start off. Show us what you picked up as an assassin. Maybe we can work with some of those new skills. Or even just see if you remember what you learned before."

"Are you trying to insult her by making her spar against him? Noriko is clearly stronger than he is," Genos argued.

The catgirl frowned. _He's worried because it's the second day of my heat cycle. Does he really think I'd be attracted to Charanko though? This kid is definitely not my type. I don't feel anything when I look at him. Not even anger._ She stretched her arms over her head, feeling her muscles loosen and stretch pleasantly. "Hn. I trust Bang's advice, Genos. It's been a while since I sparred hand to hand."

His mouth turned down at the corners and he looked from Noriko to the fair-haired young man. "If you try to use this sparring match as an excuse to touch her, I will make sure that you will never spar with anyone again."

"Charanko would never do something like that," Bang assured him. "Are you both ready to begin the match?"

Thirty seconds after it began, the young man was lying on his back on the ground with Noriko's foot on his sternum and one of his arms in her grip, twisted and threatening to snap out of its socket. "What the hell?! Was that stuff you learned as an assassin?" he demanded, struggling to try to pull free of her hold.

She frowned down at him, a bit disappointed in his lack of abilities. _I really expected him to put up a better fight. He's Bang's student. His only student for right now, so should he be able to absorb Bang's teachings easier that way?_ Her tail shifted side to side as she tried to determine if he was giving up. His eyes darted away from hers when she tried to meet his gaze and it became clear that she had won. Noriko released his arm and stepped back, off of his chest. "Hn. I was with another assassin. A _fast_ one. So I had to work on my speed if I wanted to keep up and stay alive," she answered a bit coldly. "What? You want me to teach you? Maybe then you could at least dodge better."

Charanko pushed himself to stand and glared at the girl. "I don't need your help! How was this even fair?! You're part cat! You have cat speed and agility and stuff! I'm just a normal person! Not a _freak_ like you!" He immediately regretted his words as his throat was grabbed by Genos and he was lifted off of his feet. His hands clutched at the metal one gripping his neck in a vain attempt at loosening the cyborg's hold, but it was futile.

"Did you think it was acceptable to speak that way to Noriko?" he demanded. "I will not allow you to speak to her that way without consequences."

"Put him down." Noriko said this over her shoulder as she turned away, her feline ears drawn back. _Bang told him not to interfere. Damn it. What if this makes him decide to not train me anymore? I can't just do strength training. I need to work on my hand to hand combat so I won't be so weak! I have to get stronger!_ Her sharp green eyes turned to Bang now and her left ear twitched as she caught the stern expression on his face. "S-sorry…um…"

Genos had set Charanko back down once Noriko asked him to and now stood waiting for her next move. If she chose to leave, he would leave with her. If she chose to stay and continue sparring, he would stay and continue to watch. Leaving her alone was not an option. Especially with her being on her heat cycle.

Bang looked at his male pupil for a long moment. Charanko was coughing, but he seemed to be alright. The old man stood and walked over to him, though his eyes were now focused on Noriko. "That was out of line."

"She was not at fault," Genos started to protest.

"Not her. Charanko. You should never speak that way to a woman. You owe her an apology." Bang turned his stern gaze back to Charanko.

" _Seriously_?! You saw her though! She didn't hold back at all and she could've killed me! That wasn't even a fair match!"

"Charanko, apologize to her."

"It's…fine. It isn't new to me. I know I'm not normal. I'm aware that I'm a freak." Noriko really was bothered by the young man's words, but was trying not to let it show. She was about to ask Bang what was next when her phone began to ring in her bag. The catgirl moved quickly to answer it as the cyborg's phone started to also ring. "Samurai Catgirl speaking," she stated, recognizing her Hero Association contact's number. The girl listened to the mission that he described and frowned, but agreed to go.

Walking to the restroom to change back into her jeans and t-shirt, she felt her heart begin to race with excitement. _Mechanical monsters. City K. Why call me though? Genos I could understand because he's a cyborg. He stands a better chance against a mechanical monster than I do._ She changed and kept her hair pulled back, knowing that it was the sensible thing to do considering where she was going. As she exited the restroom, she found Bang and Genos waiting near the dojo's main door. "Hn…?"

"I'm going along with you. I want to see how you fight in a real battle against a monster," Bang stated. "I've never seen you in a real fight and I want to see the skills that earned you that spot in Class S."

"Your involvement is not necessary so stay out of the fight," Genos remarked. He turned toward Noriko as she neared them and wore a slight frown. "I have contacted Master Saitama and he is going to meet us at the location. Koneko will be staying behind. The monsters are considered threat level demon."

"Ah…alright." Noriko felt a bit nervous at the thought of her skills being assessed. When the Hero Association had awarded her a hero status, she had demonstrated her skills more than enough for them to determine that she was useful. The warm sunlight outside almost made her feel better as she leapt down the stairs several at a time. _I have to concentrate on defeating the monsters as fast as possible. From what my contact said, they're already causing a lot of damage in City K. But they're mechanical. So they would have been made by someone, right? Who though? If it was Grey…no way! That would be too obvious! It has to be someone else!_

Sprinting down the road alongside the two male heroes, she found it hard to focus on the task ahead of her. A glance toward Genos made her start to blush. The wind was blowing through his short blonde hair and he wore a look of pure determination. She knew that he was focusing on what was to come. It was one of the things that she loved about him. When Genos focused on something, he truly focused on it. Fully and completely. When he decided to be loyal to a person, he was completely and utterly loyal to them. While it nearly mirrored Sonic's obsessive tendencies, it was easy to spot the difference. His ambitions seemed much purer.

When they neared the city, it became evident why the threat level was so high. There were more monsters than expected and each seemed to have their own talent for destruction. Multiple buildings were ablaze, people were running and screaming. A number of buildings had also been destroyed, lying in smoldering piles of rubble. When the mechanical monsters came into view, Noriko felt a chill run down her spine. They were canine in shape and painfully familiar from months ago, when she and Genos had fought a group of genetically altered feral dogs. They had become monster-like in appearance, with horrific attributes such as spitting acid and breathing fire. That was the first time Genos had been horribly damaged in an attempt to help her. _Not again! I won't let that happen again!_ Unsheathing both swords, she rushed at the closest one and leapt.

The catgirl landed on its back and the robotic creature instantly began to thrash. She turned a sword so the blade was pointed at its hard metal exterior and used a great deal of force when she brought it down. It sliced into the metal and plunged deep into its head, destroying circuits and wires along the way. Noriko leaned back, sliding it free, and flipped backwards off of the creature. She landed on her feet on the sidewalk and twisted to avoid a clawed paw from crashing down on her from above. This one was larger and she found her head tilting back to see its entirety.

Genos was pursuing another one, even larger than the one that she was fighting. Flames blasted from his shoulder blades as he became airborne, drawing back one leg to send a harsh kick into its snout. The monster's head was forced backwards and he swept down from above it, driving a fist down through the length of its snout. A robotic howl echoed from its throat and it began to swipe at him in an effort to swat him out of the air.

 _As long as he's okay. As long as they don't disable him again_ , Noriko thought as she rolled to avoid another mechanical paw stomping down on her. _I can't let it happen a fourth time! I won't let him get hurt!_ She rushed at the monster's rear legs and slashed through both of them with her swords. The knees of her jeans tore as she slid past it on the sidewalk and she barely had time to dodge its razor sharp tail from trying to decapitate her. Noriko was soon standing again and running at it as it turned to face the catgirl. _I have to take this one down so I can keep them off of Genos! He has the biggest one…I think. So if he can take it down, the others should be easier, right?_

"Huhuhuh! Check out the scared little kitten running from the big scary puppy!" a painfully familiar voice taunted. It came from a nearby rooftop and seemed to reverberate off of the buildings along the road. "Scared little Project Nya. Little Hinyako. You look _pathetic_!" He snorted and wiped drool from his lips as Kenta regarded the catgirl. His feline ears drew back, tail whipping in agitation, at the sight of Noriko slaying the robotic dog monster.

A look up showed that the cyborg catman had dark oil stains all over his normally white hero costume and he sneered down at her. "Are these yours?! You can't even fight your own battles? You send robots to do your work for you now?" she snapped.

Again, he snorted and then leapt down to her level. To his satisfaction, she immediately began to back away and her green eyes grew wide with anxiety. "I'm a _hero_. I have to play the part _sometimes_ , don't I? Wouldn't want to disappoint my _fans_ , would we?" He raised a hand in her direction and released a sharp bolt of energy from his index finger, shooting at a monster behind Noriko. A grin spread across his face as he saw her tremble. "The fun's just getting started. Huhuhuh! I'm going to draw this out as long as I can!"


	16. Chapter 16

_What is he really doing here?_ Noriko was battling against a mechanical monster who oozed a slippery pink substance from holes all over its body. Her eyes were continuously flickering between her opponent and the catman cyborg that was fighting in the distance against a rather small robotic monster. _He can't just be here as a hero_ , she decided as she moved to avoid the monster's jaws snapping upon her. _He isn't just here because the Hero Association called him. I don't care if they do have him classified as a hero; he's pure evil! And it's no coincidence that these are mechanical monsters! So either Grey is messing with him or he had her create these things to give him something to fight!_

The catgirl was struck in the back by the monster's heavy tail and it sent her body flying forward down the road. She twisted while still airborne so that she faced the monster. Her boots hit the cement and she skidded backwards, bracing her body to run at it again when she came to a halt. What she did not expect was for the monster to race at her and open its mouth wide. Slick, pink liquid sprayed forth and she had no time to avoid it. Noriko felt it drench her hair and clothes, making her t-shirt stick tightly to her chest and stomach. _Ugh! Damn it! What is this stuff?!_ She wiped it off of her face and flicked it onto the ground, scowling in disgust. It smelled sickeningly sweet, but did not burn or seem to harm her. _What's the point of this? Damn it!_ Noriko sprinted forward when the spray ended and slashed down through its head with both swords, slicing it into thirds.

The fabric of her shirt was soaked and feeling it stick to her breasts made her feel self-conscious. She knew that she had no time to change though; she had to continue fighting despite her discomfort. A quick look showed around a dozen monsters left. Genos was currently fighting two of the smaller ones and Kenta was still battling the one from before. There were various scratches all over its metal exterior, but the catman cyborg seemed to be making very little progress in defeating it.

For a second, Noriko remembered a moment from what felt like another lifetime. She had been thirteen. It was a year after Kenta murdered her family and kidnapped her. The girl's body had only recently been modified by the fusion of her DNA with a feline's. Her violet fur was patchy on her cat ears and on her tail. Everything hurt. Kenta forced her to sit with him and play a fighting game based on an action anime that he liked. Something that he made her do often. She hated it, but he referred to it as her training. He had her watch every move and try to repeat it later. Now, five years later, she was watching him stupidly attempt these moves that he had seen in that game so long ago. It angered her to be reminded of the past. It angered her more that he would be praised as a hero for defeating one monster when she and Genos were doing most of the work. Of course they would both be commended as well, but Kenta did not deserve it.

Kenta was eventually able to defeat it and smirked, wiping drool from his lips. Leaping down from its back, he took a moment to look the catgirl up and down as she fought against another monster. "Huhuhuh! Look at how _vulgar_ you look! Project Koneko wouldn't look so gross!"

She gritted her teeth and tried to ignore his words as she continued to fight. The slime was still sticking her shirt to her chest and though she knew it looked bad, there was nothing to be done for it until every monster was defeated. _He's just trying to distract me! I won't let him get to me though! I just wish I could fight him right now, but the Hero Association still thinks he's a hero! If I can at least defeat these monsters, maybe…maybe I can do something!_

"Huhuhuh! I bet her flat little chest would look cuter! I want to see her skin glistening with that slime! Project Koneko always was cuter!"

"…shut up…shut up…" she muttered, using all of her willpower to not turn and slice his head off. _If I react, it won't end well. I know it won't. Last time, the Hero Association tried to reclassify me as a monster! I can't go through that again! I can't risk being thrown in prison again, either!_ She leapt up as the mechanical monster lunged at her and thrust a sword deep into the right eye. Her other blade slashed through the metal of its snout, leaving a deep scratch across it that sent up sparks.

Kenta's tail curled at the end as he looked her up and down again. The catman's red eyes focused on her rear and he smirked again. The second that she landed, a clawed hand smacked her on the bottom and he chuckled, drool running from the corner of his mouth. He saw her fur bristled and she turned, leaping away from him and glaring at the catman cyborg. "Your butt is almost as firm as it was when you were twelve," he taunted, drool dripping to the cement below his feet. "I bet those hero groupies of yours like it!"

"Will you just shut up?! I'm sick and tired of you trying to pretend to be a hero when you're one of the worst people that has ever existed! Do you even realize what a _monster_ you are?! You're worse than these robots! You're worse than any other villain! When I prove it to the Hero Association-!"

"How do you expect to do that, little Nya? Don't you remember what happened last time?" Kenta rushed at her, a hand grasping for the girl's neck. She dodged his grip and moved backwards, her green eyes full of fear. "Come here and show me what you give those groupies of yours, _hero whore_!"

His touch had made her stomach turn and now the look in his eyes was making it worse. Much, much worse. Noriko did not want to leave herself open to attack, but monsters were still attacking the buildings around them and attempting to murder the fleeing citizens. With reluctance, she turned away from Kenta and sprinted after a robotic canine that was chasing a mother and child. I can't think about him! I can't worry about Kenta right now! There will be time for that later! As she drew the monster's attention away from the woman and toddler, Noriko found herself remembering something almost amusing. Her feline DNA made her attracted to strong males. So when her heat cycle hit, she was only affected by the presence of a strong male. _No wonder Kenta didn't make me feel anything but disgust!_

 **Shift P.O.V**

Genos found this particular monster to be more difficult than the previous ones. It had multiple heads, multiple tails, four sets of legs, and when it opened its mouths, they discharged a particularly sticky substance. Though he had yet to be hit by it, he dreaded what could happen if it did. Or worse, what could happen if it turned his attention to Noriko.

Saitama had just arrived and was standing atop a roof, watching this fight between Genos and the monster. Tilting his head, he wondered why it was taking so long. _Why doesn't he just tear it apart piece by piece? Wouldn't that be easier? And faster?_ He saw a figure in white with black hair seeming to pursue a figure in black with purple hair down the street. Saitama's expression turned from deadpan to serious. He saw the drool running from Kenta's mouth and saw the look of distress on Noriko's face as she tried to ignore him. He saw Kenta's mouth moving in what could only be speculated as insults. _What is he doing here?_

The bald hero glanced from Genos to Noriko, weighing his options. Deciding that Genos had his situation under control, the man sped across the rooftop and jumped to the next one. He moved along the rooftops, following Noriko and Kenta from above while keeping his eyes locked on the catman cyborg. _Have to time this just right_ , he thought as his dark eyes narrowed. Without waiting another second, he jumped down from the rooftop and skidded along the side of the building to slow his descent. He landed on Kenta's back, forcing the front of the false hero's metal body to scrape over the surface of the street. Sparks flew up around them both as the fabric of Kenta's hero costume was torn and the metal was scraped.

"What the hell are you doing, you hack?! You think you're doing her a favor? You don't even know what I was going to do! What, were you afraid I was going to violate your little _hero whore_?!" Kenta snarled, struggling beneath him.

"Uh…did you just call Nya-chan a whore? Where'd you get _that_ idea?" Saitama stared at the black furry cat ears atop Kenta's head and grinned. Reaching down, he poked at one of them and heard a low snarl come from the robotic catman.

"Don't touch me, you bald cretin! Get off of me!"

"Huh? Why? You're supposed to be a hero now, right?"

"I've been a hero since my genius brain was settled into this body! How dare you question me?" Kenta continued to struggle and froze when his tail was gripped in a red gloved hand. "Wh-what are you doing?!"

Saitama stared down at him. The catman's head was turned, his cheek pressed to the cement and one bright red eye watching Saitama from the corner of his vision. "I don't know what I'm doing. I just know that I don't like the way you were looking at Nya-chan. Or the way you were chasing her like she was a mouse. You know, she's a hero again. If you attack her, it's the same as if she attacked you, right? So wouldn't the Hero Association get mad like when she went after you?"

"I DON'T CARE! I don't care, I don't care, I don't care! I'm not letting that cow just run away like a scared little bitch!" His razor sharp claws scraped over the ground as he tried to pull himself out from beneath Saitama. "Where's that little brat of hers?! Did you bring her along with you? You like playing 'dad' for that abomination's daughter? Do you take a bath with her every night and share the same futon? Huh?! Don't pretend like _I'm_ a pervert when I know _you_ ogle that cow Project Nya every chance you get!"

"Okay, so you're crazy. I'm just going to have to hold you here until Genos and Nya-chan beat all the monsters, I guess. You seem like a bigger threat than those monsters."

"Huhuhuh! If you really cared about that bitch, you'd kill me! But you're such a coward! You don't have the balls to kill me!"

Saitama stared down at the bright red eye that was watching him. "That's not why."

"Oh yeah?! Well tell me! You know what I did to her, but you're letting me live! You know how to kill me; just crush my skull and my brain will die! But you keep letting me live! What's your excuse if it isn't cowardice?!"

"Dude, you killed her family. If anyone is going to finish you off, it should be her. I'm not going to take that closure from her. I don't know why you're being like this, either. You're trying to get me to kill you, right? So do you want to die or are you just trying to provoke me?"

 **Shift P.O.V**

Noriko panted, glaring at the smoky and collapsed form of a mechanical dog monster. Her tail flicked side to side as she watched the form for movement. It remained still. _Finally! Why did that one take so long?! And why was Kenta so dead set on provoking me? He should know. I won't let myself get thrown in prison again! Especially not if he's talking about Koneko the way he was! That perverted creep! I can't leave her to fend for herself!_

She started running after another monster and paused when she heard her name called. Instantly, she felt dread in the pit of her stomach as she remembered that Bang had come to observe her fighting style. He had watched each of her fights and now called her over to where he was standing. "Bang…sir…I know I shouldn't have let Catman Scavenger get to me, but-!"

"He was talking about your daughter, wasn't he?" He saw her eyes widen slightly in surprise. "Genos told me about Koneko. He spoke highly of her skills, comparing them to your own. While it isn't good to show that it bothered you, I can understand why you would voice your anger." The old man shaded his eyes, looking in the direction of Kenta. Saitama was now holding him by the back of his shirt so that his feet dangled over the ground. The catman cyborg was hissing and swiping wildly with clawed hands. "He's insane."

"Yes. He definitely is. But he has someone in the Hero Association backing him. I tried to get proof once, but they tried to reclassify me as a monster for turning against him." Her ears drew back in anger and humiliation. "He's…the reason why I look like this now."

"I see." He glanced toward her and frowned. "Noriko, would like to wear my shirt until you can change into something more suitable?"

"What? Oh…um…" She jolted a little as something fluttered down to her from above. When she tilted her head back, she saw Genos leaping onto the face of a monster with his fist drawn back. Embarrassed, she put the blonde's discarded shirt on over hers and blushed pink. Noriko excused herself and jogged down the road in search of more monsters to fight. Anything to help her forget what had just happened and to help take her mind off of the horrible things Kenta had said. The horrible things that he was still screaming at her at the top of his lungs.

It was as she rounded the corner that something wafted to her nose. Something tantalizing and unbelievably pleasant. It seemed to pull at her almost and she found herself pausing on the sidewalk to sniff at the air. She knew she had to finish the task of defeating the mechanical canines, but the scent was making it hard to concentrate. Suddenly, Noriko could not remember why she was fighting. She could not remember where she was. All she could think about was the strong aroma wafting through the air and it soon had her running in its direction. The closer she seemed to get to it, the warmer her body began to feel. It was a pleasant warmth that radiated throughout her and came with a sort of tingly sensation that made her want to smile.

The catgirl was getting closer as she turned another corner and faintly wondered if her friends were able to smell it. _Am I the only one? What is this? It makes me think of something. What though? I can feel…I'm getting warmer. It's like when the spot above my tail is touched._ A quiet yowl slipped from her lips and she shoved her forearm between her teeth to prevent herself from making the noise again. That was when it hit her. The warmth was originating in her lower half, between her legs. The tingly sensation, the warm wetness that was taking place in her core. All of it was part of her heat and this scent in the air seemed to be magnifying it. As it became almost overwhelmingly strong, she spotted something smoking on the sidewalk. It looked like a ball, with white smoke billowing from it. Before she could stop herself, Noriko had pounced on the ball and began to rub her back all over the sidewalk around it as she hugged it to her chest, her thoughts clouded with pure bliss.

A familiar figure in black appeared from around the corner and smirked, standing over her fallen form. Sonic crossed his arms and seemed quite pleased. "I didn't think it would work that well. I don't even know what's in that thing, but it did what it was supposed to." He crouched down and saw that her pupils were dilated, the catgirl pausing in her rolling on the ground to stare up at him. The ninja held her chin and slowly let an evil grin spread across his face. "Whatever it is, it's supposed to work in layers. I can't wait to see what else it makes you do," he teased before catching her lips with his own. The man effortlessly scooped up both Noriko and the smoking ball before vanishing from the sidewalk.


	17. Chapter 17

It was a quick decision that was not entirely his, though he knew he should have stopped this from happening. Mumen Rider pedaled down the street with Koneko on the back of his bike, her arms wrapped tightly around his waist as she tried to watch the road from over his shoulder. He knew that he definitely should not have let her know when Saitama called her. He should not have let her know that Noriko was missing again. He should not have let her insist on going there to try to track her down.

Despite knowing that none of this should be happening now, he knew there was no turning back. Even if he wanted to turn back, she would continue on her own and he could not leave the child to face danger alone. "Koneko, if you're getting tired, we can just turn back," he spoke up, hoping that she might agree. They had been traveling over bumpy streets and every so often he felt her small fingers dig into his abdomen to help her steady herself.

"No way! We have to get there before it's too late! I'm not letting my Mom disappear again! If we get there fast enough, I can track her! I know I can do it this time, Mumen Rider! You have to have faith in me!" she protested.

He gritted his teeth as he felt the strange sensation of being watched. They were just outside of City K, approaching the area that the mechanical dogs had not yet destroyed. The bicycle skidded to a halt, throwing up dust behind it as he tried to avoid crashing into a figure in the road. This particular figure had leapt down from a building's roof and when they landed, they grinned evilly in his direction. "Move! We're professional heroes and we're here to-!"

"I know what you're here for. Heh. Heheh! You're kind of _late_ , aren't you?" Their light grey eyes widened as they fell upon the small catgirl behind Mumen Rider. "Oh! It's…you're…heh! _You_ came, too?! In the flesh! Wow! You're…you're so _cute_! You're so _little_! Hah? What's…that fire in your eyes? Like your mother's."

"Grey-san, don't-!" Mumen Rider started to warn her when he felt Koneko climb off of the bike and move to stand between him and the older girl. "Koneko, no! Don't get close to her!"

"You killed Granny!" the child snarled, glaring at Grey.

The girl tilted her hand and leaned down so she was at eye level with Koneko. It was then that Mumen Rider was given a view of the twin swords sheathed on her back. Swords that closely resembled the ones that Noriko once owned. Long strands of pale hair fell over half of Grey's face as she studied the child, her grin spreading wide. "You…look so much like her. It's kind of crazy! Heheheh! Didn't think you would look so much like her! Of all the things he showed us, he never actually let us see you! Isn't that…insane?! If anyone should have seen you, it should have been _us_ , right? Koneko…Project Koneko…Koneko…I _love_ that name!"

"Don't get close to me! It was _your_ fault that Granny died! You murdered her using that creep Kenta as a connector!" The child curled her hands into fists and stomped a bright pink sneaker on the ground. "I'm not letting you get away with killing my Granny! I'm going to tear you apart and feed you your own organs, you monster!"

" _Monster_?! Me? But…heheh…I'm not a monster! _You're_ not a monster! We're both… _wonderful_! But you…so much like _her_! So much of her is in you that it's like looking in the past!" Grey leapt back to avoid the child swiping her sharp-nailed hands at her face. Landing gracefully on the sidewalk, she giggled. "Even attacking kind of like your mother! I _love_ it! But I can see it in you, little one! Darling little Koneko! I see your father in you, too!"

"Shut up! I don't have a father! I'm sick of people trying to tell me about my parents and not even saying who they are! You think you're being clever?! Come over here and fight me!" Koneko pursued her down the sidewalk, swiping and kicking in an attempt to damage the older girl. "I won't let you get away! You hurt Granny! You hurt my mom! You hurt Genos-senpai!"

"Your granny? She was in my way of being with Nya! And that… _mechanical bastard_ …was even more in my way! You're just a kid! Koneko…you don't understand! I don't expect you to understand; you're an innocent…cute, little _darling_! I wouldn't _want_ you to understand something like rejection or heartbreak! _Ever_! Someone like you…someone like your mother…should never have to suffer that way! I just want to protect you! I just want to hold you in my arms and protect you the way I couldn't protect your mother!"

Mumen Rider watched this and was becoming more and more confused with each word that left Grey's mouth. He settled his bicycle out of harm's way and ran after Koneko to insure that she was not in danger. The expression on Grey's face as she regarded the child was what frightened him the most. The grey-haired girl was looking upon Koneko with absolute fondness. As if the catgirl was her own child. _I have to get her away from Grey before something happens! I don't know why she's here or what she wants with Koneko, but it can't be good!_

Grey dodged a swipe aimed at her face and lunged forward, wrapping an arm around the small catgirl's waist. Koneko was essentially being held in a tight bear hug and snarled up at Grey, snapping her fangs at the older girl. "Heh! Heheh! So _cute_! So, so, so cute! Little Koneko! You would look so much like Nya if you didn't have his blood! I can see it so clearly! But I didn't think it would do something so weird! Heh! It's…like his blood…his traits…tried to dominate your mother's and failed…but diluted it? Your hair is so light! And so are your eyes! Like his blood made the color fade! Oh! I wonder if you can-!"

"I-I don't want to hit a girl, but if you don't leave Koneko alone then I'll do whatever I have to!" Mumen Rider interrupted, approaching her from behind.

She sighed and looked at him over her shoulder, her free hand absently moving to one of Koneko's feline ears to rub it. "I don't know _why_ …you _unintelligent creeps_ …keep trying to _interfere_ with my _love_! I'm not doing anything wrong! I'm not being anything like Kenta-sensei! I just wanted to see her! I just wanted to see the product of that donor and Nya. And _look_ at her! She's _perfect_! Perfect in every single way, even with _his_ blood!"

"You're not making any sense! Put me down or I'll tear open your throat! You're insane!" Koneko was set down, much to her surprise, and found Grey leaning down to kiss the top of her head. "Don't touch me!"

Grey chuckled and leaned back to examine the catgirl again. "You're so much like her! It's perfect! I don't know why he thought you _wouldn't_ be! You're going to be just what we need!"

"You're not taking her anywhere!" Mumen Rider drew Koneko away from the grey-haired girl by her wrist, pushing her behind him to try to protect her. "What are you talking about? Tell me what you and Kenta are planning."

She tilted her head, twirling a long strand of pale hair around her index finger. " _Really_? Really, really? You _really_ think that I'm cooperating with Kenta-sensei? That _creep_. That _bastard_. He doesn't see how _amazing_ she is, you know. He just sees _you_. Darling, little Koneko." Her stare seemed to darken as she fixed it upon Mumen Rider. "All I want is Nya. He said he would give her to me, but he just wants to kill her. He thinks she's an embarrassment."

As Mumen Rider took a step back, he saw her fall to her knees on the sidewalk. Her arms wrapped around herself and tears rolled down her cheeks. _She's crying? Why is she crying? What is Kenta planning? What does she know that she isn't telling us?_ He felt Koneko's small hand grab his, holding tightly as she stepped around him to glare at the young woman.

"What's he planning? Tell me what he's planning and I'll give you a present." Koneko's voice was quiet as she cautiously approached Grey, still holding Mumen Rider's hand tightly for reassurance. "I'll give you something my mom likes. Now tell me what that creep is planning."

"…prototypes…" Grey tilted her head back to meet Koneko's glare directly with a look of fascination. "Heh…not like _you_. Not like _her_. Not like…the dozens of _dead girls_ …buried throughout City G. No, no, no, no…they're made of something…else. A pseudo stabilizer. A race…made to keep _them_ in line…but Kyou-nii doesn't know. At least, I don't think so. They're going to be out soon and when they're out…they won't have their purpose waiting for them."

"What are you talking about?" Mumen Rider felt his pulse speed up as he thought of all of the terrible creatures she could be talking about. He knew of Kenta's desire to take over the world using an army of catgirls. The crazed otaku wanted to market them as artificial heroes for common people to get their guard down and then turn the catgirls against their owners, eventually taking down all heroes. What Grey was talking about seemed to be different. Eviler.

Tears continued to roll down her cheeks and she absently wiped at her left eye. "I don't want them to hurt her. I don't want them to hurt my Nya. I…love her _so much_ …" Her fingertips dug into her upper arms as she hugged herself tightly. "They were made to control catgirls by force. With only two catgirls existing…" She began to tremble now as she looked Koneko up and down. "Little Koneko…and my Nya…and I know that without more…he's just going to send them to collect more girls. To collect more specimens. He'll take a sample from my Nya and then…he'll want her dead. He'll want _you_ …Koneko…sweet, little Koneko…" She stretched her arms out, wanting to embrace the child, but the catgirl stepped back and bared her fangs.

 _An army of mutated humans?! He created them to keep catgirls in line! So if they're unleashed, they'll go after Koneko and Noriko first! I have to stop Kenta from letting them loose!_ Mumen Rider released the small catgirl's hand and grabbed Grey by the shoulders tightly. She glared up at him, but did not send her electricity into his body. "Where are they?! Where is Kenta keeping these things?"

"Heheh! You…think you can stop him?" Hair fell to cover her left eye as her sanity seemed to drain from her gaze. "I want to see them, at least! I want to see the faces of the sons of bitches that I'm going to slaughter! I want to see what Kenta-sensei considers the best of the best! What he thinks is strong enough to take down my Nya! And when I see them, I'll know how little he thinks of her and we'll kill them all together! Just her and me! And she'll finally appreciate my feelings for her!" She pushed herself to stand, shoving him away from her and dusting her hands on her jeans as if touching him had dirtied her hands. "I've got somewhere to be…someone waiting for me. So I'll have to cut this short. I'll see you again, Koneko~"

Mumen Rider had to hold Koneko's arm to keep her from chasing the young woman down the street and frowned deeply. _She refused to tell us where they are. We can't just let those things run loose though! She even said that they would go after new specimens! We have to find Saitama and Genos before it's too late!_ He looked down at the small catgirl and saw the anger building in her eyes. "Koneko, you have to calm down. We can't accomplish anything if you let your anger get the best of you," he said, trying to ease her rage.

"I'm tired of people telling me they know my parents! I don't care if I have a father! All I need is my Mom! And that grey lady said she loves her?! What's wrong with that woman? Mom doesn't like girls; she likes Sensei and Senpai!" Her ears drew back and she curled her hands into fists, her tail flicking side to side in agitation. "We're going to stop her! Get the bike!"

 **Shift P.O.V**

"Where are you guys? You're in City K, right?" Saitama was standing a short distance from the rest of the heroes, talking on the phone with Mumen Rider. "Have you seen Nya-chan anywhere? She went off to fight some monsters, but she hasn't come back yet."

"Um…that was what you called me about earlier. And no, we haven't see her."

"Oh. You brought Koneko? You sure that's a good idea?"

"She insisted. We did run into Grey-san when we reached the city. She said something about releasing mutants…sort of like Noriko and Koneko? She said that they're made to be violent though. Koneko wants to follow her and stop her from letting them go. I'll call you when I know where we're going!"

The phone clicked as the call ended and Saitama turned around to look back at the group of three other heroes. Kenta was standing aside from the others, attempting to appear aloof, but it was obvious that he was anxious. He was drooling profusely and looking around. "What's up? You look like you're expecting something to happen. Didn't Genos take down all of the robots?"

Kenta's red eyes shifted to the bald hero for a moment and then away again. The corners of his mouth drew back in what might have been his attempt at a grin, but it looked more like a slimy sort of sneer. He ran a clawed hand through his long black hair and snickered. "You fools have _no idea_ what to expect! It's going to be utter chaos! Perfect, beautiful chaos!"

"Uh…okay? Well good for you." Saitama looked to Genos, who was near Bang. "Hey, want to go look for Nya-chan?"

"That cow isn't going to be alive much longer! You might as well say good bye to her because when they arrive, they'll tear her apart!" Kenta taunted, turning to display his odd facial expression to the other heroes. Rather than feel satisfaction, he felt a metal hand grip his throat and his body was slammed down into the ground with the other cyborg standing over him. He coughed, saliva flying from his lips and dotting the front of his white shirt. "Oh, I'm sorry! Did I insult your little girlfriend? I hope you weren't too attached! By the time they're done with her, she'll be a messy pile of organs and bones!"

"Tell me in twenty words or less what you are referring to," Genos demanded.

"I don't have to tell you anything! She's going to _suffer_! She's going to be screaming for you and there's _nothing_ you'll be able to do to save her! She'll die screaming your name! How's that make you feel, you peon?!" Kenta snorted just seconds before the blonde cyborg's fist smashed deep into his chest with a horrific, metal crunching sound. "You worthless piece of scrap metal! How dare you-?!"

Genos tore his hand out of Kenta's chest, watching the catman cyborg's face twist into an expression of pure agony. His fingers had closed on a chunk of something within the catman's chest and now he dropped it with a loud thud beside Kenta's face on the street. "Tell me where she is or I will exterminate you."

"How the hell should I know where that cow went?! I was here the whole time! All I know is that I set a timer that will unleash the likes of which you've never seen in about twelve hours! They'll decimate you and that low class hero like you're nothing!"

"Hey. So Nya-chan's their target?" Saitama asked, coming to stand beside Genos. The catman cyborg nodded, smirking up at him. He frowned, his expression turning serious as he turned to look down the street. "Hey, old man. Want to help me look for Nya-chan?"

Bang stepped closer now and looked from the catman to Saitama. "Well, she is my pupil. Alright. Let's track Noriko."

"Genos, I'll leave Kenta with you. Try to figure out what he's talking about, okay? Maybe we can stop whatever he's talking about."


	18. Chapter 18

It was a strange sort of feeling. Something that she was unable to place. Noriko stared at the smoking orb as she batted it side to side in front of her on the floor, her lips drawn up in a delighted grin. The aroma coming off of the orb was beyond alluring and she was unable to drag herself away from it. She was vaguely aware that Sonic had taken her somewhere, but the location was not of interest. All of her focus was on the ball before her as it slid side to side on the hard floor. Her ears were perked forward, her tail flicking back and forth as she watched it. _Why does this smell so good? What is this? What is this thing and why does it smell so good?_

Sonic was off to the side, watching her with a slight frown. "I feel like I was tricked somehow." He walked over and crouched in front of Noriko, the movement drawing her gaze from the orb. Her green eyes were wide, the pupils still dilated, as she examined him. Suddenly, color rushed to her cheeks and she tilted her head. "What are you thinking?"

She stared at him for a long moment, her ears twitching. _The ball. Smells good. Everything…feels strange. I feel kind of giddy. Like I want to laugh, but there's no reason to laugh. Sonic…what is it? What did he ask just now? He looks…cuter. He looks confused. He looks cuter. He's so close right now._ Something inside of her seemed to click and she smirked. The catgirl leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to his lips before leaning back, snickering.

He blinked in surprise, not quite sure of how to react. "What exactly is this thing?" The ninja lifted the orb in one hand and saw the catgirl draw close again. "What does it feel like? Is it some kind of drug?" Again, he saw her tilt her head. A hand reached for the orb and he pulled it out of her reach, frowning. "Say something."

Noriko's smirk began to fade slowly as she let her hand rest on the floor between them. Her tail curled at the end. _Say…something? Say something. Say…say…say something? Say something! I have to…! What do I say? How do I say? What…words…say…?_ Her mouth opened as her expression conveyed a small level of puzzlement. "…hnyah…" It came out slowly and she sighed in frustration when it was spoken. _All I could think of saying…was that._

"What was that?" Sonic looked from her to the orb, still frowning. "Maybe I should get rid of this." He suddenly found himself on his back with Noriko straddling his waist, staring down at him with fascination in her sharp green eyes. It did startle him a little. He had been focused on the smoke bomb, trying to determine whether or not it was impairing her in some way. A small, pale hand planted on his chest as the catgirl looked down at him, the corner of her lips drawing back. "What are you doing? You think you can overpower me and get this back?" he taunted.

Noriko moved her jaw, scowling. _Say something! Not a meow! I have to focus! I'm…not a cat! I'm a human!_ She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and then looked down at him again. The way that he was sprawled on the floor beneath her made her blush once more. She was sitting on his waist and could feel his hips pushing up slightly. Desire rapidly began to develop and she felt her lust ignite. The aroma of the orb seemed to make it worse, clouding her thoughts so that all she could think about was getting closer to him. The catgirl quickly leaned down and covered his lips with hers, pressing her chest against his.

He smirked and rolled his hips into hers, feeling her body tense on top of his. The ball was abandoned on the floor and he held her waist with both hands, keeping her in place as he rubbed his groin between her legs. The kiss was broken and she panted, burying her face in the area between his neck and shoulder. "You're not getting away from me again," he stated, gripping harder onto her hips when she jolted. "I'm not losing to either of them. So why don't you just give up and join me again?"

"…give…up…?" Noriko's eyes snapped open and she sank her sharp nails into his shoulders. "Give up? You…think I would give up?! I'm a hero! I'm not-!" Her back slammed against the floor when he flipped them over and found herself staring up into his grey eyes. The ninja was now sitting on top of her waist, grinning down at her. "What…is so _funny_?!" she snarled, baring her fangs.

"You had me worried for a second there. I thought that smoke bomb was turning you into a _passive housecat_ ," he taunted. "I think I like you better when you have some fight in you."

"Sh-shut up! I'll…tear your throat out! Where are we?!" She thrashed, trying to throw him off of her, but soon found her wrists being pinned above her head by one of his hands. Panic was now mingling with her lust, making her go still beneath him in uncertainty. _I have to get away from him! I have to get out of this place! Where am I?! How long have I been here? Is Genos okay? Did Kenta go after him? I have to-!_ She heard a rustling sound above her head and felt something soft close tightly around her right wrist. The left one was also enclosed in something that seemed padded and she immediately knew what was happening. "Let me go!"

Sonic sat back on her waist, looking down at the padded leather cuffs that were secured around her wrists. Chains ran from them, fixed to the wall and locked around her wrists with heavy padlocks. "I told you that you're not getting away again."

"I'll tear out your-!"

"Your threats are all the same. It's getting boring." He smirked and leaned down to grip her chin, forcing her to go still. She had started to thrash again, trying desperately to pull her hands out of the cuffs. "The more you struggle, the longer you're going be in those."

"I'm not going to just sit here and let you do whatever you want! I have to get back to Genos!" She leaned up as much as she could, snapping her teeth at the tip of his nose. Her heart was racing with fear as she saw a grin form on his face. _What…is he planning? What is he going to do? I have a feeling that this isn't just about having me here._ A short blade was pulled from behind him and swiftly planted in the floor, right beside her face. Her body went still, with the exception of a sudden trembling.

He examined her face, taking in the fear that was clearly present in her eyes and the way that she seemed to grow paler. "I could kill you. It would be easy. Just a nick into your jugular vein. It wouldn't take more than a second for me to end you," he started. "But you're lucky. I'm not done with you yet." The blade was yanked free and sheathed behind him again.

She flinched when he stood and watched him cross the room before she pushed herself to sit up and moved close to the wall. _I have to escape! I don't know what's going on or what that orb was, but I have to get out of here! I have to-!_ Her ears twitched as she heard movement across the room and she looked up. The ninja was holding the smoking orb in his hands, frowning slightly. "Don't…don't do it."

"I don't know. You might be easier to handle if you're passive," he remarked, the frown quickly becoming a grin. "What do you think, Noriko? Don't you want to see what it does? I heard that it works in layers. The first layer must have been something to make you calm, right? What do you think the second layer is?"

Noriko shook her head vehemently, her tail limply settled at her side. _I don't like what it did to me! I don't like not being able to focus! It made it hard to think clearly and…no!_ It rolled toward her, smoke billowing out around her as it neared her. The scent flooded her senses and raised goose bumps on her flesh as her tail began to twitch uncontrollably. Noriko gently reached out with one hand and batted it to the side, catching it with her other hand to bat it to the other. Her eyes widened as she watched it, her thoughts shifting from the cuffs that held her in place to the ball that was before her. "…hnyaaa…"

 **Shift P.O.V**

There was something to be said for Grey Kyona's skills with robotics. Though the first few bodies that she built for Kenta were made of cheap materials, this newest one seemed to be tougher. In addition to being made of actual metal, he appeared to have received some upgrades. Genos dodged a blast of fire that was aimed directly at him and threw a punch, sending Kenta skidding backwards over the pavement. The catman snarled, but his throat had been damaged so it sounded far less organic and more like a technological monster.

The blonde cyborg momentarily considered killing Kenta. If he tore off the catman's head and destroyed the brain within, it would be the end of it. _Master Saitama said that Noriko needs to kill Kenta for closure, but ending him now would do the world a favor._ He jumped as Kenta did, slamming his foot into the center of the catman cyborg's abdomen and hurling him into the side of a building. Genos landed without damage and glared at the false hero as Kenta pushed himself to stand. "Tell me where to find the monsters that you are going to release. If you answer me quickly, I will leave you in piece."

"They're not monsters, you _ignorant shit_!" Saliva dripped from the corner of Kenta's mouth as he looked the blonde up and down. He smirked as his opponent's eyes narrowed. "I call them my Enforcers. I guess I can tell you about them since there's no way that you'll win this fight! I knew I'd need something to help me control my catgirl army so I created the Enforcers to use any means necessary to keep them in line."

"You do not have a catgirl army," Genos bluntly reminded him. He was tempted to also point out that he was clearly going to win this fight, but decided against it. _Master Saitama would not want me to gloat. I cannot imagine how Kenta thinks that he will come out of this in one piece._ He was prepared to pursue him if the catman made a sudden attempt at escape.

The other cyborg's long black hair blew in a sudden wind as he snickered. "I couldn't help it! I found the perfect subjects and just had to test it out! It took me a while to find a suitable stabilizer, but it was worth it! I matched those thugs with the perfect animal DNA! Their bodies initially rejected the DNA, but the stabilizer shots directly into their pupils took care of that destabilization issue! We'll just see how well they tear apart that cow Project Nya!" Kenta snorted and brandished his sharp claws, wearing a look of sickening satisfaction. "I wonder if you remember that girl from your fan club. The blonde. Yaya. She liked you so much and she wanted so badly to become like Nya so she could get you to love her."

Genos remembered the girl. She had antagonized Noriko and when the catgirl had disappeared for a while, she had tried to get his attention. He had rejected her and she seemed to give up, but later showed up at a park where Noriko and Saitama were to challenge Noriko to a fight. Her DNA had been fused with a pig's and when she began to destabilize, Noriko had killed her out of mercy. It had also been revealed that Yaya's limbs had been fitted with robotic limb implants and her skull contained an explosive device.

"She wouldn't shut up about you when I first started talking to her and throughout the whole process, she kept talking about what you'd do when you were finally hers. She wanted you so bad! Huhuhuh! What a _loser_!"

"Where are you keeping the monsters?" Genos persisted.

"Like I would tell you! I'm not letting you get your hands on them before they pull that bitch apart limb from limb! All I need is a sample of her DNA. It was that brat Kyona that wanted her in one piece and I don't even care what that little bitch wants anymore! Do you know what she said to me? She called me _disgusting_! _Me_! She built this body for me!" Kenta roared at him. "This body…huhuh! I always wanted a body like this! A guy like _you_ would have no idea what it's like to be hated because of how you look!"

"You were hated because you lusted after a twelve-year-old girl."

"You… _ignorant shit_! You don't know anything about my relationship with her!"

His gold and black eyes darkened. "You murdered her family when they forbid you from seeing her. You kept her locked in a lab for years and forced her DNA to fuse with your cat's. You made a child from her and an unknown donor and did not inform her that it was her child. You intended to kill her because she grew older and matured. You are a monster." Genos lifted a hand, aiming at Kenta's head. The palm began to glow brightly. "Master Saitama wanted me to leave you alive so that Noriko can get closure, but I feel that killing you now would do the world a favor. Noriko will have to get her closure in some other way."

Drool ran from the corner of Kenta's lips and he sneered. "You think you can kill me that easily?! I'll just come back again and again with a new body! Kyona and her pathetic brother won't let me die! I'm their _master_! They look up to me! They'll do whatever I want! Those two will make me a new body that can tear yours apart and do whatever it takes to keep me alive so I can finish my work!"

" _Your_ work?" The voice came from the side as a hooded figure stepped out of the shadows. Kyou's normally dull grey eyes were shining with a cold ferocity that had never been visible there before. There was no smell of alcohol on him and he started toward them, his gaze fixed solely upon Kenta. "You stole my research and forced the process onto an unwilling girl. A girl that you kidnapped and tortured…using my research and calling it "an experiment"."

"If you are here to stop me from incinerating-!" Genos began to threaten.

"Incinerating won't be effective. He knew you would try it so my sister took measures to make his body heat resistant. I've got this under control." As Kyou spoke, ice formed at his fingertips and crept up his arms into bladelike formations. "Kyona left the corporation building a few days ago with something important. I'm sure that she's using it to try to tame Samurai Catgirl. I need for you to find her. I don't think that your friends will reach the compound in time to stop the timer from opening the doors. They'll target Samurai Catgirl above her daughter because of her age; they'll view her as the bigger threat."

"Why would you help when we are fighting against your sister and this monster?"

The grey-haired young man grimaced as ice swiftly spread down his legs, creeping over the pavement to climb Kenta's legs and hold him in place. "I want them to be safe. I couldn't protect Noriko before, but I will now. It's the least that I can do after letting her suffer for so long. Hurry up!"

Genos activated his back boosters and launched himself into the air with the intention of looking around for Noriko. As he did so, he saw Kyou move to close in on Kenta. _Is he going to kill him? I do not like the idea of leaving him to defeat Kenta, but finding Noriko before those monsters is my number one priority for now. I cannot let them destroy her!_ Below him, the young man was getting closer. A sudden blast from Kenta's palm made Genos almost return, but he soon realized that his help was not necessary. Kyou lifted a hand quickly and a thick shard of ice dispersed the blast and pierced deep into the catman's chest.

It was easier to find Saitama and Bang than to find Noriko. The catgirl was nowhere to be found. Rejoining his master and the martial artist, he bore a frown. "Grey's brother is keeping Kenta occupied. We need to move quickly; the mutants will target Noriko first."

"Kyou? You sure he's going to be okay? He looks kind of weak," Saitama commented.


	19. Chapter 19

NeonHorizon: Quick words. I never name my original characters after actual anime characters. If they have the same name, it's coincidental. Like how the name Akira is pretty popular. Koneko is named that because it means kitten. Nya is meow. Okay? Fabulous.

* * *

"We really should try to find Saitama! If she's going to where the monsters are-!"

"No! Mumen Rider, we can do this! We're stronger than they think we are! I know we can stop that grey lady on our own!" Koneko argued. She tightened her hold on the man's waist as he continued to pedal down the street, peering over his shoulder at the road ahead. They were following the scent of the electrokinetic villain, using Koneko's strong sense of smell.

He wanted to turn back. He had a bad feeling in his gut and had tried to tell her multiple times that they should go back. The girl was determined though. Grey had antagonized her, even if she was unaware of it. "Koneko, what if-?"

"I said 'no'! We have to do this! I have to show them that I can handle this! I have to do whatever I can to stop her from hurting my mom!" She gritted her teeth, fingertips digging into his midsection as tears of frustration formed in her eyes. "I can't stand it! The way she was talking about my mom and about Granny and Genos-senpai! She can't get away with hurting everyone!"

"She said that someone was waiting for her though! Koneko, if it's-!"

"I don't care _who_ it is! If it's my mom then we'll save her! If it's a monster or a bad guy, we'll kick their butt! We're Lolita Catgirl and Mumen Rider! We can do anything those bigger heroes can do! Don't let her scare you!" she shouted at him. Her hold loosened a little, a frown on her pale face as she fought her own feelings. She was scared. She could see it in Grey's eyes that whatever she was talking about, she was afraid of it. "If someone like _her_ is scared of whatever Kenta made, then it _has_ to be bad. You know it's something scary when the bad guys are afraid…"

His mouth shifted to a straight line in determination and he began to pedal harder. "Okay! If you're sure about this, Koneko, then I'll follow your lead! Which way now?"

"Left and then a right!" A rush of cold air blasted against their backs and Mumen Rider froze in place. Koneko's fur bristled and her ears twitched back. "What was that?!"

"I don't know." He looked over his shoulder in the direction that the blast had come from. The air had returned to the warm spring temperature it had been before and there was no visual origin of the cold air. "What _was_ that?"

The girl sniffed at the air and frowned. "Hn. I don't like it. Let's go." She buried her face into the back of his shirt, clinging tightly to the hero.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Hurry! We have to get out of here! It's _bad_! It's going to be _really bad_ if we don't move right now, Mumen Rider! Go!"

He did as she asked, frowning to himself. The fact that she was reacting so strongly to the cold air was unsettling. She was usually fearless and only showed terror in the face of things that were truly terrifying. When he heard a roar behind him, his eyes went wide behind his goggles. He pedaled harder, feeling the child holding tighter, and soon realized what she was so afraid of. The roar brought with it an icy wind and massive shards of ice, flying past him and nearly impaling them both. Only when he reached the outer edge of the city did he slow down and it was just at that point where the ice was unable to reach them. "Whoa…"

Koneko pulled her face away from his back and looked down at the large ice crystals that riddled the ground. Her tail curled at the end in curiosity as she climbed down from the bicycle. The catgirl crouched and reached for one of the shards, tapping it with the tip of her sharp nailed index finger. "Hn…I don't…like this. Where's my mom? I want my mom. I just want to be with my mom. All I wanted was to keep her safe from Kenta, but I failed!"

"It's…it's okay. Koneko, it's going to be alright. If Grey-san is still in the city, she's going to have to face whatever made that ice blast. Can you smell her outside of the city?"

She tilted her head back and sniffed at the air, her tail twitching in agitation. "No…but I think I smell Genos…it smells like heat and metal! Let's go!"

 **Shift P.O.V**

She felt lucidity returning to her slowly as she lay on her side on the floor, staring vacantly at the smoking ball. Noriko absently tugged at the restraints on her wrists, but knew it was futile. _Sonic made sure I can't break out of these_ , she thought as a frustrated sigh escaped her. _I don't even know where we are. What city we are…or what kind of building we're in._ Her sharp green eyes shifted around the space, taking in her surroundings. It was clearly Sonic's base, but the layout was different from when she had lived with him. "…what's the point of this…?" Her voice was quiet, her body lying on the floor and her ears flattened against her head as she sighed again. "There's no point…is there? Your reason for doing this was to get me back, wasn't it? To make me an assassin again? Even if I do…you know I'll always have the urge to be a hero. So what's the point when you know that I'll just go back?"

He was sitting against the wall a few feet away, sharpening his blade. Sonic looked over when she began to talk and raised an eyebrow. "What about your urge to kill?"

"Doesn't every hero have that urge in some way? But they all suppress it. So I can, too."

"You really think that you can? Don't those feline instincts make you want to hunt and kill?" he taunted. The ninja moved closer, sheathing his blade as he did so. "The first layer wore off, didn't it?"

"I don't like this." Noriko closed her eyes, her body shaking now. "I don't like this. I don't like this. I want to go back. I need to know that everyone is alright. You made me leave them." She felt his fingertips beneath her chin, lifting her face and then gripping her lower jaw. The catgirl winced and bared her fangs in anger. "Don't… _touch_ me." Much to her irritation, his touch seemed to ignite a warmth stronger than anything brought on by her heat cycle. It burned through her bloodstream, heating her face to a pink shade and making her squirm in discomfort.

Sonic saw the way that she reacted to his touch and smirked. "Is the second layer of the smoke bomb kicking in?"

"Hn…sh-shut up!" she growled. His thumb rubbed over her bottom lip and the action sent a new wave of heat through her. She kept her legs close together, her eyes clenching shut as she tried not look at his face. He was wearing an almost curious expression, mixed with excitement. In her mind, it was too cute to look at directly. "…Sonic…"

"What is it? You want something?"

"No! Not… _that_. Hn. Let me go. Please."

He settled on the floor beside her and shifted his hand to her feline ears. Rubbing behind one made her start to purr and then yowl loudly. This continued for a while before he simply let his fingers run through her long, violet hair. "I don't know what that thing was made of, but I can take a guess now. The first layer was catnip. The second layer must be some kind of aphrodisiac. How do you feel?"

"Let me go! I can't…I don't want to be here! I don't like feeling like this!"

"It's probably unbearable, right? You're in heat and then this smoke bomb is making it more intense, isn't it? So why don't you just give up?" he asked, feeling her soft locks beneath his fingertips. "You're mine and I'm yours."

Noriko twisted to face away from him, scowling. _I have to get back to the others! I left Genos alone to fight with Kenta and those monsters! And Bang! And Saitama! They don't know what happened! They probably think that I just abandoned them!_ She felt a hand tightly grip her shoulder and turn her onto her back, a weight settling on her hips. The catgirl's green eyes half-opened and met his grey ones as Sonic grinned down at her. _What is he going to do?!_

"You're not escaping me again. You'll have to give up eventually and I don't mind waiting." He leaned down more, bringing his face close to hers. "Why do you want to leave so badly? It's not just about being a hero, is it?"

"I…left them again." Despite blushing, despite feeling her body heat up and tingle at his close proximity, tears still formed in her eyes. "They're going to think I abandoned them. They're…going to _hate_ me. Everyone's going to hate me." She felt warm fingertips gently trail down the side of her face and it brought forth an instant reaction. The catgirl rubbed her cheek against his hand, her body shaking with sobs as she felt despair settle in. "I didn't…I didn't want to leave them…"

"You know you're better off following your instincts," he murmured, watching her rub her cheek against his hand over and over. He closed the distance between them, pressing his lips to hers. The chains that held her arms in place rattled as she tried desperately to pull her wrists out of the restraints. He knew it would be nearly impossible for her to escape without a key. The padlocks were thick and heavy. What worried him more than her escaping was the sadness that seemed to fill her at the thought of the heroes hating her. It angered him as well. His arms went around her, one hand pressing to the back of her head as he deepened the kiss. He felt her kissing back, her tears warm when they rolled over his fingers. He smirked and shifted a hand behind her, to the area just above her tail's base.

She felt him rubbing at the sensitive skin beneath her shirt and her back arched involuntarily. The catgirl could feel her hope for escaping slipping away quickly. She knew that if she were to get away, it would be due to her escaping; he would never let her go. _I can't…escape. It's impossible, isn't it? Every time I've managed to get away from him before, it was because Genos and Saitama helped me. I'm…weak. At this point, the best I can do is get his guard down._ At the back of her mind, she did feel bad for tricking him. Noriko loved him, despite everything they two had been through, but she loved Genos more. She wanted desperately to be back with him. To at least know that he was alright.

There was a sudden pounding at the door that actually made both of them jump a little. Sonic pushed himself to sit up on her waist again, looking toward the door. He appeared both puzzled and annoyed, as if he was certain that they had not been followed. Very slowly, he stood and his hand moved to the blade sheathed behind him. He glanced to Noriko and was satisfied that she was not going to slip out of her restraints. Moving toward the door, he prepared to kill whoever was on the other side.

"Heh! Heheheh! Hey! Open up, Sonic-kun!" a familiar female voice called through the door. The villain knocked again, giggling. "Sonic-kun! I know you have…my darling Nya in there with you! You'd better open up or I'll really make you regret it!"

"What do you want?" he growled through the door.

"I want to see my _Nya_ , of course! And I came to pick you both up! I've got a special job that I just… _know_ that you'll love!"

Angered, but intrigued, Sonic opened the door. Immediately, the grey-haired girl rushed past him to Noriko and wrapped both arms around the catgirl to cuddle against her. "How did you find us? And what job are you talking about?"

"Heh? Oh! So you _are_ interested! Good! I just…can't _wait_ …to fight alongside you both! This is going to be amazing! It's going to be absolutely amazing! What? Oh! You put her in restraints already?" Kyona drew back a little, blushing pink. "Heheh! It's like _bondage_ almost, isn't it? Is that your _thing_ , Sonic-kun? You like tying up my little Nya and-?"

"How did you find us?" Sonic interrupted, a blade pressing to the girl's neck from behind now. He could feel static electricity dancing over the girl's hair and skin, but ignored the tingling sensation it brought. Seeing her touch Noriko was bad enough, but when she started speaking suggestively, it pushed him over the edge.

"The power of _love_! My love for Nya guided me here!" She turned her head, still holding Noriko tightly against her chest. "You did…such a good job, Sonic-kun! _Such_ a good job! I couldn't _ask_ for a better accomplice and you didn't even _know_! You had _no idea_! But you helped me so much! Now give me the key so we can get going!"

"What are you talking about?"

"The job! The Enforcers! The timer is set to go off and when it does, they'll flood the world looking for Nya and Koneko! We have to get there first and kill them all before they can get out!" She ran her fingers through Noriko's hair, ignoring the way that the catgirl thrashed. "Ah…your hair…it _feels_ so nice." She drew her face close to Noriko's head and inhaled. "You _smell_ so nice! It's just…so _wonderful_ to hold you like this! You have _no idea_!"

"C-can you pleas focus on what you're saying?!" Noriko demanded, trying to pull away from Kyona. _She's creepier than usual today! What's going on?_

"Right! Oh, you _do_ like getting to the point! Sonic-kun, key, please! We have to hurry up!" She snatched it from his hand, grinning when she saw his look of puzzlement. "You're going to _love_ this!" the girl announced as she unlocked the restraints. "Love, love, love! Almost as much as you love Nya! Okay, so _here_! These swords are for you, Nya! I made them myself with love! I promise I won't electrocute you again, too! We've got to hurry up!"

Sonic gripped Noriko's wrist tightly and the two followed Kyona out of the base. She was swaying her hips in an exaggerated way, as if attempting to flirt with both of them. "What were you talking about?"

" _Monsters_! Lots and lots and lots of monsters that Kenta made to keep catgirls in check! They're brutes! All male…unreliable… _pieces of shit_ that were made to tear catgirls apart if they misbehave! So we…the three of us…we have to stop them! We have to _massacre_ the lot of them before they get out of their compound so we can protect Koneko!" Kyona giggled and turned to look at them both, her pale grey eyes wide. "You both…look so _cute_! So cute together! I'm almost a little jealous, Sonic-kun!"

 _I don't like this. Any of this. What was that about Sonic being her accomplice?_ Noriko's grip on the swords tightened as she went over everything that Kyona said. The thought of her wanting to genuinely protect anything was strange to Noriko. _This could be a trap though. What if it is? Sonic would be able to tell, right?_ She glanced over at the ninja and saw that he was watching Kyona with suspicion clear in his eyes. "…you don't trust her…?" she whispered, leaning toward him. The grey-haired girl had turned around and was running ahead of them.

"Of course not. She's _insane_." He glanced over and could see suspicion in her eyes. "What? You trust her or something? I didn't think you were that naïve."

"Why did she call you her accomplice, Sonic?" Noriko saw a muscle in his jaw seem to twitch before his eyes shifted back to Kyona. "The smoke bomb…"

"Came from her. I think she planned for things to go this way. I don't know if it's a trap or not, but if it is, she'll regret crossing us." A wicked grin spread across his face. "Don't try to tell me that you're not excited. I know you too well." He moved closer to her as they followed Kyona and leaned down to a feline ear. "Maybe afterwards we can pick up where we left off."


	20. Chapter 20

"Heh! Heheh! Okay, okay, okay! Here we are! Enforcer compound!" Kyona gestured toward the building behind her, beaming as cheerfully as if they had just arrived at a sweets shop. "Kenta-sensei set the timer to release them in about eleven hours! That means we have eleven hours to kill everything behind that big door! _Fun_ , right?!"

Noriko stared at the building, goose bumps rising on her skin. _Enforcers. She said that they were designed to target catgirls. Built to hurt catgirls. Kenta made them in advance to help him control his catgirl army. So whatever is on the other side of that door, it has to be dangerous. He probably put them together with my weaknesses in mind. That would make sense anyway._ Her sharp green eyes shifted to Sonic, who was examining the exterior of the building.

It was a one-story structure that resembled a warehouse, set atop a hill in the middle of a forest. There was a small sign on the front door that read "Compound: Enter at Own Risk". It was scrawled on cardboard in black marker. Sonic looked to Noriko with a scowl that immediately told her he was displeased. "This is a trap. It has to be. Look at that sign," he said quietly. Kyona did not hear them as she rambled about the danger ahead.

"Hn. I just want to know what this is about. She gave you a smoke bomb that drew me away from the others and then she showed up at your base to bring us here. What is she planning?" The catgirl took a cautious step toward the grey-haired girl, catching her attention. "If it's set for eleven hours, shouldn't that be plenty of time?"

Kyona's smile grew as she grabbed Noriko's hands. "Nope! Oh…my cute Nya…this is going to be so _fun_! I never thought I'd get the opportunity to fight alongside you! I really didn't! But this will be _fantastic_! The Enforcers are inside, but there are a _ton_ of levels to the compound! Some of them are in cells, but…heheh…I'm sure a lot of them have broken out! He made some _really strong_ ones! We'll have to navigate through the compound and hunt down each and every one of those bastards so I can keep you safe! You and Koneko both! I can't let these monsters get out and hurt you!"

"Does Kenta know that you brought us here?" Sonic asked, walking past both girls to the door. It was a solid metal door with an electronic locking system. It appeared sturdy enough, but he knew that one shock from the grey-haired girl would have it exploding. There was a small screen to the side of the door that displayed a countdown.

"Of course not!" she growled, releasing Noriko's hands. "I would _never_ …let that _animal_ …know that I was going to see my Nya! That _bastard_! That _creepy bastard_!"

"C-calm down," Noriko started. She saw electricity sparking off of the girl's hands as she glared at the ninja and knew that she would need to calm her. "Okay, so…hn…how many Enforcers are there? Do you have a map?"

Pale grey eyes turned to the female hero and Kyona grinned. "I'm glad you asked! I have a map, of course…heheh! I wouldn't _dream_ of going into a fight for my Nya unprepared! The last time I checked, there were about fifty enforcers, but I know that Kenta-sensei has been coming here more often in the past week. There might be more now. The newer ones will be easier to take out, but the older ones will have adjusted to their bodily changes so they'll be _lethal_!"

"You don't say." Sonic crossed his arms, standing between the two girls and the door. "Okay so tell me your plan. How are we doing this? I'm sure you want to either work alone or work with Noriko."

Kyona scowled and stepped closer to him. "You think just because you're _cute_ , you're always right? You think you just have… _everything_ …figured out! Don't you?! I'm not lying about the Enforcers!"

"Why should we trust you?"

"Because…heh…I want to do everything I can to keep my Nya safe! Her and her daughter! I want to keep them both safe! Because…you _protect_ …what you love! Or do _you_ not think like that?" She saw him frown and her smile returned. "The three of us…will kill them together. Take it floor by floor, top to bottom. It's going to be an absolute _bloodbath_ ~"

Noriko shivered at the enthusiasm that Kyona displayed. As she watched, a thread of electricity extended from the girl's fingers and entered the lock on the door. It began to smoke profusely and then the door popped open. The catgirl's feline ears drew back in nervousness. There was a heavy animal sort of smell emanating from the dark opening in the building. Kyona strode past Sonic, entering fearlessly. _Why do I get the feeling that she isn't lying? She's acting brave, but I saw it in her eyes. She's nervous about whatever is in this building._ Noriko jumped a little as a hand gripped hers, the fur on her tail puffing up in alarm.

"Stay close," Sonic ordered without looking at her. "The second that I think something's wrong, we'll leave."

"Hn. Why are we even following her if you're suspicious?" she muttered. Despite her anger with him, Noriko drew close to his side as they stepped into the dark building.

He smirked and held her hand tighter. "I like a challenge. If she's right, there might be some really strong monsters down here."

The girl's tail shifted in anxiety as the lights blinked on along the hallway. The lights were dim and revealed Kyona walking ahead of them, swaying her hips and humming to herself. "Are there are Enforcers on this level?" she forced herself to ask.

Kyona seemed to abruptly remember that she was not alone and turned, grinning. "Yep! The newer ones should be…somewhere on this floor! Are you both ready? I'll open the remaining cells on this level and release the ones in here!"

"Fine. Let's see what you're so panicked about," Sonic agreed, releasing Noriko's hand. He unsheathed his blade and watched Noriko prepare the swords that Kyona had given her.

Threads of electricity shot from Kyona's hands and struck each door along the hall. A low growling came from one door in particular, drawing the attention of all three humans. Noriko's heart raced as she watched the door slowly open, a loud sniffing sound coming from the room. There was a scraping sound of something over the floor. _What is it? What's in that room? I don't like this._ Her nose twitched as the smell of blood reached her.

The creature that stepped through the door did not look like it should exist. Its eyes were wide and misshapen, shining a wet and solid black. The upper body was heavily muscled with large, red claws on its hands that dripped as it walked. The mouth was crooked and looked like it had been torn at the corners to look wider, shimmering red with blood. It was covered with a greyish brown fur that was matted and stank of sweat. Its hooved feet scraped the floor as it exited its room and stepped into the light, revealing horrific claw marks and gashes all over its upper half. "…smell…cat…hurt…kill cat…" It was muttering to itself and its voice resembled a normal human man's. The eyes were completely black so it was hard to tell what it was looking at exactly, but it seemed to fix its gaze upon Noriko. "Kill…catgirl…kill!"

As the beast lunged toward Noriko, Sonic shoved her aside and met it halfway. His blade thrust deep into its chest, but it twisted and attempted to hurl him into the wall. The ninja leapt away from it, his katana painted red with its blood, and examined the wound he had left. Despite stabbing through its abdomen, the creature was still moving. Though now there were tears wetting its fur-covered cheeks. It snorted and spat blood onto the floor before tilting its head, studying the dark-haired man. "What's this thing supposed to be?" Sonic asked, readying to attack it the next time it moved. While he was eager to finish it off, he was curious about its origins. "How did Kenta make these?"

Kyona twirled a lock of her grey hair around her index finger, smiling. "Convicts and unwilling volunteers. He just mixed as many animals as he could in with their DNA to see what would stick." As she spoke, the door behind her creaked open. A large, clawed arm reached out to grab for her, but a jolt of electricity sent it recoiling back into its room. She cackled and turned to face it. "What? You think…that you're a _match_ for me? Nya is the only one for me!"

Noriko saw a strong wave of electricity enter the open doorway and shivered. The smell of cooked flesh came from the room when Kyona stepped back, appearing quite satisfied. Her tail curled at the end in curiosity. _Okay. Okay so we have a general idea of what we're facing, right? So shouldn't it be easier?_ Something coiled around her ankle and Noriko found her leg being yanked out from under her. She twisted quickly to fall on her back rather than her face and winced when she made contact with the floor. To her horror, she saw what appeared to be a tentacle wrapped around her ankle with the rest of it extending from within another room. _Damn it!_ Moving quickly, she grabbed one of her swords and flipped it so it was point down. It was swiftly pushed through the tentacle to free her.

She got to her feet and took several steps back, her feline ears perked up to catch the sound of the next possible attack. Blood was gushing from the wounded tentacle and made the floor slick. A loud thud to her right alerted her to Sonic killing the monster he had been fighting. A hand gripped her shoulder and Noriko's fur stood on end. She turned quickly, anticipating a monster attack, but instead found warm lips pressing against hers. Kyona smirked and pulled her closer, nipping at her bottom lip before she leapt back to avoid a tentacle striking at them both. Noriko had been shoved backwards by the grey-haired girl and landed hard on the floor.

"Heheh! No one touches her! No one touches my Nya except for _me_! You want to fight? Come on out and show me what you've got!" Kyona taunted the monster.

The catgirl's green eyes widened as a dark form rushed out of the open doorway. Its body seemed to be a tangle of tentacles with the exception of a wolf's torso and misshapen head, the mouth in the shape of a human's and opened in a constant, pained wail. _What is that thing?!_ She saw it tangle its tentacles around Kyona's limbs, pulling at them and forcing a cry from the girl's lips. _Damn it! Damn it, damn it, damn it! I can't just…let her die! Damn it!_ Noriko gritted her teeth and raced after the creature as it dragged itself down the hallway. It was moving fast, but she pushed herself to a rapid sprint. Leaping into the air, she positioned both swords carefully and drove them through the tentacles holding Kyona's arms. She twisted the blades and pulled them free before sliding one through its skull.

Kyona grinned and threw her arms around Noriko, rubbing her cheek against the catgirl's neck. "My… _hero_! I knew you'd save me! My hero Nya! My _perfect hero_!"

"Could you both stop cuddling long enough to focus on what we're doing?" Sonic demanded. "I can clear this floor alone, but I want to get to the really strong ones before Saitama finds this place."

Noriko pulled away from Kyona, grimacing. "Hn. It was my job as a hero," she stated, hoping to dash the girl's hopes.

If anything, Kyona was now even more enamored with her. "You've got such strong hero's blood, Nya! It's _amazing_! No matter what you do…no matter where you go…no matter who you're with…you're always compelled to save people because of your _hero's blood_! It must be nice…you must have gotten it from your parents…"

The two girls were moving along the hallway, checking the other rooms. They were vacant, with the exception of the room where Kyona had cooked a monster alive from the inside out with her electricity. _Why did she sound sad when she said that?_ They soon reached Sonic, who sent a glare in Kyona's direction. "So…the other monsters…?"

"Must've broken out of their rooms," Kyona replied with a nonchalant shrug. "The layout I got from Kenta-sensei's computer showed about six occupied cells on this floor. So there should be at least three more monsters wandering around."

 _Why are there only six on this floor? We've only been in this one hallway._ Noriko stepped closer to Sonic and was impressed when she looked down at the fallen monster. It was neatly beheaded, effectively and swiftly ending its life. She crouched down to examine the claw marks across its chest and realized with horror that they were self-inflicted. _He…was trying to kill himself, wasn't he? He was in so much pain that he was trying to tear himself open to end it._ Goose bumps raised on her skin as she recalled the pained wail that Kyona's attacker had released. "Their DNA is unstable…like Yaya's was. Their DNA is fighting with the animal DNA in their body and trying to keep it from taking over."

"That's right! You're…so much _smarter_ than Sonic-kun, Nya! That what I love about you! You're just…such a _brilliant hero_!" Kyona moved in for a hug, but was intercepted by Sonic. "Heh? You're such a blocker…I might just get bored with your cuteness and _dispose_ of you, Sonic-kun~"

"Three more monsters. Three more monsters to put out of their misery." Noriko started to the end of the corridor without her companions as determination set in. _It's mercy killing_ , she told herself. _They're in pain. Killing them will end that pain and stop them from hurting anyone else._ The catgirl paused at the end of the hallway. There was a path to the left and one to the right. Her feline ears picked up sound from both sides, but when she closed her eyes and focused she was able to tell how many enemies were to each side. _Two on the left. One on the right._ Her tail shifted side to side, her hunting instincts pushing to the surface of her subconscious. "Grey-san…go right. Sonic and I will take the left."

"What?! No! No, no, no! I won't leave my Nya alone with that _creep_!" the electrokinetic girl argued. "I won't let him get my Nya alone! I won't-!"

Noriko turned her head, glaring at the girl as she came to stand beside her. "Grey-san. We'll meet back here when all three of them are dead."

Kyona glared back at her and then began to grin, very little sanity to be found in her eyes. "I… _love it_ …when you're dominant! Nya, I thought you would be so cute submissive, but you're so much cuter when you're forceful! Heh! It just…you wouldn't _believe_ …how excited it makes me! Alright! I'll do it for you!" She brandished a ball of electricity in her hand and jogged down the hallway to the right.

Sonic stood on Noriko's left, watching Kyona leave and raising an eyebrow. "She's getting creepier. But she was right about the monsters. I guess we don't have a choice; we'll have to finish this."

"…they're in pain…" she muttered as she turned left. The two began walking down the corridor, putting their backs to Kyona. "I just…can't stand the thought of someone suffering the way Yaya did. You didn't see it. There was so much pain in her eyes."

"I don't care. I just want to see the strongest one in the compound."

"Don't turn this into a game! These are lives! These were people!"


	21. Chapter 21

The four heroes all reached the compound at the same time. Koneko and Mumen Rider had located it via Koneko's connection with Noriko. She followed her intuition to the warehouse, an uneasy feeling setting in as she stared at it. The door was open and the inside was dark, the smell of blood heavy in the air that wafted out of the building. "Mom went in _here_?"

"Huh? You guys know what's in there, right?" Saitama asked, looking to the small catgirl. Her feline ears were drawn back, tail shifting anxiously behind her. "You okay?"

"I-I'm fine, Sensei! I'm just…I'm worried about my Mom. I don't know why she would go in there, but I can feel that she's in there. And she's still alive."

"Then we should probably-" Mumen Rider paused as Genos entered the building without a word to any of the other heroes. "Wait! Do either of you have a map or-?"

"Who needs a map? We'll figure it out using Koneko's Nya-chan senses," Saitama assured him, lifting the catgirl onto his back. When the girl was comfortably settled, she gave him a curious look and Saitama raised his eyebrow. "Are you coming?"

Genos was already moving quickly down the first corridor, pushing open any doors that were partially closed. When he paused at one doorway, he seemed to be staring at something particularly troubling because he began to frown. "Master Saitama, keep Koneko away from this room," he warned.

"What? It can't be that bad," the bald hero argued.

"Whatever's in there, I can take it on!" the little catgirl agreed. "I'm not some weak, squeamish brat, Senpai!"

Saitama came to stand near him and quickly turned so that Koneko was unable to see into the room. Lying inside was the charred, exploded remains of some sort of monster. _That wasn't done by Nya-chan_ , he immediately realized. _So did Grey get here ahead of her or follow her? Either way, I'm pretty sure Koneko shouldn't be anywhere near that crazy girl._

"What?! I want to see! Sensei, I didn't get to see it!" Koneko complained.

"No way. It's too gross and I'm not going to let you puke while you're on my back," he protested. He looked to Mumen Rider, who was just entering the compound. _He definitely can't see that thing. I remember how sick he got when he saw Kenta's corpse back in City G._ Saitama carefully maneuvered Koneko so that he was holding her out to the cyclist hero and frowned, his expression turning serious. "Can you get her somewhere safe?"

"What? Are we not going after Grey-san now?" Mumen Rider took the squirming catgirl, puzzled by the Saitama's change of heart.

"No. Genos and I will find Nya-chan and bring her out. There's some gruesome stuff in here and I don't think Nya-chan would want her kid seeing it." He listened to the child argue and leaned down to her eye level. "Koneko, I know you're tough. I know you've seen bad stuff. I just don't want you to see whatever's waiting in here, okay? It's stuff that's made to kill catgirls, right? So they'll be really tough. Just let me take care of it, okay?" He ruffled her long, light purple hair and gave her a stern look. " _Alright_?"

"F-fine! But you owe me, Sensei! I want sushi for dinner every night for the next week! And sweets! I want melon bread and ice cream and-!"

"Okay, okay. Can you get her out of here? Just go somewhere safe and steer clear of Kenta." Saitama met the male hero's eyes through the cyclist's goggles and knew that he understood. "We'll try to be back out soon."

When the two had left the compound, Genos entered the room with the charred monster remains inside. He crouched near the corpse to examine it and frowned. "Master Saitama, this monster was killed by a massive electrical surge. This can only mean that Grey is here as well. We have to reach Noriko before she does."

The other hero looked at the corpse over the cyborg's shoulder. He did not like the thought of Noriko being pursued by Grey in such an enclosed atmosphere. The electrokinetic girl was unpredictable and horribly unstable. "Hey. You think her brother is going to show up?"

"Grey Kyou stayed behind to keep Kenta from trying to stop us. Unless he kills Kenta, he will not be appearing." Genos stood and turned to the doorway. "When I left, he had impaled Kenta's chest with a large icicle. I believe that any loyalty he may have had for Kenta has run out. Do you think that he would fight his twin sister if she presented a danger to Noriko?"

Saitama shrugged. "I just want to find Nya-chan before more of these monsters get out. Can you tell if there's anyone else on this floor?"

"There seems to be an electronic barrier between floors so I cannot determine if she is below us, but I do not see any other heat signatures on this floor to show that she is here."

The two walked out to the hallway and Saitama's gaze fell upon something red at the end of the hallway. _Footprints? Wait a minute…those look like Nya-chan's. The new boots she got have those little star shapes on the bottom._ He walked closer and stared down at the bloody star shapes on the tiled floor. It was the end of the hallway and there was a hall leading to the left and right of where he stood. To the right, he saw splashes of blood on the wall. To the left, he saw more bloody stars as well as slash marks on the walls and shuriken buried in the thick material.

Genos had followed him and now passed the bald hero, walking straight toward a shuriken. "This is that pervert's weapon."

"Yeah. So Sonic's here, too? Is this just a chain of stalkers?" The hero's expression had lost its seriousness as he made the joke. "What do you think happened?"

"Master, if I were to take a guess, I would think that Noriko followed one of the monsters from the city here and decided to finish the rest of the compound's monsters before they could be unleashed on the city, but she was seen by Grey. I am sure that Grey followed her or chased her into the compound and that Speed o' Sound Sonic had been watching Noriko for some time and determined that this was his chance to strike and get his revenge for the last time they fought. What do you think happened, Master Saitama?"

"Huh? Uh…that. I guess. I mean, it makes sense, right? So you want to keep going? I know that Grey can get pretty mean when it comes to you," Saitama said, recalling the last time Genos had been around the villain.

"Yes. I want to protect Noriko at all costs, even if it means putting my own life at risk. I will do anything to keep her safe."

They were now moving down the corridor toward a large door with a sign above it that simply read "Down". The two traveled in silence for a while, each deep in their own thoughts as they considered what may wait for them in the level below. "Hey, so you really love Nya-chan, huh?" He saw the blonde seem to frown before nodding. "It's cool. You've been through a lot since you guys first met and you still end up together. I mean, when I first suggested you guys date, I was just trying to make sure other guys wouldn't hit on her anymore."

"Master Saitama, no matter the circumstance that brought us together, I am certain that Noriko and I are meant to be together."

 **Shift P.O.V**

The catgirl leapt quickly to avoid being crushed by a large, clubbed tail and was startled to find the strike being intercepted by Sonic's blade. It cleanly sliced through the monster's tail and sent the clubbed end falling heavily to the tiled floor. The beast screamed in agony and turned quickly to swipe with its clawed hands, but Kyona drew its attention back to her as a ball of static electricity rolled up its other arm. Sonic seized this moment to lift Noriko and dart backwards across the large room to get her to safety. She was bleeding from multiple cuts and there was a contusion forming on her left forearm. The catgirl was set on the floor in the corner before he launched himself at the monster's back.

She shivered, curled up in a ball as she watched it rampage in the center of the room. _It…doesn't even look like it was ever human. It can't talk, but it's making such horrible noises. They sound like they hurt. It sounds like its gargling blood. What did Kenta do to them?!_ Noriko's feline ears were drawn back in fear as she watched it thrash in agony. Electricity was rushing through its body, making every muscle tense just before Sonic could fill its torso with exploding shuriken. When it fell to its side on the floor, it was with a heavy thud. She covered her face with her bloody hands, trying to block out the sight of its final thrashes before death. _I can't! I can't look! Whoever it was…it has to hurt so much! I can't imagine!_

Kyona drew her hands away from its body and smiled cheerfully at Noriko. "I did it! Did you see?! Did you… _see_ …what I did for you? Just for _you_ , Nya!" She began walking toward the catgirl, swaying her hips and clasping her hands behind her back. "Nya, Nya, my little Nya~"

"Don't touch her," Sonic warned, flicking blood from his katana. He looked over at the catgirl and saw her trembling. "What's wrong with you? I thought you wanted to put them out of their misery."

"I do…I do, but that one…it didn't even look…"

"Human?" Kyona crouched in front of her now, tilting her head. "Well, _of course_! He was a monster in the _head_ and in the _heart_! A big, bad criminal from prison! You didn't recognize him, did you? Not even Sonic-kun did! That guy…that big, _blubbery mess_ over there…" She grabbed a handful of Noriko's hair and forced her head up so that she looked at the corpse. He was a mass of scaly flesh, fat, horns, and claws. He was at least four times as tall as Sonic and nearly six feet wide. "That guy over there…was going to force himself on you. Nya, _look_ at him! Look close! That bastard _volunteered_ to become a monster so he could try to manhandle you again! Doesn't that make you _mad_?! I saved you! Heh…heheh! Sonic-kun and I saved you together so he wouldn't paw at you! At my… _precious_ …little Nya…"

Noriko winced as the girl's lips drew close to her nicked feline ear. Warm air was blown onto the violet fur and she jolted at the sensation. _I can't! I can't look weak right now! If I show weakness in front of her, she'll take advantage!_ The catgirl pushed herself to stand and collected her swords. "We…need to move on," she stated as she walked to Sonic.

"Oh, my precious Nya is so _shy_ ~" Kyona taunted, following her with a smirk plastered on her face. "Okay, okay, so where to next?"

The three stepped out of the room, into the dark hallway that reeked of blood. They were on the third level, but Kyona had assured them that there were more to come. Corpses littered the halls of this floor, but there were still some closed doors. They knew what lay on the other side of these doors, but it had been determined that they go about the extermination of the Enforcers in the most methodical way possible. Releasing them all the way Kyona had on the first level could be dangerous when it came to the stronger enemies.

"How many prisoners have we seen already?" Sonic asked. He walked close to Noriko, refusing to let Kyona get too close. He still intended to take her back with him when the compound had been cleared of threats.

"Hm? Let's see...maybe half a dozen? The rest were…heh…a little _unwilling_. Didn't have a choice. Kenta-sensei thought they'd be good specimens and just grabbed them. Kind of like _Nya_. I'm sure we'll see a few more like that tentacle wolf one…screaming and crying…trying to beg for its life, but it can't talk! Can you _imagine_?! It's _exciting_ , isn't it? Nya? Don't you _like_ that sort of prey? The kind that begs for you to-?"

"Th-that's enough." Noriko bowed her head, trying to listen to the remaining monsters and determine which one was in the most pain. _The far door, near the corner of the hallway. Can we really make it through the whole compound? Grey-san said that we're not even halfway through it._ Her wounds stung, the contusion on her forearm aching. She knew that the others had been injured as well, though not as badly. Sonic bore a few cuts; one on his cheek, a few on his chest, and one on his thigh. Kyona was grinning, but she was hurt. A monster had managed to strike her on the right temple with a heavy fist, opening a cut with its sharp knuckles.

The electrokinetic girl's grey hair was stuck to her scalp with drying blood, though she seemed not to mind. Her fingertips were a scorched black and her shirt was torn open, bearing a gash across her stomach that extended to her lower back. Any pain that she may have felt was completely ignored in favor of embracing her own madness. "Nya, Nya, little Nya," she started, giggling to herself. "Wouldn't it be…just the _best thing ever_ …killing all of these creeps and then… _becoming one_? Doesn't that just sound like the _best thing ever_?!"

"You keep saying that," Sonic muttered. He moved closer to Noriko's side, giving Kyona a warning glare. "We need to lose her."

"I hate to say it, but she's a valuable asset," Noriko argued quietly. Kyona was now humming to herself; absolutely enthralled with her own strange suggestion. _I still don't know what she means by that, either. I don't think I want to know._

"Oh! This door!" Kyona pressed her ear to the hard surface and grinned. "Oh, I can feel it! This one will be _fun_! Can _I_ take this one?! I'll make it quick and clean! You won't even have to see it, Nya!"

"Hn. Fine." Noriko saw her lower a hand to the floor and a thick thread of electricity extended from her palm beneath the door, entering the room. There was a sharp cry of pain from within, followed by a loud popping sound and a splatter. Noriko closed her eyes, a chill running down her spine as whatever was in the room fell to the floor with a wet thudding sound. _This is getting out of hand_ , she thought as Kyona straightened and dusted her hands on her jeans. _She's evil. She's even eviler than Sonic. And insane. I can't…be alone with her._ The girl's sharp green eyes opened and turned to Sonic, who was wiping blood from his cheek. He smirked when he saw her staring at him. _He's…my only hope of getting out of here, isn't he? Damn it._

"Next, next, next! Which door will it be? Nya, you have a preference? Or I can 'popcorn' all of the other ones, too!" Kyona suggested, her expression displaying an alarming level of excitement and eagerness.

The way that the girl spoke made goose bumps raise on Noriko's flesh. "If it will end their pain sooner, than do it. I'll meet you at the door to the stairs." She moved around the corner and leaned against the wall, clenching her eyes shut and trying not to think about the murders going on so near to her. A face drew close to the side of her neck and her tail puffed up in alarm. Warm lips traced over her skin, sending a heat through her body. "S-Sonic, don't-"

"When we get through here, you know that I'm taking you back with me. I told you that there was no escaping. And at this rate, you're going to owe me for keeping you alive." He smirked and moved his lips to hers, stealing a quick kiss and watching color fill her cheeks. "You're mine and I'm yours. You can't argue with that. You can't try to say that we weren't made for each other. How else could we be such a perfect match?" She scowled and when he leaned down again, she sank a fang deep into his bottom lip.


	22. Chapter 22

"Uh oh…" Kyona grimaced and clenched her eyes shut, an expression of concentration on her pale face. "Heh…this…is _bad_. Oh, this is _pretty bad_!"

The three were walking down a corridor in the fifth layer and the electrokinetic girl came to a halt, forcing her two companions to pause. Noriko saw the look on her face and frowned. "What is it?" Her mind was coming immediately to the worst possible scenarios. _Does she sense Kenta here? Or is there a really strong monster ahead? We haven't gotten through this layer yet, but there are a lot of doors._ She jumped a little when the pale-haired girl hugged her arm tightly, pressing it to her chest.

"Heh…I'm tapped out! My electricity's all used up! You'll have to protect me, Nya!"

Sonic raised an eyebrow, skeptical. "You ran out of electricity?"

"Kyou-nii and I produce electricity and ice like a normal bodily fluid. Ice threads in his blood like electricity threads in mine, but if we use it too much we have to wait for our bodies to produce more and if we don't use it at all…like Kyou-nii…then it builds up and when it comes out it's _scary_!" she explained, rubbing her cheek against Noriko's shoulder.

Noriko frowned and glanced to the ninja. He was staring at Kyona, as if trying to visibly assess whether she was lying or not. "Hn. Do you want to go back?"

"No, no, no! We can't stop yet! Nya, we can still fight! I want to finish this with you~" the girl protested.

"Just stay here. You'll only slow us down if we have to keep track of you," Sonic stated. He began walking down the hall again, glancing at the girls over his shoulder. "Noriko, are you coming or are you going to wait here with her?"

"I'm not going to let _you_ be her knight in shining armor! You know what? I can still fight! I'll keep fighting to protect my little Nya!" Kyona linked her arm through Noriko's and pulled her down the hallway to stand near Sonic, grinning. "Well? Which door first? I can't open them so _you'll_ have to do it, Sonic-kun."

Noriko's feline ears twitched as she heard movement from behind them. The fur on her tail stood on end as she heard footsteps coming down the stairs from the third layer. "This one! Hurry up!" When the door was open, she shoved Kyona and Sonic into the room before rushing in and closing the door. The lock clicked and she felt her blood run cold as the sound of crying reached her ears.

"Oh! Oh, I know _this_ one! I know you! The curious little _bastard_ that couldn't keep his nose out of Nya's business! Heheh! Look at you now! What _happened_ to you?! Kenta-sensei really did a number on you, didn't he? Looks like it hurts…hehe…should I put you out of your misery?"

"Noriko, don't look. I'll put him out of his misery," Sonic said.

"What…who…is it?" Noriko ignored his warning and turned, but soon regretted it. She immediately recognized her childhood friend Ichirou. The boy who had been her best friend, the boy who she developed her first crush on, the boy who had tended to her family's graves after Kenta murdered them. "I-Ichirou…? What…what happened to you…?"

The room they were standing in was large, giving the horribly disfigured creature plenty of room. His DNA had been fused with multiple animals', rendering his body almost nonfunctioning as each animal's DNA tried to overpower the others. His body had grown, skin stretching and pulling tight over his bones. The young man's mouth had extended into a canine snout, his teeth sharp and long. Curling horns had sprouted from his temples, wings had extended from his shoulder blades, and a second set of legs had grown from his hips with hooved feet. His flesh bore patches of scales and fur alike, the wings covered in a down and bent at odd angles that confirmed the suspicion that they had been snapped. The only things recognizable about Ichirou now were his voice and the eyes that stared out at the trio through tears. "Hi…na…ko…" he muttered, staring directly at her.

She put an arm in front of Sonic, glaring when he started to protest. "Ichirou…what happened to you?" The catgirl started walking toward him, but he cowered further into the corner. "Ichirou."

"Hi…na…ko…" His voice was quieter, his clawed hands covering his head as if to ward off a blow. "I…can't…say…it…" He flinched when he felt her hand on his shoulder, his skin splitting open beneath her touch.

Noriko stared in horror at the blood that ran down his arm and coated her hand. "I-I'm sorry! Ichirou, I'm sorry! This is my fault! Damn it! I'll…we can…th-there has to be something that someone can do to reverse this!"

"Kyou-nii would know!" Kyona spoke up, standing behind her. "You want to save this one, Nya?"

The catgirl stared at the trembling figure, seeing tears roll down his cheeks. _I want him to live, but what if it really can't be reversed? He looks like he's in so much pain. Ichirou…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It's my fault that this happened to him._ She saw Sonic approaching from the corner of her eye, his blade glinting at his side. "Don't."

"You said you wanted to put them out of their misery," he protested. "Do you really think he would want to risk it? What if he dies on the way out of here? What if that psychopath can't fix him and just makes the pain worse?"

Noriko frowned and turned her attention back to Ichirou. "A-are you…um…w-what do you want me to do, Ichirou?"

"I…don't…like…this…" Ichirou's breathing was becoming ragged and his body seemed to fold in on itself for a moment, a horrific scream issuing from his throat. "It hurts! I can't! I can't do this! I can't live! Hinako! Hinako, Hinako, Hi…nya…ko…!" He thrashed suddenly, his arms and wings striking out.

Kyona was struck and tumbled backwards onto the floor. One of Ichirou's legs lifted and stomped down upon her stomach with great force. She cried out in pain, blood spurting from her lips and her eyes clenching shut. The pressure was suddenly gone as one of Noriko's swords sliced cleanly through the leg, just below the knee. The floor was now slippery and crimson as blood rushed from Ichirou's wound. A roar tore its way from his throat as he lost the battle against the animal DNA, succumbing to his new monstrous form. "Nya, kill him!"

"Noriko, move! I'm going to finish him!" Sonic ordered, watching the beast thrash in outrage. A wing flapped and something glinted at one joint shortly before it was launched at the ninja. He moved to dodge, watching a sharp blade plant deep into the wall. If it had struck him, he knew it would have plunged deep into his chest.

"Don't! He doesn't deserve to die this way! He's…he was…my friend! I can't let him die this way!" Tears blurred her vision and she gritted her teeth. "Grey-san, get to the far corner! Sonic, help her! I'll…I have to…I need you to get her to safety and open the door! I won't kill him! I can't do this! I'll keep him distracted, but please just do as I say!"

"Tch. Fine." He reluctantly lifted Kyona, ignoring the way she kissed his cheek and smirked up at him.

"Hinyako! I'm going to tear your weak little body in half and eat it!" The voice coming from Ichirou's mouth no longer sounded like his. It was lower, eviler, and held a growl to it that send chills down her spine. "I'm going to eat you! I'm going to pull your spine apart piece by piece and break open your stomach! I'll eat you and then you won't feel any pain anymore!"

Her fur stood on end as she stared up at him. She took a few steps back, keeping her gaze locked on the monstrosity loomed over her. His wings spread and she saw why they had snapped; they were weighted heavily with multiple knives and stones. A flick of one wing sent a small blade whizzing past her head, opening a slice on her cheekbone. When it flew at her, the catgirl closed her eyes out of reflex and now her boots slipped on the bloody floor. Her legs came out from beneath her, sending her sprawling on her back on the tiles. The girl's green eyes widened as he drew closer, raising a clawed hand as if to slam it down upon her. "I-Ichirou…no…please! You don't…you don't want to do this! We're friends! Remember?!"

"…Hinyako…" The beast's tongue came from its mouth now, drooling and licking at his lips. "I've never eaten catgirl before, but I bet it's _tender_ and _sweet_ …"

A loud boom sounded behind Noriko and the door flew off its hinges, slamming into Ichirou's face. The bones of his snout broke with a crunching sound and he reeled back, shrieking in pain. A shadow briefly fell over Noriko before Genos landed between Ichirou's deformed wings and planted a palm against the center of his back. A bright flash of light filled the room as an energy blast tore through the monster's body. When Noriko was able to see again, she saw Ichirou collapsed on the floor face-down with Genos standing over him, smoke billowing from his palm. "G-Genos?!"

"Oh. Nya-chan, you okay? That looks like it stings." Saitama's voice came from right beside her. He smiled down at her when she looked at him and offered a hand. "Need help?"

"Ichirou…I-Ichirou is…" Noriko glanced between the corpse and the hero beside her, trembling. "How did you…know where I was? How did you find me?"

When he realized that she was still kind of in shock, he grabbed her hand and pulled her to stand. Immediately, she fell against his side for support. "Hey, it's going to be okay. We need to get you out of here though; I'm pretty sure Kenta's on his way."

"Master Saitama, should I dispose of them?" Genos asked, looking toward Sonic and Kyona. The grey-haired girl was glaring at him and the ninja was frowning. "They will try to stop us from taking her."

"Huh? No, just leave them."

"Grey-san…doesn't have any more electricity in her body," Noriko muttered, frowning. "We can't leave her here. Are the other doors still closed?"

"Yes." Genos lifted her in his arms, not looking away from the two villains still in the corner. "Did they follow you here?"

Noriko's head leaned against his shoulder, her body shaking from exhaustion and pain. "No. Grey-san wanted us to defeat the monsters. They're made to kill catgirls and I couldn't let Koneko be put in danger. Sonic came with us to fight the stronger ones on the bottom level, but-"

"I am taking you back to the surface and leaving you somewhere safe."

"Hey. Wait a second, Genos. If you leave her somewhere out there, Kenta will definitely find her. When you really think about it, don't you think we should finish this?" Saitama pointed out. He glanced toward Sonic, who was watching them intently. "The ones on the bottom level are supposed to be really strong, right? I want to see how strong they are."

"Master, it would be dangerous to bring Noriko-"

"You stupid metal bastard! How _dare_ talk about Nya like she's some kind of… _pathetic weakling_?!" Kyona stormed over to the three heroes and crossed her arms. "And you're not taking her anywhere! She and I are going to finish killing the Enforcers!"

"What do you think, Nya-chan? What should we do?" Saitama was surprised to see her struggling from the cyborg's hold so that she stood on her own. "Uh…are you sure you're feeling up to walking? If you want to keep fighting, it might be better for someone to carry you so you can rest a little."

 _What should I do? What should I say? If we leave things the way they are…how many others will suffer the way that Ichirou did?_ She looked back to where his body had collapsed. He was no longer moving and she was confident that he was dead. The final moments of his life had been so agonized and in the end he had lost himself to the animal DNA that was taking over his body. "I…think we should keep going."

"Yes! I _knew_ it! That's my brave little Nya!" Kyona grabbed her in a hug, nearly knocking her over. Blood was still running from the corner of her mouth, dotting her shirt and smudging the one that Noriko wore. "Hey. Hey, hey, hey! I _know_ that shirt! You! You _metal bastard_ , why is my Nya wearing your shirt?!"

Noriko slipped out of Kyona's embrace as she began to shout and swear at Genos. She took cautious steps toward Ichirou and knelt beside his head. The eyes were open wide, staring vacantly. The catgirl reached down with shaking hands and slid his eyelids closed, tears running down her face. _He isn't in pain anymore._

"You sure you're okay?" Saitama saw her ears draw back, her tail curled limply at her side as she stared down at her deceased friend. "If you don't want to go, we don't have to. I mean, you guys got hurt. Even Sonic. When Genos and I were walking down here, we saw all of the monsters you guys fought. Some of those looked pretty tough."

She slouched and absently ran her fingertips over the patchy fur on Ichirou's cheek. "Saitama. I don't think I'm strong enough to go on. When I look at these monsters, all I can think about is Yaya and how much pain she was in before she died."

He had been with her when Yaya appeared to attack. He had seen her fight Yaya, saw the pain and regret in her eyes when she killed the mutated girl. "I don't think we should stay then. If you can't handle it, we'll just go home."

"But the monsters will go after Koneko!" she argued.

"That compound door was electronic, right? I heard it had a timer on it. So it shouldn't be a problem if Genos just closes the door and resets it, right? I mean, that will at least buy us some time. We can come back and finish it later, when you feel better." A smile formed on his face and he lifted the catgirl. "Alright, so that's what we'll do! I was getting pretty hungry anyway and I owe Koneko some sushi. If we leave now, we can get some and bring it home in time for dinner."

"S-Saitama?! Wait! Are you sure this is-?" Her body tensed when she felt his fingers rest on the area just above her tail. A blush rushed to her cheeks and she went quiet.

"Hey, Genos? We're going to head out. Can you seal up the door to the compound after all of us are outside? It's getting close to dinnertime."

"You're _not_...taking my Nya away from me! Heh! Heheheh! Just who do you think you _are_?! You think she _likes_ you? You think she'd ever fall for a _bald freak_ like-!" Kyona's head was grabbed and smacked against the wall, effectively knocking her out.

Genos put the unconscious villain over his shoulder and nodded to Saitama. "Master, go ahead and I will follow."

Noriko wrapped her arms around Saitama's neck tightly as he began to rush through the hallways, her violet hair quickly blown into disarray. She dared to peer over his shoulder and saw a dark blur behind him, speeding behind them with a growing grin on their face.


	23. Chapter 23

NeonHorizon: Hey, I've got a quick announcement. Couple of announcements. Hn. So my artist is taking a while with the Noriko picture due to...well due to them taking on too many projects at once. Priorities. Another thing. I had to set my twitter updates to private because spam accounts kept retweeting my story updates and that kind of pissed me off. So if you're not following me on twitter, you probably can't see my updates. Well anyway. Here's chapter 23. So...yeah.

* * *

"Hey, Nya-chan? You okay?" Saitama was sitting across the table from her, absently flipping through a manga. "You've been pretty quiet since we got home yesterday."

The catgirl was sitting in the afternoon sunlight, staring outside at the bright blue sky. She heard his question, but it went unanswered. Her feline ears flattened and a sigh escaped her as she once more sank deep into her darkest thoughts. Noriko wrapped her arms around herself, bowing her head as her eyes closed. _Ichirou. He didn't deserve what happened to him. He never should have been mutated. He never should have died the way that he did._ She could see it clearly in her mind; his look of anguish, the rage that overtook him as he lost control to the animal DNA, and then finally his death at the hands of Genos.

Since returning to the apartment, she had barely met the cyborg's gaze. She could hardly stand to look at him because it reminded her of Ichirou's death. It was difficult to accept what had happened. Noriko knew that it was not the blonde's fault. He had no way of knowing that she knew the monster. He had simply observed it trying to kill her and acted to kill it first.

Koneko had been helping Genos in the kitchen and now wandered over to look at her mother. "Hey. Sensei, what's wrong with my mom?"

"…nothing…" Noriko muttered. She shook her head and her feline ears twitched forward. "I'm sorry. Did you say something before, Saitama?"

He set down his manga and tilted his head. "Yeah. You okay?"

"Hn. I'm fine. Why?" Noriko could feel that everyone in the apartment was looking at her expectantly, wanting some sort of explanation. _How could I even begin to explain though? I don't want Genos to feel bad about what he did. If…he would feel bad._ She stood and stretched a bit, letting her tail curl at the end as she tried to redirect her thoughts to something pleasant. Noriko looked at Koneko, who was now seated beside Saitama and trying to look at the manga he was holding. She moved to sit on his other side and slumped forward, crossing her arms on the table and letting her head rest there.

Several minutes later, the sound of typing and the smell of food seemed to draw her from her nap. She pushed herself to sit upright and realized that a blanket had been draped over her shoulders. There was a plate of food in front of her on the table and Koneko was now missing. Saitama had moved to his futon for a nap. Genos was at the computer, his attention focused on the screen. Noriko absently picked up her spoon and began to eat, listening to the quiet tap of the keyboard.

"Grey Kyou was apprehended by the Class A hero Stinger earlier today." Genos looked over at Noriko briefly and was glad to find her eating the fried rice that he had left for her.

"…he probably deserved it…" she muttered, licking a stray piece of rice from the corner of her mouth. "It was his research that killed so many people in that compound." The tip of her tail flicked back and forth in agitation.

"Grey Kyou was apprehended and imprisoned for slaughtering a group of Catman Scavenger fangirls that attempted to ambush him and protect Kenta." He saw her ears draw back again, her lips twisting into a perplexed frown. "I do not know if he was aware of the compound, but he insisted on fighting Kenta so that I could help you."

Guilt settled in the pit of her stomach now. _Why? He acted like he was afraid of Kenta before. And if he didn't know about the compound…but he said that each time one of his mutants dies, it hurts him in some way._ Noriko slouched a little, remembering the last time she saw Kyou. He had watched Koneko's sparring match with Genos and spoke of his dislike for Kenta. The ways that he had been subtly sabotaging the catman cyborg. "Hn…he really wanted to help?"

"Before I left to join Master Saitama, I saw him shoot an icicle through Kenta's chest. I do not know what his motives for helping you are, but he fought Kenta to give me time to get to you." Genos stood and walked over to collect her empty plate.

The catgirl watched him go into the kitchen and frowned to herself. _He tried to help me. Grey-san tried to help me…but for her own selfish reasons. Their father is a high ranking administrator for the Hero Association though. How could he let his own son get arrested for trying to stop Kenta?_ Her phone chimed with a text message, but she refused to look at the screen because she knew who it was. "Genos…I need to go somewhere. I'll be back."

"I will go with you," he determined, standing.

"No. I just…I need some time to think. I'm sorry. I'll be back soon." She grabbed her swords and hurried out of the apartment. When she reached an alley several blocks away, she took a moment to try to calm herself. _I failed Ichirou. I failed Koto-san. I failed my own family._ The catgirl leaned against the brick wall, her eyes half-closing as tears slid down her cheeks. The memories were painful, but worse was the feeling of failure. The feeling of loss. It was then that she knew what she had to do. Scrolling through the contacts on her phone, Noriko settled on one that made her stomach turn.

"Huhuhuh! To what do I owe this call, little Hinyako?" Kenta taunted.

"Where are you?"

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know?"

"Heh?! Nya!" Kyona's voice broke through, loudly exclaiming over the man's. "I want to see my little Nya! Let's meet up!"

When it was settled, Noriko felt her stomach still aching, but now a determination had set in. She ran down the street with purpose, knowing exactly where she was going and what she would have to do when she got there. _If what Genos said was right, then Kenta will be kind of strong from getting repaired. Grey-san picked a public place to meet. I just need to make sure that this is done right so no one gets hurt!_

The previous day had been nothing short of hellish. After the massacre of mutants in the compound, they had emerged and Kyona's unconscious body had been left somewhere safe. Bang informed them that Kenta had fled the city, but had made no mention of Kyou. As Noriko ran to the location, she thought back to her first meeting with the boy. His face had worn such a look of intense desperation that it had been terrifying. Now she imagined that same face, that same boy, suffering in a cell by himself. _I can't. I can't let another person down! I have to do this! I know that I can do this!_

She was disgusted to feel a rush of excitement at the thought of a fight. Noriko knew that it was her feline instincts. It made her think of Kenta, not as an adversary, but as prey. Her tail moved side to side as she paused at a street corner, thinking through her actions. It would have to be fast in order to minimize the amount of damage done to their surroundings and innocent bystanders. If she was lucky, she could swiftly incapacitate the cyborg.

Nearing her destination, she saw Kyona and Kenta talking beside a bench at the park. The catgirl unsheathed her blades and ran at full speed. Before Kenta could dodge, she forced both blades through his chest plate. He recoiled in anger and aimed a blast of fire at her, but she swiftly ducked and rushed at him again. This time, she swiped a sword across his face. It easily sliced through his face plate, leaving a crack across his artificial cheekbones and the bridge of his nose.

Kenta's ears drew back and he lunged forward, grabbing her by the neck. She managed a few more slashes across his chest, tearing through his white shirt and coat, before her body was hurled across the street into a building. "What's your problem, you little bitch?!"

"I'm going to tear out your vocal chords and bash in your skull for what you did!" she snarled in reply, pushing herself to stand again. Noriko briefly caught sight of Kyona, who had moved away from the fight to watch her. The grey-haired girl wore a look of such amusement that Noriko soon felt her anger rising. She ran at Kenta again, swiping with both blades and forcing him to take steps back to avoid taking further damage. While his body was mechanical, it was made of cheap materials that were easily broken.

"Aaaah~ Nya, I _love_ watching you fight! It…heheh…it makes me…want to do something _exciting_!" Kyona threw herself between the two catpeople, lifting her own swords to block to Noriko's. She smiled with absolute joy as she twisted and thrust her blades forward, nearly cutting into the catgirl.

"Don't get in my way!" Kenta grabbed Kyona's shoulder and moved to shove her out of the way, but Noriko moved quickly. She stabbed through his neck with one sword, blocking the downward sweep of Kyona's right sword at the same time. The catman jumped back, yanking free of the blade, and both of his clawed hands went to his neck. The hole was large, the metal punctured and some of the wires within sliced. When he spoke again. His voice sounded far less human. It was distorted and mechanical in quality. "You miserable little bitch! How dare you?!"

"Don't talk to my Nya that way!" the grey-haired girl shouted, turning to glare at him.

Noriko dodged another thrust of a sword and leapt back to put distance between herself and the older girl. _People saw. Normal people saw me attack Kenta so now…it's just a matter of time, right?_ To her frustration, Kyona pursued her and began to grin evilly. Noriko was moving backwards now, blocking each time and watching closely for signs that she would change tactics. The electrokinetic girl seemed perfectly content with clashing her blades against Noriko's, stepping closer and closer.

"Heheh! Seeing you up close…with your fighting face on…it's _indescribable_! I _love_ it! I just… _absolutely adore_ it! Nya, Nya, Nya, my little Nya! My…cute…little…Nya!" Kyona shoved both of Noriko's swords aside and pinned her against the side of a building. "Got you~"

She gritted her teeth, fighting the urge to lunge at Kyona's throat with her fangs. "Grey-san…do you even know that your brother's in prison?" she quietly asked, not wanting to draw Kenta's attention to her words.

Kyona's expression instantly changed from delight to a mix of despair and anger. " _Him_?! Oh, of course! Of course, of course, of course! You want to know about _him_! You care about _him_! Why? Answer me, Nya! Why do you care about him? Is it just because he's a _boy_?! Nya! Boys…are _unreliable_! They're _stupid_! They're _useless_! Even him! My own brother…my own twin brother…and he _betrayed_ me!" she roared. A sword was shoved deep into the wall beside Noriko's head, slicing off a lock of her hair. Kyona's pale grey eyes locked onto Noriko's green ones and her lips twisted into a scowl. "Look what you made me do! Your hair…your beautiful hair…it's _ruined_ now! Look what you made me do!"

"Huhuhuh! Look at how scared she looks!" Kenta taunted from behind the girls. He went silent when one of Kyona's arms twisted to point her sword at him, electricity dancing along its length.

"My brother…betrayed us. He betrayed _me_. He betrayed _my father_. He betrayed _Kenta-sensei_. So…asking about his safety…asking about that _disgusting traitor_ …heh! It just really makes my blood boil, Nya! It really does! Like…you would not _believe_ …how angry I feel right now! So, what is it? You _like_ him? Do you like my _brother_ more than you like _me_? Because I can be your knight, Nya! I can be whatever you need for me to be! Whatever you _want_ for me to be! Just tell me! Tell me what you want me to be and I'll-!"

"Looks like the Hero Association sent back up earlier this time! Oh, you're going to get it now, Nya! It's a Class S! He's going to beat you to a messy pulp! _Unrecognizable_!" Kenta chuckled, drool running from the corner of his mouth. "Leave her! She can go rot in prison with your stupid brother!"

"I'm _not_ letting him have her alone!" Kyona snarled. She turned quickly to face whatever hero had been sent to help Kenta and pressed her back tightly against Noriko's body to block access to her. "If you want to take her, you'll have to go through _me_!"

"Huh! Is that any way for a Hero Association administrator's daughter to act?! What, you think you're _helping_ her? Get out of here before someone sees you! Or do you want people to know about you? I'm pretty sure your _daddy_ wanted you to keep to the shadows!" Kenta continued.

Noriko was only slightly glad when Kyona moved away from her. Slightly because the second that Kyona had vanished, Kenta grabbed her by the neck once more and hoisted her into the air. Her boots dangled above the sidewalk, her tail whipping back and forth and her ears flattened against the side of her head. _Who did they send?! How bad is this going to be?_ Her green eyes half-closed against the pain in her throat and she dropped her swords. The catgirl's small, pale hands scrabbled at his hand and her body tensed as his claws nicked her skin. Blood soon began to ooze from the wounds, wetting her shirt.

"Damn. I was hoping for a challenge. It's just Samurai Catgirl." The male hero frowned, shifting his bat so it leaned against his shoulder. "What happened?"

Kenta turned toward him, still holding the catgirl above the ground and subtly digging his claws deeper into her skin. "Metal Bat. She just came at me out of _nowhere_. You should've seen it. Huhuh! Like a _rabid animal_! Don't they usually _put down_ rabid strays?"

The younger hero looked slightly uncomfortable with the cyborg's words and stepped closer. He saw the pain on the girl's face and had a feeling that he was missing a large part of what had occurred. What the catman's relationship with the catgirl really was. There was certainly something sinister about Catman Scavenger. "You're overdoing it."

"What?! I'm a _hero_! I shouldn't have to worry about a _psychotic catgirl_ coming after me when I'm just out walking around!" Kenta argued. "You think I'm being too rough? Fine. _Here_." He tossed her at the hero, smirking when she fell to the ground. "You're taking her to prison, right? It's safer for all the guy heroes if she isn't around trying to _seduce_ everyone!"

Noriko growled lowly at the back of her throat, her feline ears drawn back in anger. _I hate him! I want to tear him apart! But first…I have to help Kyou. He did what he could to help me by fighting Kenta. He didn't mean to kill those fangirls. I know he didn't. And Grey-san. I know that she cares about him more than she wants anyone to know. She helped me, too. I have to do everything I can to get Kyou out of there, but I'd never survive attacking from the outside. I know what needs to be done._ She walked alongside Metal Bat without complaint, her head bowed. He kept a loose hold on her arm, seeming to almost understand her motives.

"Look, I don't know what you're doing, but are you sure going to prison is the best way to do it?" he muttered.

She looked over, ignoring the blood oozing from her neck wounds. "…it's…the only way to do it…" she answered.

"Well, whatever it is, good luck. You're going to need it."


	24. Chapter 24

Noriko's heart was racing in her chest as she found herself in a situation she had hoped to never find herself in again. The heavy door slammed shut behind her and her feline ears twitched at the sound of the locks falling into place. Her sharp green eyes narrowed, focusing on what she now faced. _I know that he's here somewhere. Whether he's still alive or not…no! I have to think positively! I can't think of the worst case scenario or I'll be more likely to fail! Right?_

The air in the prison was cold, but felt colder when she realized that she did not have a single ally among the inmates. As before, she had been thrown into the most secure areas of a prison normally used to detain men. She knew it was either Kenta's influence or Kyona's father's influence. The catgirl's hands were secured behind her back with thick cuffs, but unlike last time she found that she was not gagged. It left her fangs free to attack if need be, however it gave her little comfort.

All eyes were on her and inmates were already beginning to murmur about why she might have been put in their area again. If things went as she expected, the girl would have a limited amount of time to locate Kyou in the prison and get him to a safe place. From there, she would protect him until she was inevitably rescued. She would either be rescued by Genos or Saitama. If neither of them showed up, then Sonic was also an option. Noriko tilted her head, her gaze locking onto that of a muscular prisoner that was approaching her. _Okay…okay. I can do this. If I can make an example of just one of them, the rest should leave me alone, right?_

The man grabbed her shoulders tightly and pinned her back against the door, smirking down at her. "Well, well. Looks like Samurai Catgirl was bad again, huh?"

"Don't touch me," she growled lowly.

"What's that? You think you're tough? You're nothing without those swords and everyone knows it! You don't even have Speed o' Sound Sonic to help you this time!" He leaned down, his smirk growing as he saw something change in her eyes. "So what's it going to be? You going to be a good girl or-?" The man's words were cut off by a horrific scream that left his throat, his hands releasing her as he tried to pull away.

Noriko's teeth closed down harder on his ear until it slid through the flesh. She tossed her head back, tearing off the top part of his ear, and wedged a leg up between their bodies. With a hard kick, she shoved his backwards and away from her. The man tumbled onto the ground on his back and she leapt after him, straddling his waist and baring her blood fangs. The chunk of flesh torn from his ear slid from her lips, landing wetly on his chest, and she tilted her head once more. "Hn? You look kind of pale."

"G-get off of him!" one of the other prisoners yelled.

"Yeah! If you don't get off of him, we'll make you regret it!"

"Make me regret it?" Noriko licked blood from her lips and spat it onto the man's shirt. Her bloodlust was beginning to grow as she tasted the iron and her tail started to whip back and forth in excitement. On the inside, she was struggling to stay calm. The desire to tear out his throat was strong, but she knew that she if really killed him then the other prisoners would surely react. The guards would find out and they already despised her so heaping murder on top of their preexisting disdain could prove fatal. She took a deep breath, surrounded by the aroma of blood and fear that emanated from the other prisoners. "If anyone feels _regrets_ , it will be _you_. Touch me and I'll do worse to you than I did to this bastard."

"What did you say?! No one talks about my friend that way!" Another man charged at her, swinging a fist at her face.

She ducked and twisted onto the floor, but was soon on her feet again. Facing the man, she bared her crimson-painted fangs in outrage. "Don't test me!"

"Why are you all just standing there?! She's just a girl! She doesn't even have her weapons and she's just one person! Why're you all cowering from someone like her?" He came at her again and again, his anger growing with each time that she avoided being hit. "What the hell are you guys gawking at?! Help me get revenge for him!"

"Hey, it's not worth the trouble! The bitch has to sleep at some point; we'll just get her then!" someone pointed out.

 _Damn it! Damn it, damn it, damn it! I forgot about sleeping! Okay, I can figure this out! If I just don't sleep, I should be fine! Right?!_ Her thoughts were becoming clouded with bloodlust, still able to taste the man's blood. She made the mistake of glancing to the wounded man's body and was struck across the face with a fist. Noriko snarled and leapt forward, teeth ready to sink into her attacker's flesh, but a large figure descended from a floor above and landed between the two. The catgirl was inadvertently sent sprawling onto her back on the hard floor, pain racing down her spine. She struggled, trying to sit up and failing. Instead, she just managed to roll onto her stomach with an undignified grunt. _Damn it!_

"What is going on down here?" The demand was followed closely by a gasp. "Who did this to you?!"

"That cat bitch!" a random person toward the back of the group shouted. "We all saw it! She just went crazy and tried to tear his ear off!"

"Hm? Oh! What do we have here?"

The back of Noriko's neck was gripped by a very large, very warm hand and her body was lifted into the air. She dangled limply, scowling and refusing to meet his light blue eyes. "Hn…put me down."

"I thought I told you to keep away from my boys, you cat-eared hussy." Puri Puri Prisoner frowned down at the wounded man and then looked back to her. While he absolutely detested the catgirl, he also knew that she would work as bait for drawing someone he did like. Turning back to the other prisoners, he gave them a warning look. "Boys, stay away from this kitty; she's dangerous. I wouldn't want her tainting any of you."

Her neck was still being gripped as she was carried up to a floor above, her legs dangling above the floor in a way similar to when Kenta had held her by the neck. When she was finally dropped onto the ground, she landed on her knees and winced at the pain. "Ngh! Look, I'm not here to cause trouble and I'm not here by mistake this time! I came here for a reason and that's-!" She went silent, clenching her eyes tightly shut as he reached around behind her to the cuffs holding her wrists. The chain connecting the cuffs snapped easily and she muttered a quiet thank you. "L-look, I don't…those guys down there…they don't mean anything to me, okay? I mean. I wouldn't try to steal them from you…because I know you really like them. So…"

He crossed his arms and glared down at her as she stood. "I know you're head over heels for _Sonic_. It's no big secret that you two were working together. So spill it, you little harlot. Why are you here? What was so important that you had to infiltrate a men's high security prison and damage one of my precious boys?"

Noriko's tail limply curled at her side, her feline ears flat against the sides of her head. "I'm…I'm looking for someone."

"Oh, really? Who would you be looking for in a place like this? Doesn't seem very fitting for a Class S hero to associate with _wanted men_ , does it?" he taunted.

She began to growl softly. "No…I guess _not_ , but it hasn't stopped you. I'm looking for a man a little older than me. Long grey hair. Light grey eyes. Pale skin. Have you seen him?"

"Hm? Oh! I know exactly who you're talking about! How do you know Kyou-kun?"

"It was his research that made me part cat," she bluntly answered. "He helped me so I made a promise to myself that I would keep him safe. So is he here?" She saw utter delight fill the man's blue eyes and it sent a chill down her spine. _Don't tell me…please don't tell me…that he has Kyou in his cell._

"The question is: do I really want _you_ around him?"

Her mouth turned down at the corners and she pushed her hands into her pockets, the cuffs on her wrists preventing them from going far. "I'm…not going to try to take him from you, you know. I have a boyfriend."

"So do I, but that doesn't mean I'm not still interested in Kyou-kun."

Her left feline ear twitched. "You like more than one guy." It was not a question; she knew for a fact that he did, but it had just suddenly occurred to her. The man began striding down the walkway with confidence in his step, Noriko following with far more caution and reluctance. "It…doesn't make you feel bad?"

"Why? Should it? Here we go! Kyou-kun, you have a visitor~" The male prisoner entered the cell first, fearlessly braving the cold surface of the floor and greeting the figure huddled in the far corner. "Cheer up, Kyou-kun! She came all this way to see you!"

"…she…?" Pale grey eyes peered out at them from behind long grey hair, holding suspicion and fear. When they met the catgirl's green eyes, he frowned and drew further into his corner. "You shouldn't be here. You don't belong here."

"Honey, she just tore off a man's ear for touching her. I had to scruff her to calm her down." Puri Puri Prisoner caught her look of confusion and rolled his eyes. "You think I didn't hear everything from up here? So, Kyou-kun, the least you can do is look at her. This cat-ear hussy got herself thrown in jail just to see you."

"It doesn't matter. What good does that do me? I don't deserve a visitor. I don't even deserve to be alive. You should have let them kill me," the young man murmured.

Noriko scowled and crossed the room to crouch in front of him. "What did you do? What…could you have _possibly_ done that was so bad that you deserve to _die_?" she demanded.

"I killed those girls. Those innocent girls. Just because they were getting too close. Because I couldn't control myself, icicles shot out in every direction and they-!" He jumped a little as knuckles tapped the top of his head.

"Hey! Don't hurt my cute little Kyou-kun!"

"Shut up. Both of you." Noriko's green gaze held a fire as she settled beside the young man on the floor. She wiped her lips on her sleeve before letting her head lean back against the wall. _I'm tired. I'm so tired. I can't sleep though. I swore to protect him and I remember what that prisoner said about attacking me in my sleep._

Kyou looked at her from the corner of his eye and saw a large red mark on her left cheek. "…what happened to your face…?"

"I got punched." She winced when an icy cold hand pressed against her injured cheek, the fingertips lightly touching her temple as his palm made contact with the forming bruise. The sensation was both shocking and soothing at the same time. _How long can his ice accumulate before it causes an explosion? Didn't Grey-san say that would happen if he didn't let it out? And I doubt the prison would supply him with alcohol to combat the ice in his blood. Doesn't that put us all in danger?_ She gritted her teeth as the chill intensified and seemed to spread over her skin. When he pulled his hand away, she reached up with a shaking hand and felt what seemed to be a layer of ice patched over her injured flesh. "What do I call you?"

"What do you mean? I'm Grey Kyou. What do you call my sister?"

Puri Puri Prisoner settled on the bed, making himself comfortable before turning on the television. "I just call him Kyou-kun. But I've been considering some cute pet names."

"Kyou's fine," the young man stated, his voice monotone. "Don't touch your cheek. The ice is going to absorb into your skin to sooth the blood vessels and it should reduce any damage. I'll apply another layer tomorrow. Now get off of the floor."

The man on the bed rolled his eyes. "Better get up. He does this three times a day."

Noriko was reluctant to get near the other prisoner, but tentatively sat on the edge of the bed. The second that her feet were off the floor, a rush of cold air emanated from Kyou's lips and ice seemed to creep over the hard surface from where he sat to out into the walkway. It covered the floor of the cell like a carpet of ice and left it sparkling in the faint light. _So that's how he's been keeping his ice under control. It's been four days since he was arrested. Three since I was arrested. And it took them a while to process me and transfer me here._ She drew her legs up and onto the bed, tucking them beneath her as she saw ice crystals sparkling in the air around Kyou. "So…is that healthier than alcohol?"

"Are you judging me? It was easier and safer for me to consume alcohol and let it combat the ice in my veins. No one would get hurt. Even if I'm intoxicated, I can't use my ice as a weapon if I have alcohol burning its way through my body," he replied, his voice quiet.

"How long have you had that ability?"

The young man ran fingers through his long grey hair and sighed. "Since birth. The same as my sister. I don't know exactly why; our parents don't have these abilities and as far as I know, nothing extraordinary happened to our mother before our birth." His eyes half-closed, his head tilting as he considered the catgirl and the man near her. "We were born together, seconds apart and silent. Mutely clinging together. With grey hair and grey eyes. Our mother thought that we were dead because we didn't make a sound when we came out. She insisted that our father poisoned her to kill us. When we started moving, she called us living dead and the second that she got clearance to leave, she left the hospital and never saw us again."

"Poor Kyou-kun." Puri Puri Prisoner moved off of the bed, not phased in the least by the ice covered floor, and crouched down to push a lock of grey hair behind Kyou's ear. "So sad."

Noriko looked away, frowning to herself. _Your mother left you. My mother was murdered. But I guess…at least she was in my life for twelve years. At least she was around and she didn't leave me by choice._ She sighed and absently bit at her thumbnail as she tried to puzzle through what she could possibly say. He was lifted and set on the bed beside her, but he did not react. _Is he numb from being here for so long? Or is this his real personality? When he's drunk…he's more aggressive. He seems to talk more. Now, he just seems sad. He didn't even react when Puri Puri Prisoner picked him up._

"So why are you here?" he finally asked, seeming to not notice how the other male prisoner was now smoothing his grey hair down.

"I came to protect you and make sure you get out alive. I know what you did to Kenta and I wanted to thank you. If you hadn't distracted him…I'm sure that your sister and I never would have made it to the compound. Genos said that you fought Kenta so that he could come help me. And if Genos hadn't showed up, I might not be alive today."

"What compound? And please don't tell me that you were alone with Kyona." Kyou gave her a firm look when she raised an eyebrow. "Noriko. Tell me that you weren't alone with her."


	25. Chapter 25

"Probably shouldn't have told her about Kyou, huh?" Saitama was looking over the cyborg's shoulder at the computer screen. More specifically at an article detailing Noriko's arrest for attacking Kenta. He sipped his tea and frowned, glancing over his shoulder at the increasingly messy apartment. The past few days had been spent searching for her so little time had been spent worrying over the accumulating dishes and snack food wrappers that Koneko left lying around.

"I did not expect her to get herself arrested." The answer was simple, stated without spite. Though it was obvious that Genos was bothered by the turn of events. "Master Saitama, we have to go and-"

"And what? Break her out of jail? If we go there and try to break her out, it might make it worse for her." He yawned now, scratching at his stomach with his free hand. "Have you seen Koneko this morning?"

"She left earlier to join Mumen Rider on a patrol. She said that she was going to feed Koto-san's cows when they were finished." He stood and surveyed the mess behind him with a frown. "We need to do something."

"I don't really want to tackle this yet," the bald hero remarked. "Hey. Why don't we go look for stuff to prove Kenta's evil? I mean, if we can find some kind of proof, Nya-chan might get released. He's got to have something, right?"

"Master, if you want to go ahead of me, that is fine. I want to make sure that the apartment is clean."

Saitama tilted his head, one eyebrow raised. "Okay? I guess I'll get going then. I'll call Koneko and tell her what's up."

"Do not tell her that Noriko is in prison."

"Yeah, yeah. I know." He changed into a comfortable pair of pants and put on a hooded sweatshirt over his t-shirt. The air outside was warm on his scalp as he walked down the street. He pulled out his phone and scrolled to Koneko's number, vaguely wondering if she might be fighting a monster or villain.

The phone rang a few times before she picked up and her voice was cheerful when she greeted him. "Sensei! Finally woke up, huh?! I thought you were going to sleep all day like that one time! What's up? Did my mom come home yet?"

He winced at her enthusiasm. "Uh…no. Not yet. I think she's taking care of some stuff in City G. I've got some stuff to do today and Genos is coming with me so-"

"What? Hey, wait for me! I'll go with you! You're going to clear out that compound, right?!" There was a rushing sound of air in the background as well as traffic noises.

 _Are they stuck in traffic somewhere?_ The thought made him smile a little. "No, don't worry about it. We'll wait for you before we go back there. It's something different today. You've got a key to the apartment, right?"

"Yep! Genos-senpai got me a key!" she confirmed. "What's so important anyway?"

"Just stuff, okay? Can you give the phone to Mumen Rider?"

"Fine! One minute!" There was a pause and then the sound of tires skidding. "Sensei wants to talk to you! I don't know what it's about, but I'm going to grab some taiyaki!"

"Um…Saitama?" The other man's voice was quiet as he spoke.

"Hey, Mumen Rider. Is the kid a good distance away?" He waited for a confirmation before talking again. "Okay, so Nya-chan's in jail again. I guess she went after Kenta so she would get arrested so she could try to help Kyou. Not really the best plan, huh? So I'm going to look for evidence to prove that Kenta's a creep. I'm not sure how long it's going to take. I'll try to be back in City Z tonight, but if I'm not back by midnight could you stay with Koneko?"

"Of course! But how are you going to find evidence?"

Saitama scratched at his cheek, frowning. "I don't know. Maybe there's something on his computer or his phone? Or I guess if I could catch one of the monsters that work for him, I could get a confession out of them. I'm sure Genos will have some ideas."

The phone was handed back to Koneko when she returned and she sounded irritated. "Sensei, they didn't have the strawberry kind! Mom said that was the best flavor, but they never have it! So what did you say to Mumen Rider?"

"Nothing important. Just grown up stuff. See you later, Koneko." He put his phone away and pushed his hands into his pockets as he continued walking down the street. _Nya-chan keeps leaving. I get that she wants to repay Kyou for helping, but getting arrested was probably the worst thing she could do._ His mouth turned down at the corners as he imagined the catgirl huddled in a jail cell, shivering and crying. Try as he might, he could not picture her in any other way while in prison. _Why did she have to do that? She hasn't been back for very long. I haven't really been able to talk to her much._

People walked past him on the sidewalk as he made his way into the populated part of the city. Everyone moved without acknowledging him, which was fine. He preferred to be left alone with his thoughts to try to focus. Though it was proving difficult. _Those first few days after she came back, everything felt like it was back to normal. Except that Genos was being repaired. And then, when he came back, it just didn't feel the same. Why does it feel this way? Why does it make me feel bad? And thinking about her being in jail really makes me feel bad. I get why Genos wants to break her out, but what if it makes things worse? But, on the bright side, at least Sonic isn't there this time._

"Master Saitama, I have located the address of Kenta's current base of operations," Genos announced as he approached from behind. "Master Saitama?"

"Huh? Oh. That's cool. Where is it?" He looked at the screen of the blonde's phone and raised an eyebrow. "Biogenic Mechanica Corporation? Oh, yeah. That's the company that Kyou's dad owns, right?"

"It is owned by Grey Kazuo. Age 53. A high ranking administrator in the Hero Association. Before joining the Hero Association staff, he owned various companies and sold a majority of them after being hired, but he left Biogenic Mechanica Corporation in the hands of Grey Kyou and Grey Kyona. The corporation specializes in robotics, computers, pharmaceuticals, and biological developments that include rare diseases and experimental regeneration."

"Wow. So they do a lot of stuff. You think Kenta will be at the office?"

"I do not know. It makes no mention of Kenta, but we know that Grey Kazuo has interest in him. He must place Kenta at a higher priority than his own children; he was the administrator that determined Kyou to be a threat and demanded that a Class A hero be sent to collect him. Master Saitama, do you think that this man could be a threat to Noriko? Do you think that he would use his influence to cause her harm while she is in prison?"

"Uh…not really something I wanted to think about. Let's just try to make this quick so we can get her out of there before something really bad happens."

 **Shift P.O.V**

"What are they doing?" The voice was familiar and sent a chill down Noriko's spine as she tried not to turn and look at the owner. "Who is that and why is he touching her?"

"Sonic! You got yourself arrested?" Puri Puri Prisoner beamed at the ninja's arrival and watched him step into the cell. His smile soon turned to a frown as he noticed where the man's grey eyes were directed. "Don't waste your time with her. She came here for _him_."

Noriko's eyes were closed, but her ears twitched as she heard his footsteps approaching. The catgirl was seated on the floor, facing Kyou as he applied a fresh layer of frost to the bruise on her cheek. As he had said, it made the pain extremely dull and seemed to decrease the darkness of the bruise. When she felt his hand pull away, she half-opened her eyes and fidgeted with the tip of her tail. "Thanks."

"No, thank you. It gives my ice a better outlet than the floor." Since her arrival, Kyou seemed to perk up a little. He studied her now with his pale grey eyes and tilted his head. "Does it hurt when I touch it?"

"No…it's fine. It feels better." She saw Sonic standing at her side now, his arms crossed. "Hn. Why are you here, Sonic? Did Genos catch you again?"

"I saw that you were arrested. I told you before that if you were arrested that I'd have to break you out."

Noriko glared up at him now, her left ear twitching. "How are you going to do that if _you're_ in here, too?"

He scowled. "I'll figure something out."

"It's getting too crowded in here, Noriko. Why don't you go for a walk?" Puri Puri Prisoner suggested. He batted his eyelashes at the two men, but it went ignored.

She sighed and stretched her arms over her head. "Hn. Yeah…sure." The girl stood, pushed her hands into her pockets, and walked past Sonic. A small half-grin began to take form on her lips as she moved down the walkway. Voices echoed up from below as prisoners shouted insults or whistled when they glimpsed her out in the open. The level that she inhabited was empty with the exception of herself, Puri Puri Prisoner, and Kyou. _And now Sonic. I knew he wouldn't be able to resist coming here. I just wish he would have thought it through better. How does he expect to break us out of here if he's locked in here with us?_

The catgirl had reached the end of the walkway on that side and yawned to herself. The previous night had been spent sleeplessly watching the open cell doorway while her companions slept. Fatigue had taken over earlier that day and she passed out on the floor, but it was for a very short amount of time. She considered a nap as she moved to turn around and was only slightly startled to find Sonic standing directly behind her. Leaning back against the hard, cold wall, she tilted her head. "Hn? What? You look like you have something to say."

He nodded toward the cell they had come out of, scowling. "Who is that guy and why are you so close with him? Puri Puri Prisoner said he was the reason why you got arrested."

"He's Grey-san's brother. You haven't met?" She flinched when a hand slammed against the wall to the side of her head, the dark-haired man's face drawing close to hers. "He kept Kenta busy while we were in the compound. I'm just trying to repay him by keeping him safe."

"I don't like it. And why was he touching you?" Sonic stared at the discolored patch on her cheek and gently poked at the frost. "What is this?"

"I got hit by someone when they put me in here. He put frost over it to keep it from hurting. Look, just…are you going to help us escape?"

"And just what do you expect to do when you're out of here? You attacked another hero so your little Hero Association thinks you went crazy. They said on the news that you're dangerous. You might even have rabies. So where do you think you'll be able to go when I get you out?" Sonic moved even closer to her now, his chest pressing against hers. "Here's a better question. What do I get out of helping you escape? I don't do anything for free."

She bared her fangs and pressed closer against the wall. "What do you want?"

"You know what I want."

"You're not getting that so pick something else." Her sharp green eyes stared back into his grey ones as she tried not to let her fatigue show. _I'm tired. I want to sleep so badly, but I know that I can't. Puri Puri Prisoner said that I'm safe in that cell, but I don't trust him. I can't trust anyone in here. And now that Sonic is here, I'm sure Puri Puri Prisoner will be even less likely to help me if I'm attacked._ Looking at Sonic, a terrible realization began to set in. The realization that he really might be her only chance at escape. The only thing that would really be able to stop the prisoners below from tearing her apart. "Hn. We can negotiate a payment, okay?" she asked, running her fingers through her hair.

He caught her wrist in a tight grip and grinned down at her. "If I really wanted to, I could just take what I want. I don't think your little friend could stop me."

"So you don't really want that then?" the catgirl taunted.

"I never said that; I'm just restraining myself right now. Why? Are you trying to _tempt_ me?" Leaning down to her feline ear, his grin began to spread wider. "Be careful, Noriko."

A low growl emanated from her throat as she leaned up to the side of his neck. Her fangs scraped lightly over his skin and she felt his hips press tight to hers, the hand around her wrist tightening before pinning it above her head. _What is he doing? Does he really think this is the time or the place for something like this?_ Her cheeks were burning pink with a blush, but Noriko fought the urge to give in. " _You're_ the one that should be careful. You know we're being watched, right?"

Sonic pulled back and smirked. "What? Are you afraid of someone seeing us?"

"I'm not…hn. I need to get back and check on Kyou." She was able to pull her wrist free, but as she moved to walk around him, his arm wrapped around her waist. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not stupid, Noriko. I know you well enough to tell when you haven't been sleeping." He put the girl over his shoulder, one arm crossing over the back of her knees and his free hand pressing on her lower back to keep her in place.

Her tail's tip twitched in anger, but she resisted the urge to bite him. "So, what? You think that just because I'm tired, I'll be easier to-?"

"Shut up. I'm taking you somewhere to sleep."

"I'm not tired, okay?! I don't need to sleep; I need to make sure Kyou stays safe!"

Sonic paused outside of an empty cell and frowned. "If I have to knock you out so you'll sleep, you're going to regret it. How much help would you really be if you're too tired to fight anyway? Besides, he looks like he can take care of himself."

Noriko was carried into the cell and dropped onto the bed inside. To her irritation, she bounced a little when she was set down. Her ears drew back as she glared up at Sonic, who was now standing at the end of the bed. "I'm not going to sleep if you're going to stand there watching," she growled.

"Go to sleep." The two locked eyes, staring each other down as neither was about to back down. He crossed his arms as he looked down at her, his expression one of vigilance and determination. "I'm not leaving. I'm going to stand here until you fall asleep."

She snatched the blanket and covered herself, curled up on her side on the bad. _Just don't think about it. Just don't think about the creep standing at the end of the bed._ The mattress dipped near her feet and she pulled her legs tighter to her chest. "…thank you for coming…"


	26. Chapter 26

Noriko was startled awake by a rush of cold air blowing through the cell. She jolted a little and tried to push herself to sit up, but quickly became aware of a warmth at her back. An arm around her waist prevented her from actually sitting up and she was forced to endure the chilled air against her face. Her feline ears drew back, teeth gritted to keep herself from crying out. Kyou. _Damn it. I have to get back to him. Every second that he's out of my sight, he could be in danger. I don't care what Puri Puri Prisoner says. Even if he does like Kyou, I could see him hurting him somehow._ The second the breeze died down, she struggled to try to break free.

The arms around her tightened, a growl near her nicked left ear. "Go back to sleep."

"Hn. Weren't you supposed to be standing guard?" she countered.

"I'm keeping you safe. Go back to sleep." Sonic moved closer to her, pressing his chest to the girl's back. Her backside inadvertently rubbed against his front as she shifted and he smirked. "Or would you rather do something else?"

Her tail coiled around his leg and she scowled. _I didn't get myself thrown in prison just to end up in a situation like this._ Noriko tensed, feeling fingertips slide beneath the hem of her shirt. Calloused fingers traced over her smooth stomach as a growl began to form at the back of her throat. "Don't touch my stomach!" she warned. Unlike when Saitama incurred her wrath, she would not feel guilty for sinking her fangs into Sonic's hand.

"Fine. I'll touch something else then." He felt her instantly tense against him when his hand slipped downward, past the waistband of her prison pants. Pushing further, his fingertips went beneath the soft fabric of her panties and found warm flesh. "It's been a while, hasn't it? Don't tell me that you didn't miss this."

She clenched her eyes shut, her heart skipping a beat at the warmth growing in her lower half. "Hn. What do you think you're doing?" Noriko gripped his wrist hard, her sharp nails sinking into his skin as she tried to redirect her attention. "I told you that we would negotiate a payment, okay?! We're not going to-!"

"You're going to draw attention if you keep arguing." He pressed closer against her back, burying his face in the side of her neck as he gently rubbed at her entrance. "And I know what you told me, but I decided that I don't like that plan. I'd rather just take what I want. Doesn't that just sound better anyway? And as long as we're both here in this prison, you're stuck with me. You can try to hide, but I'm going to find you. You can try to run, but you know I'll catch you. So why are you trying to fight it? I know that you like this."

Feeling his warm breath on the side of her neck, the catgirl shivered. _Damn it. Always. He always has this effect on me._ She gasped, feeling his fingers slide into her. The girl's hips subconsciously bucked forward against his hand and she felt him smirk against her neck. The man's fingers slid in deeper and then drew out a little before plunging back into her depths. "Ah! S-Sonic, careful!"

"Why? Are you afraid _he's_ going to hear you? I doubt that he cares. Besides, why should I be careful? I told you that I'm taking what I want." Sonic released her, withdrawing his hand from the front of her pants, and was soon braced over her on the bed. "Look at me."

Her green eyes filled with tears of frustration and narrowed upon him. Loose locks of black hair hung down from above, tickling her cheeks as he stared down at the girl. A grin was slowly spreading across his face and carried no trace of benevolence. "Sonic, don't-"

"What's with that scared look on your face? Are you actually afraid of what I'm going to do to you? Or maybe you're just that excited." The ninja leaned down, mouth meeting hers roughly while his body settled upon her soft form. He let his hips grind against Noriko's, wanting more than anything to get rid of the layers of cloth that separated them.

The catgirl's hands went to his shoulders, nails sinking into his skin through the fabric of his shirt as one of her fangs nipped his bottom lip. As irritated as she was, being close to him reminded her of the day they met. The quick kiss and the terror had left a lasting impression on her. This, in turn, reminded her of their first intimate encounter. It was her first time, more or less, and it had been exciting. It had been dangerous. He had made it clear from the day they met that he was Saitama's enemy, but something about Sonic kept drawing her back to him and vice versa. _Like we're made for each other_ , she thought as her back arched. His hand had found its way between her legs and was rubbing her through her pants.

The kiss was broken and she lied back on the pillow, panting and staring up at him with wide green eyes. Sonic stared back at her and licked a drop of blood from his bottom lip. In this moment, he had her where he wanted her and nothing was going to stop him from getting what he had been denied before. The flush of red on her cheeks told him that she would put up no further resistance; she was conceding defeat and giving in to her own desires. Sonic tugged at her waistband, smirking down at the catgirl. "Take these off."

When he entered her, it was all that Noriko could do to keep herself from yowling in pleasure. She felt his member stretching her opening, the slick walls easily taking him in and rubbing against his flesh. Her eyes closed tightly once more, her teeth gritted as her hips rose to meet his thrusts. _I…hate myself. I hate you. I hate that you have this effect on me. Every single time. You're hard for me to resist. Does it feel this way for you though?_ She threw her arms around his neck, pulling his lips down to hers to smother their sounds. Her entrance grew wetter as she realized that he was groaning into the kiss, displaying his pleasure as he pounded his member into her.

His tongue traced along her bottom lip as his hips worked against hers, pushing himself deeper and harder into the catgirl's entrance. Both hands had been on her hips to hold her in place and now one skimmed along her side. The tips of his fingers followed the curve of her breast beneath her shirt and then rubbed over the peak. Her back arched again and he gently took the nub between his fingers and thumb, enjoying the moans that tried to leave her. He could feel the sounds seem to vibrate through her chest and it urged him to keep going.

Noriko yelped into the kiss when he lifted her and flipped them, falling onto his back with her on top of him. "Hn. W-wait a second, be care-!" She threw her head back, a loud moan tearing from her as he drew her down sharply and forced his member deep into her core. Blood rushed to her face in a blush and she closed her eyes, her fangs bared as pleasure raced through her body. She panted, trying and failing to be quiet as his hips hammered up and into hers. The girl's hands braced against his chest as she leaned forward, intending to muffle her sounds in a kiss. Instead, she managed to drive him deeper into her and it tore a yowl from her lips.

Smirking, Sonic reached around to the base of her tail and pressed his fingertips there. She tensed and yowled again, her chest pushing forward. "You're being really loud. I thought you didn't want anyone to hear us," he taunted. A grunt escaped him and his mouth twisted into a frown. "I don't know how much more I can take. You feel tighter than the last time."

"Sh-shut up!" she growled, leaning down. She buried her face in the space between his neck and shoulder, enticed further by his sounds of pleasure. _I can hear his pulse. Why is his heart beating so fast? Why does that make me so excited?_ Noriko lifted her hips and felt him tense beneath her in anticipation. With a mischievous smirk, she kept herself in this position with his member just partially gripped by her warm opening. Her tail swished side to side as she lifted her face to look at him.

His frown deepened and his grey eyes took on a dangerous sort of look. "Don't tease me, Noriko. I'll make you regret it."

"Hn? What are you talking about?" A shiver ran through her as his fingers trailed up and down her spine, finally coming to a stop at the base of her tail. A yowl began to form and barely got out before his next actions. Faster than she could react or even see it, a hand planted itself on her shoulder and forced her back down. The ninja's cock buried deep in her and she moaned even louder than before. "S-Sonic!"

"I warned you. It isn't nice to tease people." He said this through gritted teeth as he started to thrust into her again, feeling her walls seem to grip him harder.

She could feel the heat in her lower half building almost unbearably, the pleasure clouding her thoughts until all she could concentrate on were the feeling of his skin against hers and the sound of his voice. The hand that had been on her shoulder shifted to behind her neck and quickly brought her mouth to his. Noriko threaded her fingers into his soft black hair, loosening it from its binding so stray locks splayed around his head on the pillow. The thrust of his hips grew faster, striking that pleasurable spot within her at a rapid pace until she was nearly screaming into the kiss. Her walls contracted around him tightly, rhythmically, as her essence coated him and her body relaxed against his chest.

Sonic grinned wickedly and continued his actions, determined to finish what he had started. Holding the girl tightly, he broke the kiss and leaned up to the side of her neck as he continued to pump his member into her core. "I'm yours and you're mine. This is what we both want, isn't it? You love this, don't you?" he teased. Nuzzling his cheek against her soft skin, he could feel his climax coming closer and closer. She was clutching to him tightly as well, her entrance still sensitive and now becoming almost too stimulated. Without another word, he opened his mouth and let his teeth sink into her pale flesh.

Noriko yowled, the sound echoing off the walls of the cell and seemingly the entire area in which they were imprisoned. The voices of prisoners below reached her ears in the form of catcalls, taunting, and threats. These words went ignored as her hips snapped down to Sonic's and her back arched, nails digging into his skin. _What was that?! Why did I react that way? Why did it…feel so good? Genos did something similar the last time I was in heat, but I thought it might just be linked to my heat cycle somehow._ She was lifted off of his lap and fell against the bed beside him, her body completed relaxed for the first time in what felt like a long while.

He wrapped an arm around her to draw her against his side, moving her head to rest on his chest, and he smirked down at the catgirl. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Sh-shut up." Noriko's feline ears twitched as she heard approaching footsteps and moved closer against Sonic to hide her blushing face. _Damn it! I wanted to be quiet! No, I didn't want that to happen at all! But now everyone in this part of the prison heard me._

"Would you two mind keeping it down? Kyou-kun and I were having a deep conversation and your yowling is distracting him. Hm? Oh, don't tell me that you two really did something so naughty in a public place~" Puri Puri Prisoner's voice penetrated the cell's otherwise silent atmosphere. "Sonic, that's so bad~"

"You know, you're really killing the mood. Why don't you go keep him company?"

"How rude! Well I didn't want to see that little cat-eared hussy anyway!"

She heard him walking away and frowned. _Kyou. That's right. I need to protect him._ Slipping out of Sonic's hold, she put her panties and prison pants back on. "I…hn…I have a job to do so I have to go."

 **Shift P.O.V**

"Heh? Heheh! This is great! Really…really great!" Kyona leaned toward Saitama, her upper half coming out of the side door of the building. "Ah! You smell like her a little, you know that? Such a sweet, unmistakable jasmine smell. And cat. It just makes me _quiver_ , you know? Makes my knees weak! It's such a _turn on_!"

Saitama raised an eyebrow and took a step back. There were very few times when he would step back from an enemy, but this was definitely one of those times when he just outright regretted going after someone. "Okay…? Is Kenta here?"

"Sensei? No! He's gotten kind of… _obsessed_ …with something. Some _one_. This hero that he met recently. You want some tea?" She led the way into the laboratory and plopped into an armchair in the corner that looked quite comfortable. There was a low table in front of it, with two more chairs placed nearby. "Heh? All I have is green tea. Heheh! But it's so good to have a guest, you know! Especially someone like _you_! Someone as… _powerful_ …as you. I have a knack for seeing talent, you know!"

"Uh…okay?" The bald hero settled into a chair, watching her pour the tea. When he was certain that she had not slipped something into it, he took a sip. _This is disgusting. What brand is this? Is it some kind of knock off?_ He took another sip, hoping it would just be one of those tastes that grow on a person. It was not. "So where's Kenta?"

Genos followed them into the laboratory and paused in the doorway, looking around. Of course, there was nothing blatantly out in the open that could prove that Kenta was evil. The blonde cyborg was certain of that before they even set foot in the building. It was clear how the workspace was divided. Kyou's was in rather good order with shelves of reference books, a well-stocked bar area, a computer, an examining table, and shelves of jars of specimens. Kyona's area was stained with various colors so that even the computer screen was difficult to see. Various tools and blueprints were scattered around this section. Kenta's area had various mundane items like video game consoles, anime DVD cases, and crude sketches of an assortment of catgirls.

Saitama was feeling increasingly unsettled by how intently Kyona was watching him. She was leaning forward in her seat now, elbows resting on her knees and staring at him with wide, pale grey eyes. "So where's Kenta?"

"He wandered off…muttering about how Metal Bat would look with cat ears and a cat tail. But enough about _him_. Kenta-sensei is boring. You…have her smell _all over you_. Almost like you usually share a futon." Her teacup was set down and she tilted her head, locks of grey hair falling over one eye and her lips curling up into a terrifying smile. "You _slept_ with her. Didn't you? Saitama. _Simple_ Saitama. _Low class_ hero Saitama. Not even… _remotely_ cute. But powerful. I'm powerful, too, you know. But _she_ doesn't seem to think so, does she? But you slept with her. So…" She leaned in even closer, almost on the table now as she continued to stare. "Tell me about it, Saitama. Or neither of you will get out of here alive."

"Wait. What? What are you talking about?"

She snickered and fell back in her seat, falling into a cackling sort of fit. When she wiped tears from her eyes, she smirked over at him. "Heheh! A _joke_ , okay? You really think I'd kill you both…just because I want to hear about her sleeping with some worthless piece of trash like you? But really…Kenta-sensei. Since he saw Metal Bat in person, he's become obsessed. You want to free her, don't you? My Nya. So find Metal Bat, you find Kenta, you find proof on him."


	27. Chapter 27

Trudging down the sidewalk, he kept his eyes trained on the two figures with a terrifying sense of purpose. His clawed hands were in his pockets, fingers flexing each time he glimpsed their faces. It was beginning to consume him. The past week, since seeing that hero, he felt a strange desire. A desire he had not felt since he laid eyes on Hinako so many years ago. It made him smirk. It made him feel so unbelievably giddy. "He looks just like him. Did she even notice? He's like a carbon copy of him! Huhuhuh! And he's got such a cute little sister. Zenko, wasn't it? I bet she'd look cute…all defenseless and crying. With cat ears and a cat tail. They would both look _perfect_ that way."

Kenta had left the laboratory with a certain goal in mind. What he really, truly wanted was to alter the male hero. He was so similar in appearance to his most hated nemesis that it would surely bring him satisfaction to see Metal Bat fall into despairing submission. The artificial catman ran shaky fingers through his long black hair, his ears perked forward to try to catch what the boy and his sister were talking about. The girl glanced over her shoulder, briefly catching Kenta's eyes, and he smiled broadly. She clung closer to her brother and whispered something inaudible. Kenta tilted his head, his black tail curling at the end curiously. "But if I alter him, I'd have to control him. That hero whore is bad enough. Maybe with the right manipulation and a little mind control. I'm sure Kyona could whip up something nice like what we used to control that blonde pig girl."

Metal Bat had leaned down a little to listen to his sister and now turned toward Kenta with a glare. Letting his bat rest against his shoulder, he left Zenko standing near a game store and stalked toward Kenta in his most menacing fashion. "You need something?"

The cyborg wiped drool from the corner of his mouth, the mechanical heart in his chest beating faster with excitement and still more drool wetting his lips. "Not at the moment. I'm just out for a walk."

"You don't say. Where are you goin'?"

"What does it matter?" Kenta countered. "I can walk wherever I want."

The boy's eyes narrowed. "I don't like the way you keep looking at my sister. I catch you staring at her again, I crack open your skull, got it? I've heard the rumors."

"Rumors? What are you talking about?"

"Tch. You think I'm _stupid_?! I know Samurai Catgirl doesn't go running around attacking people for no reason. So whatever you're thinking, you better stop before you get yourself _hurt_ , got it?" Metal Bat hoisted his weapon off of his shoulder and pointed the end at Kenta's nose. "Got it?"

The catman lifted his hands in mock surrender. "I've got it. I hear you." The corners of his lips drew back and he licked the tips of his fangs visibly as he stepped closer. "I wasn't following _her_ though."

"Oh yeah? So you got business with me?" Metal Bat challenged him.

"Huhuhuh! Anyone ever tell you you'd look great with cat ears?" When he said this, a look of disgust and alarm crossed the boy's face. Kenta took another step closer to him, his grin twisting into a truly evil expression. "You know fusing your DNA with an animal's gives you heightened sense of sight, hearing, and smell. It super charges your muscles and agility. Think of how powerful you'd be if you were part cat like _her_."

"There's no way in hell I'm letting you-!" He blinked and felt warmth trickle down his cheek. Kenta licked his blood from his clawed hand and Metal Bat scowled. "You want to _fight_? Is that it?! All you had to do was _say_ so!"

 **Shift P.O.V**

"Oh. There he is." Saitama halted on the sidewalk, pointing at two fighting figures and wearing his usual deadpan expression.

"It appears that he started a fight with Metal Bat. Master Saitama, should I intervene?" Genos watched the two clashing heroes and was not surprised to already see various dents in Kenta's metal body. _Metal Bat does not look like Kenta was doing something wrong. He must have said something to anger him. Could Metal Bat act as a witness and testify to Kenta's true evil nature?_

The bald hero shrugged and moved to lean against the building, observing the fight. "Nah. We can probably wait. Kenta's bodies are always made of cheap stuff, right? I wouldn't be surprised if he crumbled apart in the middle of the street."

"Something seems different. The way that he is moving indicates more weight to his body than the last time we encountered him. Master, do you think that Grey Kyona would have strengthened him in preparation for-?"

"I don't know! Look, we'll just wait for them to finish fighting and grab Kenta while he's weak, okay?"

The catman was lunging repeatedly at the hero, swiping with both clawed hands and attempting to land kicks that were very poorly aimed. He did manage to tear open the front of the hero's red shirt in three long claw marks, but did not draw blood. It was almost as if he was being careful not to damage the boy's body as he attacked. Metal Bat blocked most of his claw attacks, dodging the kicks and striking hard at the side of his chest with his weapon. Kenta skidded over the cement, but stopped before he could smash into a building. His crimson eyes darted to Genos and Saitama. The bald hero waved and the other cyborg simply glared at him. "What the hell?! How did I fall into this trap?"

"This wasn't a trap; you were stalking me and my sister!" Metal Bat swung downward with great force, smashing through Kenta's shoulder and severing his left arm. The catman threw his head back and shrieked as the young hero drew back, scowling. "What are you carrying on about? You're a cyborg, aren't you? Did you even feel that?"

"Of _course_ I felt that, you arrogant little prick! You really are just like him! That bastard! Thought he was so fucking cool!" Kenta muttered, pushing himself to stand. He grimaced at his severed arm and shook his head. "Just like him. Huhuhuh! You'd make a pretty cool weapon, wouldn't you?"

"I'm getting sick of listening to you so just shut the hell up!" He swung at Kenta's face, but missed as Kenta ducked and lunged forward. He felt claws rake over his side, tearing through his shirt and opening light wounds. Twisting quickly, he struck the back of the catman's head and sent him sprawling face-down on the ground. He planted a foot on the center of Kenta's back, lifting the bat so the blunt tip was pointed down at the cyborg's skull. "You done?"

"Huhuh! You like catgirls, Metal Bat? I saw you talking to that abomination before you took her to prison! What did she say to you? Did she want to-?"

"Shut up!" He drove the bat down against the back of Kenta's neck, gritting his teeth to keep calm. The urge to kill was becoming visibly stronger as he glowered down at the cyborg.

"Big bro, stop it! He's going to die!" The hero's younger sister came running over now and shrieked as Kenta gripped her ankle. Drool was running from both corners of his mouth as he licked his fang tips, staring up at her. "B-Big bro!"

"That's it! You think you can get away with-?"

"Hey, wait a second," Saitama spoke up. He started toward the group, wearing his usual deadpan expression. "Don't kill him."

"Why not?! He was stalking my sister! He was talking about-!"

"I mean…he's Nya-chan's to kill. Right? He did kill her whole family in front of her and he made her part cat." The hero looked down at the sprawled figure as it began to tremble with laughter. "You wanted him to be part cat, didn't you, Kenta?"

"Huhuh! He looks just like that abomination's older brother! You have no idea how much I'd love to distort that cretin's face into a monster cat and send him after her!" Kenta cackled loudly beneath Metal Bat's foot, claws sinking into the concrete. "Oh, I'd love even more to see how she's doing in prison! I made sure she went to the worst place imaginable! They're going to do whatever they want with that bitch and then tear her apart limb from limb!"

By this point, Metal Bat had lifted his sister onto his back to keep her safe from Kenta's seeking claws. He scowled down at the catman, still wanting to bash his skull in, but now he knew better. Revenge belonged to Samurai Catgirl. "What a creep. Fine; I'll let him live. He's not even worth my time."

"Wait. We are trying to help Noriko be released from prison. If we have someone that can bear witness to the fact that Kenta…Catman Scavenger…is evil, then it will help us get her freedom sooner," Genos said.

"Why'd she get herself arrested to begin with? I could tell when I got there that she had a reason." Metal Bat stepped off of Kenta and watched Saitama lift him by the back of his neck. To his surprise, the catman went completely limp.

"Master, how did you do that? You are not restraining his limbs in any way, but he has stopped moving. Is it your tremendous strength? Did you break a circuit in his neck?"

"Huh? Oh, this? No, I just scruffed him like a kitten. I mean, I didn't know for sure if it'd work, but he must've tried to make his body as catlike as possible, right? Think I can make him dance?"

"Put. Me. Down." The words were said through gritted teeth as Kenta suffered the embarrassment of being scruffed like a common housecat.

"Think you could interrogate him to get a confession out of him?" Metal Bat asked. He had initially just wanted to leave and put distance between his sister and the fake hero. Now he was curious. Setting Zenko down, he told her to meet him at home and took a moment to look closely at Kenta. He smirked when he noticed the whisker-like lines across both of Kenta's cheeks. "What's his deal?"

"He is trying to create a catgirl army and requires Noriko's DNA to use as a base. There is a compound outside of City K that houses multiple monsters that are created by fusing human DNA with that of an animal. He intended to release them into the world last week to destroy Noriko and her daughter." Genos saw the smirk on Kenta's face and quickly processed what was about to happen. Moving quickly, he launched a blast into the other cyborg's chest and made him airborne. Steam issued forth from all over Kenta's body as it shifted and changed into something more powerful than before. Something sinister beyond measure. _We need to disable his limbs_ , Genos immediately thought as claws lengthened and sharpened. _Master Saitama wants to leave him alive for Noriko to finish so that she can have her revenge, but it might be necessary to defeat him here and now to save the citizens around us._

 **Shift P.O.V**

She woke to an intense chill all around her. Noriko attempted to shift, wanting to find her blanket and pull it over her for warmth. Her arms were stuck in place and her body refused to move. Blinking into full wakefulness now, the catgirl quickly realized her predicament. There was a thick layer of ice over her body from the neck down, pinning her to the cold floor. What felt like shackles had locked around her wrists and ankles, creeping up along her forearms and calves. Lastly, she could feel a heavy and cold layer around her neck. It coated the bell collar that Saitama had given her as a gift and stuck it tightly to her flesh, but weighed her down so that it kept her from lifting her head.

Noriko's heart raced as she struggled within the thick ice, trying to break free. _What is this?! What happened? Kyou…did he do this? Why would he do this?_ She attempted again, in vain, and felt tears of panic begin to form in her eyes. The longer she was awake, the more the cold seemed to pain her. The catgirl's view was the solid wall across the cell from the door. She had dozed off beside the grey-haired young man, watching television with him and Puri Puri Prisoner while Sonic trained by fighting the prisoners below. "Ngh…h-help…" she stammered, feeling pathetic in her defenseless state. _If a prisoner from down there came up now, they could kill me! Or do a lot worse!_

She tried to call for help a few more times, the cold seeming to seep into her flesh and bones at a rapid rate. No answer was offered. Try as she might, she could not look over her shoulder to see what was happening. Much to her horror, the ice began to shift. It pulled at her limbs, changing her position against her will and leaving her blushing red. When the ice locked into its new position, her back was to the wall with her head forced back so she was still unable to see the doorway. Her knees were bent, legs spread, and her wrists were trapped to the wall over her head. _What is happening?! What the hell is happening? Am I about to be killed?_

Footsteps alerted her to someone's approach and soon a familiar face came into view. Sonic raised an eyebrow and smirked. "What happened here?" Warm fingers caressed the side of her face and his smirk grew when she did her best to nuzzle into his touch.

"I-I don't know, but can you help me?" Her teeth were beginning to chatter now as the cold sank deeper into her body. _I have no idea what's going on, but this can't be good!_

"What do I get out of it? Honestly, I think you look better in this position." His other hand was on her knee, fingertips warm through the fabric of her prison pants.

"P-please…Sonic…it's so cold…" The catgirl's face turned an even brighter shade of red as she begged for his help.

"Oh no! Kyou-kun, you've been releasing ice in your sleep again! My poor boy!" Puri Puri Prisoner could be heard entering the room now and the bed creaked as Kyou was taken into his arms. "My poor boy! He's so tired he can't control his ice! Sonic, get that cat-eared hussy out of his ice! I don't want her touching any part of my boy and tainting him!"

Noriko's feline ears twitched as she heard Kyou stir into wakefulness, mumbling softly to himself. Suddenly, all of the ice receded from her limbs and from around her neck. It moved with a crackling sort of sound and in a snakelike motion over the floor until it seemed to go back into his body. _What was that?! What the hell-? Puri Puri Prisoner said it like he's done that before, too! What is it?_

Sonic lifted her in his arms once she was free and raised an eyebrow. "What was that?"

Kyou was placidly being held by the much larger prisoner and seemed not to care. As if he was resigned to his fate in the prison. With an apologetic look in his pale grey eyes, he looked to Noriko. "I'm sorry. Kyona…usually her electricity can counteract the ice and keep it from…doing that."

"Oh, Kyou-kun. You know that if you want to cuddle, you have _me_ ~" his companion stated. "You don't have to sully your ice with that hussy's cat dander!"


	28. Chapter 28

"Just the girl and the kid with grey hair, got it? Don't let any other-!"

Noriko blinked in surprise as she felt Sonic swiftly brush past her and disappear down the long corridor. She had been dragged out of her cell by a guard, along with Kyou, and now the two were waiting to find out why. The girl shook her head, a little mad at herself for being startled by Sonic. _Why was I surprised? If he thinks I'm being taken somewhere, he isn't going to let me go. Of course. That obsessive creep._ She glanced to Kyou, who was staring blankly after the ninja. "Hn…you okay?"

"I'm not a kid, you know. I'm twenty-one years old. I have a child. I'm not a kid," he muttered as strands of his pale grey hair fell over his eyes.

They both wore shackles, placed on them by the guard before they were led out of the massive holding area. Puri Puri Prisoner had said his farewells to Kyou with teary eyes, promising to see him again. Kyou seemed apathetic, but had patted him on the back when he was embraced. Noriko walked alongside the young man behind the guard, on high alert in case Sonic returned. _What are they going to do about him? Is he just loose in the prison now? No…I bet he's gone. He probably got out a few seconds ago. He'd have to be stupid to stay in here._ She listened to the other guards' voices on the man's radio as he led them and her feline ears twitched. It seemed like the rest of the prison staff was now keeping watch for Sonic, but she knew it was futile.

"Where are you taking us? I want to know if I'm about to die." The young man's voice held spite to it, displaying more emotion than he had allowed in the past few days.

"You'll see."

Noriko's eyes shifted to look at Kyou as they continued down the hallway. _Does he sense something?_ The girl's feline tail moved side to side as she tried to concentrate on what was being said on the guard's radio. It was mostly about Sonic's escape. They were nearing a corner and when it was turned, she tilted her head curiously. The three were now going through a series of doors, with no sign of Sonic anywhere. Once through all of the doors, she found that they were in a lobby sort of area. She and Kyou were led to yet another door and it was unlocked to admit them. The catgirl's eyes widened as they settled upon the occupants. "What…?"

"Hello there. Murasaki Noriko and Grey Kyou, I presume?" The old woman stood from her seat at the table and offered a small smile. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Murasaki-chan. My sister spoke very highly of you."

"…sister…?" Noriko was staring at an elderly woman with a hunched sort of back, wearing a traditional kimono with her white hair pulled back in an elegant bun. When her hand was offered, a small tattoo was shown on her wrist that read "Koto". Realization set in and Noriko bowed lowly. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't-!"

"Calm yourself. Koto told me that she knew she would die protecting you and your daughter, but she chose to do so regardless. She was a hero without titles or class. I'm here to deliver good news. You and Grey-kun are free to go."

Now Bang, who was seated across from the old woman, stood. "Sakura-san, maybe we should elaborate." He turned toward Noriko and Kyou, his brow furrowed. "Kenta has shown his true colors and has been deemed a monster. Grey's father has fled with Kenta to an unknown location and left something that we're not quite sure how to deal with."

"S-seriously?" Noriko's left ear twitched and she bit at her thumbnail. "Really…he did something to show he's evil? He was being so careful though. What did he do?"

"Come with us." Sakura took Noriko's hand and frowned, looking her up and down. "That prison uniform doesn't suit you in the least. Good thing I came prepared."

Hours later, Noriko found herself in a new situation. She was unsure of what she should find more shocking; the so-called "problem" that Bang had referred to or the generally odd mix of people waiting for her. "Oh…wow."

"What're you staring at?! You think this is funny? How do you live like this?" Metal Bat demanded, scowling at the way she stared. His black feline ears drew back in anger, tail furiously twitching behind him.

She wanted to both laugh and cry at the same time. Bang and the old woman had taken her to Bang's dojo. There waited Metal Bat, Saitama, and Genos. Through some bizarre means, the dark-haired young man had acquired catlike features similar to her own. Tilting her head, she reached out to touch one of the ears and her wrist was caught in a tight grip. "Hn. Don't get your tail in a knot," she taunted.

"What'd you say to me?! Listen, I don't know why this is happening, but do something to make it stop!" he growled.

"Uh…how about you calm down? Your tail really looks like it might tie itself in a knot," Saitama pointed out. Beside him, Genos silently fumed.

Noriko drew her hand back, staring up at Metal Bat's ears. He was several inches taller than her so she had to tilt her head back a bit to see them properly. "So…when did this happen?"

"Ahem. He was fighting Kenta and it appears that Kenta transformed," Bang started as he walked over. "I understand there was a vapor released from him that Metal Bat may have inhaled."

"I didn't know it would do _this_!" The young man angrily pointed at the cat ears, his tail still swishing side to side.

"I'm kinda jealous. I breathed it in, too, but nothing happened," Saitama remarked. He stood and walked over, looking at the cat ears. "I think it looks kind of cool."

"This isn't cool! What am I supposed to do?! I can't be seen like this! And how do you _function_ like this, Murasaki?! I can hear too much! And this stupid tail keeps moving!"

She wrinkled her nose for a moment, irritated by his shouting. "Well my _human_ ears are disabled. Without the cat ears, I'm basically deaf. So I don't have double hearing. Does the tail hurt?" As she asked this, she felt the tip of his tail inadvertently brush the side of her leg in its frantic movement. _Why's his fur so silky-looking?_ An idea came to her then and she looked over her shoulder at Kyou, who was accepting a cup of sake from Sakura. "Hn. What do you think, Kyou? Know anything about a cat-gene vapor?"

The grey-haired young man was wearing old clothes that had been provided by Sakura, his long hair tied away from eyes. He regarded the catboy and the corner of his mouth lifted ever so slightly. "I don't know anything about it. Could be a knock-off."

Noriko found herself staring intently at the cat ears perched atop Metal Bat's head, watching them twitch as they picked up sound. Her own tail lifted and curled at the end. _It actually is kind of cute._ _Why though? Is it because it clashes so much with the rest of him? Or is it because he looks embarrassed? Wait…why is he looking at me like that?_

"Can you _not_ stand so close to me?" he demanded.

The girl blinked and realized that she had been gradually moving closer and closer to look at him. "Oh. Sorry. Hn. But really, if you want something done about it, Kyou would be the one to talk to. Did anyone see where Kenta went? I heard that he fled."

"Well…we were fighting him, but then this happened. I hate to say it, but this was pretty distracting. Kenta flew off." Saitama rubbed the back of his head and then let his gaze roam up and down Noriko. "Oh. You look good in that kimono."

Blood rushed to her cheeks and she frowned. "Hn. Didn't have anything else to wear when I got out of prison. So…is Metal Bat just staying here at the dojo?"

"I'm not going outside until these are off of me!" He settled on the floor, crossing his arms and scowling when his ears drew back. "Go get my sister! I don't want her to be alone and this is a safe place, right?"

"Are you asking _me_?" Noriko asked, tucking her hands into her sleeves.

"I'm _telling_ you! Go get my sister and bring her here so she's safe! If anything happens to her-!"

"I…I get it," she agreed. "Hn. Do you want me to get you anything while I'm out?"

"…sushi…"

Noriko smirked. "Sure thing. Saitama, do you want to go with me?"

"Huh? Oh. No, I'm going to stay here. Don't want to miss anything. Hey, Genos? Want to go with Nya-chan to pick up Metal Bat's sister?" The bald hero looked over his shoulder at the cyborg, knowing that the blonde wanted to be alone with Noriko.

"Yes. I will accompany Noriko to escort the child," Genos agreed without hesitation.

"Cool. Can you pick up some noodles or something, too?"

"Of course, Master Saitama."

As the two made the journey to pick up Zenko, Noriko was given time to reflect on everything that had occurred in the past few hours. _I was released from prison. Kenta's seen as a monster, finally. Koto-san's sister is here. Metal Bat became a cat person. Sonic is out of prison and there's no telling where he is right now. There's just too much happening at once._ She was being carried on the cyborg's back since he could move faster so it gave her a moment to simply enjoy the air rushing through her long violet hair. Her arms were wrapped around his neck from behind, her fingertips pressing against the cold metal of his upper chest. _Genos. It feels like it's been a long time since I last saw him. Just being near him makes my heart race. It's always like this. Even after everything we've been through._

Explaining the situation to Metal Bat's sister was difficult. While it was vital to convey the dangerous situation she was in, Noriko was hesitant to tell her about her brother's predicament. "It's…just important, okay?" She kept her eyes averted, a little alarmed by the intensity of the child's stare. _She can't be much younger than Koneko looks. Why does her stare make me feel intimidated?_

Zenko crossed her arms, her mouth turned down in a grimace. "How do I know you're telling the truth? Why didn't my brother just come get me himself? Just because you're a hero, doesn't mean you're telling the truth! Adults lie all the time!"

Noriko's left ear twitched. "Hn. Well, I'm only eighteen. Not exactly an _adult_." She frowned and ran her fingers through her hair. Genos was behind her, waiting for her to convince the child to go with them. "Okay. So Metal Bat…is having a problem, I guess? He thinks it's a problem. I don't really see how it is. But he doesn't want anyone to see it."

An eyebrow was raised. "What kind of problem is so big that he couldn't come here himself?" she demanded.

The catgirl awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck. "Actually…if anything, it's kind of a _cute_ problem." Color rushed to her cheeks and she snickered. "Trust me. It's something you'll like. It's kind of funny…still cute, though." From the corner of her eye, she saw the child tilt her head. "Okay, so…if you come with us…I'll treat you. Anything you want to get on the way there, I'll buy. Deal?"

Zenko beamed. "I'll pack a bag! Did my brother want anything?"

"Hn. Probably clean clothes. And whatever else you might think he'll want." She turned back to Genos as the child set about packing a bag. He appeared mildly annoyed, mouth turned down at the corners. "Hn…everything okay?"

"When you were looking at Metal Bat, you started to blush and get closer to him. Just now, when you were talking to his sister about him, you started to blush again and act nervous. Noriko. Do you have feelings for Metal Bat?"

"Wh-what?! No! No way! Why would you even-?!" She bared her fangs, but faced away from him. "I _don't_ , okay?! I don't know why I react that way! I didn't the last time I saw him; when he took me to prison. So I don't know what's going on today." The fur on her tail puffed up in alarm when she felt a hand on her shoulder, turning her. "Genos?"

He stared down at her with a stern expression. "Could it be a feline-related reaction?"

"Hn…could be. But you know…I love you." Noriko's arms wrapped around his neck and she leaned up to press her lips to his. The blonde seemed to almost tense for a moment before wrapping an arm around her waist to keep her close. _It's only been a little over a week, but it feels like it's been months. I missed this. I missed him more than I thought._ When the kiss was broken, she let her head rest against his shoulder and purred softly as his metal fingertips caressed her right feline ear.

"Gross! What are you doing and why are you doing that right outside of where I live?! You think my big bro would want our neighbors seeing that?" Zenko settled a pink backpack onto herself and tossed a large duffel bag toward Noriko. "Are all cat people weird?"

Lifting the bag, the catgirl almost wanted to laugh. "You know what? Yeah. We're all pretty weird. Ready to go? We're stopping for sushi so we need to hurry up." The trip back took much longer. Zenko refused to be carried by Genos or Noriko so they had to move at the child's preferred pace. She stopped Noriko at least four times to get something for her. The sun was setting as they neared the dojo and when Zenko saw the long stairway, she finally decided that she wanted to be carried.

As the door was pushed open, Noriko attempted to keep her eyes averted from Metal Bat. The hero's sister quickly hopped down from her back to run over and greet him, but his attention was elsewhere. His thin black tail was whipping back and forth in excitement as he caught the scent of the sushi and Noriko was soon thrown to the floor in his haste to get it from her. She twisted to avoid being tossed out the door and down the long flight of stairs, glaring at him. "Hn. Seriously. You have to keep yourself calm," she murmured. Genos helped her stand as the other male hero tore into the sushi. _I remember that. When I first mutated, the cat instincts were almost too strong to fight. But it's like he's not even trying._

Zenko gaped at her brother and glanced to Noriko with a slight look of anger. "You didn't tell me! Why didn't you tell me?! Why does my brother have cat ears?! And a tail!"

"Don't overreact. It's just temporary," the hero said over his shoulder, his voice calmer than he looked. The package of sushi had been viciously ripped open and devoured, pieces of rice stuck to his face as he turned to look at the others. "What?"

"Hey, you didn't leave any!" Saitama exclaimed, staring at the empty package.

"What happened to my big brother?! What did you do to him?" Zenko demanded, turning to glare up at Noriko. "Fix this! Make him normal again!" She advanced quickly on Noriko with a fire in her eyes that made the catgirl's fur stand on end. "Fix my brother _or else_!"


	29. Chapter 29

Green eyes opened halfway and Noriko purred softly. She nuzzled her face into her boyfriend's warm metal shoulder, barely awake yet not about to question things. The rest of the previous day had been stressful and when they returned to the apartment, she immediately dozed off on the floor. That was where she was presently; lying on her side on the floor with the cyborg's arms wrapped around her. Fingers ran through her long violet hair to trail down her spine. "Hn…what time is it?" she muttered, her body drawing closer to his.

"It is ten o'clock. I was worried and wanted to check you for injuries, but Master Saitama told me to let you sleep. Do you feel well?" A metal hand went beneath her chin to lift her face, his gold and black eyes searching for signs of discomfort.

"I-I'm fine." The catgirl could feel blood rushing to her cheeks as she met his intense gaze. She hoped that he was unable to feel the racing of her pulse, hoped that he was unaware of the change of hue in her face. "So is Saitama here?"

"No; we are alone." Genos saw her feline ears twitch forward and saw her tail moving behind her. Knowing that she was excited to be alone with him was oddly satisfying. The past week or so had been worrisome, but they were together again. His hand moved along her back once more, letting his fingers come to rest at the base of her tail. "Noriko, do you want to-?" He was surprised when her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled his face to hers.

She covered his lips with her own and pressed her body tighter against his. Her tail curled around his leg as she nipped at his lower lip with one of her fangs, the catgirl's body growing hot at his touch. The blonde turned them so she was sprawled on her back beneath him, breaking the kiss. His fingers threaded into her hair, drawing a purr from her as she watched him closely. The cyborg's other hand went to her hip, fingertips brushing her soft skin beneath the hem of her tank top. She felt his fingers glide over her side and ribcage, pausing at the curve of her breast. Noriko's back arched as she felt metal caress her flesh, her tail squirming side to side beneath her. "Hnnn. Genos, when is Saitama going to be back?"

"It will not be for a while. We have plenty of time to do what you have in mind," he replied almost smugly. Leaning down, his mouth found the side of her neck. He bit lightly at her sensitive skin, enjoying the sounds that she was trying desperately to smother by biting her lower lip. "I have some new things that I would like to try."

Her cheeks turned bright red, her green eyes going wide. "N-new things? Were you doing research again?" she tried to tease him.

"I wanted to have something to surprise you with when you returned," he answered with pride clear in his voice. "Master Saitama said that it would be a good way to welcome you home."

At this, Noriko felt a strange tightness in her chest. _He really needs to stop talking to Saitama about our relationship. It's awkward because we see him every day. At least Genos doesn't still tell him about every time we sleep together. At least, I think he doesn't._ She turned her head to the side, still blushing. "Hn…that's awkward."

"Is it awkward because you and Master Saitama have slept together?" Genos saw her wince and nod. "That does not happen now, though. You no longer have that kind of relationship."

"That's true, but still…" Noriko winced again as a knock could be heard at the apartment door. _Who would that be?_ She glanced at Genos, who appeared irritated with the interruption. Nonetheless, he stood and went to answer it. The catgirl seized the opportunity to push herself to sit up, straightening her clothes.

The apartment door opened to reveal Kyou, who appeared groggy, and Zenko. The girl also looked a little tired, but more than that was the hint of sadness in her intense eyes. Kyou frowned, locks of his pale grey hair falling over his left eye. "She wanted breakfast…and we were kicked out of the dojo…" His voice was soft, but he sounded minutely happier than when he was in prison.

Genos scowled at him, ignoring the child. "How do you know where Noriko lives?"

"…followed her…so…breakfast for Zenko-chan?" Kyou looked past him at the catgirl. "Her brother…told me to take her out today…didn't want her to see him acting weird. Seems like his new cat instincts are messing with his head. Doesn't help that he has double hearing. I think I would…go insane too. If I experienced that."

The bathroom door opened abruptly and Koneko stood there, baring her fangs angrily. "What's going on here?! Mom, who is she? Why is she here for breakfast?"

Noriko gaped at her daughter's sudden appearance. "H-how long were you-?"

"I've been in there! I told Genos-senpai that I'd be taking a bath for a while and he said 'okay' and it took forever to dry my hair and fur! So what's going on here, Mom?!" Koneko's long, light violet hair was dripping as she glared at Zenko. The other girl was glaring back now.

"Hn." Noriko ruffled her hair and stood, grabbing a jacket from her bag and slipping it on. "Zenko. Her brother is a Class S hero. Zenko-chan, this is my daughter Koneko. We'll just go out for breakfast, okay?"

The dark-haired girl grimaced, but held out a hand. "You look like you're my age so…friends?"

Koneko stared at the hand, but soon beamed. "Yep!"

The three older people of the apartment watched this exchange with curiosity. _Friendship is weird. Was it that easy when I was a kid? 'We're the same age so let's be friends'?_ They left the apartment in a group, the two young girls walking ahead of the others. Genos appeared increasingly irritated with Kyou's presence. Though he had told Noriko about Kyou helping him by distracting Kenta in City K, he was clearly fixating on their first meeting. The day that Noriko had tried to run away and was accosted by Kyou in a convenience store.

The pale-haired young man had his head bowed as he walked, but his grey eyes were fixed upon Koneko. There was no hint of malice in his gaze or inappropriate interest. The emotion held within his pale eyes was a blend of fascination and a trace of worry. It did not go unnoticed by the older catgirl or the cyborg.

"Hey! Your brother's a hero? Which one is he?" Koneko was asking.

"Metal Bat. He's really tough and he's the best brother ever," Zenko replied firmly. "Are you a catgirl like Murasaki?"

"Don't call my Mom that! Call her by her hero name!" It was now that the fur rose on Koneko's tail as she felt the stare of Kyou. She looked over her shoulder at him and narrowed her light green eyes. "What's _his_ problem, Zenko-chan? Is he a creep? Because if he is-!"

"That guy's just weird, but he's not a creep. I don't know what he's looking at."

Noriko glanced from the two young girls back to Kyou and saw him begin to frown. _Didn't he say he had a kid, when we were being released from the prison? Wait a second…_ She felt her heart pound fast and hard, a cold sweat breaking out all over her body. The catgirl's sharp green eyes began to widen as realization set in. "You're…her father, aren't you?" she murmured, keeping her voice down to ensure that the girls would not hear her.

Faster than the young woman could process what was happening, Genos had moved to force Kyou away from her with blast from his palm. A burst of ice from Kyou froze it and the cyborg's arm in place, while a wall of ice was raised between the young girls and Genos. The blonde pulled at his arm and broke it free of the frozen hold, his expression dark and full of malice. "I can see what your intentions are," he accused.

"Intentions…? What do you think I want?" Kyou's pale eyes narrowed as well, keeping the wall up. "I don't know everything you're capable of…when you _lose yourself_. All I intend to do is keep her safe. Up to this point…I've failed too many times to count…but I'm changing my ways. I'm going to do everything I can to protect her and you won't stop me."

"Hn…are you both done?" Noriko was standing off to the side with the two girls, her arms crossed. "It's too early in the day for this. If you two want to fight…by all means, do it. But not here and not in front of them." Genos opened his mouth to protest, but found her marching forward to grab the front of his shirt. Her tail flicked side to side and she covered his mouth with hers. When she pulled away, she was blushing yet baring her fangs in anger. "Okay?"

"Yes. Noriko, you are right." He looked to Kyou, who was lowering the ice wall. "If I think that he is conspiring with Kenta or if I think that his intentions are-"

"Enough." The catgirl let go of his shirt and began walking down the sidewalk with the girls in front of her. _Kyou is Koneko's father. So he was the donor? Did Kenta make him give up a sample or did he do it willingly?_ She absently bit her thumbnail as her tail curled at the end in curiosity.

Genos walked behind her, determined to keep himself between her and Kyou. It had been surprising enough to hear that the other man was Koneko's father, but when he heard that Kyou intended to protect Koneko, it filled him with an intense anger. The pale-haired man could easily decide that he wanted to act as a father to the young catgirl and from there, it was just a short jump to acting as Noriko's boyfriend. The progression made sense; they would be a complete family if this were to happen. His hands curled into fists as he heard Kyou walking a distance behind the group of four.

Breakfast was picked up and eaten in the park as the two young girls became better acquainted. Noriko watched from her seat on a bench, her ears perked up to catch any potential threats before they could approach. _What am I going to do? I just want things to go back to normal. They should, shouldn't they? Kenta is a monster. He's gone into hiding again. Kyona disappeared. I'm still a hero. I'm free. So can things just go back to normal?_ She closed her eyes and leaned her head back, letting it dangle over the back of the bench. A sigh left her lips as she contemplated the future and what it may hold.

"Hey, Nya-chan." Saitama smiled down at her when her eyes opened. "Are you still tired? You slept for a really long time when we got home." He moved around the side of the bench to sit next to her, his hands in the pocket of his sweatshirt.

"Hn. Yeah, I did. I'm not sleep tired. More like mental or emotional tired." She briefly looked toward the playground area. Genos and Kyou had fallen into a competition of some sort and the girls were cheering them on. _Did I miss something? They look like they're having fun._

"Okay, come here." He put an arm around her, his smile growing when her body tensed in surprise. Now with her leaning against his side, he relaxed back against the bench. "Better?"

"How would that-? Hn. I guess…maybe I feel a _little_ better," she admitted. The close contact was making her heart beat faster, but she fought back the blush that threatened to overtake her face. Leaning her head against his shoulder, she growled lowly.

"Hey, so how bad was it when your DNA got fused with a cat's?"

Her fur stood on end, but she forced herself to remain calm. "Why are you asking? And where did you go this morning?"

"I went to see how he was doing. He's really mad. Maybe you should talk to him."

"I can't." She slouched against his side now, letting loose locks of purple hair fall over her face. "I don't know why, but when I get close to him, I can't stop staring."

"You know, when we were fighting Kenta, he said that Metal Bat reminded him of your brother. Maybe that's it?"

Her lips turned down at the corners. The catgirl's sharp thumbnail dug at the bench beneath her. "I…don't remember my brother's face. Or my parents'. I only remember their names and that my mother had this same hair color." The growl grew sharper and she slammed a fist against the wooden surface. "I just…I don't know where to go from here. I feel bad. I feel really, really bad that Kyou was sent to prison even though he was trying to help us! I feel bad that I wasn't there to help fight Kenta! I feel bad that Metal Bat…got mutated that way…because I know how much it hurts and how much it messes with your head. The pain…the changes in my hearing, sight, and sense of smell…it was all overwhelming. It's surprising that I didn't lose my sanity when it happened. But I've had time to adjust and learn. It's a fresh pain to him."

"So…why not help him? I mean, I know you can't reverse whatever Kenta did to him, but talking to you might make him feel better, right?"

"Hnnn." Noriko sat up and drew her knees to her chest, curled up in a ball with her back turned to him. "It's… _difficult_ , Saitama. You don't know. How it felt. How it feels just to remember it."

"So you're just going to let Metal Bat deal with it by himself?" he persisted. Saitama saw her feline ears fold close to her head in despair, her tail curled up at her side. His smile had fallen to a frown and he tentatively reached over to poke at the left nicked ear. "Hey. You okay, Nya-chan? I didn't want to upset you, okay? I just thought-"

"You're right though," she argued. "You know you're right. I should be trying to help, but I'm scared. I know what it feels like and it was terrifying. If I see someone else going through that…I don't know how it might affect me. What if I shut down? What if I just…can't handle it? What if I can't help him? What if he's stuck that way forever?"

The bald hero's frown deepened and he wrapped an arm around her, drawing her back to lean against him. "You won't know if you don't try."

"You've said that to me before. When I decided to quit being a hero…wasn't it? You said that if I don't try, then it's worse than trying and failing. After I became a hero again, I know that I've failed, but I know that you're right. It's better than just refusing to make an effort." She began to purr when she felt Saitama rub behind her nicked ear.

"Good kitty. So you're going to have a talk with Metal Bat? He looked like he needed someone to talk to." His smile was returning as she leaned back fully, allowing him to see her face. The catgirl was biting her thumbnail, but nodded her agreement. "Cool. Want to go now?"

"Hn. I can't just leave those four. I'm pretty sure Metal Bat sent his sister because he wants me to babysit." Noriko tilted her head back, her green eyes meeting his dark ones.

"Genos and Kyou have it under control. Look how much fun they're all having."

Across the playground, the cyborg and the grey-haired young man were still holding some sort of competition. Zenko and Koneko were applauding and each seemed to have chosen a different man to cheer for. Noriko's tail flicked at her side, wondering what exactly was happening. "I can't tell if they're good babysitters or if they're just good bodyguards."

"Let's just go while they're busy. It's easier than explaining, right? And I'm sure Genos will find his way to the dojo on his own. Oh! Hey, we should go on a friend date again sometime. It's been a while, right? Maybe after all of this Kenta stuff is done."


	30. Chapter 30

NeonHorizon: Hn. Not posting much. Life happens. I quit my job to become a freelance writer because that's what I always wanted. And I hate my office job. So I hope to start writing more. Well. Let's get to the chapter.

* * *

"Hey, so why'd you do it? You did do it for a _reason_ , didn't you? Heh! You aren't going to tell me…that you did that incredibly _stupid_ thing… _blew_ our cover…revealed your _disgusting_ true self…for no reason whatsoever! Right?!" Kyona was cackling now, but there was a certain panic in her pale grey eyes as she regarded the injured cyborg.

Though it had been a few days, Kenta was still recovering from his fight with the three male heroes. His metal body was still disfigured and damaged, but terrifying in its evolved form nonetheless. Nekomata mode was created by Kyona as a last resort in battle. It took a lot of energy to power his body once in Nekomata mode and several repairs would need to take place before he was back in working order again. Currently, he was strapped down to an examining table with several cords connecting his body to a power supply.

His crimson eyes snapped open, the pupils instantly shrinking to slits as his head turned toward her. The cyborg catman's jaw was busted and ached via the artificial nerves in his body, but he still managed a sneer. "Of course I had a reason! What kind of _idiot_ do you take me for?" he snapped.

"So what was it? Huh? What was so _important_ that you had to make us go into hiding?" Kyona rose from her chair at the computer and stood beside the table, glaring down at his prone form. "I was having a good time, you know. I could go see my little Nya whenever I wanted. Now that we're in hiding, my father won't let me leave without a reason. I'm on a tighter leash…on a leash in general…all because of _your_ stupid fucking decision. So tell me, _Kenta-sensei_! What reason did you have?!"

Fire flickered deep within his throat, but quickly died and left smoke to billow from his drool-slickened lips. "Bitch. How stupid do you have to be?"

" _What_ did you call me?!" She leaned down, her face inches from his. "Call me that again! I _dare_ you! First you take Nya from me, then you call me names?! I could kill you!"

"Shut up! You want to hear it or not?!" Kenta saw her draw back and then finally settle in her chair once more, glowering at him. "Huhuhuh! How do you not see it? I gave him a little taste of what it's like! The _power_ , the _beauty_ of being better than a normal, dumb human! He'll get addicted to it and when that temporary DNA fusion vapor wears off, he'll coming running to me for more!"

Kyona stared at him, her grey eyes still full of fiery rage. "Then make me a catgirl."

"Idiot! You want to go insane? The human brain isn't meant to take on so many instincts and reflexes, you know! If he's not careful, he's going to lose himself to those cat instincts! Huhuh! And it's not guaranteed you'd be a catgirl! I used your dumb brother's research and made this vapor to fuse the person's DNA with the most compatible animal. There's a ton of different animals; he was just most compatible with a cat." Kenta smirked. "You'd probably be a pig like that blonde fan girl."

A sneaker slammed against the side of the table hard, sending a shockwave through the surface and making Kenta's mechanical body tense in paralysis. "Shut up! I'm so _sick_ of hearing your voice, you know that?! I'm sick of you…telling me that I can't have what I want! I know the _real_ reason why you were stalking Metal Bat! I know it! You thought he was hot, didn't you? Hotter than you'd ever be, even with your cyborg body! Because no matter how hot I might be able to make your outsides look, you're still going to be a creepy otaku on the inside!" She slouched and let strands of her long grey hair fall over her face. "You're sick…I'm…sick…my father's…also sick…heheh…heh! But I know…I just _know_ …she'll love me if she'll just give me a chance! The second my father lets me leave…I'm going to _hunt her down_ and…"

 **Shift P.O.V**

Noriko tried with all of her might not to laugh. _I don't think there's any way I could get used to seeing him with those cat ears and tail. We've hardly ever spoken before, but I don't think I'll ever be able to look at him the same way._ She was standing just inside of the dojo doors, looking at the young male hero. He was sitting across the dojo from the doors with his back to them, his black tail puffed up and his feline ears tucked against his head. "Hn. Don't think that wall is going to do anything any time soon," she tried to joke.

He glared at her over his shoulder and then turned to face the catgirl. "Where's Zenko? You were supposed to be watching her! I trusted you to keep her safe while I'm stuck here like this, Murasaki!"

Saitama, who was standing beside Noriko, tilted his head. "Genos and Kyou are taking care of it. Where's the old guy?"

"Show some respect!" Charanko yelled, looking up from cleaning the floor. It was clear that he was already irritated with the temporary cat-person resident, but the addition of Noriko was pushing him over the edge. "He had some business to take care of. You guys are just lucky he's letting you use the dojo."

The violet-haired girl frowned and slipped off her boots at the door. While she was quite anxious, she could tell by looking at Metal Bat that he was having an intense conflict that he was trying desperately to hide from the others. She walked across the dojo, tail lifted slightly and remaining out behind her as she moved. When she abruptly sat in front of the boy, she found herself staring at his face. _Does he look familiar? Saitama said that Kenta said that Metal Bat looks like my brother. I don't feel any sense of familiarity when I look at him though. I really can't remember Hiro's face at all._ She blinked and drew back a little when she saw his face go red. "…are you mad…?"

"Who wouldn't be mad?! I got turned into a cat!"

"Hn. You're just a cat-person. Not a full cat. And honestly…it could be a lot worse. You could've watched your family die first." Noriko shook her head and grimaced. "Sorry. Sorry about that. I'm just…bitter. So what's the worst you're dealing with? Maybe I can help you."

Metal Bat crossed his arms, glaring at her with a fierceness that conveyed both anger and frustration. "I can't deal with this double hearing! And these stupid cat instincts! And I can't control the ears or tail! How do you do it? How do you even walk normal?"

Noriko's left ear twitched back as she heard Saitama settle on the floor near the dojo's doors. "Well I can't control my ears or tail either; the movement is based on emotion. Like your tail doing that thing right now." She watched his dark tail flick back and forth behind him in fury, the tip twitching. "You don't know how cats work?"

"What kind of question is that?! Just fix this! How do I make this stop?"

"Ah…you don't. And I can't. I don't know how. What happened to me…wasn't a vapor or whatever happened to you. Kenta made me go through something that took longer and my fur didn't grow in nearly as fast as yours." She saw him absently put a hand on the end of his tail, making it stop moving. "So. If you can just try to stay calm, the tail shouldn't move as much. Ears are more difficult. You could try temporary plugging your human ears or if you can, you could try to train yourself to tune out the sounds picked up by your cat ears."

He stared at her blankly for a moment, his frustration fading into confusion. "What?"

Her ears drew back. "Okay so…just stay calm and only focus on what one set of ears hears. If that makes sense. Does that make sense?" She felt herself begin to sweat, her stomach aching with anxiety as he continued to stare. His gaze was directed at her feline ears, but more specifically at the nicked left ear. "You have other questions."

"Why does your ear look like that and why do you keep staring at me?" he demanded.

"Be nice to Nya-chan," Saitama called, watching them closely.

Noriko's tail shifted from behind her to drape over one of her legs. "Hn. My ear got nicked during a fight with Speed o' Sound Sonic. My tail has scars from shuriken wounds, but you can't really see them through my fur. The ears and tail are more sensitive than the human parts of my body. And the reason why I keep staring is because I was told you look like my older brother Hiro."

Metal Bat leaned back a little, unsettled by the sudden intensity in her green eyes. "Do I actually look like him?"

She absently bit at her thumbnail and shrugged as her gaze lowered to her tail's sleek violet fur. "I don't remember his face. After he died…and after I was altered…Kenta did things to my memories. I'm remembering things little by little, but I still can't remember what my family looked like. So if you do look like Hiro, then that might be why Kenta fixated on you." The girl glanced toward him and her frown deepened. _Hiro was a year older than Kenta. He was around five years older than me. So even if he was still alive, he'd be older than Metal Bat. He'd look older, too. If he was alive, what would he be doing now?_

Footsteps crossed the dojo and Saitama stared down at the two cat people, his hands in his pockets. "So you guys want to go do something? I'm getting bored."

"…might be too much stimulation for him…" Noriko muttered. "Too many sounds. Don't know if he could take it."

"I can handle it!" Metal Bat immediately argued. Pushing himself to stand, he smirked in triumph. "Let's go! Where's Zenko? I'm going to show her that everything's okay."

"Huh? Well when we left, they were at the park," the bald man answered.

The three heroes stepped outside and Metal Bat's tail immediately puffed up as he was assaulted with various sounds and stimuli. He gritted his teeth, but did his best to focus on the hearing of only one set of ears. "What do you mean 'they'?"

Saitama smiled in his usual dopey way and walked between the two cat people. "Well she made friends with Koneko pretty fast. And Genos and Kyou were there. Kind of looked like they were having a dad-off."

Noriko snorted and covered her mouth, trying to hide her amusement. _A dad-off? What does that mean? I don't want to know, do I?_ She bowed her head, listening for potential danger. Her thoughts were on Sonic now. Since leaving the prison, she had not heard from him or heard anything about him on the news. Though she knew he was probably waiting. He would wait for the perfect opportunity before striking. As long as she avoided any situation that he would deem a perfect opportunity, she should be safe. _But what would that be? Just being alone in general seems dangerous when it comes to him._

"Answer my question! What's a dad-off? If Zenko's there, then it involves her so tell me what it is!" Metal Bat demanded, shaking Noriko from her thoughts.

"Uh…like competing, I guess? You know that Koneko is Kyou's kid, right? Kyou and Nya-chan's kid." Saitama caught Noriko's look of confusion and alarm, making his smile grow. "He talks more, the more he drinks. So hey, have you guys thought about sparring? It would be pretty cool to see two cat people fight."

"Hnhn. What, like a _cat fight_?" the catgirl joked.

 **Shift P.O.V**

Things had gotten out of hand. It was clear now as he surveyed the playground area and realized that between the two of them, they had decimated the play equipment. Koneko and Zenko had cheered them on separately throughout the various competitions, but now the two girls looked alarmed as they took notice of the destruction. Genos frowned as he began to ponder how to fix the damage.

The competition had begun when Koneko seemed to start talking to Kyou. It had irritated the cyborg instantly. The knowledge that Kyou was her biological father somehow made him feel threatened, despite the grey-haired young man's lack of interest in Noriko. _He has not made any advances on her since his return from prison, but I know that there is something between them. I cannot lose Koneko's interest to that monster. He is partially to blame for Noriko's condition. It was his research that led to Kenta's obsession and her alteration._ He felt his shirt being tugged at and looked down to find Koneko frowning up at him. "Is there something that you want? I will get whatever it is that you want."

She tilted her head and her ears drew back. "Senpai, you're being weird. Why don't you like Kyou-san?"

"You were cheering for me," he stated, turning his gaze back to the playground. _There must be a way to fix the playground, but we need to do it before Noriko and Master Saitama return. I know that Kyou cannot be trusted to help. I will need to do this myself._ Thoughts of Noriko's admiration came to him as he started toward the playground to begin repairs. He paused when he felt Koneko pounce onto his back, her thin arms wrapping around his neck from behind. "Koneko, I need to fix this before Noriko returns."

"You didn't answer my question! Zenko-chan noticed it too, you know! You're so obvious! You think my mom likes Kyou-san, don't you? Jealousy isn't cute, Genos-senpai!"

"I am not jealous; there is nothing to be jealous of."

"Hey, Genos! There's going to be a cat fight later! You want to-?" Saitama went silent and stared at the destroyed park. Not only was the playground in terrible shape, but large portions of trees and a few benches were encased in ice. "Uh…what happened? I thought you guys were having a dad-off."

Koneko instantly released Genos and sprinted toward Saitama and Noriko. She leapt up, forcing the male hero to catch her, and grinned. "Sensei, what's a dad-off?"

"Hn…it's like two dads competing to see who is better, right?" The older catgirl was struggling again to keep from bursting into laughter. She caught the intense gold and black stare of the blonde cyborg and blood rushed to her cheeks, turning them pink.

"Huh? Why bother competing? I mean, she probably already likes Genos more because he doesn't look like Kyona, right?"

"I like Saitama-sensei the best!" Koneko argued, frowning. She purred quietly as the back of her ear was rubbed and her tail curled in contentment. "Senpai and Kyou-san got in a fight! Did you see what they did to the park?"

As the child talked to Saitama, Genos stood frozen in place. He watched how the girl interacted with his master and it gave him a mix of emotions. _I should not feel jealous, but I do. Why does seeing her talk to him and look happy make me feel this way? On top of that, she is Kyou's daughter. She is his daughter, but she was cheering for me today. And she likes Master Saitama the best._ He was about to protest and explain that he intended to repair the damage, but stopped himself when he saw Noriko surveying the damage.

"Whoa! What were you guys doing?" Saitama glanced to Genos and, seeing the intense stare, frowned. "What's up? Something wrong, Genos?"


	31. Chapter 31

"This isn't a real fight, got it? If you hurt my big brother, I'm going to-!"

"Don't talk to my mom that way!" Koneko snarled, glaring at Zenko from around Saitama. The three were sitting on the ground beneath a tree in an uninhabited area where there was no chance of normal citizens being hurt. There were various trees around as well as a ravine and tall grasses. The perfect place for a catgirl to train in peace.

"Hey, I don't care if you guys cheer for them, but can you not fight? No one's going to get hurt anyway; it's just sparring," Saitama spoke up. He leaned back against the tree trunk and closed his eyes, listening to the absurd conversation going on in the distance. When he could take no more, his eyes snapped open and narrowed upon Genos. The cyborg had been in the middle of threatening Metal Bat and froze when he felt the stare. "Genos, come on. I want to see the match."

The blonde frowned and turned away from the two cat people, walking over to the three spectators. When he stopped in front of them, his hands curled into fists and he met his master's stare directly. "This is a bad idea and I know that this will not end well. We need to stop this before it begins."

"Huh? No way. I want to see Nya-chan fight another cat person. Sit down." He smiled when Genos obeyed, watching the cyborg settle on the ground near Koneko. "Look, they're both pretty strong, right? Should be an even match. If I think it's getting dangerous, I'll go in and just break it up. Don't worry-"

"Stop talking already! Do you know how distracting that is to someone with two sets of ears?!" Metal Bat demanded, scowling in their direction. Turning back to Noriko, he brandished his weapon and felt his tail whip back and forth. "Are you ready or what?"

She had been listening intently to the conversation of the spectators and now looked to the boy with a smirk. Her feline ears were perked forward, tail shifting slightly in excitement. "I'm ready." The second that these words left her lips, he lunged forward with his bat. Noriko leapt back to avoid a blow and twisted to the side to avoid another. She could feel the rush of air from each time he swung at her and it made her heart race. _He's got some speed. Not like Sonic or Genos, definitely not like Saitama, but more than a normal guy. This could actually be fun!_

He pursued her, teeth gritted in frustration and tail moving madly behind him. The catgirl did not look to be very fast at first glance and he had heard that her body was ultra-durable so he half-expected her to just take each hit and attack. Instead, she was dodging as if her life depended on it. Metal Bat could feel his irritation growing, but forced himself to stay calm. He took a deep breath as he watched her flip backwards and land gracefully on her feet.

Noriko was keeping her blades sheathed on her back. She was determined to not use them during this sparring match, no matter what happened. _I can't risk hurting another hero. So let me see. He has the advantage of a weapon and having greater upper body strength. And height. And weight. I have more experience with being part cat though. I can tell just by looking at him that he's suffering from overstimulation. He isn't used to the advanced sense of hearing and smell. And his balance is still…_ She watched him start to charge forward, but falter when his tail twisted around his leg. It was easy to avoid that attack and it made her frown. "Hn. You know, you're fighting like a human."

"I _am_ a human!" he protested, tail whipping angrily.

"You're a _cat person_." She crouched low to the ground, her ears drawing back as she glared at him. "What if you can't go back to normal? What then? You think you can just keep swinging your weapon and that will be enough? You have to _adapt_. Even if it's temporary. You have to adjust your fighting style and the way that you move or you'll tear off your tail." Noriko had to move fast to avoid the bat coming down at her. He was moving faster now and when she met his gaze, she saw a fire in his eyes that had not been there before. A flame of determination. She stepped back again and again to dodge his hits until her back met a tree trunk. The weapon was coming fast and she barely had time to duck before impact came. The bark cracked loudly, the tree trunk breaking in half and the top crashing to the ground to her left. The catgirl rolled to the right as the bat smacked the ground where she had been, sending up a cloud of dust. In her haste to escape, Noriko tripped over a branch and fell to her hands and knees.

The dust made it hard to see and his senses were still unbalanced. Both sets of ears were picking up sound; the wind, the voices of the other heroes and the two girls, and wildlife moving in the forest around them. Moving on reflex, he swung down and struck something that was not the ground. Something that cried out in pain. "Murasaki?!" Before he could react to stop it, a sharpness crossed his face and shallowly sliced through his cheek. Metal Bat stumbled backwards as blood poured down his face, blinding one eye. He winced at the sharp stinging sensation and clutched at his injury with one hand, the other tightly gripping his weapon.

Noriko took this opportunity to sprint across the open space, trying to ignore the pain coursing through her back. _This is bad! Okay, okay, I need to stay calm! I can't…lose control. I can't lose control over this. It's just a little bruise._ The bat had struck her square between the shoulder blades and the pain seemed to be spreading to her shoulders as well as down her spine. She leapt up and onto a boulder before she turned to block another attack. Both arms crossed in front of her and the hard metal struck, sending painful vibrations along her limbs and bringing tears to her eyes. _Damn it! No, no, no! This isn't happening!_

His eyes were wide, blood still flowing down his face. Her sharp nails had scratched from above his left eyebrow and across to the right side of his jaw. When their eyes met, it was immediately evident that bloodlust had taken over. Noriko's greatest fear for the sparring match had quickly become reality. The swings became erratic and soon she was sent flying off of the boulder with a powerful strike to her side. Metal Bat jumped down after her and followed when she began to run through the tall grass.

She was still faster and her ears twitched back as she heard him struggling to maintain his balance. The catgirl ran without looking at him, knowing that he was still pursuing. _When the bloodlust hits, I know that I target the person that drew my blood. Rat monsters, Sonic, Genos. None of them were safe when I got bloodlust. The only way that this will end is by knocking him out. Damn it! Well at least his sister won't see._ She ducked down below the grass and waited for his approach. The second he was close enough, the girl leapt up and aimed a kick at the back of his head.

Metal Bat turned in time to deflect it with his weapon, the metal slamming into the side of her knee and sending her body flying off into the grass. His tail was twitching in a predatory manner now as he approached her, the bat slung over his shoulder and his ears perked forward to catch sounds of movement. "You know what? Maybe this cat stuff isn't so bad. I feel pretty strong right now. The only thing I don't like is how pissed off I got about you scratching me. I can barely even feel it now. But I still can't let you get away with that. I don't know what it is, but I just want to-"

"S-stop it! Just…wipe the blood off! And take a deep breath! C-clear your senses!" She was lying on her side on the ground and covered her head with her hands when he got near. "Your sister wouldn't be happy if she knew that you used your bat against a girl!"

He had poised the weapon to strike again and froze. His feline ears drew back, his tail went limp. "Zenko."

"She wouldn't want you to-!"

"I heard you the first time, Murasaki! You don't have to repeat yourself!" The boy wiped his face with his sleeve and grimaced at the blood. "Damn it. I still have a lot of adrenaline built up from that." His hair had been blown into disarray by the wind and the fast movement of their fight, leaving dark locks hanging in his face. The male hero looked far more intimidating now as he glared at her. "What?"

Noriko carefully pushed herself to stand and leaned against a tree trunk, wincing at the pain in her side. "Hnnn. How nice for you. Give me a second and I'll show you…a fun way to burn that energy off." Five minutes later, she was sprinting after him through the grassland with her ears flat against her head. She saw him leap up and onto a boulder before jumping higher and onto a tree branch. He seemed startled by how high he jumped and she took a moment to let the amusement sink in before following. _Okay so we'll just burn off the extra adrenaline and he'll be fine! Right?!_

 **Shift P.O.V**

"Boo! Why'd they go somewhere we can't see them?" Koneko pouted at Saitama's side, slouching a little. Her frown faded slightly when she felt a warm hand pat the top of her head.

"They'll be back," he assured her. "Trust me; they both needed this."

"Master Saitama, I do not like the idea of her being alone with him. They are out of our line of sight. If something happens-"

"My big brother's a gentleman! He won't let anything bad happen to her!" Zenko argued.

Kyou was sitting a good distance from the group, absently releasing and retracting frost out upon the ground through his fingertips. "…who said it would be _bad_ …?" He felt the intense glare that Genos directed at him and smirked. "What?"

Saitama spared Kyou a momentary look of puzzlement before shaking his head. "No. I meant because of their cat stuff. I've been reading about cats since Nya-chan moved in. Some of it's pretty interesting. But it said that cats that get overstimulated can get tired out and it calms them down. Metal Bat seemed kind of overstimulated so-"

"My brother isn't a cat!" the dark-haired girl snapped. "This isn't permanent! And if Murasaki tries to take advantage of my brother out there, I'll make her regret it!"

"My mom might like guys with black hair, but she likes Sensei more!" Koneko protested, baring her fangs. "And Genos-senpai!"

"Crap. Looks like we'll have to move. Genos, grab Zenko." Saitama lifted Koneko and quickly moved out of the way as two figures came crashing down from above. He shaded his eyes with a hand and peered up into the tree at some broken branches. "Wow. Flimsy tree."

Noriko was on top of Metal Bat, who was snapping at her face with his fangs. She hissed and lifted both hands before slamming them down on his shoulders, her nails tearing through his shirt into his flesh. He snarled in response and forcefully flipped them so he was on top and gripped the girl's neck and wrist. Her eyes closed tightly against the pain and thrashed beneath him. Finally, she wedged a leg between their bodies and attempted to force her knee into his groin. He moved fast and leapt backwards, off of the catgirl and to a safe place to catch his breath. Both were panting as they shakily stood facing each other.

The bald hero frowned, realizing that his plan may have backfired. _Well at the very least, it's not going how I thought it would. Those scratches look pretty bad. And are those bite marks? Wait a minute._ He studied the way both cat tails twitched erratically and the posture of the two younger heroes' bodies. The fur was standing up on their tails and he immediately knew that things had gone too far. It might have started off as them sparring, but somewhere along the way it had turned into an actual fight. His gaze settled on Noriko, who was studying her opponent intently. Her shirt was torn across the chest and stomach, a few holes in the back. Her pants bore a few tears, but they were small. The problem was the shirt. He was able to easily see her black bra and pale cleavage as she crouched, preparing to attack.

Genos was standing off to the side with Zenko on his back, clinging to the cyborg and staring at her brother with wide eyes. It was obvious to everyone watching the fight that something had gone horribly wrong. "Master Saitama, we need to stop this before it goes any further."

"Yeah, but what do we do? I don't want to have to knock them both out."

"Don't hurt my big brother! Please!"

"I said I didn't want to," Saitama stated. "Okay, look. Maybe we can sneak up on Nya-chan and take her somewhere else before he notices. Out of sight, out of mind, right?"

The two cat people seemed to not hear the conversation going on around them. Noriko's tail flicked once before she ran and leapt onto the male hero again. Metal Bat twisted and threw her into a boulder, quickly following to slash at her with growing claws. The girl ducked to avoid being scratched across the face and the jumped up to avoid a strike aimed at her stomach. In that moment, she acted fast and with what energy she had left. Her legs wrapped around his waist as high as possible and her arms wrapped around his neck, forcing his face into her chest. The catgirl's small, pale hands went to his feline ears and frantically rubbed behind them.

To everyone's amazement, the hero fell to his knees and a loud purring could be heard by all. Noriko was breathing hard and carefully released him, standing on her own in the tall grass. Her face was red, as was his, but she continued to rub behind his feline ears until his body collapsed limply onto its side. She flopped onto her back in the grass, visibly exhausted.

Saitama started to move toward the two, but was beaten by Zenko. The child ran past him and fell to her knees beside her brother. When she cried out in alarm, Saitama hurried over and raised both eyebrows at the sight of Metal Bat without his cat ears and tail. "Whoa. He's back to normal. What happened?"

"Ngh. Damn it." Noriko pushed herself up on her elbows, looking over at the brother and sister. "What the…?"

"Oh! I think I get it. Maybe he just had to wear himself out to get it out of his system."

Kyou appeared at his side and tilted his head. "Not wear himself out…he sweated it out. You said it was a vapor, right? Knowing Kenta…even if he _could_ make a terrible replica of my process…it's _cheap_. It's _temporary_. It's _fast-acting_ and shouldn't stay in your system for long. But most importantly is the fact that it's a vapor. He made it with my sister in mind. It would be easy enough to trick Kyona into installing a vapor canister if she thought it was a sedative gas or poison gas. She wouldn't be expecting a vapor that fuses human and animal DNA. Now the question is…how exactly does this _work_?"

"Hnnn…I don't know how, but I know it works well. It took him a little while, but he was able to keep up with me after a while. And the whole time he was part cat, his body didn't seem like it was rejecting the cat DNA. What does that mean?" Noriko looked from the unconscious hero to Kyou and Saitama.

"I'm not sure. Maybe it has something to do with the chemicals in the vapor. It would be good if I could get a sample of it to study. I'm sure I could find a fast-acting antidote. Something to save the victim from having to sweat it out like this."


	32. Chapter 32

"Hey, Nya-chan. How about going out for lunch? I'm in the mood for some udon." Saitama waited for a reply or at least some sort of reaction from the girl. She remained silent and failed to move from her spot, even when he nudged her with his knee. "Nya-chan? You okay?"

Noriko was sitting in front of the sliding door that led out to small balcony. It was the day after her sparring match with Metal Bat. Koneko had left early that morning to patrol with Mumen Rider so she had taken a moment to look after her injuries. Deep bruises had formed on her back, shoulders, right side, and right knee. Scratches decorated her arms and chest, still stinging. The worst, and strangest, injury was the bite on her left forearm. There were various other bites all over her arms and shoulders, but none of them oozed quite as much.

Genos appeared in the kitchen doorway and stared past his mentor at the catgirl. "Noriko, do you need help bandaging your wounds?"

The tip of her tail twitched and she bowed her head. Locks of long, dark violet hair fell over her face as she felt his gaze. "I'm fine…just letting them breathe." To her embarrassment, Saitama sat beside her and gently took her left wrist. "Hn. Don't touch it."

"That looks pretty gross. You think it's infected?"

"No." She tried to pull her hand back, but he held tightly. A growl of frustration escaped her lips and she leaned against his side, letting him examine the wound on her forearm.

"You should really clean this though. Wouldn't want to have to cut it off." He saw her tail puff up in alarm and laughed. "I'm joking. You're too serious sometimes, Nya-chan." Saitama reached over to ruffle her hair and smiled in his usual dopey way when she sighed. "You sure you don't want help taking care of these?"

"I said I'm fine," she insisted.

"Noriko, I will clean and wrap your wounds after I finish cleaning the kitchen," Genos announced.

"Hn. You're making a big deal out of nothing." Noriko slouched and felt fresh blood rising to the surface of her arm's wound, warm against her flesh. _He was only a cat person for a couple of days, but he didn't even hesitate to bite me when things got serious. I don't even remember how it escalated to that level. We were literally starting to lose our humanity. I've never felt that way before when fighting someone. Was it just because he was part cat?_

Saitama was observing her as she reflected on her fight, amused by the random facial expressions that she made. She had passed out shortly after the fight with Metal Bat and Genos had carried her home. Since waking up, she seemed to be in a strange mood that he could only assume was brought on by the previous day's events. She seemed almost defeated and he hated to see her that way. Leaning back, he released her arm and watched her wrap her arms around herself. She had taken off her tank top and jeans, intending to take care of her wounds, so a lot of her pale skin was visible. His eyes shifted to take in the sight; each scar and marking that marred her. A good number of them were recent and had been acquired after she joined him.

She felt a blanket drop over her shoulders and looked up to see that Genos had abandoned his chore of cleaning the kitchen in favor of covering her. "Hn…thank you." The catgirl grudgingly pulled the blanket tighter around her, closing her eyes. _What would happen if I fought another cat person again? What would Saitama and Genos do if I lost my humanity?_ Noriko listened to the blonde talk to Saitama, discussing lunch options. She yawned and let her tail stretch a bit at her side. Sunlight was shining upon her through the sliding door and it was quickly settling her into calmness. She felt Saitama move away from her and her feline ears twitched at the sound of his footsteps crossing to the apartment door.

Metal fingers cupped her chin and tilted her head up, startling her into opening her eyes. The blonde cyborg stared back at her, kneeling in front of the girl, and slowly closed the distance between them. Her lips felt soft, her fangs gently scraping over the surface of his as they deepened the kiss. Genos carefully pushed back the blanket, letting it slide down her shoulders and fall to the floor. His arms wrapped around her, pressing her chest to his and quickly enveloping her body with the warmth radiating from his metal frame.

Noriko fell onto her back on the table, blushing a vibrant red as he drew her legs around his waist. Half-closing her eyes, she could feel her heart race at his touch. A metal hand slipped between them, digits rubbing at the warmth between her legs. She tensed beneath him, her tail curling at the end in pleasure. The catgirl's hands went behind his head, her fingers running through his soft, blonde hair and purring quietly against his lips. When the kiss broke, she let her head fall back to rest against the table's surface and bit her bottom lip to suppress a whimper. The hand between her legs was pressing closer, the tip of his middle finger rubbing at her opening through her panties. Noriko's fingers tangled in his hair now as she bucked her hips into his hand, enjoying the friction and feeling herself get warmer.

He could feel the catgirl's flesh heating up beneath his touch and it gave him immense satisfaction. "Master Saitama will be gone for the rest of the afternoon. Is there something that you want to try once your wounds are taken care of?"

Her blush intensified as she remembered that she was injured. In the heat of the moment, all that had mattered to her was that she was alone with Genos. _Well…actually alone. We weren't really alone yesterday when he wanted to do something like this._ She nodded in response to his question and returned to her seat on the floor when he moved off of her. Noriko's tail shifted impatiently as Genos cleaned her scratches and bites. He was careful not to apply too much pressure and paused if she seemed to be in pain. When he began to bandage the wounds, she slouched and tried not to imagine what they might do once he was done.

He paused when he began wrapping her left forearm, lips turning down at the corners. "Noriko, why did your sparring match escalate to a cat fight?"

Her ears flattened and she bit at her right thumbnail anxiously. "Hn…I really don't remember. One minute we were sparring and the next we were actually fighting. And when we were fighting, my prey drive was really strong. It was like I couldn't stop myself." She suddenly recalled something that she had seen the day before; a decimated playground that was partially encased in ice and partially singed by flame. "What about your competition with Kyou yesterday? What was that about?"

Genos resumed his task and wound bandage up and down her forearm, covering the deep bite. "There is nothing between you and Grey Kyou." He saw her nod. "But you have a child together so that is something that you have in common. In addition to this, you both have Kenta as a common enemy now. My competition yesterday was my way of proving my superiority to Koneko." He saw her sharp green eyes dart in his direction, full of confusion. "I need to prove to Koneko that I am a better father figure than Kyou."

Noriko raised an eyebrow and frowned. "She doesn't need a father figure. And even if she had someone that she saw that way…don't you think it would be Saitama?"

The two shared a look that easily translated as agreement. "She looks up to Master Saitama and I will not fault him for that. He is a good man to look up to."

The catgirl examined herself for a moment and admired his treatment of her wounds. They had been cleaned and wrapped quickly, but effectively. As she turned her left arm to get a better look at the full bandaging, she found her head turned by a metal hand and lips covered hers. She immediately kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands moved to her hips and her body was lifted so he could settle her on his lap. Her legs bent to either side of his waist and she nipped at his lower lip with one fang. Noriko could feel one of his hands on her back, very gently pressing against her lower back to keep her close to him.

Genos half-opened his eyes as he pulled away, seeing her blush and turn her head to the side. He took the opportunity to kiss along her neck, feeling the warmth of her skin beneath his lips and enjoying the whimpers that escaped her lips. The blonde soon decided to take it a step further. He lowered the catgirl onto her back on the floor, keeping her legs wrapped around him. Her long violet hair fanned out around her as she gazed up at him, her cheeks a bright pink. "Noriko. Do you still want to do this? If your injuries are hurting you-"

"I-I'm fine…I want to do this," she said with a small smile.

He leaned down more, one hand planting firmly against her opening. "If I start, I will not stop until I am ready."

"My injuries don't hurt that much. And I really…really do want this." Her face felt like it was burning almost from the intensity of her blush. She felt him draw back and closed her eyes. Her ears twitched, picking up the sound of a belt unbuckling and fabric rustling. Soon she felt metal fingertips brush over her hips and hook into the waist of her panties. They were slipped down her legs and off of her, leaving her sensitive flesh bare. Her bra was removed and tossed aside. Noriko's eyes snapped open as two metal fingers slid deep into her opening. Her back arched and a gasp left her lips at the sudden sensation of her muscles being stretched.

He observed the expression on her face and slowly drew his fingers out a little. "Do you like to feel me inside of you, Noriko? Does it feel good to have me stretching you like this?" His fingers drew apart inside of her, stretching her walls further. She was wet enough that his digits easily slid into her and now he could feel her essence coating his fingers. Genos directed his gaze at her lower lips and watched his fingers slip in and out of her, the pink flesh starting to glisten.

"Hnnnya~" She bit her bottom lip and turned her face away, her fingertips digging at the floor beneath her. Noriko started to pant as he continued to push in and out, watching her body begin to squirm more and more as her pleasure mounted. When she felt her climax drawing close, her lips parted and a moan escaped her that was far louder than expected. The sound seemed to urge him on as the pace quickly increased. His thumb found the bundle of nerves at the top of her slit and with one gentle nudge against it, he sent her spiraling into euphoria. Her muscles clenched wetly around his fingers and her eyes shot open.

He leaned down and soon had her lips covered by his to muffle any more sounds that might leave her. The catgirl's opening spasmed around his digits, her juices coating the sleek metal. Genos kept them buried within her until he felt her stop and only then did he slowly extract them. Without a word, he gripped her hips and positioned himself. The head of his metal member traced up and down her opening, lubricating it so he could enter her painlessly. Upon breaking the kiss, he had leaned back and now he was not disappointed with the sight before him. Noriko was sprawled beneath him, her cheeks red and still panting from her climax. Her expression was one of bliss, but he could see in her eyes that her lust was still strong. One corner of his mouth drew upward and he began to push himself between her soft lower lips.

Noriko felt as though she was being driven mad by the slow pace with which he entered her, but with the madness came pleasure. The deeper he went, the more her muscles were forced to stretch to accommodate his width. The metal was warm within her and she closed her eyes to bask in the almost comforting affect that it had. "Genos…deeper…" she mumbled, embarrassed.

"You want me to go deeper?" The request brought a satisfied smile to his face. "How deep do you want me to go, Noriko?"

She felt him pull back, leaving just the tip in her opening. "Ngh. A-all the way. As deep as you can go."

"You want me to go as deep as I can? You want me to make you mine completely, Noriko? Is that what you want?" A hand wandered up from her hip and his metal fingertips traced along her side. He gently cupped the side of her breast and let his thumb absently rub over the peak. Genos pushed into her, just an inch, and let it rest there.

"Y-yes. I…want you to make me yours…completely…" It was taking all of her willpower not to thrust her hips forward and try to forcefully get the rest of his length into her. She felt his metal fingertip gently trace over her nipple again and gasped sharply at the surge of pleasure. "Hn. Please…"

He obliged, pushing in quickly so that he was buried in her to the base of his member. The blonde watched her throw her head back, her fangs bared and a yowling moan leaving her lips. His hand left her breast in favor of running his fingertips along the side of her face. Noriko nuzzled against the metal surface and purred loudly, one of her hands moving to grip his wrist. He set a fast pace, his free arm slipping beneath her and lifting her hips. It allowed him to thrust even deeper into her, her slick opening warm against his member. The cyborg felt her fingers clutch harder at his wrist and knew that she was getting close to her climax.

Noriko felt him hitting deeper than before, striking against something inside of her that made her moan louder. The arm behind her adjusted and she blushed vibrantly when she felt a hand against her rear. Fingertips lightly pressed against one of her rounded cheeks. The pleasure seemed to be magnified by her already lustful state as her opening grew even wetter. To her surprise, she felt his mouth suddenly move to the side of her neck. His face nuzzled against her pale, soft skin and she opened her eyes to look down at him. The cyborg's body was pressing hard upon hers, but she felt no pain from it. His gold and black eyes lifted to meet hers and he smirked. She fought the urge to tense and felt his member thrust harder into her core.

Genos immediately felt her body react. Her walls clenched around him and he felt a rush of her juices wash over his member. He held her tighter against him as he drew close to his own climax. His pace became much faster than any human was capable of and was pleased when Noriko threw her arms around his neck. Their lips met as her chest bounced against his, her breast pressing hard against his metal chest. Pleasure flooded his brain and warm lubrication spilled into the catgirl's heat. He held her close until it was finished and when he loosened his hold, he broke their kiss. She was panting again, staring up at him with affection in her sharp green eyes. His fingers brushed over her cheek lovingly and she nuzzled against his hand. "I told Master Saitama that we would meet him when we were done. Are you satisfied for now or would you like to do more? I can continue."

 _Why would you bring up Saitama while we're in the middle of this? And if he's waiting for us, how can you expect that I'll want to keep going?_ He moved back, seeming to realize her decision before she voiced it, and the girl pushed herself to sit up. "Hn. We should probably go, if you said we would meet him." She walked to the bathroom to clean up and dressed herself, careful of her wounds. When she returned to the other room, she found Genos frowning. "Hn? Something wrong?"

"There is something about your fight yesterday that I forgot to speak to you about. I know that Master Saitama is curious as well. Why did you push your breasts into Metal Bat's face?" he asked.


	33. Chapter 33

The sunlight felt good against her skin as she stretched a little, waking from sleep. Noriko purred softly as she felt fingers rub behind her right feline ear, nuzzling her head against their touch. That was when she opened her eyes and color rushed to her cheeks. _How did I end up over here?_ She had fallen asleep in her usual spot near the kitchen, but was now sprawled across her friend's lap in front of the television. It explained why she had felt the sun's warmth upon waking, but forced her to question plenty of other things. She looked at her friend from the corner of her eye and quickly felt her blush intensify. _Why is he looking at me?_

Saitama smiled in his usual dopey way and let his other hand go under her chin, rubbing gently. "You must've been pretty tired, Nya-chan. You slept about ten hours."

"Hn…not exactly something to smile about," she muttered. The catgirl stretched again, her tail curling at the end in contentment. "How did I get over here?"

"Huh? Well you looked like you were awake for a second and crawled over here. You were sitting next for me for a while, but then you flopped over and started rubbing against me for a minute before you fell asleep again. You're not close to your heat cycle again, right?"

Her face went from pink to red. "No. I'm not." Noriko pushed herself to sit up and looked around the rest of the apartment. Koneko's bag was missing and there was no sign of Genos. "Hn. Did the others go grocery shopping?"

"Nope." He was still staring at her intently, his expression gone deadpan. "Hey, remember that time I threw you at that dog monster's face?"

"Yeah. Wait…which time? First, if they didn't go shopping, where did they go?" Noriko moved to her bag and dug around for a clean set of clothes. She settled on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt with a star on it. Keeping her back to him, she changed and listened for his response to her question. _I don't like not knowing where either of them are. Koneko could always relapse and try to kill and eat men. I know she's been doing really well lately, but sometimes when she looks at boys, I see this predatory look in her eyes…_

Saitama rubbed the back of his neck and yawned. "I think Genos got a call from the Hero Association. That old lady Sakura, the rancher's sister, came to pick up Koneko to go shopping. I guess they were going to pick up Zenko, too."

She settled her sword sheaths on her back and pulled on her boots, intending to go out and train. Her ears twitched as she heard him standing and walking into the kitchen. "I'm going to train for a while. Are you doing anything today, Saitama?"

"Huh? Not really. I don't have any plans. What? You want some company?" He gave her a sheepish smile that made color rush to her cheeks again.

"N-no, it's not that! I mean…hn. You're really strong. You have good form. Can you come along and let me know if there's stuff I can improve on?"

His smile grew a little as he stepped toward her. "Okay, but what do I get out of this? I mean, if I stay home then I get to keep watching television and eating some snacks. If I have to go out, then I'll have to get dressed and stuff."

Her tail flicked at the tip and she frowned. "Hn. I'll buy you lunch and an ice cream afterwards. Does that sound okay?"

"Yeah, that sounds okay." The male hero dressed while she turned her back, her hands in her pockets as she waited for him. When he finished and saw her still standing that way, he quietly walked over and let his fingertips brush over the curve of her bottom. Instantly, her tail's fur puffed up in alarm and she yelped. "Let's go."

Noriko had a particular area in mind for training. It was a big, open field with few obstacles and it was far enough from the city that she would not attract an unwanted audience. Though the presence of a catgirl was becoming less and less interesting to ordinary citizens, she was still occasionally bothered by fans when she went to the store. Her injuries from her fight with Metal Bat were still healing. It had only been a few days since the fight, but she knew that she had to get stronger. _We're both Class S heroes, but he's a higher rank. If he ever gets turned into a cat person again, I need to be able to help him sweat out the effects through a fight. Isn't that what Kyou said happened? I was barely able to keep up with him last time._

"Hey, how about here?" Saitama asked, breaking the silence between them.

"Hn? What, here in the ghost town?" She looked around at the empty streets, puzzled. While there were no people in this part of City Z, she was still wary of wanderers. People sometimes wandered into their part of the city without realizing how far they had gone or entered on a dare from their friends. The thought of someone stumbling across her training made her frown. "I don't know. I had a field where I wanted to do this."

"How often do you really fight someone in a field though? Training here in the city would probably help you with your stances and stuff, right? You can practice with obstacles you might actually come across when you're fighting a monster," he pointed out.

 _I guess he has a point_ , she thought as she unsheathed both blades. The catgirl took a stance and prepared to start going through a series of attacks and blocks, but caught the way his eyes narrowed as his expression turned serious. _Wait. Why is he looking at me that way?_

"I'm going to come at you, but I'm going to hold back, okay? So just give it everything you've got. I'll give you tips afterwards," he said calmly.

"Wait! What are you-?!" She leapt back as he darted forward, unsure of what to do. He was not wearing any sort of armor and she was wielding twin swords. While she knew he was even more durable than she was, she was not about to cut into her friend. "Saitama, stop! I don't want to spar with you!" The catgirl yelped and sidestepped to avoid a punch. _I'm going to get killed! If he actually hits me, I could seriously die!_

"Don't worry about it, Nya-chan. Just go all out. I'll be fine," he tried to reassure her.

"That's not the only issue here!" The girl duck as he punched at her again, this time rolling forward and coming up behind him with both swords sheathed. _I won't use my swords! I just won't use my swords! I need to get better at hand to hand combat anyway and I know I couldn't use a blade against Metal Bat if I have to help him again!_ Her ears drew back as she dodged another lazy punch and charged in with her hands curled into fists. One slammed into his stomach and she quickly jumped backwards to avoid any sort of retaliation. It was truly puzzling that he had suddenly decided to spar. She would wonder if it was his intention all along, but he had not put on his hero costume; he was dressed casually.

The female hero twisted to avoid another punch and managed a kick at his side, but quickly regretted it. Her ankle was grabbed and he gave it a sharp tug, nearly forcing her onto her rear on the cement. Noriko bared her fangs, not wanting to get close yet knowing that she had to do something to free herself.

"Come on, Nya-chan. What are you going to do? If a monster gets your leg like this-" He raised both eyebrows in surprise as she lunged forward with her sharp-nailed hands, swiping at his face like they were claws. Her other leg wrapped around his, forcing their bodies close together. He released her ankle, more out of curiosity for what she would do next than out of fear of being hurt. Saitama did not even budge when she used him as a brace to flip backwards.

She landed crouched on the concrete several feet away, her tail swaying in a predatory manner and her violet locks hanging wildly in her face. The catgirl bared her fangs again and hissed in warning. _I'm mad. I'm really mad that I got into that position, but I know that he's right! I need to be prepared for anything! A monster won't move with the predictability of a person; they'll be erratic. Monsters and the more dangerous villains. Kenta won't be as predictable. Sonic is definitely unpredictable. I have to focus and try to read his movements and just…stay calm._ Her hair was tousled by the wind and she narrowed her sharp green eyes on her friend. "Don't hold back so much. Please. I'm durable so even if I get hurt, I won't break."

For an instant, his serious expression faded away into an amused smile. "You know, that almost sounds _dirty_ , Nya-chan. You sure you know what you're asking for?" he teased. His eyes narrowed once more and his smile acquired a certain sharpness to it. "Don't worry; I'll give you what you want. I just hope you can take it all."

His words made her cheeks burn with a blush, but she forced herself to remain calm and not retort. Instead, she found her mind becoming solely focused on avoiding the potentially deadly strikes of her friend. She could tell that he was taking her advice. He was moving faster and his aim was better. Her heart raced as she moved to try to avoid his punches, but her speed was still far from matching his. The catgirl did manage to get a few hits and kicks in before his fist connected with her stomach. Noriko was sent flying backwards and skidded over the pavement before finding herself sprawled at the foot of a building. She shakily pushed herself onto her hands and knees as he appeared in front of her, tilting his head. "Ngh. I can take more," she stated, fearful that he would call the training off.

"I know you can. I wasn't going to quit, even if you asked. I've seen you take worse so I'm pretty sure I can tell what your limits are. Need helping standing up?" He held out a hand, but she pushed it away.

Noriko pushed herself to stand and poised to strike. Her right leg swung up to kick at the side of his head, but she found her ankle gripped tightly. She hopped on one leg, grimacing at her new predicament. Her ears drew back, tail whipping back and forth in irritation. _Damn it! How did I not learn from last time?!_ She saw him smile and felt a shiver run along her spine seconds before her body was tugged forward. Noriko fell forward against his chest and scowled. "Okay…just let go so we can get back to the match."

"Why? I want to see if you can get out of this."

"I'm serious! This is just embarrassing! It…it looks _wrong_ , too! My ankle is on your shoulder!" she hissed. The catgirl twisted violently on instinct and managed to get free, but ended up doing an odd sort of twirl on one leg. She heard him laugh and her face turned pink with humiliation. "Th-that wasn't supposed to happen!"

"That was pretty cute, Nya-chan. Like a catgirl ballerina." Saitama watched her closely, wary of her next move. He was enjoying the match, but at the same time he really did want to teach her to be prepared for the unexpected. He had seen plenty of her fights in the past. If Kenta's hybrid monsters were ever unleashed, she would be facing a plethora of monsters of varying types so she would need to be prepared. As he watched her, he could not help but feel attraction. She was injured, but she still fought with every ounce of her energy. She was still training, despite her injuries, because she wanted to become stronger. His thoughts shifted to the morning's events, when she had crawled over to him and collapsed onto his lap. This was closely followed by the memory of when she had changed into her clean clothes. He could not help but watch, letting his eyes roam over every curve and scar. Now he thought of their earlier exchange. What she had said about him not holding back and what he had said in response.

Though it was slight, Noriko could see a change in his eyes. It was so slight that she almost dismissed it as her imagination, but when he came at her she knew she was right. The catgirl jumped backwards to the side of a building and used this to propel herself forward, flipping over him and landing behind the man. She sprinted, but knew it was futile. All she could do at this point was use her strength to try to fight, even if she knew that there was no way of winning. He appeared in front of her and a small shove to her shoulder sent her tumbling backwards. Noriko gritted her teeth, determined not to give up. _He's being serious now! Really, really serious! Like fighting Speed o' Sound Sonic serious! I have to be careful or I might actually die!_

She felt the wind rush through her hair as she ran and leapt up, drawing back a fist and aiming for his face. Noriko knew that he would not let her punch him, but it was an effort to show how serious she could be. Her fist was caught in his hand, her body seeming to almost hang in the air over him for a moment, and he blinked up at her. Green eyes met his dark ones and she felt his hand tighten on her fist. Seconds later, she flipped backwards through the air and slammed into a building several feet away with him standing in front of her. The pain was minimal; just a few scrapes and bruises. Her left ear twitched as he moved closer. "Hn…okay, maybe we should call it off for the day," she murmured.

"What? Are you tired? Need to take a break?" His serious expression dropped to a small frown of concern.

"No, I just…think that maybe we should pick this up another time." In truth, she had started to become fearful. Noriko had seen him punch through enough monsters to know that she would stand no chance against his true, unbridled strength. _If I was a normal girl, I'm pretty sure I'd be dead by now. If not from this fight, then from something in the past. The human body isn't built to endure most of the stuff I have._ To her alarm, he stepped closer and rubbed beneath her chin with his warm fingers. Her tail curled at the end in contentment as she watched him through half-closed eyes. "Saitama…?"

"Okay, so if we're done with sparring, do you want to do some _special training_?"

"Wh-what?" She was purring against her will, her cheek rubbing against his hand when he moved it. Noriko silently cursed her feline tendencies as she felt his warm, comforting touch. It did not prepare her for what happened next. Her chin was tilted up so that her gaze met his and her heart skipped a beat. The look that he gave her was quickly making her face heat with a blush. Her eyes closed when his face drew closer and felt his lips gently brush over hers in a tentative kiss. When her purring intensified, he pulled back a little with a smile.

"You didn't get it earlier, did you? I was talking about that time I threw you at a monster's face. You asked which time. I was talking about when I said that I love you." His free hand had been on her shoulder, but now he ran it down along her spine. His fingertips stopped just above the base of her tail and rubbed a little. Instantly, her back arched and she bit her lip to smother a yowl of pleasure. "I still love you, Nya-chan." Saitama leaned down to kiss her again, feeling the vibration of her purr through the contact of their skin.

Guilt grew in the pit of her stomach and Noriko broke the kiss, leaning her forehead against his shoulder. "I can't…hn…I can't though…" Her fangs slipped into his shoulder through his shirt as she felt one of his hands move to the front of her shorts. Her hips subconsciously bucked forward against his fingers and she whimpered softly.

"I should have known your little 'training session' was more than that," a voice taunted from nearby. "I should have stepped in sooner, but I really thought you would fight back more. It was my mistake to overestimate you, I guess." Sonic grinned at her over Saitama's shoulder.


	34. Chapter 34

Noriko bared her fangs at the ninja as Saitama turned to face him, wearing his usual deadpan expression as he regarded the other man. In the mess following her release from prison, she had mostly forgotten about Sonic. All of her focus had been on helping Metal Bat and then reconnecting with Genos. Now, as she glared at Sonic over Saitama's shoulder, she began to remember everything that had happened between them in the prison. Her face flushed pink and she shook her head. _No! I can't think about stuff like that! It's way too distracting and it's inappropriate and…damn it! What is he doing here?!_

"Taking your pet cat for a walk, Saitama?" The wind blew gently at the locks of black hair that hung loose around his face. He had one hand behind his back, the other moving to tug down his scarf so he displayed his grin. "I'm surprised you don't have her leash trained."

"Huh? You don't put leashes on cats," Saitama pointed out.

Sonic visibly seemed to bristle at this. "I mean, most people would have better _control_ over their pet anyway, wouldn't they? Most people that have a pet cat wouldn't let them wander around _unsupervised_ and end up in _prison_ , would they?"

"Huh? Wait, what are you trying to say? You think Nya-chan needs a leash?" He looked over his shoulder at the catgirl and frowned. "I don't know if a leash would look good with her collar." As he said this, a finger hooked into her choker and his thumb flicked the tiny bell to make it ring. "What do you think, Nya-chan?"

Her fur was puffing up in frustration and her ears drew back. "Cats don't wear leashes."

Grey eyes met her sharp green ones as the corners of his mouth lifted further. "Any _pet_ can wear a leash." As he said this, his other hand came into view. There was a leash loosely coiled around his hand, the clasp dangling and shining in the sunlight. He saw her tail straighten and took it as a sign of unease. Her eyes were now fixed upon the dangling object. "What's the matter, Noriko? You look worried."

"You're not putting that on her. Come on, Nya-chan. I'm getting hungry. Didn't you say you'd get lunch today?" Saitama turned away from Sonic and started walking down the street toward the more populated portion of City Z. When he did not hear the catgirl following, he looking back toward her, raising an eyebrow. "What's up? You want lunch in a different city? I wanted to get soba at the new place that just opened."

"Hn. Wait up." Noriko did not let her eyes move from Sonic until she was walking beside Saitama. _We're really just going to ignore the fact that he's here?! How long was he watching us? And what about that leash he's holding? Why does the sight of that make me so nervous?_ The girl tried to stop thinking about him as she walked with her friend, her ears perked forward in alertness. Her tail was moving side to side slowly as she strode alongside Saitama, absently biting her thumbnail as she considered everything that had just happened. From her sparring match with Saitama to their strangely intimate encounter and then finally to Sonic's words.

"Don't ignore me!" Sonic was coming down with his blade drawn and was mildly impressed with the Noriko's reaction speed. She turned swiftly with both swords drawn and put herself between him and Saitama, catching his blade between hers. "Do you think you're better than me? Is that why you just walked away from me?" Leaning close, pushing all three blades toward the girl, he scowled. "I told you before! He just sees you as his pet! He didn't even try to deny it just now, did he?"

"Shut up!" Noriko pushed forward with all of her weight and managed to shove him back a little. Moving quickly, she ducked and twirled to come up behind him, trying to draw him away from Saitama. She took a fighting stance, bracing her legs and keeping her swords poised to swipe if he came closer. "Do you really think someone would touch their _cat_ that way?"

"If they're a _catgirl_ , it's a different story." He swung at her face, knowing that she would parry with one of her swords. The ninja was moving fast, but not fast enough that she would not be able to keep up. He had no intention of actually hurting her. Lifting his other hand, he began to grin. "See _this_?"

She glared at the leash he was holding and nodded once. "Yeah. What about it?"

Sonic turned to see if Saitama was watching and was satisfied to see the bald hero looking on with a blank face. He moved faster than Noriko could react, pressing his blade to her neck from behind and wrapping his other arm around her waist, letting the leash hang in front of the girl. "You want her?" His face drew close to the side of her neck as her body went rigid. Her hands clutched her swords tightly at her sides as she tried not to move, fearful of the sharp blade at her throat. The dark-haired man smirked and dragged the tip of his tongue along her neck, feeling her shiver in his hold. "You _want_ her?" he repeated, watching the male hero.

Saitama tilted his head. "What're you doing? Do you think she likes that?"

"She liked it when I had her alone in a prison cell," Sonic retorted. The hand wielding the leash snaked up her chest, pressing her tighter against his front. "Did she tell you about that?"

"S-Saitama, don't listen-" Noriko winced, feeling the blade lightly nick her flesh. Blood trickled down the front of her shirt in a thin stream and she gritted her teeth against the sharp pain. _What can I do?! I need to stay calm! I can't act rashly, but I'm starting to panic! He's cutting into my neck, even if it's just a little bit! I can't-! I have to stay calm though! What can I do to get out of this? I can't stab him from this angle without putting the swords through me and into him. Oh! Wait a second!_ Noriko moved quickly and shifted her arms behind his back. Her swords poised to slice into his legs, but he was able to avoid it. Sonic was soon standing much further back, but now had her tethered to him by the leash latched onto her white leather collar.

The catgirl was forcibly turned and thrown to her knees when he moved back, her swords nearly dropping from her hands. She dug the blades into the ground to keep him from dragging her to him, but bore her fangs in outrage. Her tail began to move side to side at a fast pace, her ears flattened against the sides of her head. "What…the _hell_ do you think you're doing?!"

The man smirked down at her and gave the leash a sharp pull, nearly throwing her onto her face on the concrete. "You look like a monster used you as a chew toy. What happened to that ferocity I saw when we went after the Enforcers in the compound?"

"Sh-shut up! You think you're being _cute_ by doing this?! This isn't funny, Sonic! Let go of me!" She released her swords in favor of gripping the leash and attempting to pull back, wanting to at least give herself a little slack on the lead. Her heart was racing and it only got worse when she saw a familiar fire in his eyes. _No. No, no, no! No way! Not right now!_ Her body lurched forward, pulled to her knees before him, and felt his free hand grip her jaw tightly. The expression on his face was one of smugness as well as amusement as he caught the fearful look in her eyes. "Let me go."

"I'm holding the leash. Doesn't that make me your master right now?" he taunted her. The leash was tugged again, the hold on her jaw tightening as he leaned down so his face was inches from hers. "I can do whatever I want with you. What do you want me to do to you, Noriko?"

"Let…me…go!" she snarled, baring her fangs once more. One hand came up and swiped across his face, scratching his cheek. Blood ran down the side of his face and his eyes narrowed. His tongue moved to lick the crimson fluid from the corner of his mouth. Leaning closer, his lips drew up into a terrifying grin. "I will tear out your throat if you don't let me go! I'll rip open your chest, tear out your heart, and-!"

"Okay, that's enough of that." Saitama effortlessly lifted the girl over his shoulder, tearing the leash from Sonic's hand, and easily avoided the man's attempts at retrieving her. "We're done here. I'm getting hungry and she said she would buy me lunch. Also, I don't like the way you're talking to her. And one more thing." He continued to wear an almost blank expression, but settled his free hand on the curve of Noriko's bottom. Her tail puffed up in alarm and she began to squirm. "This is _mine_."

 **Shift P.O.V**

The ranch was peaceful. It was quiet. Only the sounds of the wind and the cattle occasionally stirring in the tall grass could penetrate the silence. He could see why Koneko had enjoyed the ranch so much back when the rancher Koto had been alive. The old woman had taken care of her and protected her with every ounce of her being. That was why he knew to go there when he began seeking the catgirl's father. He knew that she had sent Kyou to the ranch to hide out from Kenta and Kyona. Genos was not disappointed when he arrived at the ranch.

The grey-haired young man was standing at the fence, watching the cattle meander around the field and graze. He had his back to the cyborg, but it was obvious that he sensed his presence when ice shards began to form on his shoulders and travel down his arms. "What? Were you hoping for a rematch?" he asked, not bothering to look over his shoulder.

Genos looked down at the trail of ice leading from Kyou to his feet, shimmering on the grass blades. "I came to confirm what your intentions are. You do not work for Kenta or Kyona."

"I can't work for them. Won't take me back after I turned against Kenta-san. My own sister…called me a traitor for turning against him. My own father…gave the order to have me arrested and imprisoned." Kyou sighed and pulled up the hood on his jacket to cover his hair. "You know…even if I _could_ go back, I don't think I would. After everything I've seen…and everything I've heard…"

"What are your intentions toward Noriko?"

The other man slouched a little, leaning forward with his arms crossed on the fence before him. "I see. That's the real reason for coming here today, isn't it? You want to know about my relationship with _her_. Well…you don't have anything to be nervous about. Any feelings I might have for Samurai Catgirl will never be reciprocated. She will never love me…and I've come to peace with that. Finally. Her feline DNA makes her instinctively attracted to strong men…but she doesn't see me as strong. She never will. I don't blame her." Kyou did not even flinch when Genos turned him, grasping the front of his hooded sweatshirt and glaring down at him. "What?"

"What are your feelings for her? You might say that she is not attracted to you, but I know from past experience that does not stop some people from still pursuing her. For instance, Kenta and Speed o' Sound Sonic. Noriko is clearly not attracted to either of them, or even your sister, but all of them continue to pursue her."

"Kenta-san is after her for nefarious purposes…and wants to destroy her when he's got what he wants. My sister…is a delusional psychopath. I think we both know how she really feels about Speed o' Sound Sonic." Kyou was still frowning as he met the cyborg's gaze. "My feelings for her? I love her…I've loved her since I first laid eyes on her. But I know that I would never stand a chance so I'm more than happy to stand aside and just help her in any way that I can. Now that I'm able. And that courtesy extends to my daughter." His cold grey eyes met the gold and black ones of the cyborg directly, unwavering in his dedication.

 _I know that he is not a bad man, but now that I know how he feels about Noriko, I must consider him a rival. Regardless of his decision to not pursue her. He could always change his mind. He called his sister a psychopath so I cannot discount him as being one as well._ Genos released Kyou's shirt and took a step back to regard the older man. While he was not much older, he was slightly shorter in stature. Kyou looked as if he had not slept the previous night and possibly not the night before. Though there was an improvement to his appearance and personality. Genos could tell that there was no alcohol in his body. "What will you do now that you are not working for Kenta and your family? Do you plan to join the Hero Association?"

The pale man's nose wrinkled and he looked away, toward the cattle. "I'm not drinking anymore…not suppressing my ice anymore…but that doesn't mean I'm going to become a hero. I'll use my ice for good, but I won't be out with you and the other lackeys…doing whatever job is thrown at me and taking money from the public." A small smirk took form on his face as he leaned back against the fence and pushed his hands into his pockets. "I've been practicing, you know…different techniques. Since I was first deprived of alcohol in prison. Did she tell you…about the ice bondage incident? I'm sorry. I meant to say incidents. It did happen more than once."

 **Shift P.O.V**

"Hn…thank you for helping me," Noriko muttered. She was slouching in her seat beside Saitama, brooding quietly over her encounter with Sonic. _I felt…powerless. When I saw that leash, it made me panic and feel helpless. And then, when he put it on this choker._ She absently reached up to the little bell hanging from the white leather choker, her fingers brushing over the little white bow above it. Her long, violet hair hung over her eyes as her other hand moved her chopsticks to her bowl of noodles.

"No problem. I just wanted to get some food." Saitama finished off his meal and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. "That was pretty good."

"I guess." The catgirl lifted some noodles to her mouth and licked the broth from her lips, her tail curling. _This feels awkward. I had to be saved and he only put it to a stop so quickly because I said I would buy his lunch. What would have happened if Saitama wasn't expecting food? Or if he hadn't been there at all? What was Sonic going to do?_ She frowned when she felt a slight tug at her choker and glanced down. Her cheeks turned red when she remembered that the leash was still clasped onto her necklace. "Hn. I forgot I was still wearing this," she murmured, her fingers moving to the clasp.

"It looks kind of cute though," he argued. In truth, he found it more than cute. A glance toward her showed the catgirl finishing off her noodles and then lifting the bowl to drink what was left. As he watched her lick broth from her lips, it stirred something inside of him and he allowed a smile to form on his face. "You look cute when you do that."

Her left ear twitched and she tilted her head. Feeling broth on her fingers, she licked at them without a thought. "It's just to get rid of the broth."

"Still pretty cute though." He reached to the end of her leash and held it in his hand, igniting a certain desire. Noriko turned in her seat, raising an eyebrow at his actions. The way that she sat made her chest seem to push forward and he saw her tail swish side to side behind her. "So what should we do with this thing? You know, Genos would lose it if he saw you wearing something like this."

She looked down at the leash, her frown still intact. "We should probably get rid of it."

"I don't know. I think it looks good." He laughed when her blush intensified. "What? You don't think so?" The hero gave it a light tug toward him and smiled.


	35. Chapter 35

The air felt chilled as it blew through her long hair, but it was refreshing after being cooped up for so long. She was on a mission and, in her mind, it was of the utmost importance. Though she knew she could not do it alone. Thus why she was strolling through the forest outside of City K. She dug in her bag for binoculars, wanting to check the damage that Grey Kyou had left in his wake from his fight with Kenta. A wicked grin took form on her face as she examined the broken buildings, cracked roads, and destroyed plants that were closer to the city. _Kyou-nii really did a number on that city_ , she thought with a rush of delight. _When was the last time I really saw him use his ice anyway? Well, when he's not asleep._

Kyona did a little hop as she approached the massive Catgirl Enforcer compound. Inside dwelled various monster hybrids created from fusing human DNA with that of multiple animals. They were created by Kenta for the soul purpose of keeping his future catgirl army in check so they were trained to find and detain catgirls. She paused at the door to fondly reflect upon the last time she visited the compound. _Fighting alongside my true love! It would've been perfect if that stupid ninja hadn't been there! She even protected me!_ Drawing her cellphone from her pocket, she went to her folder of Samurai Catgirl photos. They were pictures taken from media articles or from fan websites that she had saved for her future viewing pleasure. "I'll see you again soon, my little darling~"

The door was forced open with a powerful electrical charge and Kyona walked to the directory on the wall. "Let's see….let's see…what would be a good bloodhound? Something fun! Something powerful! Let's see if we can really rip her boyfriend in half and end him for good! There has to be something perfect for the job!" She read a few of the names and snickered. Running her finger down the list of the more deadly ones, her smile bloomed into a malicious smirk. " _This one_. This should be fun. Just have to break him out…and he should find her super-fast! Just a matter of protecting her after that! My cute little Nya-san!"

 **Shift P.O.V**

Noriko had left the restaurant with Saitama and checked her phone to find a message from Koneko, requesting that she check on Kyou at the ranch. _I didn't know he was staying there. I guess I didn't really think about where he's been staying since we got out of prison._ Her left ear twitched and she absently scratched behind it. "Hn. I need to go visit Kyou," she muttered.

"Want me to go with you? I don't really have anything else going on. And I don't really feel like letting this go yet." He held up the end of her leash, his expression blank.

Blood rushed to her face and she shoved her hands into her pockets. "C-could you just toss this stupid thing already?"

"No way. It looks cute." Saitama lifted her effortlessly and carried her the whole way to the ranch. They arrived to find the cattle all gathered at one side of their enclosure, apparently looking at something. "What's going on over there? You think it's a wild animal?"

She squirmed a little, trying to get down. "Er…if it was a wild animal, I'd think they would get as far away as possible. Maybe one of the cows got out somehow." She continued to squirm as he stood there, tilting his head. "C-could you please put me down?"

"Huh?" The man looked down at her, seeing her face turning pink. "I guess I could, but what's the point? We're still a ways off from the house and whatever they're looking at. Besides, you're pretty light. Don't worry about it."

 _That's not what I'm worried about._ Noriko reluctantly let him keep carrying her and grimaced. After working so hard to get stronger, it felt horrible to be carried as if she was weak. When he abruptly jostled her to adjust his hold, her arms subconsciously wrapped around his neck out of fear of being dropped. _Damn it! I know why he's doing this now; it's my injuries. He knows they're still healing so he thinks I have to be coddled like this. Damn it._ When they moved along the cattle enclosure, several cows turned their heads to observe the two heroes.

"Hey, so is Kyou taking care of the cows and stuff now?"

"I guess. Koneko said that she told him that he could live here if he took care of stuff." Her vibrant green eyes fell upon the grave in the distance and guilt made her stomach begin to hurt. _Koto-san. She gave her life to protect me, Koneko, and Mumen Rider. If she hadn't sacrificed herself, we all might have been killed by Kenta._ The grass around the grave was perfectly groomed and there was a bundle of fresh flowers lying in front of the grave marker. "Can you put me down yet?"

"Nope." He continued along the fence and was amused when the cattle started to wander over, walking alongside him from the other side. "We're almost to the house. It doesn't really matter if I put you down now anyway, right?"

"I'm not as weak as you think I am," she murmured in anger. "My injuries barely even hurt, Saitama. I can handle walking the rest of the way."

"Huh? I'm not carrying you because I think you're weak and I wasn't even thinking about your injuries. I just like holding you sometimes. You're really comfy. Way better than the body pillow you gave me at Christmas."

"Hn…I'll never live that down, will I?'

"Nope. Oh. That's weird." He had reached the house now and came upon a truly bizarre sight at the side of the dwelling. "Uh…do we need to leave and come back later? Were you guys in the middle of something?"

Noriko turned her head, having had her eyes on Saitama, and flushed red at the sight that awaited her. "Wh-what are you doing?!" she demanded, too alarmed to stop herself. What they had stumbled upon was painfully and embarrassingly familiar to Noriko from when she had been in prison with Kyou. He had a bad habit of releasing ice in his sleep and it tended to coil around the nearest warm body in rather inappropriate ways. That was how she understood it at least. Though Genos did not have an organically warm body and Kyou was clearly wide awake as his ice encased parts of the cyborg's body. The position it had forced him into was beyond embarrassing and worse yet was that it seemed to be affecting him.

Saitama shifted Noriko so her face was in his chest without giving it a second thought and raised an eyebrow at the two younger men. "What are you guys doing?"

"Master! Grey Kyou told me about a technique that he used on Noriko and I asked that he demonstrate it. This is not what it looks like."

Kyou pushed back his hood and tilted his head. "I warned him. I…hate using my ice on male bodies, you know. Makes me feel gross when the ice comes back into my body." He shook icicles from his hands and looked from Saitama back to Genos. The blonde was struggling to try to break free of the ice, but it was extremely thick and the cold seeped into his robotic body to slow his movements. "I guess you're male, but…you don't have flesh. It's the flesh that makes it gross. So do you give up or do you still think you can break out of it?"

 _This isn't happening. Oh, this is not happening._ Noriko was finally set down and she immediately turned her back to the bizarre situation in front of her. The cyborg's legs had been bent so he was on his knees, the ice forcing his legs apart and trapping his arms behind his back so he was bent backwards. _That's my boyfriend. My boyfriend is trapped in Kyou's ice bondage._ She bit her lip to stop herself from snickering.

Saitama glanced over at Noriko as he absently adjusted the leash coiled around his hand. "Hey, so if you don't use it on guys, who have you used it on?"

"Samurai Catgirl. Just a few times…when we were in prison together. Also my sister, but those were always unconscious efforts to find a heat source." Kyou smirked when he saw the catgirl's ears twitch and her tail puff up in outrage.

"Hn…what about _Puri Puri Prisoner_? I'm pretty sure he said that you used ice bondage on him a few times," she remarked, wanting to draw the attention away from her.

He simply shrugged and looked back to Genos. "Errors have been made. But you should already know that…I mean…look at you. Look at Kenta. Errors have been made and there's basically no way of fixing them."

"Hey, Genos, why don't you just incinerate the ice?" Saitama suggested.

"Take a closer look. I encased his arms in ice from fingertip to elbows. I study heroes in my spare time so…I know all of his moves. Hers, too. Not _you_ , though. You're… _different_. Strange." Kyou smirked and looked back to the bald hero. "Unlike my sister, I take time to assess things that confuse me. She usually throws electrical threads at it and screams. Not very sophisticated." His smug expression fell to a frown and he shifted his grey eyes back to Genos. "So do you intend to keep fighting or do you want me to release you?"

"Just let him go." The words came from Noriko as she turned back to face the men. _Why does he sound kind of evil? Is it just the way that he talks? He's saying that he'll let Genos out of the ice bondage and Genos said that he asked for Kyou to use the technique on him. But why? And why did Genos come here today?_

"Of course." In seconds, the ice dropped away from the blonde's body and receded to Kyou, but moments later it shifted to Noriko and raced up her legs. It had her trapped in place, encasing her from her feet up to her mid-thigh. The icy sensation made her cry out in alarm, but he merely tilted his head as he studied her from afar. "Metal Bat…sorry. I mean _Metal Bat Cat_. Does that sound better? He really did some damage to you, didn't he?"

"Stay away from her," Genos warned, pushing himself to stand. The cold had affected his movements, making him sluggish.

"He's not going to do anything," Saitama assured him, raising her leash a little. "What are you looking at, Kyou?"

"My frost can help heal some of those injuries." Kyou was walking toward them now and paused in front of the two heroes. "Oh. Why is she wearing a leash? And why are you holding it?" The grey-haired young man smirked slightly as he leaned down to Noriko's eye level. "Is it some kind of roleplay? He's your master now, too? I thought Genos was his only disciple."

Noriko bared her fangs, but let him place a layer of frost over her wounds. When he came to her left forearm, he gripped her wrist with one hand as his opposite palm pressed to the bite wound. As the frost transferred from his skin to hers, she could feel him staring at her. _What is he doing? I still want to know why Genos came here._ She saw the cyborg slowly approaching and vaguely worried how he would react to her situation. Kyou was holding her arm and applying frost to her wounds while Saitama held a leash clasped onto her collar.

"Is it necessary to be so close to her?" the blonde asked when he reached them. "Noriko is in pain so the less that you touch her, the better." Turning toward his mentor, he frowned. "Master Saitama, why is she wearing a leash?"

"Huh? Oh. Yeah, so we were sparring and Sonic showed up with this. He latched it onto her and after we left, I just kind of kept it on her. I don't know what it is, but it just looks really cute, doesn't it?"

Genos followed his gaze to the catgirl. She was blushing pink, keeping her head bowed to try to hide it from her companions. The female hero did look rather cute with the leash hanging from her collar, her free hand absently fidgeting with the leather material. "It is cute. Can I hold the leash, Master Saitama?"

"I guess." He handed it over and watched Kyou finish icing the wound. "Hey, so has your sister tried contacting you at all? Or Kenta? Or your dad?"

"None of them care about me anymore. I betrayed them by helping you." He frowned deeply and half-closed his eyes. "Genos. There are things coming this way."

Instantly, the cyborg turned in the direction Kyou nodded and focused on the oncoming presence. "There is one coming close and two farther away. Master Saitama, I think that we should-"

"Hey, look. It's just Metal Bat. What's up?" Saitama greeted the other hero as he emerged from the forest.

"I was looking for Samurai Catgirl. I've got some questions." Color was quickly rushing to his face as he saw the leash on her collar. "This a bad time?"

"No, just…hn. What do you want?" Noriko crossed her arms, trying to look more imposing and confident than she felt. Her heart was racing, stomach aching with anxiety. The way that her tail swished back and forth would be a dead giveaway to any onlooker that understood cat body language.

"Noriko, we do not have time for this." Moving quickly, Genos lifted her over his shoulder and jumped in time to avoid a monster charging at them from the forest. He kept a tight hold on his girlfriend as he landed behind the house, his free hand poised to incinerate if need be.

Saitama moved slightly closer to Kyou as the younger man threw up a thick shield of ice that the monster promptly crashed face first into. On the man's other side was Metal Bat, who readied his weapon to attack once the shield was lowered. "What is that thing? It smells pretty bad. Like really old garbage."

"You can't feel the electricity in the air?" Kyou taunted. "It could only be my sister with some kind of monster. Metal Bat, what kind of grip does your weapon have? Is it rubber?"

"I think it's leather." He absently ran his fingertips over the grip of his bat and grimaced. "Why? Is that a problem or something?"

"If you don't want her to fry you alive with her electricity. Just stay close to me and I'll shield you. She can melt my ice, but I can always generate more. Where the hell are you going?!" Kyou gaped as the younger man charged out from behind the ice shield.

"Well, I guess I'll go help. Good luck, Kyou." Saitama jogged out to follow Metal Bat, more out of curiosity than sense of urgency.

Noriko thrashed on her boyfriend's shoulder, trying desperately to get down so she could at least see what was happening to the others. They were out of sight of the monster, but what she had glimpsed had been pretty horrifying. It seemed to be a large bodied beast with a powerful upper body and ran on four legs. The flesh had been beige with patches of green and there were parts of the body that were shiny and red, as if the skin had rotted and fallen away. "P-put me down, okay?! I want to help!"

"I am not allowing you to be hurt again, Noriko. I was unable to protect you from that pervert today and I was unable to protect you during your match with Metal Bat. I swear that I will protect you this time. If you go out there, it will be with this leash keeping you close." The blonde looked around the corner of the house and prepared to blast the monster in the face if it came close. "I promise that I will keep you safe, Noriko. Let me do this for you."


	36. Chapter 36

Noriko moved swiftly, not even hesitating once Genos left her in favor of aiding Saitama and Metal Bat. She sprinted out from the other side of the ranch house, quickly slipping behind Kyou's ice shield to catch her breath. His presence made her a little nervous, but she knew that it was the safest place at the moment. There was no time to steal a glance at the monster that was attacking. "How long can this shield hold out?" she asked, unclasping the leash on her choker to tuck it into her pocket.

"They can chip away at it, but my body will produce more ice to refortify it. Unlike my sister, I don't run out as quickly." Kyou's long grey hair was falling over his face, but he was still visibly paler than usual as he closed his eyes. On the other side of the shield, the monster began to roar and claw at the earth beneath it. "What did she bring? Can you see it? Tell me how far away it is and I might be able to trap it."

She grimaced, already able to smell the beast again. It stank of rotting flesh and it reminded her of Kenta's corpse from months ago when she and the others found it. _I don't know if my cat senses are magnifying it or what, but this is pretty horrible! Do I really want to see whatever this thing is?_ Her feline ears twitched, picking up Saitama's voice.

"Wow. What is this thing? Is it really alive?"

"Master Saitama, do not-!"

"Gross! Why did you put your hand in it?!" Metal Bat demanded.

"Heh! Heheh! You should _really_ …see the look on your face right now! _Low class_ hero Saitama! _Stupid_ Saitama! What kind of _idiot_ sticks their hand in something this nasty?" Kyona cackled on the other side of the shield, several feet away. "I just don't get it. What does she _see_ in you? _Any_ of you dumb heroes! I mean, just _look_ at you! You're _pathetic_! One shot of my electricity to your hearts and you'd both be dead! And of course there's the metal bastard. Want to see how far I can _paralyze_ you from?"

Rage coursed through Noriko's veins as she gripped the edge of the shield. She peered around it and narrowed her eyes on the hulking figure of the monster. It did not look human in the least, but its eyes conveyed great pain. The general shape of it seemed to be a very large rhinoceros, but the snout was deformed to more closely resemble a dog's and the ears drooped instead of standing upright. It had hands, but it was currently on all fours as it charged at the three heroes. Riding on its back, grasping hooks that dug deep into either side of its upper back, was Kyona.

When the catgirl moved behind the shield once more, she found Kyou glaring in her direction. "Hn. The monster is about fifty feet in front of us, but it's going after the others right now. And your sister is riding on its back. She isn't really looking this way."

"Doesn't surprise me; she has a one-track mind. Her number one objective is finding _you_ , but until she sees your face, I know that she will be targeting the other heroes." As he spoke, Kyou began to gradually lower his shield and the ice receded back into his body. The second that the monster came into view, he cringed. "That _thing_ …it's barely alive. I can tell by its movements that it's been altered. She's controlling it with electrical impulses."

She shivered. The thought of fighting a mostly dead creature was horrifying enough, but the thought of Kyona controlling the creature's body made it worse. _This was a person at some point. A human being whose life Kenta destroyed by fusing its DNA with animal DNA. It would be a mercy killing._ She unsheathed both swords and turned to Kyou. "Can you throw me?"

"What? Do I _really_ look strong enough to _throw_ you?" he demanded, raising an eyebrow. He shook ice shards from his fingertips and shoved his hands into his pockets. "My sister is dangerous. I need to be prepared for when she notices my presence because I'm not going to run away. I promised to do everything in my power to protect you and Koneko. And even if that thing's barely alive, that thing still has the Catgirl Enforcer commands engrained into its brain. That means that it still has the urge to hunt catgirls. If its willpower somehow overpowers my sister's control over it, it could try to kill you or our daughter."

"Okay, so can you make a ramp out of ice that I could launch myself off of? I need to get on top of that rotting sack of meat and kick your sister off of it!"

The smile that took form on his pale face sent a shiver down the girl's spine. "You want to launch yourself at it? What if she zaps you out of the air? You know…my sister is so _fond_ of you. It wouldn't surprise me if she jumped on you the second you get close."

"Just…hn. How can you help me get up there? I'll figure it out when I'm-!"

"Use one of your swords to stick into its side so you won't lose your balance. Aim for the stomach for maximum damage and the limbs to slow it down. Brain to end it quickly, but that will be difficult. Ready?" Without another word, Kyou thrust a pillar of ice up from the ground and sent the catgirl's body flying through the air.

 _That was too fast! I'm not ready for this! I don't even-!_ She was hurdling toward the monster at a rapid pace and found her body colliding with Kyona's instead of the beast's side. Both girls were knocked to the ground on the other side of the monster and it instantly began to rampage. It rushed at Genos and Saitama as Noriko twisted to avoid being shocked by a thread of electricity leaving Kyona's hand.

When the grey-haired girl saw that it was her crush, she grinned and turned them both. Straddling Noriko's waist, her long hair brushed the catgirl's collarbone and her face drew close to hers. "I found you~"

"Are you… _seriously_ going to pretend that I didn't just flying at you out of nowhere?!" Noriko snarled, snapping her fangs at Kyona's face.

"I'm so glad to see you! My little Nya-san! My _darling_ little Nya-san!" Kyona rubbed her cheek against Noriko's, ignoring the way that the catgirl's swords slashed at her back through her sweatshirt. "I _missed_ you! I missed you…heheh! I missed you _so much_! I was… _craving_ you…this whole time! My little Nya-san! And here you are… _throwing_ yourself at me! Just when I thought I'd never see my darling again!"

"Get off of me!" The catgirl turned them both, glowering down at her and hissing in outrage. "How _dare_ you come here?! What kind of _sociopath_ does something like this? Did you really think that-?"

"Heh! Heheheh! You're mad? Oh! Nya-san! I know what you're so pissed off about! I _remember_ now! It's been _months_ , but I remember now! This is where I killed that _old hag_! That ugly old hag that was getting in Kenta-sensei's way! I remember! You had…such a _great_ look on your face! I've never seen someone so _surprised_! It was _amazing_!"

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up! You murdered an innocent old woman! You killed her in cold blood! She was like a grandmother! She was trying to protect me! Koneko looked up to Koto-san so much and you took her away! How can you be so proud of yourself for killing her?! You're a _monster_! You're just as bad as Kenta!" Her limbs froze in place, tensed as electricity ran through her body. Noriko's teeth were gritted as pain filled her senses.

Kyona smirked and pushed herself to sit up, forcing Noriko onto her back in the grass. She settled on the catgirl's waist and tilted her head as she regarded her crush. "You…called _me_ a monster? _Me_? _Really_? Someone like _you_ …calling _me_ a monster? Heh! Heheh! That's just…too _perfect_! Okay, so we're both monsters! Rawr~!" Her long grey hair tickled Noriko's cheek as she leaned down. "You… _kill_ monsters. So your own kind? You kill _villains_. You kill _people_. And don't even try to deny that! I _know_ that you killed people; it's what assassins _do_! And I…absolutely _love_ that predator side of you! The _monster_ side of you! Can you really say that either of _them_ love that side of you? _Can_ you, Nya-san?!"

"Back off!" Metal Bat swung at Kyona's head, forcing the girl to duck backwards and off of Noriko. He made a grab for the female hero's upper arm and, ignoring the initial pain of a shock, managed to drag her to her feet. "What the hell are you doin' anyway?! You're over here having a catfight with this girl while we're-!"

"Move!" Noriko pushed him in time to avoid a strong electrical wave aimed at his head. He glared at her, but she ignored it and kept her eyes focused on Kyona. _I'm glad that he came to help me, but I heard what Kyou said before. If the grip of his bat isn't rubber, this could be a really bad situation! I just hope he doesn't-!_ Before she could even finish her thought, the male hero rushed at Kyona again with his weapon poised to strike. She knew she had to do something, but there was very little that could be done. She could put herself between the two and take all of their attacks directly or she could attempt to stop at least one of them. "Don't...don't kill him! He has a family!"

Kyona looked past Metal Bat, dodging his attacks, and stared directly at Noriko. "Oh…I _can't_! Couldn't kill him if I _wanted_ to! Kenta-sensei…and my father, too! They both want him alive! His death can't be by me! I'll just _toy_ with him a little! I can't _possibly_ …forgive someone for touching my precious Nya-san! It can't go _unpunished_!"

Noriko glanced over her shoulder as the ground began to rumble and gaped at the sight before her. The monster seemed to have picked up her scent and was now charging in the direction of the three humans. Genos was rushing after it to try to stop the creature and Saitama was checking on a now very pale Kyou. Even scarier than the fast pace at which it moved was the facial expression that the monster wore as it neared her. The way that it drooled and stared at her with dark, glassy eyes. It was painfully reminiscent of Kenta.

The beast was approaching fast so she knew that she had to react. While she was still aching from the electrical surge from Kyona and still slightly dizzy from being hurled through the air by Kyou, she was able to move quickly. Noriko turned to face it and leapt as high as she could, latching her swords into its side as Kyou had recommended and scaling up to its back. The creature drew back on its legs, bleeding hands clawing at the air as the girl struggled to hold on. Confusion was making it lose its mind as its prey settled upon its rotting flesh.

Genos saw her get on its back and paused to determine his next course of action. His plan had been to finish it off, but with her now on its back, she was also in danger. He ran alongside it as it fell to all fours and raced along the cattle fence. The livestock were running to the other side of their enclosure with their eyes wide. He managed to get in front of the monster and swung his leg hard against the inside of its elbow. It fell onto its face, nearly throwing the catgirl off of its back. The cyborg made a quick calculation and leapt up above its head. A Rocket Stomp came down hard upon it, crushing the monster's skull in a single move and destroying its brain.

Noriko felt it shudder beneath her and jumped off of its back, pulling her swords free of its flesh. As she walked around to the front of the monster, she saw a hole in its chest that could only be where Saitama had stuck his hand into it. _Why did he do that? And how rotten did this thing's body have to be to give way under his hand like that?_ She heard cackling and turned to find Kyona keeping Metal Bat at bay.

Electricity was reaching off of her body like tendrils, threatening to electrocute anyone that got close. "You think you _won_? Just because you beat my little _rental pet_ …you think you won? I only brought that thing out of its cage so I could use it to find my Nya-san! I don't care if it's dead! That thing was _pathetic_! I bet he was pathetic even before Kenta-sensei turned him into a monster! Heheh! Look at that! Still shuddering! But…heheheh…isn't that the _best part_?! Watching the body shudder right before the life leaves its eyes! Too bad I couldn't watch the _old hag_ go out that way! I would've loved to-!" She was interrupted by a red-gloved hand flicking the back of her head from behind. Kyona turned to glare at the interloper and snickered. "Oh, it's just _you_! Low class hero Saitama. _Loser_ Saitama. I can't believe that my Nya-san hangs out with low class _zeroes_ like you and Metal Bat!"

"We're both Class S!" the dark-haired hero argued.

"My little Nya-san is still better!"

"I'm a higher rank than she is! I'm a way higher rank than Murasaki, you delusional-!" A thick strand of electricity shot toward him, but was stopped by a wall of ice.

Kyou glared down at his twin sister. The two were almost identical with the small differences of height and gender. Their face shape, hair color and length, eye color, and even body type were extremely similar. Although it was becoming clear by their facial expressions which one was saner. Kyona's eyes were wide and fierce as she gritted her teeth. "Leave. This is my place now and you're not welcome here."

"Heh! You think you're some kind of _big shot_ now, Kyou-nii?! Just because you have a little _independence_ now, you think you're _better_ than me?" She grabbed the front of his hooded sweatshirt, dragging his face down to her level. "You think…that you stand a chance…with Nya-san? That's it…isn't it, Kyou-nii?" Her face contorted in pain as ice raced along her arm from where her hand made contact with his body, encasing her flesh in a coldness that seemed to permeate to the bone. Kyona threw her head back, screaming shrilly as it spread to her upper arm.

Noriko watched as blood oozed out around where the ice ended and quickly realized what was happening. _He's…sinking shards into her! Is he trying to take off her left arm?! I know she's a psychopath, but that's still his sister! She just isn't right in the head!_ Her stomach turned as the screaming grew louder and was horrified by what happened next. Saitama moved to intervene, but it was too late. Kyona tried to pull her arm free of the ice, but when she stumbled backwards, it was without most of her left arm. Blood gushed from the wound and she flailed the remnants of her arm in horror, screaming in agony.

Kyou gazed down at his sister with a cold frown and his ice released the girl's arm. It fell in front of her in the grass, blood rushing out of it. Tilting his head, he pushed his hands into his pockets as if nothing was wrong. "Don't come here again."

Metal Bat stared in horror at the wounded girl and glanced to Kyou, now uncertain of where the other man's loyalties lie. "Why did you do that?!"

"She has to learn. She never learned from me telling her not to do something so I thought this might be the only way." With that, he turned his back on the group and walked toward the house. Kyou did not even spare them a parting glance.

Noriko, not entirely sure what to do, fell to her knees beside Kyona and did the only thing she could think of to try to console her. She hesitantly put her arms around the older girl and drew her to her side. "I-I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…Grey-san…w-we'll get you help. We'll get you to a hospital and-!" She felt Kyona's remaining arm wrap around her neck, pulling her closer. The grey-haired girl sobbed, tears wetting Noriko's shirt as she buried her face in the catgirl's shoulder. _This was my fault! This was my fault somehow; I just know it! How am I going to fix this?!_


	37. Chapter 37

An anime was playing on the television and Koneko seemed to be immensely enjoying it. She turned to see if Zenko was enjoying it as well and beamed when she saw the other girl's eyes fixed upon the screen. "It's good, right?! Sensei said it was really good so I watched it and it's my favorite now!"

"It's _okay_ ," the other girl replied, crossing her arms. As much as she was enjoying it, it was clear that there were other things she would rather be doing. "Hey! Murasaki, my brother said you would take us out to eat! When are we going?"

Noriko was sitting at the table with the two younger girls, slouching and staring down at the screen of her cellphone. It had only been one day since she had witnessed Kyona's horrific injury and it was still haunting her. She had left the ranch as quickly as possible, carrying the grey-haired girl on her back and racing to get her to the hospital. A shiver ran through her as she remembered the feeling of Kyona's severed arm. She had clutched it close as she ran, hoping that the hospital could reattach it if she got there fast enough.

"Hey, Nya-chan. Still thinking about yesterday?" Saitama asked as he came out of the kitchen. He saw her slouching and settled next to her, rubbing behind one of her feline ears. "You're worried about Kyona?"

"I just…hope they were able to reattach her arm," she said very quietly. Neither of the young girls knew about what had happened the previous day. Noriko had thought it best that Koneko not know what her birth father had done. _I need to keep her away from Kyou. If he's capable of doing that to his own twin sister, there's no telling what he might do to Koneko if she upsets him. I'm not safe, either._

The male hero lowered himself a little so his eyes met the catgirl's. "You did everything you could. I mean, you're not a surgeon; you can't guarantee that they could reattach it or not. You did the right thing by taking her to the hospital. Some heroes might've just left her there."

"Grey Kyona did not go into the hospital. Mumen Rider saw her running away after you left," Genos spoke up from the kitchen. Though it seemed to be ignored by the other two heroes.

"If I left her there, he might have killed her." Her tail settled limply across her lap and she sighed. "She's evil though. And crazy. She hurt Genos and-"

"Yeah, but you know there's something good left in her. I know you do or else you would've finished her by now, right?" He ruffled her hair and smiled. "Hey. I'm hungry. Let's go get some food."

"What're you guys talking about? You keep saying something about reattaching something." Koneko was now looking to the older heroes, an eyebrow raised.

"What do you want to eat?" Saitama asked, trying to redirect her attention.

"Hn…could you take them by yourself? Sorry. I just don't really-"

"I've got it, Nya-chan." He stood and started for the apartment with the two girls. "Hey, Genos. Are you staying home, too?"

The blonde stuck his head out of the kitchen, frowning. "Master Saitama, do you mind taking Koneko and her friend on your own?"

"It's fine. I'll bring you guys some food when I get back." He paused for a moment, giving Genos a knowing look as the cyborg glanced at Noriko. "Don't make a mess."

Her left ear twitched as she overheard this and then heard the apartment door open and close. A heavy sigh escaped her as she fell backwards onto Saitama's futon, her stomach aching with guilt. _So Grey-san left the hospital? Where did she go? Is she alright? What if she bleeds to death? Damn it! Why do I care if she's alive or not?! But I don't want her to die! Why does this bother me so much?_ She closed her eyes and crossed a forearm over her face, hating the conflict that she now felt. On one hand, caring about the villain showed that she was human. It was normal to worry about people, especially when they were as injured as the girl was. On the other hand, Kyona was evil and most certainly insane on some level. She was obsessive. She was cruel. She was powerful. _But what if Saitama's right? What if there is some good in her? Mumen Rider said that she confronted Koneko once, but didn't hurt her. She actually complimented her. And Grey-san is always careful not to actually kill those around me. So that means…there has to be some good in her, right?_

The futon dipped beside the catgirl as Genos joined her. He was a little confused as to what was going on, but more than anything he was just glad for a moment alone with his girlfriend. Her free hand was at her side and he slowly reached over to lace his fingers with hers. "Are you thinking about Grey Kyona?"

"I hate that I'm worried. But what if she never got help?" Her voice was very soft, her heart beating fast as she felt the cold metal palm against hers.

"Do you want to look for her?"

"I…hn…it would make me feel better, I guess. If I can find her, I'll know if she's okay or not. I did try to call her phone this morning because I wanted to know if they had reattached her arm, but she didn't answer." Noriko shifted her arm away from her face, slowly opening her eyes. She pushed herself to sit up again and looked over at Genos. "Sorry. You don't mind going with me, do you?"

Soon enough, the two were walking to the hospital. The biggest worry was that Kyona had run away from the hospital and collapsed somewhere nearby, bleeding to death. They searched the surrounding area, scouring alley ways and the various bushes in the nearest park. Noriko grimaced as she tried again to call the girl's cellphone. When Kyona failed to answer, she put her phone back into her pocket with a sigh. "Hn. You don't think Kyou tracked her down to help her, do you?"

"I do not think that Grey Kyou would have a change of heart so quickly after maiming his sister. If he does find her, it will most likely be to finish her off." He saw her fur puff up in alarm and put a hand on her shoulder. "I am certain that she went somewhere that she knew she would be safe. I believe that she, her father, and Kenta are still wanted by the Hero Association. There is a good chance that she returned to their hideout to nurse her own wounds." Genos paused to study her expression. Still seeing a deep despair in her features, he decided to voice his final opinion. "Noriko. Your worry for her safety stems from a sense of guilt and a sense of empathy for her brother's betrayal. Am I wrong?"

Her feline ears drew back and she absently toyed with the bell on her white leather collar. "No…you're right. I just can't help but feel like there's something I could have done to stop Kyou from cutting off her arm. And I know what it's like to be betrayed by someone that you thought you were close with."

"I remember you saying that before Kenta murdered your family, he befriended you and engrained himself into your life. I am sure that your betrayals are on different levels, but I can see why you would sympathize with Grey Kyona. It is good to care for her safety, but you must remember that she is your enemy."

"That's true." Noriko's tail flicked side to side as she reflected on his words. "Genos. How sure are you that she went somewhere safe?"

"I am almost absolutely certain."

She shoved her hands into the pockets of her hooded sweatshirt and felt her nicked ear twitch. "Hn. Saitama probably told you all about the Sonic incident yesterday, right? So we should probably hurry home before he makes another appearance." The catgirl started walking down the sidewalk, but her arm was caught in a metal grip that stopped her. When she turned her head, she saw that he was frowning. "Genos?"

"I will fight him if he tries to interfere." Seeing the perplexed look on her face, his frown deepened. "Noriko, it has been a while since we had a date. Master Saitama reminded me of that this morning and I intended to ask you tomorrow, but the opportunity has presented itself. We are on a date now."

"Hnn…are you sure you want to do this right now?" Her eyes widened when he drew closer, bringing his face within inches of hers.

"This is what I want to do. Right now. Where do you want to go, Noriko?"

Blushing faintly, she shifted her green eyes away from his black and gold ones. "Um…I guess maybe we could get snacks at the convenience store?" Noriko's tail began to curl at the end as the two walked down the sidewalk. _He's right though. It's been a long time since we had an actual date._ She could feel the heated glares of middle-aged women and teenage girls as they passed people on the street, but ignored them. A small smile took form on her lips as she felt herself relaxing little by little. _He's right about Grey-san, too. She's smart. She wouldn't run from the hospital if she had no hope of being saved. I'm sure everything will work out._

The clerk greeted the two heroes with a nod, his face turning pink when he saw Noriko. She walked to the snack section and started looking through the selection, not surprised in the least when the clerk walked over to ask for an autograph from both of them. He was shaking a little as he handed her a pad of paper and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Um, so, you know. That one guy. That ninja. I heard he got out of prison the same time you did." He saw her nod. "I mean…you're okay, right? Some of the regulars here said he got thrown in prison so he could…" The clerk trailed off when he saw the way Genos was glaring at him.

"What are you trying to say?" the cyborg calmly asked.

"He w-wanted to get her alone. But it's kind of well-known that he likes her."

"Who is it well-known to?" Genos persisted. "And what else are they saying about her?"

The clerk was now sweating heavily and accepted the notepad back from Noriko. "I-I don't mean anything by it. It's just what the regular customers say. They say he has this weird relationship with Samurai Catgirl. I guess he told some guys that she was his because they were going to hit on her. B-but I mean, she's dating you, right? So really, you shouldn't even listen to the rumors and-!"

"She does not and never will belong to that pervert. Do I make myself clear?" The blonde saw the clerk nod once. "Tell them that the next time you overhear those rumors."

Noriko watched the clerk hurry back to his counter and tilted her head. "Genos, you didn't have to intimidate him. He didn't start-" A cold metal finger hooked beneath the leather of her collar and tugged her toward him, staring down into her green eyes and making her blush pink. "G-Genos?"

"Do you remember what I told? It has been several weeks, but I remember telling you-"

"Y-you said…that if you saw me with another guy…that you'd take me in front of them and annihilate them. Hn. But I'm not with another guy." Her tail whipped back and forth behind her anxiously. She could feel the clerk watching them curiously, nervously, and it only made her blush more vibrant. _Genos is mad. Is it what the clerk was saying? But he knows I'm not with Sonic! If I was with Sonic, would I really be here right now?!_ Her back pushed against a shelf and his metal frame pressed against hers.

Genos leaned down so his face was close to hers. There was no warning before his free hand moved behind her, cupping the curve of her bottom to draw her lower half closer. She made a small sound of alarm and he took the opportunity to cover her mouth with his. The girl jolted a little, but soon her arms wrapped around his neck and she kissed back. He knew that the clerk was still watching them. He knew that the other customers were now looking as well. It was exactly what he wanted. In this moment, he was making a display of claiming her.

Noriko's heart beat fast and hard in her chest as he squeezed her bottom. She subconsciously ground her hips into his, no longer concerned with anyone else in the convenience store. Though she could feel their stares. She knew exactly what he was doing and found it sort of cute. All it took to make him jealous was the insinuation that another man liked her. Breaking the contact between their lips, she lowered her gaze and blushed red. "Hn…sh-should we take this back to the apartment?"

"Our date is not over yet." He pulled away as if nothing had happened, leaving her slightly confused. Genos turned toward the shelves to look once more at the selection of snacks, but watched her from the corner of his eye. Her perplexed expression filled him with a strange blend of satisfaction. "Do you have everything that you want for our date, Noriko?"

She grabbed a few more bags of snacks and walked up to the counter with him at her side. It was awkward to face the clerk again so soon, but it was necessary. She kept her eyes averted, wary of how the customers throughout the store were now looking at her. "Hn. So how much is it?" she quietly asked.

"Uh….f-for you…900 yen. J-just because you're a regular. Th-the manager wouldn't want me to charge you too much because you bring in more customers and…" He trailed off, seeing the cyborg hero's hand move to the catgirl's lower back. "Um…yeah…so…" The catgirl bit her lower lip as color rushed to her cheeks. "Y-you okay?"

"H-here." She nearly threw the money at the clerk and rushed out of the store, fighting back a yowl. When Genos put a hand on her back, she had expected it to end there. Instead, he moved lower and rubbed the spot just above the base of her tail. The weakest spot on her body that was guaranteed to always make her yowl with pleasure. She panted, standing on the sidewalk in the sunlight as she tried to regain her composure. That was when she felt a painfully familiar gaze upon her.

"Nya-chan? What's up? You're looking kind of…" Realization overcame Saitama's eyes as he saw her blushing and then saw Genos come out of the convenience store. "Oh. So you guys are doing your date today? I was coming back to drop off some food. Koneko wanted to walk Zenko home by herself and I guess Mumen Rider is picking her up to patrol after that."

"Master Saitama. You can put the food in the refrigerator and we will have it later." Genos held up the bag of snacks that Noriko had left behind. "We will be home late."

The bald hero raised both eyebrows. "What? You have big plans or something? There isn't that much to do in City Z."

The catgirl bit at her thumbnail in anxiety. "Hn. Don't ask." Her eyes widened when she felt an arm wrap around her waist.

"We are going to have a good date. I have researched date scenarios in manga and anime. Out of all of the dates that Noriko has ever been on, this will be the best one. I can assure this because I have done extensive research and-"

"That's great, but I don't really care. I'm heading home. Don't be out too late."


	38. Chapter 38

"Just let me carry you. It'll shave a few hours off our time if I carry you there." Sonic looked over his shoulder at the staggering figure who was pausing to lean against a tree trunk for support. Blood dripped from her wound as she glared at him, her breathing labored as she tried to keep up. He was moving at a slow pace, but her pace was far slower. It was truly aggravating.

"Heh…Sonic-kun…you think I'm some kind of _weakling_?" Kyona demanded. She moved forward a few more feet and nearly collapsed. Her remaining hand reached over to clutch her upper arm. More specifically, the tourniquet that had been secured there to try to stop the bleeding. She lovingly ran her fingertips over the dark fabric, a shiver visibly running through her. It had been fashioned from a strip of Noriko's shirt, fastened there by the catgirl herself. "I can do this, you know. I'm _stronger_ than you, _smarter_ than you, and Nya-san's love is keeping me alive so I can do _anything_! Besides…I don't want you touching me with your gross _male_ hands."

He scowled and took a step back when she approached him. "If we keep going at this pace, you won't be able to reattach your arm. When did that happen anyway?"

The two continued on into the forest, the girl's severed arm hanging from her belt by a chain secured around the wrist. "Kyou-nii…heh…Kyou-nii is going to be in for a _bad time_ when I get better! A really, _really_ bad time! _You'll_ see! _Everyone_ will see what happens when you…try to stand between _me_ and my _true love_!"

"That's great, but what about your arm? It's covered in flies. If we take any longer, it might start rotting. You should've put it on ice. I'm not a doctor, but I'm pretty sure it won't be usable by the time we get to your base." It was not that he cared; Sonic was more concerned with getting her back to her base as soon as possible so he could part ways with her. He had far more important things to do.

" _This_ thing." She cackled and touched her right hand to the hand of the severed arm. "I don't want to reattach this! It's not a part of me anymore! Heheh! If it was weak enough for Kyou-nii to sever, than I don't need it to be part of me, get it? Heh! Look at how _wobbly_ this thing is!"

Sonic blinked in surprise, a bit taken aback by the sight of her toying with her own severed arm. He was beginning to question if he really wanted to see this job through. The ninja had been on his way to the ghost town portion of City Z to challenge Saitama to a fight when he stumbled across the injured girl. She was also on her way to the apartment, seeking Noriko's comfort. When she saw Sonic, she offered him the job of escorting her back to her base so she could patch herself up before seeing her 'true love' again.

Kyona paused in her steps to catch her breath once more. It was clear that she was getting weaker by the second. She had not eaten and refused when he told her that she should eat. The girl was lost in her thoughts of Noriko. Suddenly, her cheeks turned pink and she began to giggle again. "I saw…a _leash_ …hanging out of Nya-san's pocket when she helped me. When I asked about it…she said _you_ put it on her! Heheh! I bet it was _cute_ , wasn't it? That's just…such a _weird_ thing to do to a girl! But a _catgirl_?!"

"Just shut up and walk faster." He crossed his arms and took a moment to look around at their surroundings. There were no signs of the girl's twin or anything that might attack, but he was more curious about the base's location. It could prove valuable information in the future if he had to bribe Noriko.

"I want to see it now! See her…wearing those cute black panties…with the leash clipped to her collar! Heh! _You_ want to see it too, don't you, Sonic-kun? Cute little Nya-san…on her _knees_ …begging for her _master_ ~" Kyona's pale grey hair fell over her face as she bowed her head, giggling hysterically.

He was frustrated to find himself picturing it. Her description was just vivid enough to paint an image in his head that caused an immediate biological reaction. _This brat. Is she delirious or just trying to tease me?_ Seeing the bright pink hue on her cheeks, he realized that she probably had a fever. "Did you cauterize that wound?"

"I tried…with my electricity…but I don't know if it was hot enough."

"Idiot. Let me see it." Sonic reached for the stump of her left arm, but she recoiled. "What? It hurts too much?"

"No! I just…this tourniquet was made by _Nya-san_! I don't want you _ruining_ it!" She waved the stump in his direction. "Just stand back and look! No touching!"

He squinted to try to see if it was infected, but it was extremely hard to tell. The flesh around the wound itself was raw and irritated. Looking at it for too long made him surprisingly nauseous. "Fine. Die of an infection. See if I care."

"I _know_ you won't! You just…think you're such a _badass_ , don't you?"

They continued on in silence. Kyona was still moving slowly, further irritating her escort. Sonic was tempted to try carrying her against her will, but was wary of her electricity. One strong pulse to his heart could prove fatal. _It's not just the blood loss. I know she's thinking about Noriko nonstop. That's not helping._ He determined that he had to take her mind off of the catgirl to keep her from dawdling so he tried to think of some topics. "Remind me why I'm helping you."

She seemed to bristle at the question and turned to glare at him. "Are you… _really_ that dumb that you've forgotten? Or do you just want to be reminded?"

"I want to hear about it," he persisted.

"I've got money, you know. My father has lots and lots of money. So you'll get a good payment. But I've got more than _that_ to offer. You're going to _love_ it! Heheheh! I didn't…even _know_ about it…until a little while ago! Nekomata mode needed a canister compartment!"

"What's Nekomata mode?" he interrupted.

" _Seriously_?! You didn't _hear_? Kenta-sensei needed a mode to fight that metal bastard and that idiot Saitama so I programmed a monster mode into his newest body! He wanted a canister compartment and I figured…it would be for _poison gas_ , right? But nope! Kenta-sensei used my brother's research…made a _vapor_ …fits your DNA with a compatible animal's! And _boom_! That's how we got Metal Bat Cat!"

Sonic smirked at the bizarre name and the girl's description of what she had to offer. "Metal Bat Cat? So he used this vapor on a hero and made them part cat?"

"That's _right_! Heh! Maybe you're not as _stupid_ as I thought you were! The problem…the _real_ problem…is finding a mix of animal DNA that will have a possible compatible animal, you know? It was _lucky_ that a cat's DNA would fit with his! He could've been really gross if he wasn't compatible with any of them! But…I'm pretty sure…he would mesh better with a _different_ animal! Cat doesn't seem like it'd fit him!"

"So you're giving me a sample of this vapor?"

"Right again! Sonic-kun…you're going to look so _cute_ …with rabbit ears and a little fluffy tail!" Kyona held her stomach as she cackled, not seeing the irritated expression on his face. "Or you could use it on someone else. Kenta-sensei would be _proud_ to see it used as a _weapon_. But…oh and this is weird…it doesn't work on some people! I don't know why! Kenta-sensei doesn't know why! Only Kyou-nii could probably figure it out! When Kenta-sensei released the vapor, _two_ people inhaled it; Metal Bat and Saitama. But it didn't affect Saitama at all! No fur! No animal ears! No tail! _Nothing_!"

Already, Sonic was planning how he could put such a strange invention to use. _I could use it as a weapon, but it might make my enemy stronger._ The image of the hero Metal Bat with cat ears and a cat tail made him smirk. "How long does it last?"

"Don't know how long it can last…I just know that you can _force_ it out of your body by sweating. Kind of _gross_ though. Unless…heh! Unless it's through _lovemaking_! Imagine that! Being a cat person and…having _Nya-san_ all to yourself! Your tails coiling around each other, bodies pressing close together…sweating and _making love_ until you _become one_! It's…it's too much! Heheh! It's such a…sweet… _amazing_ …thing to think about, Sonic-kun! And you've almost done that! Just…without the cat ears and tail!"

The man remained silent as they moved through the forest, watching her for signs of absolute exhaustion. If she looked as if she could not go on, he would demand that she let him carry her. _There's no way that we're setting up camp out here. The smell of her blood would attract animals and monsters. Not to mention, she's starting to look worse. Is she still talking?_ Listening for a moment, he immediately regretted paying attention to what she was saying. The grey-haired girl was still talking about making love with Noriko. _I can't tell anymore. Is she talking this much because of the fever or is she just always like this?_

Kyona grinned and ran her fingers through her hair, shaking. Her pale grey eyes were a little glassy as she looked over at Sonic. "You really _do_ …look like a _girl_ sometimes! Only in the _best_ way! Heh! Maybe if I didn't have Nya-san, I might give you a chance, huh~?"

"Not a chance. I'm not into flat-chested sociopaths."

"You're so _cold_ , Sonic-kun! Heh! I guess…I can't say I _blame_ you…I was never popular with guys. Ever. Or with girls. Or…with my mom…or dad…but I always had Kyou-nii! _Always_! He'd stick close to intimidate bullies! He'd cheer me up when I was sad! He'd listen to me talk about Nya-san after we first saw her and he'd let me talk as much as I want! Kyou-nii was _always_ there for me, no matter what! Always…" A pained expression took over her face and she bowed her head to try to hide it behind her long grey locks. "Kyou-nii…was the _only one_ that ever loved me, you know. He loved me _unconditionally_. Even when our mother left. Even when our father…was too busy to even see us. Kyou-nii was always there for me…but now…"

 _Damn it. Why did you have to get sentimental? Is it the fever?_ He scowled and reached over, pressing a hand to her forehead. It was burning hot. "I'm carrying you. Noriko wouldn't want me to make you walk," he stated. Now he knew exactly what to say to convince her. Kyona allowed him to put her on his back, her severed arm bouncing against the back of his leg as they proceeded. "Ugh. You still have _her_ , don't you?" As much as he hated to hear more about how she loved the catgirl, he knew that leaving her in this depressive state was only going to make their trip feel longer.

"I do…I still have _her_." Talking about her crush seemed to brighten her spirits a little. "Sonic-kun…do you think she would love me back if I was a _man_?" This was asked in a lower, more serious tone. All of her bubbly energy seemed to have drained from her as she leaned heavily against his back, her arms draped over the front of his shoulders.

Sonic was moving fast, but had to pause to try to get his bearings. She had described the location of the base and now he just had to spot one of the landmarks that was said to be near it. "You think that being a _man_ would change how she feels?"

"If I was a man…like that metal cretin…or like you. She might fall in love with me. She might want to marry me…and have a house together…and have children. But I wasn't born that way. I was born like _this_. A gross thing with pale skin and grey-hair and grey eyes and not even the right gender to get the girl of my dreams. Why? It isn't fair, Sonic-kun…it really isn't. I didn't ask for this. I just…want her to look at me the way she looks at him. The way she looks at you." Kyona reached up with her good arm to wipe tears from her eyes. "I'm…weak now. Relying on my rival to get me home safely."

"You keep calling me dumb, but you're the one being stupid. You think life's _unfair_? You think you're _weak_? You think she'll _never_ like the way you are? Why don't _do_ something about it instead of whining? I saw her. I wanted her. I had her and I lost her. I'm determined to get her back and I'm willing to do whatever it takes. I'm not going to whine about it like you. So instead of complaining and feeling like you have to fight against what you've been dealt, why don't you work toward getting what you want the best way you can?"

"Heh. Should you really be giving that kind of advice to your rival?" she taunted.

"I don't care. I just can't stand seeing people wallow around and expect pity."

 **Shift P.O.V**

"Mumen Rider wouldn't take me to see Kyou-san! He said that you told him that I'm not allowed at the ranch if Kyou-san is there! Explain yourself!" Koneko had entered the apartment in a fit of frustration, slamming the door behind her and now glaring at the three older heroes.

Noriko sighed and ran her hand through her long violet hair. "Hn. It's _complicated_ right now, Koneko. Just respect our wishes, alright?"

"No! Kyou-san doesn't have any family! We can't just leave him there by himself all the time! And I have to make sure he's feeding the cows like he's supposed to!"

"Hey. Don't argue with Nya-chan. We have our reasons, okay?" Saitama saw her ears flatten in irritation and tilted his head. "What's this over here?"

"Hn. I'm not falling for this! You're just trying to _distract_ me, Saitama-sensei! I'm not a little kid! I want answers!"

"There's something over here for you, if you just come over here," he persisted. Thankfully, the small catgirl stomped over and fell to sit beside him. The bald man held up a plastic bag from the convenience store. "Look at these new snack flavors."

Noriko was glad to see the girl cheering up a little. She resumed eating her dinner, blushing faintly when Genos sat next to her. Their date had been shorter than either of them would have liked, cut short due to a sudden hard rain. While they were out, she had been given a gift that he picked out on impulse. She felt cold metal fingers against her neck, tracing along her new choker. It was black leather, with a small black bow at the front and a small bell hanging beneath the bow. Almost identical to the white choker that Saitama had given her at Christmas. She tried not to look over at Saitama and Koneko as she moved to nuzzle against her boyfriend's shoulder.

Genos put an arm around her to draw her close against his side and the two sat silently enjoying each other's company. When they had returned from their date, Saitama seemed to fix his gaze upon the gift as if it bothered him. This thought was now on the cyborg's mind as he looked toward his master and the small catgirl. "Master Saitama, are you busy tomorrow?"

"Huh? Nope, I don't have any plans. What's up? You want to do something? Or do you guys need alone time again?" He looked prepared to cover Koneko's ears if the conversation turned in that direction.

"I would like to spar tomorrow."

"What? Did you get some upgrades you're dying to try out?"

"No. I would like to team up with Noriko. Two against one. Is that alright?"


	39. Chapter 39

_Damn it!_ Noriko dodged side to side, stepping back again and again to avoid the strikes being aimed at her. The catgirl's tail swayed with each step, her feline ears drawn back as she focused on her current opponent. _Okay! Where did Genos go?! I can't face Saitama alone in a sparring match! I can't focus on dodging, attacking, and also-!_ Her boot heel caught on a root sticking up out of the ground and tumbled backwards. Her feline reflexes allowed her to quickly roll and face him once more, but it was embarrassing nonetheless. _I'm not like Koneko! I'm less agile! I'm not built as…sleek. My chest makes it harder for me to keep my balance during a fight. Damn it!_

Seeing her face turn pink, Saitama smiled blankly. "Did you just trip?"

"Hn. Of course not!" She stayed in her crouched position, staring him down and waiting for him to make his next move. The catgirl had learned from their last sparring match that it was a bad idea to try to kick at him. _So how do I attack now? In the seconds it will take me to get upright, he could knock me back down. Or he might attack some other way. I can't just stay like this though! I have to make some kind of move and at least try to do some damage! And where's Genos?! We were supposed to be two against one!_

The cyborg hero had disappeared shortly after Saitama engaged her and had been missing for almost five minutes. Both of the other heroes had noticed, but neither seemed eager to stop the match to look for him. Koneko was sitting beneath a tree a safe distance away, a snack bag beside her on the ground, with her pale green eyes full of wonder. She was watching them both with an intense admiration.

Noriko had no time to react when something appeared above her and was thrown backwards when it landed, skidding over the ground and throwing up a cloud of dust. The girl's body ached immediately as she pushed herself up onto her elbows. Saitama was instantly in front of her and she rolled, righting her posture and taking up a defensive pose. She could feel a burning in her left cheek and knew it had been skinned lightly. Her wounds from the fight with Metal Bat had mostly healed, but now the bite wound on her left forearm burned. Strands of her dark violet hair had come loose from her ponytail, falling over her eyes as she watched him.

She felt a rush of air, her feline ears twitching as she swiftly leapt back. A Rocket Punch landed a few feet in front of where she had been, throwing more dust into the air. Noriko felt an arm wrap around her waist and her body was lifted. The dust made her force her eyes closed, air rushing around her as the hero holding her hurried around the massive field. She forced her body to go limp in their hold, her ears trying to pick up sounds of what was happening. When she heard the word 'incinerate', she realized what had happened.

Saitama had grabbed her to prevent her from getting hurt, but now felt her violently twisting to try to break free. "Hey, wait a second! Nya-chan!" She slipped, but not completely out of his hold. His red-gloved hand accidently cupped something soft and her fangs tore into his forearm seconds after. It did not hurt, but it did surprise him. The man's first instinct was to throw her off of him, but resisted the urge. Instead, he gripped the back of her neck with his free hand and felt her go limp again. "Calm down! I was trying to-!"

"This is still a sparring match! Don't treat me like I'm _weak_!" The catgirl was released and sprinted through the dusty field to the outer edge where the air was clear. She coughed a little, but was otherwise alright. A look up showed Genos sending missiles to rain upon the sparring field. Noriko waited for him to stop before moving again. She was a little bruised from the earlier impact with the ground, but she was determined to keep going. As she neared a figure in the dust, she leapt onto their back and scrambled to sink her claws into whatever flesh she could. Her sharp nails slid over a cold metal surface and her heart skipped a beat. "Genos?!" It was too late. She was now flying through the air and smacked into a rock wall with great force. A Rocket Punch hit her square in the chest, driving her further into it and soon after came a burst of flame. Luckily, Noriko was able to pry herself out of the rock before it could hit and landed crouched on the ground. The fire just barely missed cooking her alive, singing the rock wall above her. "Genos, it's _me_!"

He stepped out of the dense cloud of dust and his determined expression faltered. "Noriko. I did not know that you were back on the field."

"Hn. Well I was. Where's Saitama?" She brushed dust off of her shorts and long-sleeved shirt. Her tail swished side to side quickly, dusting itself as well.

"I have lost track of Master Saitama. When you attacked me-"

"I-I didn't mean to! I can see in the dark, but I can't see through a dust cloud!" she argued. Her left ear twitched a second before an arm wrapped around her waist and lifted her into the air. The catgirl was settled over someone's shoulder and her face turned pink. "G-Genos, wait! What are you-?"

"This way we will not be separated. We will find Master Saitama faster now." He kept his left hand firmly planted on her lower back to keep her in place, ignoring the way she gripped onto the back of his shirt and growled at him. It was clear that her pride demanded that she continue to fight on her own, but he would not allow it. Genos did not want to risk hurting her if the dust clouded their vision again. "Where was he last?"

"I don't know," she replied, relaxing slightly. _I don't know where he is and I don't know why we have to fight like this! Like I'm some kind of weakling!_ Noriko closed her eyes as they swiftly crossed the field. When he seemed unable to locate their friend, the two suddenly became airborne. She twisted a little to avoid the boosters on his shoulder blades and gaped as the earth receded from her. "Hn. I-I don't…like being up so high."

"I am trying to find Master Saitama."

"I know that, but still-!" Her green eyes widened as they met a pair of brown ones far below. Saitama smiled and waved before he vanished. "Th-there!" What she did not realize was the strategy that Genos immediately determined would be best. He lifted Noriko off of his shoulder and hurled her down at the earth with great force. "Wait! Why?!" She flew toward the ground, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes as panic set in. _This is it! I'm going to die! I'm going to die during a sparring match because Genos thought he could imitate Saitama! This is nothing like that though! I'm not being thrown at a monster; I'm being thrown at the ground from who knows how high up!_

Catching her was no big deal, but he frowned down at the girl when she landed in his arms. "That wasn't cool. Genos, don't throw her!"

"Th-this is still a sparring match!" the catgirl argued, squirming.

"Uh, no. That could have been murder. We're done today." Saitama adjusted his hold on her and felt her tail curl loosely around his forearm. "What? You think I'll drop you?"

"It's just a reflex!"

"And putting your arms around me is also a reflex?" He saw her face turn red and smiled at her in his usual dopey way. The catgirl's ears were flat against the sides of her head, her tail's tip twitching in irritation. "Aww. Look how red you're getting." He leaned down and rub the tip of his nose to hers, laughing a little when she jumped.

Genos came to stand in front of them and frowned. "Master. If the sparring match has finished, I suggest that we go home. Grey Kyona was never found. If she is still missing, her father or Kenta may be looking for her and it could be problematic if they see Noriko. I believe that they could try to blame Grey Kyona's disappearance on Noriko and seek revenge. The safest place for us to go now would be-"

"Huh? Koneko wanted to get ramen though. Besides, if Kenta or Kyona's dad show up then we'll just make them leave. Right?" Saitama tilted his head when Noriko started to growl. "Nya-chan's hungry too, aren't you?"

"Hn. Genos is right though," she answered. "I don't want to put Koneko in danger."

"I guess we could order it and eat at home. I don't know though; I really like the atmosphere of that ramen place." As he spoke, he maneuvered an arm so that he pet behind one of Noriko's feline ears. "I guess we can do that though. Genos, you want to carry Koneko?"

Genos appeared a little puzzled, but agreed to carry the child. Noriko clenched her eyes shut, trying not to think about the heat of Saitama's chest against her side. She had tried not to think about what he said to her when they last sparred. It had been easy at first, due to fight at the ranch. Her thoughts were on Kyona's wellbeing for the rest of that day and the following day. Now that Genos put the idea in her head that Kyona was safe, she was stuck facing Saitama's words. He had said that he loved her. That he still loved her after everything that had occurred.

When they arrived back at the apartment, she went to perch on the roof and ponder the man's confession. The wind blew through her dark violet hair, throwing the long locks into disarray as she sighed. _What do I do? I've sparred with him twice now. I'm glad that today wasn't a repeat of the last time, but…it's strange. It's strange sparring with Genos, but sparring with Saitama is different. He doesn't give any clues to what he'll do. His expression doesn't usually change. But knowing how he feels makes it a lot stranger for me._ Noriko slouched and ran her fingers through her hair.

A scent traveled to her on the wind. A strange scent that was both comforting and dangerous. The fur on her tail bristled as her ears perked forward, listening for whatever it was. She briefly wondered if it might be a monster that wandered too close to their apartment. If that was the case, she was sure that Genos would take care of it. Noriko closed her eyes and sniffed at the air more. It started to bother her that she was unaware of what it was. Somehow, there was a familiarity to it. The catgirl tilted her head back, letting her senses focus solely on the scent. It was close, but getting closer. Her tail curled at the end as it became clear. "Cat…?" Something nudged against her right hand and she jolted, eyes snapping open.

Mittens stared up at her with her single eye, slowly tilting her head. A small meow escaped her as she nudged Noriko's hand again. The catgirl reluctantly began to pet the cat, frowning to herself. _This is what I smelled? Why did I feel like it was dangerous? Mittens isn't dangerous. But maybe I subconsciously associate her smell with danger? She was Kenta's cat. It was her DNA that he used to fuse with mine and make me into a catgirl._ To her surprise, the feline moved onto her lap and curled up, purring. "Mittens…I don't know what to do. It would be rude to ignore what he said. But I can't just…hn…"

"Found you." Saitama was standing in the doorway to the stairs and smiled. "I didn't know if she could actually track you. That's pretty cool." He waited for Noriko to scoot over before sitting next to her. "So are you still looking for Kyona?"

Her ears flattened against her head, lowering her gaze to the scruffy cat on her lap. "Genos said that she probably went somewhere safe."

"You're still worried. I know you pretty well by know, Nya-chan. You worry about people a lot, even when you don't say it." He lifted Mittens off of her lap and stared the cat in the eye. "Did she ever have two eyes?"

"Mittens. Hn. It's kind of depressing. In City G, back when I was a little kid, I would feed the stray cats. People in my neighborhood actually started calling me Hinyako because cats would follow me around town. None of the strays were fixed so…they'd breed all the time. They would have the kittens in private and then bring them out when they got a little bigger. Mittens' mother ran up to me with Mittens in her mouth when she was still really tiny. Something had attacked her, I guess. I took her to Kenta…because back then, he was still sort of okay…and he had his parents take her to the vet. She had to have her eye removed, but she got really pretty and was a show cat for a while. I hadn't seen her in years until she found you and Koneko."

"Huh. That is pretty sad." He rubbed behind one of the cat's ears, receiving a purr in response. "What happened to her mom?"

Noriko drew her knees to her chest and closed her eyes. "Her mom left as soon as she gave me Mittens. She had a whole litter to take care of. I tried giving Mittens back when she was healed, but her mother wouldn't take her." She felt an arm go around her shoulders, pulling her closer against his side. The catgirl tensed for a moment, but soon relaxed and let her head rest on his shoulder. "Hn. You know that Genos will want a rematch. I'm pretty sure he didn't mean for things to go the way that they did."

"Yeah, I figured. He didn't seem satisfied with the sparring match." Mittens hopped down from his lap and padded back to the door that lead down to the apartments. When she vanished into the building, his gaze shifted to Noriko. Her eyes were still closed, a peaceful expression on her face. "Kind of nice to just sit up here. I don't usually come up here unless there's a monster or something."

"I do my best thinking up here," she admitted.

"So what are you thinking about today? Whatever it is, it looked like it was irritating you when I came up."

"Hn. Just…thinking about relationships. It doesn't matter." She felt him leave her side and relaxed more, confident that he might be going back into the apartment. Instead, she felt her knees being separated and a hand gripping her chin. Body heat pressed against her thighs as her eyes opened and she found her friend kneeling between her legs. "S-Saitama?"

He remained silent as he studied her facial expression, his face drawing within inches of hers. The man's warm fingers released her chin in favor of stroking beneath it, drawing a purr from her and making her cheeks turn bright red. "There we go. That looks a lot better," he remarked, smiling. "I don't like seeing you sad, Nya-chan."

Her eyes half-closed and shifted away from his. "Y-you're weird. You know that?"

"Huh? I'm weird?" he asked. Saitama leaned in a little closer, watching her blush intensify. "I'm just trying to cheer you up."

"I mean…why bother…cheering up someone like me? I'm just…gloomy. And there's no real reward to cheering me up."

"I get to see you looking happy. And I get to hear you purr and I get to do this." He effortlessly lifted her and settled the catgirl on his lap, her legs to either side of his waist. To his satisfaction, her arms immediately wrapped around his neck to steady herself. "See? Doesn't that feel better?"

"Hn. It's…different." Noriko's cat tendencies kicked in as a hand stroked up and down her back. She nuzzled her face into the side of his neck and purred loudly, her tail curling at the end in contentment. The sensation of her back being stroked caused a biological reaction within her that made her feel incredibly warm and relaxed. Her body drew closer against his, inadvertently pressing her hips tightly to the man's. "It is…sort of comforting. I guess."


	40. Chapter 40

_When should I use this?_ He examined the canister in his hand, turning it this way and that in the sunlight. The vial itself was about the size of a thermos. The cap had a small opening at the top and there was a mechanism on the side of the cap that he was supposed to turn when he was ready to use it. _She said that it has three doses in it so I can use it up to three times. Can it really be that great that I would want it three times?_ Sonic tilted his head, staring at the shimmering red liquid within the thick glass.

The ninja was perched atop a tree in the wilderness outside of City Z, knowing exactly what he would do once he decided to use the vial. There was really only one option and that was to test its abilities against a strong opponent. His grey eyes shifted to the horizon as a strong wind blew through his hair and pulled at his scarf. He had waited a while after receiving the payment from Kyona before even considering using the chemical. The man leaned back against the tree trunk and gave the container a small shake as he remembered the strange occurrence. Kyona had promised him a large sum of money for safely escorting her to her base. He had and the money had been given to him as soon as she was settled in her room. Sonic had watched her rummage beneath her bed for the canister of fluid and left as soon as the directions were stated.

Kyona's explained it very simply. The liquid would enter an internal mechanism in the container and be converted into a vapor that he had to inhale. The vapor had a much higher success rate than the old way that Kenta had combined human and animal DNA so it was almost impossible for him to not fuse with one of the samples. Of course, he was hesitant. Something about the way she explained it made him trust her. Not to mention the fact that the girl seemed to like him on some level. He did not fear that it would poison him or cause him harm. Instead, he feared what sort of animal his DNA might be compatible with.

Closing his eyes, he sighed in irritation. _If I take too long, I won't do it. The sooner I know the effects, the sooner I'll know if it's worth my while to keep this around. And if I don't like it, I can just use it against someone in the future._ Sonic sat up and lifted the canister. A quick twist of the mechanism released a puff of red vapor that he inhaled with slight trepidation. The effects were instantaneous and he gritted his teeth against the pain. He could feel his scalp shifting, heard the crunch of swiftly forming cartilage, and pounded a fist on the tree branch as his tailbone began to ache. "What…is…it?!" he muttered, trying to keep himself steady on the tree branch. More pain flooded his mind as his tailbone extended, tearing through the back of his clothes. Flesh and muscle covered the new appendage, followed closely by a puff of hair.

Sonic curled forward, gripping tightly to the tree branch with both hands. His nails were sharpening as they sank into the bark, tearing more holes in his battle clothes as the fingernails lengthened into razor points. His jaws ached as his canine teeth extended into fangs and he felt something on top of his head twitch. _Don't tell me._ He was panting from the onslaught of pain and could now feel it receding as new sensations took its place. Suddenly, he was able to pick up scents on the wind that he had not noticed before. He could hear wild animals stirring in the wilderness around him. Opening his eyes, he was disappointed for a split second. _I thought I might be something stronger, but this could work._

His tail whipped back and forth behind him as he leapt down to the ground. Sniffing at the air, he had to use a lot of focus to pick apart the things that he smelled. Various animals, ripened fruit in a nearby orchard, exhaust fumes from the nearby city, food cooking at the old ranch further off in the forest. The pointed ears on his head twitched as he heard the animals in the vicinity seem to move away from him. The sensation of hearing through two sets of ears was nearly overwhelming until he forced all of his focus onto just what his new ears picked up. Sonic lifted his hands and examined his long, sharp nails. "So I'm a cat." The corners of his mouth drew back into a sinister grin. "It doesn't surprise me. I guess I should see just what the benefits of being a cat person are."

Sonic took a while to adjust to his tail, nearly tripping a few times as he sped through the forest and toward the city. He could feel the feline instincts kicking in almost instantly. The smells from restaurants and the chaotic sounds of the city might have distracted him if not for the feline prey drive that was pushing him forward. The desire to find a strong opponent to test his abilities on made him bound down roads with his tail shifting side to side, ears perked forward. As he entered the abandoned area, he picked up on a different scent that overpowered everything else. It ignited a different desire, dragging his thoughts from seeking prey to now seeking something he knew all too well.

His pupils dilated and he paused in the road, staring a few blocks down at a particular apartment building. _I smell something interesting. It smells like something I need to get to. What is this? Is it catnip or something?_ The black-furred tail curled at the end as he tilted his head, licking his new fangs. "I smell another cat."

 **Shift P.O.V**

She purred, nuzzling her face against a warm chest as she moved toward consciousness. When her cheek rubbed over flesh, her eyes opened and she felt blood rushing to her cheeks. _It happened again?!_ Noriko found herself sprawled on top of her bald roommate, nestled beneath the blankets of his futon and cuddling against the man. She felt him rubbing behind her left feline ear and frowned. "Hn…where's Genos?"

"Huh? He went to take Koneko to meet with Mumen Rider. I think he was going to run errands after that." Saitama gave her a smile as he continued to pet behind her ear. He was lying on his back beneath the catgirl, his elbow propping up his head. "You okay? You were twitching in your sleep a lot, but I didn't know if I should wake you up."

A lock of violet hair fell over her face and she frowned. "It was just a bad dream."

"Want to talk about it?" He saw her shake her head. "You sure? I don't think it's healthy for a person to be twitching around that much in their sleep."

"I'm sure," she insisted. Noriko rested her forehead against his chest, trying to ignore the arm draped across her lower back. "Saitama. What time is it?"

"It's around nine. Do you have plans today?"

She pushed herself to sit up, blushing pink when she realized that she was now straddling his waist. "Hn. I don't have plans, but I need to train." Her fur bristled in alarm when hands settled on her hips.

"You want me to go with you?"

"No…it's fine. I need to work on my swordplay and I don't feel comfortable using them against you." Noriko blinked down at him, regretting meeting his gaze. His default deadpan expression was in place, his dark eyes staring back at her. _I keep forgetting how unsettling he can be._ She carefully drew away from him and moved to her bag, blushing red when she remembered what she had slept in. The tank top was low cut, but comfortable. The black panties allowed her freedom of movement in her sleep and fit perfectly. "Hn. So did I crawl into your futon in my sleep again?" she asked, rummaging in her bag.

"Huh? No, I moved you into it when you started twitching. Genos said not to leave you by yourself. Uh…what? Are you surprised?"

She kept her back to him as she changed out her tank top for a bra and dark red t-shirt. Noriko selected a short black skirt and as she was putting on her boots, her nose twitched. _What is that? I smell something…kind of familiar? A cat? But it's different somehow. It smells dangerous. More dangerous than Mittens, for sure._ Her feline ears drew back and she subconsciously bared her fangs. She shouldered her swords and gave Saitama a quick glance. "I'll be back later. Don't bother me."

"That's kind of rude, but okay. I'll be here."

The catgirl stepped out of the apartment and was startled by what awaited her. The figure standing at the end of the walkway was both familiar and strange. Noriko's sharp green eyes first went to the black, pointed ears and long feline tail. They shifted to his face and she felt her heart beat a little faster. Sonic's terrifying grin now displayed a pair of horribly familiar fangs and he panted slightly as he stared her down. "Hn…S-Sonic…? What happened to you?"

"You say that like it's a bad thing," he retorted. "Look at me. I'm just like you now." He stepped backwards, into the bright sunlight, and the man's pupils shrank to slivers. "You never told me what it was like."

"Sonic, what did you do?!" she demanded, stepping toward him.

His tail twitched side to side, the end curling. "Where's your boyfriend? I want to show him what I can do now that I've made my own 'upgrade'."

Gritting her teeth, she continued to close in on him slowly. "This has nothing to do with Genos! Why would you do something so _stupid_?! What the hell were you thinking? In what world would something like this seem like a good idea? Damn it!" Noriko was now standing a few feet in front of him, glowering up at the man. "How dumb do you have to be?!"

His grin spread further, the feline fangs giving it an even more sinister appearance than usual. "You shouldn't stand so close, Noriko. I couldn't smell it before, but I can smell it now. I'm getting you excited." Sonic's hand darted out to grab her by the wrist, his eyes narrowing. "Cat instincts are stronger than I thought they were. I can smell Saitama on you and it's making me angry."

"A-alright…calm down. Hn. Just let go. Let go of my arm and I'll-"

"Why should I let go? What? Am I making you feel too weak to break yourself free?"

 _I have to get him away from here! I don't want him to cause trouble for Genos or Saitama and I definitely don't want Koneko to see him like this!_ _She still looks up to him after he trained her for her hero exam!_ She winced, catching his scent as she drew a little closer. Heat ran through her as she tried to remain focused. "You came here to test your abilities, didn't you? Why not test them on another cat person?"

"Any other time, I would take you up on that. These cat instincts are making me feel a little territorial," he replied in an almost taunting manner. "Why are you getting so close to Saitama? I thought you were so in love with his disciple."

"Hn. Shut up." Thinking quickly, Noriko closed the distance between them and slipped her free arm around his waist. Her fingertips pressed at the spot above the base of his tail and winced at the loud yowl that escaped him. His face was turning red and the fur on his tail puffed up. The man's hips pushed forward against hers and his eyes widened. "Don't like being teased?" she asked, stepping back. Her wrist slipped free of his grip, but now she had other things to worry about. Noriko recognized the smoldering look that he gave her and knew she had to move fast.

The catgirl sprinted down the walkway in the opposite direction, knowing that he was not far behind. Though she had a feeling he would not try to catch her immediately. His prey drive had been activated as well as that other desire so if he stopped her too soon, his fun would end. A glance over her shoulder showed him right behind her, wearing his trademark grin. She leapt over the railing at the end of the walkway and landed gracefully on her feet in the street below. Sharp nails swiped at her tail and she leapt forward several feet, a growl forming at the back of her throat. _He's enjoying this?! When I looked at him, he looked so excited! This is bad! Oh, this is bad! I hope Saitama doesn't come outside!_

"Where do you think you can go, Noriko? I can follow your scent no matter where you hide! There's no hiding from me now!" He kept pace with the catgirl now, grinning when she looked over at him. "Do you really think that you can get away with doing that to me?"

"Hn. That yowl you made was so cute though," she taunted. "And you should have seen how red your face got!" Noriko twisted and ducked beneath a set of swiping claws. She rushed at him, her arms spread and intending to tackle him onto the ground.

Sonic moved swiftly to avoid her and hooked an arm around the front of her waist. Her body was sent flying backwards into a building, cracking bricks and concrete alike. She pushed herself up a little and glared as he stood over her, a look of immense satisfaction growing on his face. "You should know better than to tease me," he stated darkly.

"Ngh. Damn it…" The catgirl struggled to her feet and took a quick glance at her surroundings. They had managed to make it to the very edge of the abandoned area. _Okay. I just have to fight him so he'll sweat out the vapor. Right? Because this has to be Kenta's work, right? He made Sonic accidentally inhale it and…damn it!_ She remembered her time as an assassin, working alongside the ninja. He always managed to complete their missions without once breaking a sweat. _Maybe I need Saitama._

His tail whipped side to side as he stared her down like prey, his tongue running along his lips and the tips of his fangs. "This is going to hurt." Those were his only words of warning before the catgirl hero was sent smashing through the wall and into the building's interior. She skidded over the rough cement floor on her back, stopping only when she struck the far wall. He was quick to follow, gripping her throat and lifting her off of her feet. The man's head tilted and he turned, carrying her over to slam her onto a table. When she was pinned down, he loosened his hold so she could breathe.

Noriko hissed up at him, baring her fangs and clawing at his hand with both of hers. When he lifted her, the girl's sword sheaths had slid free and clattered to the floor. Now weaponless, she had to rely on her feline instincts. She could only hope that hers were better than his. "So now what are you going to do? I thought you wanted to _fight_! If you end it this quickly, it isn't much of a fight, is it?" Her fur bristled as his face drew close to the side of her neck, his toned chest pressing against her breasts. _What is he going to do? Cat instincts…but what if they make him want to kill me?!_

"Don't tell me. You got excited from that chase just now, didn't you? I can smell your excitement, Noriko. It's contagious." Fangs nipped at her sensitive skin, eliciting a yelp from her. "I hate to say it, but I agree with you. I think I want to play more. What do you think, Noriko?" His tail rubbed against hers and they both bit back a sound of pleasure.

"Hnn. F-fine. But not here in town." Her cheeks turned pink and she turned her head to side, trying to avoid his gaze. The ninja's pupils were dilated in the dark building and she was sure that her eyes looked the same. "You…don't want to be interrupted, right? If Saitama sees me fighting you, he's going to stop you." He was silent as he tentatively let his tail brush hers again, his eyes half-closing. _I have to get the vapor out of his system somehow! He's dangerous when he's normal, but with cat DNA he's deadly! I can feel the difference when he attacks!_

"Fine. You want me alone? Let's go somewhere that we can be alone," he conceded. "Don't expect this to be over quickly. I'm testing the boundaries of my new abilities."


	41. Chapter 41

NeonHorizon: Hn. I left an unintentional potential pun at the end. Not a great way to end a chapter, but I stand by it. I guess...I should update you readers? I quit my office job last month so I can work on my true passion. So long story short...I'm working on a novel right now. It's a horror story. I can't really think of anything else that needs to be said. I guess...if you don't remember, I have that Twitter account. NeonHorizon25. I post when chapters will be late or sometimes I post what I do while I'm writing (like the music I'm listening to or the anime I have playing in the background). So go there if you have questions, comments, or just want to stay up to date on anything Persistence/Resilience. Or if you want someone to talk to. Cool? Alright. Here's the chapter.

* * *

Noriko was reluctant to run, but knew that she had to. As the catgirl sprinted into the wilderness, she had horrible flashbacks to when Metal Bat had sparred with her. How it had quickly turned into a real fight and how bad the damage had been. She had a scar on her arm in the shape of his teeth. _I couldn't let Sonic stay near the city though! If he is this fired up over me, what would happen if he saw Saitama?! He would tear things apart until he got a fight and even after Saitama beat him into the ground, he still wouldn't have sweated out the vapor! How am I going to do this?!_

When he agreed to let go of her, she had rushed out of the building and their fight continued. Sonic followed her, not ready to bring the chase to a close quite yet. He tested his new feline-enhanced muscles and claws, adrenaline seeming to run through him anew. Watching her run ahead of him, making her way into the forest, sparked what he could only assume to be his prey drive. He had to fight the urge to take her down, keeping a certain distance and leaving his senses open to what the cat DNA had to offer.

A glance over her shoulder showed him further behind, making no effort to actually catch her. It was both comforting and terrifying. The human side of her saw it as the man going easy on her, not wanting to hurt her. The cat side of her knew that he was toying with her. It was something she had occasionally done as an assassin; taking her time to track and kill her target as if they were prey. Of course, being caught would not result in her death. He wanted something from her and when her eyes glimpsed his, it was painfully obvious what it was.

His body came down upon hers and the two rolled over the grass, both fighting to be on top. Fangs dragged over flesh, claws scraping, as they battled. When he won, straddling her waist, he pinned both of her wrists over her head with one hand. Her face flushed with color as she panted, glaring up at him. "Get off of me! This isn't over!"

"It's over when I say it is," he retorted, leaning down a little. His tail curled behind him, the black feline ears perked up as he regarded the catgirl sprawled beneath him. "You're right though; this isn't over." Sonic could feel her squirming, her hips shifting side to side and her fangs bared in frustration. An evil grin took form on his face as he let his lips brush over her nicked left ear. "What do you think _Saitama_ would say if he saw us like this?"

"Hn. Why are you so obsessed with Saitama? What…do you _like_ him or something?" she taunted. Noriko winced when fangs nipped at her feline ear. _If I had at least one hand free, I could try to touch his tail base and distract him long enough for me to break loose. Damn it. Why can't I be stronger?! Why am I so weak?_ Attempting to improvise, she curled her tail around his the second it was close enough and rubbed against his tail.

He tensed, a groan threatening to leave him. His grey eyes met her green ones when he drew back and he saw her bite her bottom lip. "You're really eager to start."

"Let's…just go back to sparring for a while, okay? That was fun, wasn't it? Don't you want to keep sparring so you can test your new abilities?" The words came out much more panicked than she had expected and her feline ears flattened when he snickered. He moved back, settling on the hero's legs and shifting his free hand to the hem of her skirt.

"I'm still going to test my abilities; just in a different way." Claws gently traced over her thigh as his hand moved up her skirt. The catgirl clenched her eyes shut, turning her head to the side as he lightly caressed the inside of her thigh. "You can't tell me that you haven't wondered what it would be like. I bet you've fantasized about it even. What it would be like to sleep with another cat person." His fingertips moved closer to the heat between her legs and trailed to the front of her panties. He could feel a slight wetness in the fabric and grinned down at her. "I knew you were excited."

"Hnnnn. Just…stop…and we can go back to sparring! I'll spar with you until I'm totally out of energy, okay? Just-!"

"What are you so nervous about, Noriko?" The girl's skirt was pushed up, the cool air making her tingle for just a moment before he leaned down. Keeping his grey eyes locked onto her green ones, he dragged his tongue along her slit through her panties. Her back arched, a soft yowl escaping her lips as he repeated the action. The catgirl's sweet taste was making it hard for him to hold back. The only thing keeping him from tearing away the fabric and taking her was the strained, lustful expression on her face. He wanted to draw it out and see how much either of them could take.

Noriko was grateful for use of her hands again once he released her wrists. He held her thighs down, preventing her from thrusting her hips up for more. The catgirl's fingers threaded into his soft black hair as he continued to lick and she threw her head back. It undoubtedly felt different from when he had done it before. There seemed to be more friction and soon she was fighting back moans. She could feel one hand leave her thigh to tug aside the divider of her panties. Her body tensed in anticipation, the hero's delicate lower lips exposed, and waited for his next move. Seconds passed, soon turning to minutes, and she chanced a look in his direction. He smirked up at her, licking his lips and raising an eyebrow. "Hnnn. P-please…lick…hnya!" Her hips tried to rise as his tongue plunged into her, coating it in her essence.

The ninja continued his actions for several minutes, driving her closer and closer to her climax. When he felt that she was almost there, he drew away and pinned her thighs down once more. She squirmed, panting and blushing. "You want more." It was not a question; it was a statement. Sonic knew the look in her eyes and was not at all surprised when she meekly nodded.

 **Shift P.O.V**

"Hey. Everything go okay?" Saitama greeted Genos as the cyborg entered the apartment. He was checking the news for reports of monsters, but was so far disappointed. _It's all small stuff today. Koneko and Mumen Rider could handle most of those_ , he thought as he turned away from the screen.

"Yes. Grey Kyou has made no attempts to contact Koneko since the last time we saw him." Genos looked around a little and frowned. "Where is Noriko? I had hoped that we could spend time alone together today."

"Huh? Uh…I think she said something about training by herself. She'll probably be back soon. So what were you guys going to do? Were you planning a date?"

The blonde regarded him with slightly narrowed eyes. "Master Saitama, I have been meaning to ask this for some time, but do you still have feelings for Noriko?"

"What? Nya-chan?" He rubbed the back of his head and shrugged. When Genos continued to stare at him expectantly, his expression turned somewhat sheepish. "I mean…yeah. I still have those feelings for her, but you don't-"

Genos walked over and sat at the table with him. "I am not angry. If I needed to have a rival for Noriko, you would be the only acceptable rival. Master, you are stronger than I am. You have better qualities than I do. My only fear is that Noriko would choose you if we were to compete."

"Uh…are you _serious_?" Saitama saw that Genos appeared completely serious. _He never saw me as a threat before I told him that I like her. So what? Does he just think I'll put in more effort and try to take her from him? And does he really think I could?_ He remembered his morning with her and felt his pulse become faster. It always felt nice to hold her, but when she nuzzled against him, it gave him a warm feeling. He had really wanted to go with her when she left to train, but she made a valid point when she said she wanted to practice with her swords.

"I am extremely serious. Master Saitama, her feline genetics cause her to seek a strong partner. You are the strongest person that I know so it would stand to reason that she might choose you. If you told her that you see her as more than a friend, I would not be surprised if she began to favor you." He stared for a moment longer before frowning. "If I start cooking now, do you think that she will return in time for lunch?"

"Probably." The bald hero watched him go into the kitchen and fell sideways onto his futon. Closing his eyes, he remembered the feeling of her warm body on his. He fondly recalled the peaceful expression on her face when she settled on top of him in his futon. He could hear Genos moving around in the kitchen and thus the next memory he thought of made him feel rather guilty. When the catgirl had turned away to change clothes, he had not looked away from her. His dark eyes had skimmed over her curves and he had admired the way her shirt clung to her figure and the way her black panties hugged her behind. Thoughts had run through his mind that made him feel even guiltier. Pushing himself to sit up, he decided to shove those thoughts to the back of his mind and return his attention to the news.

 **Shift P.O.V**

Her sharp nails dug into the earth as she bit back a yowl that had been building for the past half hour. Noriko's eyes were clenched shut, her teeth gritted as she tried to fight the pleasure that flooded her mind and body. "Hnnn….S-Sonic…slow down…nya!" Her eyes snapped open, body tensing as his fingertips rubbed above the base of her tail.

He grinned evilly, his hips pounding into hers from behind. Their clothes lay in shreds in the grass nearby. Once they both gave in to their lust, things moved very quickly. When he entered her, a yowl had left him that he knew he would never live down. One arm was wrapped around the catgirl's waist, his toned chest hovering just over her back. He felt her tail's tip flick against his and the ninja's pleasure intensified. An overwhelming urge was growing within him as he stared down at her pale back. "If I slow down, I can't test my stamina, can I?" he taunted.

Noriko bowed her head, her body starting to tremble. When she thought about what they were doing, it only made things worse. His skin felt hot against hers, his member stretching her opening and rubbing against her lower lips as he thrust back and forth. The arm around her waist moved, his hand trailing up her chest to tease the peak of her left breast. Her back arched, a soft moan issuing from her lips. "Hnnya~ It's…too much…"

"It's not enough," he argued, amusement clear in his voice. It was very obvious that he was enjoying himself. Not just due to the fact that she was submitting to him this way. He was immensely pleased with the results of his DNA fusion. Their foreplay had been more enjoyable than before and now their sex was bringing him an insane amount of pleasure. It was as if everything was magnified. "What's the matter, Noriko? Is _kitty style_ too much for you?" His fingers left her lower back in favor of threading into her long, dark violet hair. Sonic drew her face back so he could see her facial expression and grinned.

Her cheeks turned red, lips parted as she panted. "I-I don't know how much more I can take…" she quietly admitted. The hero had already experienced a number of climaxes and could feel her strength beginning to fail her. _I'm going to collapse! I didn't think it would feel so powerful, but it's like the cat DNA in him is influencing mine so it's like having two each time! I don't think that I can-!_ Her thoughts were interrupted as he yowled loudly, his hips thrusting forward so that his warm member pushed deeper. He was buried in to the base and gripped her tight against his chest as his seed spilled into her core. Noriko shuddered and her arms gave out beneath her, forcing her to fall forward onto the grass.

He frowned and kept a tight hold on her as he shifted onto his side on the ground, his member still buried in her heat. Feline instinct was directing him now as he nuzzled his cheek against the back of her neck. To his disgust, he began to purr in contentment. "Ignore that."

"H-how am I…supposed to ignore you _purring like a kitten_ almost directly into my ear?" she retorted. A small laugh escaped her when she pictured the indignant look he must have on his face. The catgirl let a hand rest on top of the hand on her left breast, knowing that her heart pounded beneath his fingertips. _He hardly broke a sweat. How am I going to get the DNA altering vapor out of his system if he won't sweat? And I can't just let him stay this way; even if that's what he wants. It's dangerous for everyone else if he's like this._ She closed her eyes as he continued to nuzzle the back of her neck, amazed at how good it felt. "Hn…so you tested everything, right?"

Sonic tightened his hold on her and smirked. "I'm not done. I'm giving you a few minutes before we start again. My stamina is better than it's ever been; I could go for longer than you could probably handle. Besides, I haven't left my mark yet." He leaned up to her feline ear and nipped at it gently. "When I'm done, you won't even be able to _look_ at Saitama or his disciple. You won't be able to imagine doing this with anyone else." His hips drew back a little before pushing forward, making her yelp softly. "Can you feel it? I'm already able to start going again. It's that scent coming off of you; I can smell that you're still in the mood. I can feel you getting wetter every time I move."

Her ears drew back in irritation. _That's because I'm able to feel that you're aroused. It's my feline instincts and hormones reacting to yours._ She was soon sprawled on her back on the grass, staring up at the ninja. The loose black locks that hung around his face tickled her cheeks when he brought his face close to hers, capturing her lips with his own. She felt one of his fangs poke her bottom lip and cautiously parted her lips to allow him in. _Damn it! Why did I leave the apartment?! I should have stayed home, but I thought that there was danger outside! I wanted to take care of it for Saitama, but here I am…doing this…with Sonic. Again._ Her arms wrapped around his neck as he eased his member back into her opening.

He broke the kiss, throwing his head back and issuing forth a yowl at the same time that she did. When the pleasure decreased to a manageable level, he nuzzled against her shoulder and began thrusting into her at a gentle pace. Whimpers left her as she closed her sharp green eyes, her breasts bouncing against his chest with each movement of his hips into hers. Sonic's feline ears picked up the racing of her heart and the way that she panted with pleasure. It made his next move easy. One hand planted on her shoulder as his other hand held her hip. Leaning in close to the side of her neck, he opened his mouth and sank his fangs deep into her pale flesh.

Noriko whimpered with pain now, struggling beneath him and digging her sharp nails into his upper back. "Wh-what are you doing?!"

Pulling free of her skin, he licked her blood from his lips and smirked down at her. "You left your mark on me so it's only fair that I leave my mark on you. I'm yours and you're mine. Remember?" His pace increased and the hand on her shoulder traveled down her body to slip between her legs, his fingertips caressing her sensitive bud. He could feel her muscles contract wetly around him, coating his member in a fresh layer of her essence. "Doesn't it feel so much better to do it with your kind?" he taunted, licking at the bite on her neck.

The catgirl could feel his blood beneath her fingernails, but he did not seem bothered in the least. Biting back a cry of ecstasy, she shook her head. Her only option was to fix him.


	42. Chapter 42

The monster had chosen the absolute worst time to attack. It emerged from a forested area outside of City G so Noriko was already reluctant to go. To make matters worse, it was just a few days after her run in with cat-infused Sonic. To make matters even worse, it was pouring rain. To make matter even worse than that, Koneko had tagged along with the three heroes. She was not in the way, but Noriko worried about the psychological damage she might suffer from being back in their hometown.

The older catgirl surveyed the scene before beginning. Saitama was staying off a ways, having come more out of curiosity than a need to help. Genos was sizing up the monster from a distance. Koneko was grinning from within her hood, excited for a potentially challenging battle. Both catgirls were wearing hooded jackets to protect their feline ears from the rain.

The monster itself was quite large and sported four arms. The front limbs pounded the ground with clawed fists, its wide mouth curling in a terrifying smile. "Hahaha! Why did they send so many heroes? Or did the Demon Cyborg just bring his pets and his sidekick for fun? Either way, you're all going to see me obliterate him!" the creature taunted.

Koneko scowled now and took a step toward the heavily muscled monster. She was absolutely fearless, despite its horrific exterior. It was larger than the biggest bull at the ranch, standing taller around eight feet tall. Its flesh was pulled taut over its muscled frame. It looked human enough in appearance with the exception of the sharp horns protruding from its head and the large claws on its four hands. The small catgirl held up a clenched fist, her pale green eyes on the monster. "No one calls my sensei a 'sidekick'! And my mom and I aren't pets! And if anyone's going to obliterate my senpai, it's going to be _me_!"

It turned its eyes to her and released a roaring sort of laugh. "Your sensei? That pathetic, bald piece of-?"

"Shut your mouth! I'll teach you to respect my sensei!" Koneko sprinted at the monster before anyone could stop her. The lavender tail poking out of her shorts swayed back and forth in excitement as she began slashing at its thick limbs with her sharp nails. "I've got this, Genos-senpai! Don't waste your time on this creep!"

The cyborg stared for a moment, watching her attempt to break the monster's skin. It was extremely thick and no amount of scratching seemed to make any damage. "Koneko, I will take care of this."

"No! I've got this! You and Saitama-sensei don't have to help me!"

Noriko glanced from the extremely unsatisfying fight to Genos and frowned. "Just let her try. She'll figure it out soon enough." The two heroes listened to the beast roar as Koneko shifted positions over and over again to avoid its swiping claws. The older catgirl felt her phone buzzing in her pocket and walked away from Genos to check it, worrying that it was Sonic. Since she had managed to separate from him, she could not stop thinking about their encounter. With the feline alterations, she had been unable to resist him. It irritated her.

The phone screen displayed an unfamiliar number, but the text message started with the words 'From Kyou'. _What does he want? Is it about Kyona? Does he know what happened to her? Genos and I never did find her._ A shriek made her ears twitch within her hood. Quickly tucking her phone into her pocket, she saw that the monster had snatched up Koneko and was now waving her around in the air. Blood leaked from the child's jacket, revealing that the claws were sinking into her skin. "K-Koneko! Hold on! I'm coming!" Before she could move to run, arms wrapped around her and lifted her. Noriko's heart raced, almost certain that Sonic had found her, but was startled to find Saitama holding her. "W-wait, what are you-?!"

"Normal Catgirl Hurl." With a completely deadpan expression on his face, he threw her at the monster's face. "Aim for the eyes."

"Y-you can't just make up moves and make me part of them!" she protested. The catgirl unsheathed both swords before landing on the monster's back and quickly stabbed both deep into the limb holding her daughter. A bellowing cry of agony left the beast as it thrashed, the small catgirl flying from its hand. Noriko saw a blur move to meet where the child would land and was satisfied that Saitama had caught her. "No one! Hurts! My! Daughter!" With each word, she stabbed again and again. Blood spotted the front of her jacket and a few droplets struck her face as she drew her swords free of its flesh.

She used every ounce of strength to hold on when it began to panic, frantically trying to tear the catgirl from its back. It gave her no opening to attack again for fear of being thrown. If it threw her off, it would have the chance to escape and she could not let any creature live so long as it had injured Koneko. _What am I going to do though?! What can I do? As long as I'm on its back, I'm limited to where I can hurt it! The vital organs are being protected and slashing doesn't do anything; I have to stab it!_ In its thrashing and bucking, the monster had begun to move back toward the forest. Her pulse raced as she saw a figure come into view before the tree line. "Genos!"

A Rocket Punch hit it square in the face and sent the monster skidding backwards in the mud, screaming in agony. The cyborg leapt after it, his arm drawn back to strike. His target twisted and Noriko had to turn quickly onto one side to avoid her boyfriend's fist colliding with her. His second punch sent the monster's flesh rippling. "Noriko, I will finish the monster. Go to Master Saitama and wait for me."

"I'm not letting this thing get off that easily! It hurt Koneko!" she protested. Stabbing a blade deep into its top shoulder, she gave him a firm look of determination. "Hold it down for me. Or at least disable it so I can get some revenge."

Very soon, the beast was flailing and screaming on the ground with all of is joints snapped in half. When it saw Noriko's grim smile, panic filled its large eyes. _I promised her. I promised Koneko that I would never let anything hurt her. Not Kenta. Not Grey-san. And not some stupid, half-wit monster!_ She jumped onto its chest and glowered down at the monster's fear-filled face. "Listen. You caught me…at the _worst_ time. I planned to sleep in today. Did you know that? But instead, I'm out here. Fighting you so you won't harass the innocent people of my hometown. A town I was avoiding for personal reasons. Not to mention…it's raining. So I'll do us both a favor and make this fast, but painful." Without another word, she pierced both sides of its throat. Yanking the blades free, blood filled the air around her.

Genos watched from a short distance away and when he saw that she had no intention of leaving until the life left its eyes, he turned to Saitama. "Master, can you take Koneko into the city and get some first aid supplies?"

The bald hero was holding Koneko carefully, frowning at the damage done to the child's torso. It was bleeding and the rain was making it look absolutely horrible. "Yeah. I'll go to the closest convenience store, okay? We'll just meet you there when Nya-chan's done with…whatever this is now."

The smell of blood had her quickly worked into a frenzy and soon Noriko was slashing at the flesh. The impact of her swords' edges had very little effect on the monster, but she could not stop herself. A wide grin was tugging at her lips as her muscles worked at trying to tear open the monster's neck further. When one sword tip caught on a puncture wound and the flesh gave beneath her strength, she finally found satisfaction. Forcing it open further and further, she exposed slick red muscle beneath the skin. This was much more susceptible to her slashes and soon blood mixed with the rain on the grass below. "Hnnn. How's it feel? How does it feel to be _powerless_?! Tell me! You can't, can you? Because I tore open your throat, you slimy piece of garbage! I just…wish that I could show this to every creep that has ever thought about hurting her! _No one_ hurts my daughter! _No one_ hurts Koneko and gets away with it!"

"Incinerate." The word was said loud enough for Noriko to hear and was said as a warning to her. Flames surged forward from the cyborg's palm and the catgirl was forced to leap off of the monster, flipping through the air and landing several feet away. Genos watched the last shudders of the monster as the life finally left it. The smell of cooked flesh filled the air now and he turned to Noriko with a stern expression. "You went too far."

"I couldn't let him get away with hurting Koneko!" she argued, furious that he would question her. "He hurt my daughter! What if she needs to be hospitalized?! What if he had killed her?"

"If I thought that his intention was to kill her, I would have stopped him sooner. I did not anticipate him injuring her, but if I saw murder as a possibility-"

"Where is she? Is she alright?" It was clear that her adrenaline was wearing off, the bloodlust gone from her green eyes as she looked at Genos. To her utter embarrassment, he lifted her in his arms. "Hn. I can walk."

"Allow me to do this for you." The blonde walked into town and quickly found their companions. He was about to suggest treating Koneko's wounds there at the store, but was interrupted by Saitama suggesting they go to Noriko's old house. While the catgirl did appear bothered by this, he knew that they had little choice. The wounds had to at least be cleaned before they could determine the full extent of the damage. "Noriko, we will not stay there long."

She grimaced, but agreed. A look at the younger catgirl showed that she had passed out. Lowering her gaze from her face to the front of her jacket made Noriko's blood run cold. There were three punctures on the child's chest, oozing blood and coloring the front of her jacket red. She demanded to be allowed to walk and strode alongside Saitama, watching the child for signs of waking up. _It looks bad. It looks really, really bad. Why wasn't I watching her?! I should have been watching her instead of checking my phone! Damn it! This is all my fault!_

Saitama followed her gaze and frowned. "Hey, it's everyone's fault, okay? I mean, we should've been paying better attention. We probably shouldn't have left a kid alone to try to beat a monster."

"Hnnn…I shouldn't have looked away though! She's my daughter! What kind of terrible mother looks away when their child-? I mean, I thought she could kill it! I've seen her take down bigger monsters before with Mumen Rider so I just thought…"

"Oh, good. We're here. Genos, get the door."

Noriko paused at the edge of property, taking in the sight of her old family home. Her childhood friend Ichirou had been tending to the graves of her family as well as the lawn since the day Kenta kidnapped her so many years ago. After Ichirou had been kidnapped, mutated, and eventually murdered, the house's condition was worse. The grass was much longer than the last time she visited and the gravestones looked dirty. _Ichirou._ Her chest felt tight as she remembered his demise. The animal DNA that Kenta had forced him to fuse with had taken over his mind and body. When he tried to kill her, Genos had ended his life in order to protect her. _He died in that compound. He didn't even get a funeral or a burial._

"Nya-chan, hurry up! Why are you standing in the rain?" Saitama called from the doorway. When she came in, he tossed a vaguely familiar towel to her to dry herself. "Okay, so don't get mad, but we kind of made a mess."

She looked at the muddy floor, the puddles in the foyer, and then walked into the sitting room. The couch was soaked and muddy, the smaller catgirl lying there unconscious. "It's…really surreal to have her here. I never thought I would bring her to my old house." Noriko winced when Genos appeared beside her and took the towel to dry her hair. Her hood had fallen back during her struggle atop the monster's back and now her violet hair was drenched.

"Does Koneko know what happened to your family?" the bald hero asked.

"No. When she was born…when she came out of that tube in the lab…Kenta introduced me as her 'big sister'. He convinced her that I was born in a similar way. That I didn't have a family other than her. I never had the heart to tell her the truth." Noriko perched on the arm of the couch, looking down at the younger catgirl. "Where's the first aid supplies? I'll take care of cleaning the wounds."

"Here you go." Saitama handed her the plastic bag and looked around the sitting room for a moment. The coffee table was dusty and had a family photo album resting on it atop a pile of various magazines. It was tempting to open it, but he fought the urge to the best of his ability. "Uh. So what do you want us to do while you're doing that? I mean, this place doesn't have electricity, right?"

She caught him glancing at the photo album and frowned. "I…hn…I don't care if you look, okay? Just don't make fun of how I looked as a kid."

"Huh? Why would I? Genos, you want to look at these?"

Noriko shifted her attention away from the two male heroes and carefully drew off Koneko's jacket. Pushing up her shirt, she could see that the cuts were in fact on her stomach rather than higher on her torso. She went to work cleaning the wounds and was glad to see that they were actually shallower and thinner than she had thought. _The water must have just made it look worse. I'm glad it wasn't too serious. And she might've passed out from exhaustion or shock. Either way, I don't think we'll be able to leave until tomorrow when the rain lets up. She should be well enough to travel by then._

"Whoa! You look so much like your mom, Nya-chan! I mean, except for the ears and tail." He walked over, holding the photo album open and pointing at a picture of a woman with dark violet hair and green eyes. She was smiling in the photo and holding a toddler with equally dark violet hair. "Wow. You looked weird without your ears and tail, huh? Oh, hey! This must be your brother, right? He does look kind of like Metal Bat."

Her eyes followed his direction and widened in alarm. The picture showed her as an eleven-year-old, standing in the yard and holding a stray cat in her arms with a smile across her face. Standing beside her, with a protective hand on her shoulder, was Moriyama Hiro. Her older brother had black hair, styled into a sort of pompadour, and had sharp eyes that were dark in hue. He was grinning in the picture and wearing his school uniform with the top hanging open to show off the black tank top beneath. "…Hiro-nii…"

"Right? I'm right, right? He looks just like Metal Bat."

"Hn. Y-yeah. It's uncanny. It's kind of awkward though…since Metal Bat is younger than me." She scratched behind one of her feline ears and frowned deeply. _He looks so much like Metal Bat that I don't think I'll ever actually be able to interact with Metal Bat again._ Thinking of the hero made her remember his feline-mutated self. This, in turn, reminded her of Sonic. _Damn it! I still have to fix that! Even after everything that day, he never went back to normal!_


	43. Chapter 43

Her sharp green eyes snapped open and immediately narrowed as she tried to see her surroundings. It was alarming to find herself waking up somewhere other than the apartment. Even stranger was to find herself waking up on the floor of her old kitchen, alone, surrounded by old photographs of her family. She heard the sound again. The incessant chime that had roused her from slumber. Reaching around nearby, her fingertips met plastic and she dragged her phone closer. "Hnnn….hello?" she mumbled.

"Finally. You know…been trying to call…hours now," a male voice slurred.

Noriko pushed herself to sit up and leaned back against the cupboards, grimacing. She felt gross, having slept in clothes that were still slightly wet. No sounds came from the living room, telling her that the others must still be asleep. "Kyou? What is it? Do you know what time it is?"

"You wouldn't answer before…didn't give me much choice and…"

"Have you been drinking?" she asked, irritated. _Did he drunk dial me somehow? Why is he drinking? I thought he wasn't going to suppress his ice abilities anymore._ She ran her fingers through her long violet hair to get out the worst of the tangles, glancing around the dark kitchen. Her stomach was beginning to growl.

"You don't…care what I'm doing. Don't lie to me."

Now a bit puzzled, the catgirl stretched and pushed herself to stand up. She knew there was no food in the house; it had stood empty of occupants so there was no reason for food to be there. _I'll have to go to the convenience store. Did it stop raining at least?_ A glance outside showed that it was still very late at night, but the storm had passed. "Why did you call?"

There was a pause and then Kyou laughed. "You should've answered sooner…and maybe I'd actually tell you. Tried texting you, too, you know."

"Hn. I'm going to hang up if you don't just tell me."

"Where are you?"

"I'm in City G. Why does that matter? Did you see your sister looking for me?" she asked, worrying for a split second.

"Heh…worse than that. The thing I'm telling you…it's worse than that. Like life-changing worse. Like going to _blow your fucking_ mind worse."

 _He's really drunk._ Noriko quietly walked over to the living room. Koneko was sleeping on the couch, Saitama dozing in one of the armchairs, and Genos was asleep beside the couch. Moving outside as silently as possible, she sat cross-legged near the gravestones of her family. "So what's so important? And why did you start drinking?"

"You don't… _ever_ …want to talk to me. But _now_ you do. Maybe I should just have bad news more often." He chuckled and there was a gulping sound. "If it happens, he won't even know what to do…almost want to see the look…on his face when he hears it!"

"You're not making any sense right now, Kyou."

"Shut up! I'm not…the one that might be…heh! Heheheh! Probably should've just caught him…and neutered him…if I can cut through that bitch sister's arm…I could cut through…" Kyou trailed off, leaving her in momentary silence before breaking it with a loud sigh. "You don't know…how _hard_ it is to…live out here by myself. So used to being with her… _always_ being with her…and suddenly I'm alone. Do you even…? But you have our daughter. You don't _care_."

Noriko closed her eyes, letting the cool night air try to wake her up more. In her groggy state, his rambling was only serving to irritate her. "Kyou. Can you please just explain why you called?"

"I wanted to hear someone else's voice, damn it! And it's…not like I don't have… _important_ things to say. You and _him_. Can't do it. Human and cat can't make one…two cats can…stupid…should've neutered…"

"Wait…what?" Her eyes snapped open wide when she heard him mention two cats. "Kyou, what are you talking about?"

"I _saw_ you, okay?! I fucking…saw _you_ …and that _creep_ from the prison…Speed o' Sound…Sonic Cat…heh…I _saw_ you two…going at it in the woods near the ranch. Did you really think I wasn't going to see that?!" He sighed again. "Stupid…bitch sister…must've helped him. Had to have given him that vapor. And now…hehe…you should probably…steer clear of him until he's sweated it out. Unless…you want something _bad_ to happen." A frantic sort of laugh escaped him. "You…hehe…you wouldn't want… _that_ to happen! It wouldn't be a _litter_ , but it would be _something_!"

Noriko's heart skipped a beat when she heard the word 'litter'. _What is he talking about? What the hell is he talking about?!_ She straightened, suddenly hyper aware of how exposed she was sitting out in the open. "Kyou, put it in simple terms!"

"You haven't suffered any… _extensive side effects_ …from intimacy yet because you've been with humans and that cyborg…but now that you've been with another cat person…it's possible that you might be _carrying_ something."

Her fur bristled on her tail and she stood. _Is he saying that I might be-?!_ She shook her head, not wanting to believe it. It raised too many questions and she was not entirely sure that he could be trusted. He was drunk and the way he was talking was rather unsettling. "Hn. That's ridiculous."

"Don't have to believe me…just have to keep your distance from _that guy_."

As if on cue, Noriko suddenly caught the scent of another cat person. It was growing stronger at a rapid rate and soon she found herself hanging up on Kyou in favor of defending herself. The catgirl leapt over the graves to avoid the oncoming attack, only faintly surprised by his sudden appearance. _Damn it! How did he know I would be in City G?! I didn't think the Hero Association would make a big deal of that monster!_

Sonic glared at her over the gravestones, still sporting his feline ears and tail. The slim, black-furred tail was shifting back and forth behind him as he watched her. His lips drew back in a wide grin as he saw the panic in her eyes. "Why do you look so surprised to see me? You should have known I wouldn't let you get away that easily."

"Listen. Now is _not_ a good time for this. Saitama and Genos are inside. Koneko got hurt in a fight with a monster." It was clear that none of this mattered to him. He was fixating on her, grey eyes locked on the catgirl as she silently fumed. _I have to keep my distance! I can't let him try to persuade me into doing something I'll regret! How can I get him to back off though?!_ One hand subconsciously went to her lower abdomen as a deep frown took form on her lips.

"I don't care. I've been waiting for this opportunity for-"

"Oh. That's cool. You guys look like you're about to have an epic cat fight," Saitama's voice came from the doorway. He stepped out into the moonlight, looking at Sonic. "You got hit with that vapor stuff, right?"

"I bet that the pervert was willingly exposed to the vapor in order to get closer to Noriko. Master Saitama, let me take care of this." Genos came into view behind him, glaring at the ninja. "I will not forgive you for trying to make her into your-"

"Okay, that's great and all, but let Nya-chan get away from this first."

"I don't…need your help! I don't want a fight at all!" she snarled. Noriko rushed around the gravestones and leapt up, drawing her swords. She moved to bring them down on him, but he blocked them with his katana. From the grin on his face, she knew that she was giving him exactly what he wanted, but she could not let the others try to take care of it for her. Fangs bared, she determined that the best course of action was to once again try to force him to sweat out the chemical in his body and avoid hits to her abdomen.

When Sonic threw her backwards, she did her best to land on her feet and found herself skidding over the grass. He came at her with his blade raised and she blocked it, rolling to throw him to the side and pursue him. As she slashed at him and he dodged the swipes, her mind began to race. _I have to get that chemical out of him! And I know that I don't know if I'm…carrying something…but I have to be careful anyway! Telling him that it's possible will only make it worse, too! Damn it! So I can't be obvious about protecting myself!_ The back of her neck was gripped suddenly and her body went limp against her will. She winced as Sonic rushed at her, but soon found him in the same position as her.

Saitama, who now held both of them by what could only be described as their scruff areas, frowned. "What're you guys doing? Genos said he would fight." He looked from Sonic to Noriko and raised his eyebrows. "Whoa. Nya-chan, you've got this crazy look in your eye right now. You okay?"

"Put…me…down!"

Genos walked over, watching Noriko's face turn red when he was finally face to face with her. "Why would you engage in a cat fight with Speed o' Sound Sonic when I offered to do it for you?"

"I-I don't need help! Hn…just put me down, Saitama! Let me finish this! I have to-!"

"Master Saitama, let me take Noriko and you can deal with this pervert."

"Huh? I don't want to have to deal with this. _You_ do it." He offered the glaring ninja and told Genos where to grip him by the back of the neck. "Hurry back."

"I will dispose of this pest properly so that he will never bother Noriko again."

"Hn…what's going on? Why is everyone outside?" Koneko asked, standing in the doorway. "Sensei? Why are you holding my mom? And why is Sonic-sensei…?" Her pale green eyes widened and she took a few steps out of the house. "Are those cat ears?!"

 **Shift P.O.V**

 _I don't know what's going on, but I'm not dealing with this out here._ Saitama started back toward the house and lifted Koneko by the back of her shirt. He carried the two catgirls into the home and kicked the door closed behind him, leaving Sonic's fate up to Genos. The house was dark, lit solely by the moonlight from outside. He set Koneko down on a couch cushion and looked around, trying to decide where to put Noriko.

The small catgirl crossed her arms, fangs baring in outrage. "I want answers, Saitama-sensei! Why was Sonic-sensei here? Why did he have cat ears and a tail?! Tell me what's going on!" she demanded.

He rubbed the back of his neck and frowned. "Uh…well I don't know why he was here and I don't know why he had cat ears and a tail. So there's that. Nya-chan, what do you think?"

"Put…me…down!" she repeated in a snarl.

Looking at the catgirl hero, he knew immediately that releasing her would mean that she would go after Sonic and Genos. _I don't want her to get hurt. I get that she wants to prove herself, but still._ He put his free arm around the front of her waist and let himself fall back into the armchair, holding her against him. Her neck was free and she squirmed frantically to try to get free, but he held tightly. "Calm down, Nya-chan."

"Don't even waste your time with Sonic-sensei. He's creepy," Koneko chimed in.

"Good kitty. Calm down." He rubbed behind Noriko's feline ear and felt her purring vibrate against his chest through her back. To his surprise, she twisted to face him and nuzzled into the side of his neck. "Oh. Uh…?"

"Hnn. Make her go," she whispered, clearly not wanting Koneko to hear her.

"What? Seriously?"

"I'm serious." Her sharp green eyes lifted to his dark ones and the emotion in her gaze told him that something was very wrong.

"Hey, Koneko. You know, this used to be your mom's house when she was kid. You haven't seen it before, right?" When she left the room, he turned his attention back to Noriko. She was starting to shake a little bit. _What's wrong? I don't think I've seen her this freaked out before without a monster being around._ When she seemed to have calmed a little, he finally asked what was bothering her.

"Kyou called before Sonic showed up. He said something, but he was drunk so I don't know if what he said was true. But if he was being truthful then something might happen that I never thought could happen."

"What? Kenta giving up his creepy otaku ways and surrendering?"

She tensed on his lap and grimaced. "I wish."

"So what is it? It can't be that bad, right? Does it have to do with Sonic?"

"Y-yeah. Hn. He inhaled the vapor and he said he did it willingly. Something…happened…between us. And Kyou said that a human and a cat don't make anything, but two cats-"

"Oh. That's weird. So you might be…having a litter of cat kids?" he asked, tilting his head. It drew a snort from her and color rushed to her cheeks. "What? That would be cute."

"Sh-shut up. I'm really scared, okay? I don't know if it's true or not. And if it is true, I don't know what I'll do about it. I won't be able to keep fighting. I'll have to be careful training. There are too many things to consider and I never even thought this was possible." She rested her forehead against his shoulder, purring softly when he stroked down her back. "Don't tell Genos. And I definitely can't let Sonic or Koneko find out. I never thought this was possible. I thought for sure that when I was altered, Kenta made it so I couldn't, but now…"

Saitama considered what she was saying and smiled. "Hey, don't worry about it. I mean, you don't even know for sure, right? It would be cool, but it would kind of suck. I wouldn't be able to use my Catgirl Hurl move anymore."

"Hn. I wanted to say it before, but you shouldn't make up moves and include me like that. What if someone heard you say 'Normal Catgirl Hurl'? It sounds like you're warning them that I'm throwing up," she tried to joke.

"So you can only make a kid if it's with another cat person?"

"Apparently. It's what Kyou said anyway."

He remembered the time that Kenta released the vapor in front of Metal Bat and himself. Despite inhaling it, the chemical had no effect on him whatsoever. It was a little disappointing. "So just stay away from Sonic until he gets it out of his system, right?"


	44. Chapter 44

NeonHorizon: Hn. Must be a Valentine's Day miracle; I updated. I have an announcement also. I have a Fiverr account with a listing for fanfiction oneshots. Basically, you request what you want to read for a small fee. Message me for details I guess. I hope you like this chapter. I left it on a cliffhanger so I know for sure that I'll update sooner than last time. Cool? Hoorazzles.

* * *

Noriko heard the other occupants of the apartment talking, but her focus was entirely elsewhere. Her tail swished back and forth behind her as she stared down at her meal. It was supposed to be a meal that all four of them would share. All that remained were empty containers and bits of rice, which she looked at longingly. _If I pick those up and eat them, I'll just look worse. I already feel bad about eating everything, but damn it. I hate this. I hate feeling so hungry._ Her pointed ears twitched as she heard Koneko approach.

The younger catgirl followed her gaze and tilted her head. "Hn. You ate everything?"

"…I didn't mean to…" Noriko shook her head and sighed, falling onto her back. "There's something wrong with me," she muttered under her breath.

Koneko fell onto her back beside her, cuddling up against her side. "What's wrong with you, Mom?"

She winced. "Hnnn…just something. It doesn't matter." The sound of Genos collecting the empty containers only made her feel guiltier. Closing her eyes, she released a deep sigh. It was obvious what she would need to do. Until it was done, she would be questioning it. _But it's only been a month. I wouldn't get hungry from that after just a month, right?_

"Are you feeling alright?" the cyborg inquired. He had collected the containers and gave her a questioning look that went unnoticed.

"I'm fine. I just…need some fresh air." Noriko pushed herself to stand and grabbed a jacket as well as her swords. "I won't be out for long. Do you want me to pick up anything?"

"Ice cream!" Koneko immediately answered.

"Hang on; I'll go with you." Saitama approached her, his expression blank. The second that they were outside, he took on a sheepish sort of smile. "So you're treating me, right?"

Her ears drew back for a moment, but she sighed in defeat. "Yeah. I'm actually still kind of hungry." Noriko absently placed a hand against her lower abdomen, frowning. It had been a month since Kyou told her the news. She might be carrying a hybrid baby, fathered by Sonic. She had not seen the ninja since the incident in City G and Genos refused to tell her where he had left him. Wherever he was, she just hoped that he had sweated out the vapor that made him part cat. As long as he was mutated, it would present a problem for her.

Saitama saw her looking down and raised an eyebrow. "What is it? Does your stomach hurt?"

"Hn. No, but-" She shook her head. "Never mind."

He pushed his hands into his pockets and watched her from the corner of his eye. "So is it moving or something? Can you feel its tail twitch in there?"

Color rushed to her cheeks and Noriko bit at her thumbnail. "Don't say things like that. It makes me nervous."

"I was just wondering." They continued down the street in silence, stopping once to grab some noodles in a shop. The whole time, he kept glancing at her stomach and finally his expression turned to one of amazement. "Whoa. Your stomach does look a little bigger."

"What?!" Noriko frantically looked down, but instantly realized it was minor. She slouched in her seat at the table, a small growl of frustration leaving her. "Damn it."

"We should probably talk to Kyou, right? He knew it was possible so maybe he can check to be sure. I mean, you might just be getting fat." He saw the look of indignation cross her face and continued to smile. "Well you did eat everyone's food and then you had two bowls of noodles just now."

She conceded, knowing that Kyou was the only one she could really turn to. A normal doctor would be so stuck on the fact that she was a catgirl, they might not even notice the possible cat child she could be carrying. Taking an order to go for Kyou, they set off for the ranch. A million thoughts were going through her mind at once. First of all, she worried about explaining the situation to Genos. Secondly, she still had no idea where Sonic was or if she even wanted him to know about it. Thirdly, she was about to go see Kyou and she was still anxious about talking to him after witnessing him forcibly amputate his twin's arm.

Thinking back on his phone call to her, she grimaced. He had been drunk. The biology genius had reverted to drinking himself silly and repressing his ice powers. She could only hope that he was sober when they arrived at the ranch. Having a drunk man determine whether or not she was pregnant was not ideal. As they approached the forest, she felt her stomach clench with anxiety.

A glance over at her friend showed that he was completely calm. Saitama was looking around at the trees as they walked down a path into the forest, gradually moving toward the ranch. Noriko could already see the cattle enclosure in the distance, followed soon by the cottage that Koneko had gifted to Kyou. Thinking about this only made Noriko more nervous. _I'm going to my daughter's father to try to confirm if I'm pregnant. This doesn't feel right somehow. We were never in an actual relationship, but…_

"What is he doing here?" Saitama's question broke though Noriko's thoughts, inadvertently shattering her worries. "I think Kyou has a guest."

"Hnn. Better not be Grey-san." At least, she hoped that Kyou's sister would know better than to approach him again.

As they got closer, Noriko could distinguish a rather tall and broad shouldered figure standing near the gate. The man was looking at the cattle, but the animals had moved away from the fence to put distance between them and him. She instantly recognized him and wondered if Kyou had invited the man or if he had come seeking the genius himself. Not about to let him put her off from seeing Kyou, she went ahead of Saitama and past the man to the cottage.

Kyou was just coming through the door and froze, staring down at her. His cold grey eyes moved up and down her figure, a frosty smile taking form on his pale lips. "So…it happened?" Without any warning, one hand gripped her shoulder and the other pressed against her lower abdomen. The female hero tensed in his grasp, gritting her teeth against the cold of his flesh seeping in through her clothes. "It's been…one month?"

"Hn. Don't…don't touch me," she growled, trying to pull back. She felt an arm wrap around her waist from behind and tug her back against someone's chest, out of Kyou's reach.

"You're going to make her cold," Saitama spoke up. "So you think-?"

"Heh…heheh. I'm…pretty sure…but I can run a test…do an ultrasound…if it would make you feel better." Kyou regarded Noriko with a half-grin that looked unsettlingly like his sister's. "It's so weird…a cat baby. An organic cat human hybrid. Just thinking about it…like our daughter. But it's natural. It's even stranger because it's natural."

"Kyou-kun, are you coming or not? You said you would show me around your place~" Puri Puri Prisoner called from the gate.

Noriko glanced from Kyou to the larger man and raised an eyebrow. "Hn. Sorry for interrupting while you have company…?"

He waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. "When you have no one… _anyone_ seems like good company. And he wanted to see me. Come inside…have a seat…I'll tell him that we'll have our date later."

The catgirl walked past him into the cottage with Saitama close behind. She had only been in the cottage once before and it had been decorated with old furniture and typical things you would find in an old woman's home. Kyou had kept the furniture and a few of the keepsakes of the old owner, but had an absurd amount of medical and laboratory equipment packed in there as well. Noriko stood staring at a collection of blood vials, seeing female names scrawled on the labels on the sides. "Hn?"

"What are those?" Saitama looked at them over her shoulder and grabbed one, turning it this way and that. "Seriously. Did he take these from hybrids or-?"

"Those are from some of the cows," Kyou interrupted. "It's kind of funny…I took that blood to test their hormones. On that note…sit down." He waited for her to obey, though he was a little puzzled when she chose to perch on the edge of the counter instead of dragging a chair over. "So…I'm going to take a little blood…run a test on that. Then I'll do a short ultrasound just as a precaution."

Noriko held out her arm for him to draw the blood, gritting her teeth when his skin came into contact with hers _. It feels like he's just made of ice! How can a living person be that cold?_ When he finished, she slouched forward a little and felt her tail flicking back and forth behind her.

"I thought that pregnancy tests were usually done with-?"

"I don't want to handle urine," Kyou interrupted. He gave Saitama a grimace. "Why are you here? You really…don't have any business being here for this. Where's Speed o' Sound Sonic?"

"Hn. Doesn't matter. Just do the ultrasound and get this over with," Noriko growled.

"I'm here for moral support," Saitama pointed out a little too late. "So why do you have an ultrasound thing here?"

Kyou was setting up near the couch and frowned, glaring over his shoulder. "My daughter gave me this ranch. I decided to make it profitable so…I'm planning to breed some of the cows. Any more questions?"

"How long is the gestation period for a cat baby?" Noriko challenged. It had been bothering her from the moment she realized that her stomach had a bit of a bulge to it. _I don't think a human baby would have the mother showing this early. Right?_

He rolled up the sleeves of his hooded sweatshirt and gestured for her to lie back on the couch. "By my calculations…I would say four months. Now be quiet."

She winced at the cold gel he put on her lower stomach and clenched her eyes shut, hearing the machine click on. _Okay. Okay, this is no big deal, right? I just…might be having a tiny cat child. I never thought that I would be able to have a baby and now I'm dealing with this when I'm unprepared._ She heard Kyou muttering to himself under his breath, but could hardly focus on what he was saying. She was focused on the light pressure on her stomach.

"Oh, wow. Look at that tiny little tail," Saitama remarked.

"Wh-what?!" Noriko's eyes snapped open and she looked at the screen. Sure enough, there was a small, huddled figure with pointed ears atop their head and a tail curling behind their legs. "K…Kyou, what…is that? Is that really…am I really…?" Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes as she stared in wonder at the tiny creature on the screen.

"A cat person…tiny little cat person…I never expected to see one like this," the young man murmured. "Our daughter…she formed at an accelerated rate in a tube. This one…a natural cat person…they won't be born the way she was. This one will be born as a tiny little creature…a baby. An actual baby."

Saitama began to smile a little as he looked at the image. "So is it a boy or a girl?" The second that he asked, the tail seemed to shift and wrap around to the front of the baby's waist. "Wait. Can they hear me?"

"I don't know. I really don't know a lot about babies," Kyou replied. "You have to come back. We know now…it's really happening. This is really…a baby. Don't fight any monsters or villains…take a leave of absence from the Hero Association. I guess…get a lot of rest. And come back every week…if we're going by the estimated gestation period…they have three months. Eat well. Don't do anything exerting." He looked from the screen to Noriko and then to Saitama. "Keep her safe…because this baby is an anomaly."

When she stepped outside, she caught Puri Puri Prisoner giving her an odd look. She bared her fangs in irritation and her ears drew back. "What?"

He smirked down at her and crossed his arms. "Congratulations."

"I don't need-! Hnnn! Look, are you trying to start something?! Because if you are-!"

"Calm down, you little cat-eared hussy. I actually meant it."

Her tail shifted behind her and she stared at him for a long moment, trying to determine if he was being truthful. _He is. It's almost worse than him taunting me._ She felt a large hand pat her on the shoulder, making her stumble to regain her balance. "What now?"

"I can already picture the baby shower already; cat toys galore."

Noriko's fur bristled on her tail and ears. "Now I _know_ that you're messing with me, damn it! Just wipe it from your memory! Whatever Kyou told you; just forget about it!"

"Hmm. But you know what? If I _do_ have a baby shower for you, _he_ might show up. The lucky father. I haven't seen him since he snuck out of prison behind you. That settles it. Kyou-kun and I will plan a baby shower for you~"

She grimaced and heard him walk away to get Kyou for their outing. Her shoulders drooped a little, a sigh leaving her as she leaned against the wooden fence. Noriko gave the two men a brief wave as they set off to tour a nearby orchard and she looked to Saitama. He had grabbed a handful of long grass and was now offering it to some of the cows. "Hn. What am I going to do? I can't be a hero if I'm…"

"Well you could. You could always patrol with Mumen Rider and Koneko, right? I'm sure they'd like that," he assured her.

"Okay so how am I going to break this to Genos? And Sonic is still missing."

"To be honest, I don't think Genos will notice until it's almost your due date." He rubbed the back of his neck, letting the grass fall from his hand. "And you don't really need Sonic to know, right? The kid doesn't need to know their real dad. If they have black hair, their dad could be anyone; they wouldn't really know it was Sonic."

"If it's a girl, their hair will be purple like mine. And my mother's and my grandmother's. And Koneko's." She shook her head and looked toward the city. "We should go home soon. Hn. Can you come with me next week for the checkup?"

"Well yeah. I want to know if it's a boy or a girl. It's pretty important."

They started back toward City Z, both lost in their own thoughts and worries. Noriko's ears twitched as she picked up a sudden sound like a solid object rushing through the air. She looked up in time to find Kyona dropping down from above. Saitama grabbed Noriko at the last second, pulling out of the girl's way.

"Heh! Heheh! _Here_ you are…my cute little darling! I'm just… _so happy_ to see you again! It feels like it's been a _lifetime_! Wait…wait a second…what is that?"

Saitama frowned and tilted his head at Kyona. "Careful. You could've hurt the baby."


	45. Chapter 45

NeonHorizon: Always fun getting into character to write for Kyona's parts. She's...such a _delight_...isn't she? Gives me goose bumps in the worst kind of way. Next chapter will feature Speed o' Sound Sonic so look forward to that.

* * *

Noriko was bombarded with a rush of emotions as her green eyes met Kyona's grey ones. There was the unease of once again meeting the catgirl fanatic, but at the same time she felt relieved to see her alive. She had worried that the older girl might have bled to death after Kyou had cut off her left arm. Much to Noriko's dismay, she was wearing her favorite "Catgirl Love" shirt with a minor adjustment. The left sleeve had been torn off to accommodate the shiny metal prosthetic that was now in place of the missing limb.

She stared at the older girl, goose bumps raising on her arms. The pale grey gaze of Kyona had lowered from her face back to her slightly bulging stomach and a wide smile spread across the genius's lips. Noriko took a step back when Kyona tilted her head. "Hn…so you're alright. And you made yourself a new arm?" she asked, trying to distract her.

Before Kyona could respond, Saitama spoke up. "Why does that look like a cheap knock off of Genos' arms?"

Electricity crackled in the air around Kyona as she narrowed her eyes on the man. "Cheap knock off?! _Really_? But I guess…I couldn't expect someone like _you_ …to appreciate the _true quality_ of my product!" She lifted her left arm, turning it this way and that. As he had pointed out, the new limb was very close to the cyborg's in appearance, but the shine off the metal was different and it looked more feminine. "Heh…I modeled it after that metal bastard's arms…because I know she likes him so much! So why not make my new arm like _his_? If she likes…touching _him_ so much…she'll like touching _me_ now!"

"That's not how it works," he bluntly remarked. "Ah. If you came here looking for Kyou, he's on a date with Puri Puri Prisoner."

"I'm not-! Wait…heh… _what_? Kyou-nii…on a date with a _man_? _What_? I can't…I can't even…heh! He's…on a _date_ …with a _man_ …huh?" She shook her head, trying to push the thought out of her mind. "Well then it's a good thing that I didn't come here for him…I came here to see my cute, little _Nya_ ~"

Noriko watched her smile and take a step in the catgirl's direction. Her heart beat a bit faster when she saw the sheer delight in the older girl's stare. An eerily loving gaze that chilled her to the bone. She knew that she had to distract Kyona from once more staring at her stomach. The longer she delayed that, the better. "Hn. It's good to see that you're okay."

Kyona's smile grew even wider and she clasped her hands in front of her, making her rather flat chest looking just a bit bigger. "Heh…heheh! Were you _worried_ …really, _truly_ worried about me? You're so _sweet_ , little Nya! So… _cute_! You just get…cuter and cuter…every time I see you! I almost can't take it!" Without warning, she rushed forward and threw her arms around Noriko's neck. "I missed you…so much! When you held me…when you took me to the hospital…I was so _grateful_! So _proud_ of my little Nya! My little darling!"

The catgirl winced, feeling the cold metal of Kyona's left arm against her skin. "Hnnn. Careful, please."

"Right! Right, right, right! You're…this is…!" Kyona pulled away a little and her face took on a strange expression that neither hero had ever seen her display before. An unsettling blend of adoration, longing, envy, and rage. It was truly a bizarre sight. "It's a _baby_ ~"

The way that Kyona said the word made Noriko wince. "Y-yeah."

"Whose…? Heh! Well it couldn't be…this low class…shitty hero…heheh! He _couldn't_ be so it could only be _him_ , right?! He found you, right? I wish I could have seen it! I wish I could…heh! Never mind that, but he _did_ it, huh?" She pressed her human hand to Noriko's slight bump and giggled hysterically. "It's…got to be so _tiny_ right now! A tiny, cute, little cat baby! I can't wait! I just…can't wait for it! I _knew_ I made the right choice! I knew it would pay off!"

"Hang on." Saitama effortlessly pulled Noriko away from Kyona and put himself between them to protect the catgirl. "I don't know what you're trying to say, but you're making her uncomfortable. That's probably not good for the kitten so-"

"You…think that you can come between us?" The electricity had faded away from her when she got close to Noriko, but now it returned and intensified quickly. Thick threads of energy pulsed around the girl as she glared up at Saitama. Both hands curled into fists as her lips twisted into a scowl. "Do you… _really_ think…that she would ever choose-?"

"She wouldn't choose _you_. I mean, Nya-chan isn't into girls. Right?"

"If she would just…give me a _chance_ …she won't see me as a _girl_! She won't see me as anything she wouldn't want!"

"You're not making any sense." Saitama pushed his hands into his pockets and tilted his head. The electrokinetic girl was at least six inches shorter than him so she had to tip her head back a little to meet his gaze. "Hey. If you stopped making that face, you might be cute."

"Don't you patronize me! I don't need…some _trash_ hero like _you_ …telling me what to do to be cute! I don't _want_ to be _cute_! I want her to look at me! Look at me the way she looks at that metal bastard! Look at me the way she looks at Speed o' Sound Sonic!"

"That doesn't really change the fact that you're a girl and she's not into girls." He fearlessly reached down to pat the top of her head and felt a strong electric thread enter his palm. It tingled strangely, but made no lasting impact. Slowly pulling his hand away, he stared down at it. Her attack had failed to even leave a mark on his skin. "You're actually kind of weak, aren't you?"

"Stop trying to change the subject!" Kyona sent a strong electrical pulse out from her body, sending Noriko sprawling onto her back as Saitama remained unaffected. "No! No, no, no! I'm sorry! My little Nya! I didn't mean…to knock _you_ down! Let me help you! Let me-!" She rushed to try to help the catgirl stand, but found the bald hero moving to block her path. "Move your sorry, low level ass out of my way or else!"

"Grey-san, stop!" Noriko hated that she was shaking, but there was a strong feeling of anxiety in her gut. She pressed a hand to her abdomen protectively and pushed herself to sit up with her free hand. "Hn. Please…stop arguing with him."

The grey-haired girl fumed, but let her electricity recede back into her body. " _Fine_. Fine, fine, fine. Anything for my sweet, little Nya." She gave Saitama a final scowl before looking past him at Noriko. "Let me…hold my cute, little Nya. Before I have to go again. Before that _bastard_ starts looking for me."

"Uh. I really don't think that's a good idea," Saitama spoke up.

"I won't shock her! I would _never_ …hurt my Nya or her kitten." Kyona dropped to her knees at Noriko's side when she as allowed passage. She wrapped her arms around the catgirl, giggling in delight. Her cheek rubbed against Noriko's and she sighed contentedly. "I would never…hurt my Nya…or my _cute little kitten_." She cackled when Noriko shoved her away, quickly falling into hysterics once more. "That look on your face! It's so _precious_! I could just eat you up!"

 **Shift P.O.V**

He looked to the door, but had no reason to. The walkway outside was silent. The apartment itself was very quiet with the exception of the keyboard's quiet clicks as he typed and the sounds of Koneko struggling to open a bag of chips. Genos was in the middle of researching feline biology, but paused to look over at the young catgirl. Her tail was whipping back and forth behind her in agitation, her pointed ears flat against her head as she tugged at the crinkly material of the bag. "Do you want me to open that for you?" he finally asked.

She bared her fangs at him and released a low growl. "I can do it, Genos-sempai! Don't treat me like a weakling!"

He gave her a simple nod before returning to his task. Soon he heard the material tearing beneath her fangs and then a loud thud. Turning his head, he found her sprawled on the floor with chips around her, the bag torn open crudely. Genos opened his mouth to tell her to clean up the mess, but she cut him off with an embarrassed hiss. "Did you hurt yourself?"

"Hn! I'm fine!" Koneko grabbed a handful of chips and dumped them onto the desk beside the keyboard and mouse. She saw him switch to a different window and skimmed the Hero Association with her pale green eyes. "What are you doing?"

"I am researching Kenta's attack patterns," he replied, pulling up the Hero Association's information on the man.

Her mouth twisted into a frown and she tilted her head. "Hn? How do you use a computer?" she finally asked.

Genos turned his head to stare down at her. _I was certain that Noriko would have taught her. If not Noriko, then she would have learned from watching Kenta as a child. Does she really not know how to use a computer?_ He watched her start eating the chips and shook his head. "I will get you a new snack. You should not eat things that have been on the floor." A new thought immediately occurred to him. Noriko and Saitama had been gone for a long amount of time. His girlfriend had devoured all of the food that he had set out for dinner.

"I want meat!" Koneko remarked, following him into the kitchen. "When is my mom coming back? She said she would get ice cream on her way home!"

He saw her watching him intently from the edge of his vision and his frown deepened. Her attention seemed to be flitting from one topic to the other and he was beginning to notice how strangely catlike the girl really was. "You need to eat dinner first."

"I want meat then! Make it the way my mom does!"

"I will make it the way that I make it." He saw her pout, but there was nothing he could do about it so he decided to just change the subject. "You do not know how to use a computer?"

A small growl left her and she crossed her arms. "How would I?! I'm not a creepy cyborg like _you_ , senpai! Or a gross otaku like Kenta!"

"Grey Kyou can use a computer," he pointed out.

She tried to form an argument, but failed. "He's _weird_ though!" she finally managed. Koneko lifted her arms expectantly and smirked when he lifted her to sit on the counter. "Hn. Do you really love my mom, senpai?"

The question surprised him. Since the day they met, she had been aggressively opposed to his relationship with Noriko. "My feelings for Noriko are strong," he agreed.

"So? What are you cooking?"

"Fried rice." He saw her smile and knew that she was satisfied. "Master Saitama is near. Do you want to go to greet him and Noriko?"

"I want to watch you cook." Her ears drooped a little. "I don't know how to cook, either. I can dry beef though! I can make spicy jerky like Granny taught me on the ranch!"

Genos frowned, noticing a strong similarity between her and Noriko that he had previously not noticed. _Just like Noriko, she feels the need to prove herself and get stronger in a particular skill. She has a little of Noriko's stubbornness as well._ He was about to point this out to her when the door suddenly opened. Immediately, they both looked over to find Saitama and Noriko. He greeted them, but was preoccupied with preparing the meal for himself and Koneko. "Are you still going to watch?"

"Yeah! I want to know how to make fried rice so I can make it myself!" she agreed. The small catgirl leaned down a little, intently watching him chop meat to cook with the rice. Her tail curled at the end, head tilting in curiosity. "Hnnn. That looks really good."

"It will only take a few minutes." His black and gold eyes shifted to the other room where Noriko and Saitama were settling in. The catgirl frowned as the man immediately began rubbing behind one of her feline ears. The sight made Genos feel a pang of jealousy. Beside him, Koneko was preoccupied with watching the food cook. He listened closely to what was being said in the other room.

"Hey, she didn't hurt anything when she knocked you down, right? Everything feels okay?" Saitama's voice was quiet when he asked.

"Hn. I feel fine. I just don't know how I'll tell the Hero Association. And what if _he_ finds out? It won't end well. There's no way that this is going to end well. If he knows, he's just going to fixate on both of us." Noriko's hand absently went to her lower abdomen.

Seeing this, Genos felt that jealousy within him grow. He was confident that he knew what they were talking about and it both confused and alarmed him. _If I'm correct, then she is pregnant. I thought that it was impossible. Is it Master Saitama's?_ Looking from Noriko to his mentor, that envy turned to frustration. "Koneko, I am giving you money to go to the convenience store. Please buy ice cream."

She accepted the money, but raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Fine, but I'm going to be back soon. I'm not going to be gone forever like _them_!"

He waited for her to leave before approaching Noriko. She looked up to meet his gaze and quickly looked away, realizing why he was there. Without a word, the blonde cyborg knelt in front of her and gently took her chin. He was careful in lifting her face so that she was forced to look up at him. "I know what you are hiding from me."

"It's not like we're hiding it; I just kind of thought you wouldn't notice," Saitama explained, sounding bored.

Noriko blushed at the closeness of the cyborg and shifted her eyes away. "Hn. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen, but-"

"I will help you," he determined. "Are you still hungry? I started making more for dinner because Koneko was hungry. Do you want my share?"

"Hang on. I'm already helping her. We've got this under control." His mentor's face was settled into a deadpan expression.

"I will help you in any way that I can. You are still my girlfriend," Genos stated firmly, directing his attention solely to Noriko now. "Anything that you need, I will get for you. I will help you raise the kitten child when they are born and we will raise them to be a strong hero like Koneko. Master Saitama, I understand that you are the child's birth father, but I intend to raise them like my own."

There was a flicker of emotion in the older man's expression and Noriko looked like she had something to say, but it was quickly interrupted by Saitama. "Yeah, but what if I want to do that? If it's my kid anyway-"

The catgirl pulled away from the cyborg's hand and fell onto her back on the futon. "I just…need sleep right now. Can we talk about this later?"

"We will talk about this later." He started to feel his jealousy fade when she purred.


	46. Chapter 46

He was nearing City Z when it finally happened. There was a dull ache at his tailbone and at the top of his head, where his feline ears were perked forward. It was a completely unfamiliar sort of pain as his cat traits faded away. Gritting his teeth, he cursed himself for not carrying the DNA altering vapor on him. For over a month, he had lived with his DNA fused with a cat's. It was strangely addictive. Now his senses were dulled back to a normal human's.

More than the feeling of loss, he felt drained. After his altercation with Genos in City G, Sonic had sought out the strongest opponents he could find. He was training, but he was also trying to burn off his frustration at losing Noriko. The cat instincts drew him to her even more than usual so to be completely cut off from her was almost painful. His mind pushed through the pain in his limbs as the days of tireless training and fighting finally caught up with him. He had to get to the vapor supply that he had hidden in the forest. He would take a second dose and then seek out the catgirl hero.

When he neared the area where he had concealed the vapor canister, he was met with a new obstacle. A thick wall of ice sprang up, stretching around the area in front of him. Sonic leapt back in time to avoid being lifted by it and narrowed his eyes. _Does he really think that he can keep me out with something like this? It isn't even that tall._ The top of the wall reached to just above his head. He easily leapt up and onto the top, looking along its length to see what exactly this ice protected.

It seemed to be around the cattle ranch and a mile to each direction beyond the ranch. A smirk tugged at the corner of his lips. _I'm not the one that he's trying to keep out._ It was tempting for him to try to find what Kyou intended to guard the ranch from, but the dull human senses were bothering him. After experiencing the heightened hearing, sight, smell, and taste of a cat's DNA, Sonic could almost say that he was addicted. Even his agility and strength were increased. After living with it for a month, he felt almost naked without it. Like armor had been taken from him.

He stood there for a long moment atop the ice wall, the wind blowing through his dark hair. His nose twitched as he sniffed at the air, wondering if he could maybe smell what the threat was. The pungent stench of rotting flesh would be a giveaway that it was one of Kenta's monsters, at the very least. All he could smell was the cattle. He frowned and went on his way to his hiding place in the forest.

The canister was exactly where he had left it and, while he was eager to regain the heightened senses, he hesitated. Sonic was perched on a branch, high in a tree, examining the canister in the sunlight that filtered down through the branches above. He could easily recall the initial pain of growing the tail and ears, the overwhelming sensation of suddenly hearing twice as many sounds. At the same time, he wanted to feel those things. He wanted to feel the power that came with overcoming that pain.

Bracing himself, Sonic released a dose of vapor from the canister and inhaled it. The effects were instantaneous. He gritted his teeth, biting back a sound of agony as his tailbone once more extended into a sleek black tail. His nails dug into the bark of the branch as his feline ears took form on the top of his head and his canine teeth extended into fangs. To take his mind off of the pain, he thought about the power that would soon be coursing through his veins. He thought of Noriko and what he would do when he found her again.

"Heh…heheh. That looks _painful_ ," a voice remarked from below. The tone was humorless, almost monotone. Kyou stared up at him through the tree branches, not with any sort of intimidation. Rather, he seemed curious.

"What are you staring at? Have you never seen such a powerful-?"

"I've never…seen a cat person's tail whip around so much. Like a _Labrador_."

Sonic bared his fangs menacingly. "Do you think you'll be able to stop me?"

Kyou pushed his hands into the pocket of his oversized sweatshirt. "I…don't even know what you plan to do. I just haven't seen someone's face while they change." He lifted a cellphone from his pocket and snapped a picture of Sonic, making the ninja actually hiss. The grey-haired man smirked faintly and took another picture as the man above him struggled to withhold a snarl of pain. "So…are you _addicted_ to it? To my sister's gift?"

He turned his gaze away, scowling. The pain had reached its peak and was receding slowly in waves. "I don't know what you're talking about."

A sigh left the younger man and Kyou tucked his phone away. "You know…it's sort of funny. Metal Bat…he _hated_ being part cat…couldn't stand it…he was too easily stimulated. But _you_ …you _take_ to it, don't you? Like it's _natural_. Like it feels _correct_ …something that _should_ be, but wasn't before. When you're part cat…you feel _complete_ …don't you?"

Sonic's feline tail was swishing back and forth behind him as he regarded the scientist below him. _How does he know what it feels like? How could someone like him possibly know what this sort of power feels like?_ With a grin spreading across his face, he tested his claws on the tree bark. "Jealous?"

"I am… _insanely_ jealous. On many levels." He pulled up his hood, stray locks of grey hair falling down the front of his sweatshirt. "You're both so strong… _of course_ she would choose you…but with that cat DNA…those feline pheromones…you become _irresistible_ to her…like _catnip_." Kyou snickered and shook his head. "So…how does it feel?"

The ninja's grin was menacing, making the man below flinch. "How does it feel? I feel _invincible_!" He leapt down, landing gracefully and advancing on Kyou one step at a time. The feline instincts were screaming at him that this younger man was prey. Gripping the front of Kyou's sweatshirt in a clawed hand, Sonic stared down at him. To his utter frustration, the scientist's face was almost as blank as Saitama's. He looked blank, yet there was an irritation in his pale grey eyes. "You know what? You look like your sister." His grin grew even more. "And to me, you both look like _mice_."

Without any physical indication, Kyou lifted a hand and gripped Sonic's wrist. A chilling sensation ran up the man's forearm, but he kept a tight hold on the fabric. "We…look like _mice_ to you?" Large icy spikes sprouted from the ground around Kyou and he leaned up, bringing his face close to Sonic's. He raised a pale eyebrow when he saw the man scowl. "Really though… _me_ …I could understand. I don't look like much…on _purpose_. My sister though? I'd say Kyona…is more like a _snake_. So…" Kyou's ice extended up Sonic's right arm even more, spikes biting shallowly into his flesh through his sleeve. "What happens when a snake and a cat fight? Really…I've never seen it."

The scientist was sent flying backwards by a strong kick and Sonic felt his arm bleeding a little. He was angry and disgusted that he had let the younger man actually injure him. Baring his new fangs, he was soon on top of Kyou and pinning him to the ground on his back. "Do you think that you can beat me?"

"I can try…but you know…I have an appointment soon." Kyou smirked up at him. "I don't want to keep her waiting." He saw Sonic's eyes widen. "I didn't put up these walls for nothing. I have something I need to protect…from my snake of a sister."

 **Shift P.O.V**

Noriko froze in place in the path, staring at the ice wall curiously. She had managed to sneak away from the apartment for her second visit to the ranch, a little worried about the baby growing in her lower abdomen. A few days had passed between her last visit and this one; she was wary of going back after her encounter with Kyona. Genos and Saitama were oddly excited about the expected new arrival, each showing it in their own way. She had decided not to tell Koneko until she knew the gender of the baby so there would be no anticipation and then potential disappointment.

Looking at the wall, she wondered if Kyou had decided against seeing her. _What should I do? Is he fighting something in there?_ Noriko's fur bristled when she heard a voice behind her, instantly recognizing it. She looked over her shoulder at Puri Puri Prisoner and bared her fangs subconsciously. "Hn. Do you need him for something?"

"Kyou-kun's becoming so popular," he remarked with sarcasm. Something slammed against the ice from the other side, shaking the wall. ""Kyou-kun?! I'm coming for you!"

Before Noriko could argue, she was lifted by the back of her shirt and tossed over the ice wall. She was more than a little horrified by what she found. Ice shards were shooting through the air in every direction, sharp as needles. The catgirl covered her stomach with a hand and crouched low to the ground to avoid any harm. Thankfully, the large male hero put himself in front of her to block the worst of the ice. _What's happening?! Is Grey-san here? Is Kyou fighting his sister again?_

The shards all seemed to shoot off in one direction together, indicating that the scientist was in that direction. Puri Puri Prisoner shielded his eyes with a large hand and tried to see where the shards were heading. Both he and Noriko were a little bloody from the few slices that they had endured, but he was glad to see her stomach unharmed. "I'm going to go protect my boyfriend. You stay here."

She gritted her teeth at the thought of remaining in place like a coward. "Hnn. I can help you! Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean that I can't fight!" she snapped. Noriko had to run to keep up with him, but was determined to not be left behind. _Genos and Saitama are already treating me like I'm weak; I'm not going to take that from you, too!_ Unsheathing her swords, she prepared to fight to protect Kyou.

It was as they neared the ranch that Noriko's nose twitched, picking up a particular scent. A scent that made her fur bristle with alarm, but sent a warmth rushing through her body. Her heart began to race and she turned in a slow circle, unsure of where he was. She subconsciously pressed the back of one hand to her stomach, anxious. "Sonic is here," she quietly told the other hero. Seeing his look of slight confusion, her feline ears drew back. "Hn. He doesn't know…about the baby."

"Well just hide then. I told you to stay behind, you cat-eared hussy."

Before she could move in any direction, four ice walls rose up around Noriko and a roof formed above it, enclosing her in an ice box of sorts. The air within was cold, making her quickly begin to shiver as she tried to find a way out. It was unclear why Kyou had trapped her this way, but she knew that if she stayed in the box for too long that it might harm the baby. The light within was minimal, having to penetrate the thick ice. She could see a distorted version of the world through the walls, but it did nothing to help her.

A dark figure flew past the wall to her left in a blur, startling the catgirl. What she could hear through the walls was somewhat muffled, but she heard a hissing and growling. It was followed by a familiar voice. _Sonic?!_ Noriko turned quickly to see his blurred figure moving past the ice box to approach a paler figure ahead of the box. _What's happening out there? Damn it! I can't stand this!_ She lifted a blade and began chipping away at the ice, vaguely aware of the fact that it would take quite a while to get through the thick walls. In her anger, Noriko lifted a leg and began kicking in the hopes of having a greater impact.

A very large figure passed the box, a muffled voice scolding Kyou for letting his ice touch the girl. This voice was followed by another voice ordering Kyou to release her. She saw a dark figure very close to a paler figure and shivered in the box. To her terror, the walls all shifted at once. They drew closer to her, forcing her to bring her arms closer to her sides. Slashing at the ice was now out of the question; she would have to angle the blade in her arms and chip away as before. Now that she knew he would tighten the prison, Noriko worried that he might close the walls on her completely and crush her.

Fearing for her life as well as the baby's, she chipped at the ice with renewed vigor. _He wouldn't! Right?! He wouldn't really kill us both, would he?_ The blade slipped from her trembling, cold fingers and she released a panicked sob. Her feline ears flattened in fear as she pounded a hand against the ice. "Let me out! Kyou, please let me out!" Her words carried an embarrassingly fearful tone, but she was truly fearing for her life. "Kyou, please! Please let me out! I don't…I can't stand this! Please!"

There was no answer and the ice walls remained intact. The figures moved further away from the box, presumably moving the fight away from it. Tears ran down her cheeks as she reached into her pocket for her cellphone. Noriko dialed her boyfriend's number, faintly surprised that her phone got reception inside of the ice box. "Genos! Genos, I need help! I'm at the ranch and-!"

"Noriko? I found the note that you left. I wanted to go with you to your appointment. I do not like the thought of you going to the ranch alone."

"I need help! Please! Come to the ranch!" Noriko hated how fearful she was, but she suspected that her desperation might stem from her pregnancy. She had an extra life to protect so it stood to reason that her self-preservation would be higher. "S-Sonic is here!"

"I will be there in a few minutes. Get somewhere safe and I will come to get you."

The call ended, leaving her alone in the box once more. Alone with her own thoughts. Her own worries. Noriko was so preoccupied with these worries that she had no time to notice the dark figure coming up behind the box or the announcement of an attack. A powerful kick shattered the ice around her and she swiftly curled up in a ball on the ground to protect her stomach. Shards fell to the ground around her, nicking her shoulders and arms. Trembling, she looked up at the figure now standing in front of her.

Sonic grinned down at her, his feline ears perked forward and tail shifting side to side behind him. "Did you miss me?" His hand grabbed her arm tightly and he dragged her to her feet. He was not the least surprised to find her pointing a blade at his throat, but his grey eyes widened when he saw her figure. His gaze locked onto the bulge in her stomach and he was left speechless for a moment. When he finally regained his voice, his tone was one of amusement. "What is that? Are you having kittens?" he taunted.

Noriko snarled and bared her fangs at the man. "Let me go!"

"Who's the father?" To his frustration, she turned her face away and scowled. Sonic easily deflected her blade with his as he tugged her closer to him, staring down into her sharp green eyes. "Don't tell me it's Kyou. Or did you find some way to have a kid with your-?"

"It's none of your business! Let go of me!" She thrashed, trying desperately to get away. While he looked amused, she knew that things could turn quickly.

His grin grew malicious as he brought his face close to hers. "I don't think so."


	47. Chapter 47

NeonHorizon: Hn. I'm going to start trying to update every Thursday. If inspiration strikes or I have more free time, I'll try to update twice a week. Between this, Starving, and my other projects, it's difficult to juggle things. Well...here's the chapter 47.

* * *

When he got the panicked call from Noriko, he could feel a rush of worry. As the call ended, he looked to Saitama and Koneko. The two older heroes had just returned home so his master was getting comfortable at the table. The young catgirl was flipping through a manga, her tail curled at the end in contentment. "Master Saitama, I have an errand that I need to run," he announced.

The bald man looked up from Koneko's manga and seemed only slightly surprised. "What's up? Is it Nya-chan? I can go if you want."

"No, I will go." When Saitama simply stared at him in a silent question, he frowned. "I would like to take care of this myself."

"Oh! I get it."

Genos gave a confirming nod and turned to leave the apartment. _I should have known that he would be able to tell what was wrong. Master Saitama is skilled even in reading others. He must know that I want to prove myself to Noriko. I need to show her that I can protect her almost as well as he can._ He felt eyes on him and spared a glance over his shoulder. Koneko was watching him intently, her feline ears perked forward curiously.

"What kind of errand is it, Genos-senpai?"

Seeing her stand, he frowned. "Noriko would not want you to go with me," he stated bluntly. Those were his last words before setting off for the ranch. Remembering the panic in Noriko's words made him disregard everything in his path. Knowing that Sonic was there only made him all the more frantic to get to her. The ninja would never think to go easy on Noriko before, but in her current condition she would be easy prey. He doubted that Sonic would even care that she was carrying a child.

The city blurred around him as he sped toward the wilderness. The closer he got to the forest path, the more worried he became. She had been hurt in the past, but she only had to worry about her own safety so she fought back ferociously. Her body was sturdy. Even if the baby was his master's, it might have a fragile body. If she was injured, she could take it. The baby might not survive though.

When he reached the ice wall, he frowned and effortlessly jumped to the top so he could survey the area. There were massive ice shards stabbed into several of the trees nearby and he saw a deep crack in the earth, shimmering with ice crystals. Following the fissure, Genos saw something white coming his way at a rapid pace. He put up both arms to shield himself and heat ignited in his forearms, driving away the worst of the attack. "Noriko?!"

There was now answer and Genos was actually relieved. The thought of her being stuck in this ice storm was almost too much to bear. Any human, anyone with normal skin, would easily be frostbitten by this onslaught of coldness. The cyborg pushed onward, fighting against the frigid wind that threatened to blow him backwards. He tried to imagine how Saitama would approach this situation and quickly realized that he would never struggle with a cold wind. Saitama would walk through it like it was nothing.

 _I have to show Noriko that I can protect her!_ With a leap upwards, he was blown back a few feet before hovering in the air above the direction of the wind. The boosters in his shoulders allowed him to stay aloft and move forward without the pressure of Kyou's attack. _Who was he aiming that at? There are many possibilities. Noriko said that Speed o' Sound Sonic is here, but Kyona and Kenta could also be here._ Up ahead, he could see four heat signatures. Two of them were huddled close together and the other two stood next to each other. The huddled figures were facing away from him and around fifty feet away from the others.

 **Shift P.O.V**

Noriko finally managed to tear free and ducked behind a tree before the icy wind could blow her away. She curled up with her back to the tree trunk, trying to catch her breath. When Kyou attacked, he did it without any sort of warning so it nearly suffocated both her and Sonic. Now she tried to consider her next move. She wanted to get her revenge, but the knowledge that her baby could get hurt stopped her from fighting him. _He still doesn't know that it's his_ , she realized. _It just makes this worse. He won't care if I get hurt fighting him!_

The wind began to die down and Noriko's dark violet hair was left hanging wildly in her face. She readied one sword, her left hand resting against her stomach for reassurance. Letting Sonic take her away from the ranch was absolutely out of the question. Kyou was so far proving to be less help and more of an added hindrance. Noriko slowly moved to her right, peering around the tree. Her bright green eyes focused on the tall man holding onto Kyou and she knew what she had to do. Her stomach twisted in anxious knots at the idea, but it had to be done. She would have to ask Puri Puri Prisoner to help her escape the ice perimeter set up by his crush.

She looked toward Sonic and felt blood rushing to her cheeks. The icy shards of Kyou's attacks had torn away parts of his clothes, leaving a decent amount of his chest exposed. _Is he going to keep fighting like that?!_ Shaking her head, she ignored whatever he was saying to Kyou and sprinted around the tree. Noriko moved as quickly as she could, careful not to trip over any of the spikes protruding from the ground around Kyou and his companion. She leapt up to get over them, but found a dark figure slamming into her left side with force.

Her body tumbled over the ground with another body, fighting for dominance. She was slammed onto her back, the man's knees planted to either side of her hips, and the catgirl flinched when he produced three shuriken. A shattering sound told her that they had been launched at Kyou and the other man had raised an ice wall to try to protect himself. Noriko tried to raise her right hand to swipe her blade at Sonic, hoping to get him off of her. Before she could lift her arm even an inch, the heel of his hand drove into the inside of her elbow. "Ngh!"

"I don't know why you think that you can win. Especially right now." His feline tail swished violently behind him as he stared down at her, a malicious grin spreading across his face. While his left hand was now holding down her right arm, his right hand lightly rested his fingertips on her stomach. Seeing her wince, his head tilted and his pointed ears perked forward. "What's wrong, Noriko? Cat got your tongue?"

Noriko's left arm lifted and she slapped him across the face while he was distracted. Seeing the red handprint on his cheek, she felt a flicker of satisfaction. "Hnnn! Get off of me!"

"You really…shouldn't be _playing around_ …not in your condition," Kyou spoke up. He started toward them, a hand lifting and ice collecting along his fingers. "Speed o' Sound Sonic. What makes you think that you can assault a _pregnant catgirl_ …my _patient_ …our _friend_ …and get away with it?"

"She isn't my friend," Puri Puri Prisoner interrupted.

Kyou made no move to acknowledge the statement. "Get off of her before I really make you regret touching her."

The ninja kept his eyes locked on the catgirl beneath him, not once glancing toward the others. His hand was still on her stomach, feeling the strange way that it protruded. The thought of his hand being so close to something so tiny and precious, hidden away inside of her, made him begin to grin again. "I'm not going anywhere."

Grey eyes met Noriko's panicked green ones and Kyou nodded toward her. "Puri-chan…can you get my cat?"

The man beside him smiled, his eyes glittering with pure delight. "Kyou-kun, what a cute nickname! Just what I'd expect from my precious Kyou-kun!"

"It's a _pet name_ ," Kyou explained, hoping to drive the man's happiness up.

"You're so sweet, Kyou-kun! Alright; I'll save that cat-earred hussy for you. But you owe me after this~"

"Of course. And…of course…our little Samurai Catgirl will owe me after this."

The catgirl's eyes clenched shut when the larger hero came running at them. In a quick flurry of movement, Noriko suddenly found herself being held against Sonic's chest as he dodged the hero's fists. Her right blade had been dislodged from her hand in the swift movement and her left sword was still in its sheath. _Damn it! I'm basically defenseless until he lets me go! There's no way that I can unsheathe my sword while he's holding me like this._ His left arm was wrapped around her waist, pinning her to him in a way that she could not slip out of.

"I don't want to hurt you! Just put her down and accept your punishment, you bad boy!" Puri Puri Prisoner pursued him, careful not to hit the pregnant catgirl.

Noriko leaned over and sank her fangs into Sonic's arm. Unfortunately, he just gritted his teeth and then nipped harshly at her right ear. A yowl escaped her lips and Noriko twisted to snap at his neck. The two both started to growl and she managed to hook her ankle around his, turning him and slipping out of the hold of his bleeding arm. She intended to latch onto his back, but the ninja turned on reflex and sent her flying through the air.

Her body crashed through a tree and was close to hitting another when a hard metal body met hers. Arms wrapped around her and held her tightly against him as Genos looked down at her to search for injuries. She blinked up at him, her head tilted back to meet his black and gold gaze. "Hn. Genos…sorry."

"Are you alright, Noriko?" The cyborg's normally serious expression had shifted to a level of worry that she had never seen before. His jaw clenched when he looked toward the ninja that was now fighting Puri Puri Prisoner. "I apologize for not arriving sooner."

"It's…it's alright! I'm fine. I'm probably fine. It's my fault though; I should have waited for you and Saitama." She lowered her gaze as he set her down to stand on her own. Immediately, Noriko was turned to face him and found his hand beneath her chin, bringing her lips up to meet his. A chilled metal hand pressed against her lower back, drawing her to his chest, and she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. _It's been a while since we did something like this. I forgot how nice it feels._

Before the kiss could go further, Genos broke the contact and traced his cold fingertips over her cheek. "I will dispose of him. Stay here until I return for you."

"What? Hn. I'm going with you," she argued.

"I do not want you to endanger yourself or the baby."

"We'll…I mean, _I'll_ be careful. I can't just sit and wait for you to take care of my problems for me." Her tail flicked back and forth in agitation.

Genos stared down at her for a moment before giving her a nod. "If you go with me, I have one condition." He lifted her onto his back, ignoring her protests. "This way I can know that you are safe. Lock your ankles around my waist."

"Hnn. I'm not weak, you know."

"I am aware of that." He began rushing back toward the ranch, hyper aware of his surroundings and trying to determine where Sonic was. "Noriko, I know that you are able to protect yourself. Your body is more durable than any normal human's. I am not doing this for your protection; this is to protect the baby."

She sighed in frustration, but she knew that there was no way of telling him to put her down. Resting her cheek against the cool metal on the back of his shoulder, she closed her eyes. Her fingertips brushed over the front of his shirt and she felt heat begin to radiate from his chest. It permeated his back, warming her body in a soothing way that made her blush. "…thank you…"

When they reached the ranch, they found only Kyou left. The genius looked a little battered and more than a little tired, but he was keeping the ice wall intact. He gave Genos a brief glare before nodding toward the house behind him. "Come on…might as well get it over with. The sooner she's gone…the sooner I can have _peace_ again." He frowned a little from within his hood and raised a pale eyebrow. "You…don't want Saitama here for this…?"

"Hn. No, it's fine. I have Genos." She saw a certain flicker in the blonde's eyes when he looked her way. Noriko felt her cheeks heating up and frowned. "C-can we get started?"

"Of course." Kyou led the way into the house and got everything ready for an ultrasound. He took a blood sample from Noriko and asked a few questions, acting strangely professional. "So…hopefully we can tell the gender today," he started. "Are you hoping for a boy or a girl?"

The catgirl frowned again and bit at her thumbnail. "Hn. I haven't really thought about it. I'm still kind of dealing with the fact that I'm actually able to have a child."

"A… _real_ child. The _real_ way. Not like _our_ daughter." There was a hint of spite in his tone. "Kenta told you that you would never be able to have one…didn't he? When, really, all it takes is a little cat DNA and an organic male human body."

"Cat DNA?" Genos stared at Kyou, trying to determine what he meant, but he clearly could not follow the direction he was leading. Instead, he came to his own conclusion and decided that when Kenta released the vapor in front of Saitama and Metal Bat, his master had inhaled the vapor and was just subtly affected. "I see."

Noriko's feline ears flattened in irritation and gave Kyou a warning look. Of course, she had forgotten to tell him that she was pretending Saitama was the father. Not that it would stop him. _He's having way too much fun right now_ , she thought with a grimace. "So…?"

"Let's see…what sort of kitten…baby…we're dealing with." Kyou rubbed the wand-like instrument over her exposed stomach, searching for the tiny creature within. When he paused, he smirked. " _There_ you are."

"That is the baby?" Genos leaned in closer, staring at the image on the screen. The baby's tail was curled beneath them, their ears tucked in close. The figure moved slightly and the cyborg heard Noriko hiss softly. "Does it hurt?"

"N-no. It just…feels weird." She closed her eyes and felt metal fingers smoothing her hair away from her face, lips gently brushing over her nicked left ear. "Genos?"

"I am here for you, Noriko." His free hand took one of her small, pale hands and gave it a light squeeze. "I love you and I am here for you."

Color rushed to her cheeks and she squeezed back. "Th-thank you. I love you too, Genos." She let her eyes slide open, looking to the screen. "Hn. So can you tell the gender…?"

Kyou was examining the screen, frowning when he saw the way the tiny creature seem to fidget in place. "This…is a boy. Congratulations; our daughter is getting a brother." He shoved a towel in the cyborg's direction without a word and watched him from the corner of his eye. "Careful wiping that off…not too much pressure. He's…very _active_ right now. Maybe her adrenaline has something to do with it?"

"Maybe if you had done a better job of keeping intruders out, he would be calmer."


	48. Chapter 48

She beamed, holding up the newest baby clothes that she had bought. The estimated birth date was still a little ways off, but it was hard for her to contain her excitement as she looked at her growing collection of baby supplies. Over the past weeks, she had treated herself to a number of shopping sprees. There were bags, tiny baby clothes, even tinier baby shoes, stuffed animals, a stroller, bottles, and other things that she thought the baby might need. Of course, her blissful moment was shattered by an annoying voice behind her.

"What, did you get knocked up or something? I thought you were only into _girls_ ," Kenta taunted. He was standing in the doorway to her room, watching her slowly turn to glare at him over her shoulder.

Kyona sighed and shook her head. "Heh…like I could expect _you_ …to understand." A grin spread across her face as she looked to a particularly cute onesie that she had customized. There was a small hole cut near the bottom to thread the baby's feline tail through and a cute gender neutral cat face on the chest. She giggled when she imagined presenting it to her crush. _She's going to…absolutely_ _love_ _this! All of this! And then…then she'll see! I can be a good match for her! I can take care of her and her baby! I'll be a better second parent than any of those guys!_

Kenta's dark feline tail curved at the end somewhat stiffly and he smirked. "Huhuhuh! Is it just wishful thinking then? You wish you had a baby? I thought biological clocks didn't kick in until _middle age_!" He was struck squarely in his chest by a thick thread of electricity and his mechanical body froze in place, trapping him.

She stood gracefully from where she had been crouching near the bed and turned to him with a bright grin. "Kenta-sensei…you really have _no idea_ …how to talk to girls. No _wonder_ you weren't popular in high school!" She strode over to the doorway and reached up, letting her left index finger hover just above the cyborg's nose. It was a silent threat, of course. Her new cybernetic left arm conducted her electricity much better than her flesh and blood right arm. It even magnified it if she wanted it to. "Kenta-sensei…what do you have to say now?"

His jaw was able to move now and he gritted his teeth. "You little bitch!"

"Heh…I'd be careful…extra, super careful….how you talk to me. My father is the one paying to keep you alive now… _he's_ your only form of protection from the Hero Association. If you offend _me_ …who knows what might happen to _you_? I guess maybe…I could break you down for scrap metal…if I really wanted to. So what do you say?"

"Why do you have baby stuff?" he demanded.

Kyona released him from her electricity and saw his body fall lax onto the floor, unmoving. All of the power that had been used to move his limbs had been drained and now coursed through her veins, along her arms. "My sweet, little Nya is having a baby…and I am going to be the perfect second mother! Just you wait and see! She'll finally see my potential and accept me and love me!"

 **Shift P.O.V**

Noriko was hesitant to tell Koneko about the baby. A second month had passed before she even attempted to explain it to her. By this point, she was halfway through the estimated gestation period. She had spent the past weeks dodging monsters and Sonic as well as paying weekly visits to Kyou to document the baby's growth. Sitting at the table now, she frowned down at her stomach. The pale skin was stretching tightly beneath her shirt, the bump much more noticeable. She looked over at Koneko and frowned, her feline ears drawing back.

The younger catgirl was staring at Noriko's stomach, paying little attention to the fact that she had just singlehandedly devoured an entire box of cookies on her own. "Why does your stomach look like that?"

She winced at the question and looked away. "Hn. It's complicated." Her feline ears twitched at the sound of footsteps and soon she felt a warm, solid chest against her back. Noriko was gently drawn onto a lap, color rushing to her cheeks as she felt a metal hand lightly rest on her stomach.

"Koneko, you are going to have a brother soon," Genos bluntly told the girl.

Pale green eyes stared at the two older heroes for a long moment and she slowly tilted her head. "Brother? Hn. Zenko-chan has a brother. Is my brother going to be like him?"

This left Noriko slightly taken aback and she had to try hard not to laugh. "No. Probably not. He won't be older than you."

Again, Koneko gave them a blank stare. "How do brothers work?"

"Metal Bat is almost an adult and he is older than Zenko because he was born years before she was. Your brother will be born after you and he will be born differently. When your brother is born, he will be a baby," Genos explained.

Noriko listened to him continue to try to explain for the next ten minutes, frowning. _I sometimes forget that she was born differently._ _Of course, she wouldn't know about how actual birth works. So she really doesn't even know that the baby has a mother and a father, right?_ After listening to the two go back and forth for a while, she finally sighed. "I'm still hungry."

Koneko looked toward the empty cookie container with a hint of disappointment. "I'm hungry, too. Where's Saitama-sensei?"

"Hn. I don't know. I wasn't really paying attention when he left."

"He was going to King's to play some games. Do you want to go to the store with me, Koneko? I need to get ingredients for dinner." Genos held Noriko gently, his hand still resting on the bump in her lower abdomen.

"Yeah! I got paid so I want to get some snacks to have with Saitama-sensei tonight! I'll be ready in a minute!" Koneko excitedly went off to the bathroom to brush her hair.

The cyborg stood and offered a hand to Noriko, helping her stand as well. When he saw the puzzled look on her face, he frowned. "The Hero Association has been sending checks for Koneko since she moved in. I did not know if you were aware or not so I did not bring it up sooner."

"Hnn. It's just weird to think that she actually has a paying job as a hero." Noriko let him help her put on a jacket, but silently swore to herself that she would do it herself next time. _Ever since he saw the ultrasound, he's been hovering around me more than usual. I'm sure that if I was a normal girl, I might not mind, but it just makes me feel like he thinks I'm weak._

The walk to the store was filled with Koneko asking more questions. The strangest, by far, was when she suddenly looked to Genos and asked, "So what exactly is a baby?"

The blonde stared back at her, unsure of how to explain what a baby was. He was sure that she had seen one before. "You should ask Noriko."

The older catgirl frowned, her ears drawing back in irritation. "Hn. Babies are like…tiny, little creatures that have to be protected."

At this, Koneko tilted her head. "I was never a baby, but you protected me from that creep Kenta."

"Well, not everything that needs protection is a baby. But every baby needs protection. Does that make sense?" A look at the younger catgirl quickly answered her question. "Just think of the calves at the ranch. They're smaller than the cows, right? And they need to be protected from danger."

Koneko nodded. "That's why I left Kyou-san in charge of the ranch."

 _I don't think there's any way that I can get her to really understand._ Running her fingers through her dark violet hair, she sighed. "Koneko…what kind of snacks do you want to get?"

When they got to the store, she let the others go in ahead of her, promising Genos that she would join them soon. Leaning against the wall outside of the building, the catgirl pressed a hand to her stomach. Inside, the baby was moving. He seemed to dislike holding still for long and she found it hard to sleep when he constantly shifted. With a grimace, she realized that he was very much like his father. _If Sonic ever finds out that this is his, how will he react? What if he tries to take the baby? Or what if he's angry? Either way, I think it's more dangerous for him to know than for him to stay oblivious._

Noriko had her head bowed, looking down at her stomach. She sniffed at the air, trying to discern if the ninja was anywhere in the vicinity. The past month, Genos had been doing a good job of keeping him from reaching Noriko. A sniff at the air showed nothing other than human smells. No cat people. Relaxing a little, she pushed off from the brick wall and checked her cellphone for any sort of message. The most recent was from Kyou, but she knew for a fact that it was not sent by him. It had an image of him and his new, close personal friend Puri Puri Prisoner so she knew that it was sent by the older hero.

As she turned to start walking into the store, she felt a hand suddenly on her stomach and yelped. The catgirl jolted a little and twisted, preparing to hit someone. Instead, she found a hand catching her wrist and a blank stare meeting her green eyes. "S-Saitama?"

"I didn't think I'd scare you that bad. Oh. That's cute; your tail is all puffed up." He tilted his head when he saw her blushing and took a step closer. "Hey, so what were you doing? It kind of looked like you were just spacing off."

"I wasn't-! Hnn. I mean, I _was_ , but I was thinking about something, too." Her ears flattened, tail swishing to the side as she tried to pull her wrist free. His palm was really warm against her skin and it was making her blush a bright pink.

"So how's the little guy?" The hand on her stomach rubbed very, very gently.

"Hn. He's… _active_. Like always."

"Aww. He's just excited, aren't you, little guy?" Letting go of her now, Saitama took a step back and pushed his hands into his pockets. "What are you doing out here anyway?"

She glanced toward the store. "Genos and Koneko are getting groceries. I told them that I'd be in there soon so-"

"Does it take three people to get groceries?" A particularly sheepish smile began to form and he stepped closer. "Hey. On my way back from King's, I ran into Mumen Rider. He said something about helping round up some stray cats in the ghost town area. I wasn't going to help, but you look like you need something to do. Want to go with me?" He saw her glance toward the store again and his smile fell. "Just text Genos to tell him that you're with me. I've seen you staring out the window a lot. You're bored, right? Cats get bored when they don't have a way to burn off energy and entertain themselves."

Biting at a thumbnail, she shrugged. "Yeah, well. It's a cat thing, I guess."

"I just thought you needed something fun to do."

"I guess it couldn't hurt. Maybe if I burn off some energy, he'll calm down a little." Noriko sent a quick message to Genos, but began walking before she even began typing. If she lingered around the store, he would definitely come out and try to insist on her staying. "So is Mumen Rider already there?"

"I think he was getting some cat treats to lure them out. You don't like those, right?" He saw an indignant look cross her face and snickered. "I've never seen you eat cat treats, but I thought I'd ask anyway." The man reached over to ruffle her hair, his fingertips brushing over the back of her pointed feline ears. A soft purr left her and he smiled in satisfaction.

They stopped at the apartment for him to change into his hero outfit and Noriko took the opportunity to grab a snack from the refrigerator. She found some rice balls that Genos had made earlier that day and grimaced. _I feel kind of guilty, but I'm so hungry._ Even as she settled at the table with her snack, her stomach growled loudly. "Hnn. I think him constantly moving is what makes me so hungry," she murmured. She kept her gaze averted from Saitama while he got ready, but could hear him rustling around behind her.

"Does he ever calm down?"

"Just for a little while at night, but Kyou said that the closer he gets to birth, the more active he's going to be. I don't want to think about when he starts moving his tail around in there." Noriko sank her fangs into a rice ball and chewed with a frown. "I don't know what I'll do if that makes me even hungrier. What if I-?"

"Did you pick out a name yet?" He was finally dressed and plopped down beside her, grabbing one of the other rice balls.

"Hn. Genos got me some books of names, but…it's kind of difficult to name someone you don't know. I can't know what he's going to be like. I might end up naming him something that really doesn't suit him." Noriko finished her rice ball and sighed, stopping herself from devouring the rest. "What do you think?"

"Huh? Uh, well I guess I'd just wait until he's born then. Some people do that, right? Just name him on the spot when you know what he's like. I think that would probably be okay." Saitama grabbed another rice ball and began eating with no hesitation. "So did you tell Koneko?"

"Genos did. I didn't know when I should tell her so he just blurted it out today."

"He probably should've let you do that yourself. She's your kid. Did you tell them that it's Sonic's?"

Her tail flicked back and forth at the tip, her ears drawing back. "I don't think I want them to know. The less people that know, the better. I mean…it's not like I want him to know that the baby is his."

"So we're sticking with the story we have?" He saw her shoot him a somewhat irritated look and simply stared back at her blankly. "I don't have a problem with it."

Noriko slouched, releasing a sigh. "Sorry. I'm just…frustrated. With other stuff." She felt an arm go around her waist and her body was pulled to lean against his side. "Hn. What? I'm calm now." Her bright green eyes half-closed as she nuzzled her cheek against his shoulder, purring softly. _This is awkward, no matter how you look at it. I'm having him pose as the baby's father. How long can that really last? I shouldn't make him do this._ He leaned down, giving the top of her head a brief kiss. "Hn?"

"I didn't think I'd ever have a kid," he started. "And even though he's not really mine, I'm still going to treat him like he is. I mean, what kind of bad guy would leave a kid without a dad, right? I'm actually a little excited. It's been a while since I felt something like this." His hand rested on her stomach and he felt the baby moving again. "Are you sure that doesn't hurt?"

She snickered and buried her face in his shoulder. "It doesn't hurt. Just feels weird."

"It's probably going to feel really weird when he starts moving his tail, right?"


	49. Chapter 49

When they found Mumen Rider, Noriko had to smother a laugh. He was on the ground, stretching his arm out beneath an old dumpster in an effort to coax out a hiding kitten. "You should have waited for us," she commented.

Her words made him jump a little in surprise, but he remained where he was until his fingers closed on a soft, fluffy body. He drew the kitten out by its scruff and when he straightened to look over, his cheeks went pink. "Oh…um…this is awkward."

Saitama's eyes were on the kitten in his hand so he missed the man's embarrassed expression. "Nya-chan's right. I could've moved that dumpster so you could get to it easier." He held out a hand and took the kitten from him. "So do you have cages?"

"Y-yeah. They're over there," he replied, pointing to a large stack of crates. "The animal shelter is going to send someone when I have most of them rounded up. I really appreciate the help, you guys."

Noriko saw him look toward her and then quickly look away, rubbing the back of his neck. "Hn…is there something on my face?"

"No! It's nothing like that. I just didn't realize that you were…" Mumen Rider looked directly at her bulging stomach now, unsure of what to say.

"Oh…right." She rest a hand on the bump, feeling slight movement within. "Koneko just found out today so…I guess she couldn't have told you."

"You…um…you look like you're five months along though."

"The way Kyou explained it…hn…he said the gestation for a cat child should be around four months. This is month number two." Her ears flattened as she sighed in frustration, her tail twitching. "Honestly, I don't know how a normal human could handle going through this for nine months! I'm constantly hungry, he's always moving around in there and when I get excited, it gets even worse. I'll be glad when it's over."

The male hero started walking down the alley, knowing that she was walking with him. "Um…so what are you going to do when he's born? And who's the father? I didn't think that Genos could-"

"I-it's not Genos." She frowned, biting at a thumbnail as she walked. Her ears perked up and twitched at the sound of movement, her nose twitching as the scent of other cats reached her. "There are two of them behind a crate up ahead."

"Thanks." He jogged ahead of her to scoop up both cats, finding them surprisingly weak and thin. Carrying the two back to Noriko, he offered her one. She accepted it and the creature immediately started nuzzling the top of its head against her chin. "Where did these cats come from?"

"Oh. Well, I was helping someone in the city and they said that the ghost town was full of abandoned cats. Some of them aren't fixed so they keep having…kittens." He awkwardly glanced toward her stomach and frowned. "Sorry." She shrugged and rubbed behind the cat's ear. "I contacted the animal shelter and they agreed to take as many as I can catch and try to give them good homes."

"That's really nice." Noriko looked down the alley at Saitama, who was waiting for them with an open crate. "Do you like cats, Mumen Rider?"

It was a sort of awkward question since he worked so closely with Koneko. "Well, yeah. They can be really cute. And they're good hunters." He averted his gaze as they continued onward. "I started reading about cats after Koneko and I started working together."

She half-smiled at this and shook her head. "It's not weird. Hn. Saitama and Genos did the same thing when I moved in with them. Just know the difference between a cat and a catgirl."

Immediately, he appeared puzzled. "Did something happen?"

Her ears drew back as she settled the stray cat into the open crate held by Saitama. "Genos gave me a dead bird as a gift on at least two separate occasions."

Saitama smiled as the second cat was put in the crate and he closed it. "I remember that. He really thought that you wanted them, Nya-chan. You should have seen how excited he was when he found them."

"So he didn't kill them himself?" Mumen Rider asked.

"Huh? No, if he wanted to give her something that he killed, it would've been way bigger," the bald hero replied. He set a hand on Noriko's stomach, rubbing it gently. "How's the little guy? Is he still moving a lot?"

Noriko blushed pink and nodded once. "Yeah…he's really excited about something. You don't think he can sense the cats, do you?"

He shrugged and saw Mumen Rider staring at where his hand was. "Oh. Uh…yeah. I'm the kid's father."

"Oh."

"What? Why do you look surprised?"

"Nothing. I just…I thought she was…I guess I thought it might be Sonic's." The hero saw Noriko's ears draw back and immediately knew the truth, but the suddenly serious look on Saitama's face told him to just go along with it. "Well…congratulations."

The three heroes continued to track down cats all over the ghost town area for the next two hours. Noriko had gone off by herself to track some cats when she heard a familiar meow. She saw a familiar one eyed cat trot across the street ahead of her and grimaced. "Mittens?" Jogging up to the area, she was surprised to find Mittens sitting on the corner waiting for her. As she scooped the cat into her arms, the creature began to purr.

 _How long was she out of the apartment? I guess maybe I haven't been paying that much attention to her. I'm still not used to her being around so it's weird when she is in the apartment._ Her long violet hair was blown into disarray by a violent wind and she closed her eyes against the dust that rose. Tucking herself behind a dumpster, she held the cat to her chest. She intended to wait there for the wind to die down, but her attention was quickly grabbed by a heavy figure in white dropping down onto the street.

Thankfully she was in the alley around the corner so she was hidden from the figure. The cement in the road was cracked from the weight of the newcomer and she felt her blood boil when the dust settled. Kenta's body had received an upgrade. His limbs were now equipped with sharp spikes along his forearms, ending at his elbow. His black feline tail was equipped with a long, sharp blade. His claws were much longer and sharper than before. He turned his head to the left, his pointed ears twitching back.

Kenta began walking down the street, blissfully unaware of the catgirl hiding near the dumpster. "Huhuhuh! Where is that _hero whore_? I can't wait to take her out and rip that little abomination out of her stomach!"

 _Damn it!_ The violet fur on her tail bristled as she heard his heavy footsteps moving down the street. She knew that she had to get away from the area. Kenta was a formidable opponent even when she was not pregnant. _I have to protect my baby! I have to get to Saitama before he notices me!_ Still clutching Mittens to her chest, Noriko began to quietly move down the alley to look for her friends.

"There you are!" Sharp claws nicked Noriko's neck as Kenta grabbed it and hurled her out of the alley. He watched her skid over the rough concrete, clutching the now trembling feline close to her chest and keeping an arm crossed over her stomach. The cyborg was quickly upon her, tangling a hand in her violet hair and yanking her head back to expose her neck. "Huhuh! Look how _pathetic_ you are! The great Samurai Catgirl shaking with fear and holding a cat! I heard that you got knocked up and I just had to see it for myself!"

"Let me go! Hn! Get away from me!"

"Shut up!" Kenta slammed her head against the hard ground, drool running from the corner of his mouth. Blood ran down the side of her face and she bared her fangs, hissing angrily. "So whose little brat is it, _hero whore_?"

"Hnn. I'm not-!"

"Answer the question!" He forced her head against the ground again, harder, and pressed the tips of his sharp claws to her stomach. "I'm going to cut the brat out of your belly! You might as well tell me what hero was stupid enough to knock up my creation and make that little abomination!"

Noriko twisted violently and released Mittens so that her hands were free. The cat immediately launched herself at the cyborg, clawing frantically at his face. The artificial flesh gave way a bit too easily beneath her flaws, leaving a gaping flap of skin-colored silicone to hang over his metal cheek. There were slices across his forehead, the bridge of his nose, and over his lips as well. She was grabbed by the neck and thrown aside carelessly, but Noriko managed to catch her before she could make contact with the hard cement.

The cat scurried up and onto her shoulder, hissing fiercely at her old owner. Though it was clear that Kenta did not recognize her. _I have to get back to Saitama and Mumen Rider._ Noriko tried to ignore the painful throbbing in the side of her head, the blood wetting her violet hair and sticking it to her scalp. _Damn it. This really hurts._ Pressing a hand to her stomach, she felt that the baby was moving more than usual.

"You think that you can get away?! Your little _girlfriend_ gave me some upgrades and I'm going to use them to take you down, bitch!"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Noriko began running down the street, knowing that this could only end badly. _I'm going to get hurt; that's a given at this point. I can't engage him in a fight because it will put the baby in danger! I have to just do my best to keep this little guy alive!_ Mittens' claws were sinking into her skin through her shirt and jacket, clinging to her shoulder and back for dear life. Tears of panic began to form in her eyes at the thought of Mittens or the baby being hurt.

Kenta sprinted after her, wiping drool from his lips as he watched her hips move with each step. He lunged, grabbing for her tail, but she moved it just before his hand could close on it. With a scowl, he lifted his right hand and activated something deadly. The wrist panels opened and expanded into a small cylinder that would produce an intense blast of flame when it was ready. The thought of her burning alive in the street, taking the pesky cat and baby with her, brought him to a delirious high. His lips curled into a cruel smile as he picked up the pace a little.

She could hear him right behind her. She felt him swiping at her tail and it brought forth a rush of fear. _I can't let him get me! I can't let him hurt them!_ Noriko opened her mouth to scream for Saitama, but was stopped by the air being forced from her lungs. An arm crossed her abdomen, just above the baby bump, and she was knocked backwards off her feet. The momentum kept her from smacking onto the ground, but she struggled to regain her breath.

Sonic's foot slammed into Kenta's throat with force, sending him flying backwards as flames burst from his right hand. The ninja's feline ears were perked forward, tail swishing with excitement. When he felt he catgirl trembling against his side, he raised an eyebrow. "What are you so afraid of? I'm here now."

"Y-you just…I couldn't…" Noriko gasped, trying desperately to steady her breathing. She subconsciously clung to his arm, not sure that she could stand on her own now. When she finally felt that she could talk without struggling, she glared up at him. "You could've hurt the baby! If you had grabbed me lower, you would have-!"

"But I didn't." He inadvertently touched her stomach and felt the active baby moving within. Sonic began to grin, feeling something strange when he felt the child moving. It was almost like a feeling of attachment. The feline tail behind him curled at the end as he felt one of the limbs hit against his hand through the catgirl. "Boy?"

"Hn. Yeah, it's a boy. Not that it should matter to you." She pulled out of his hold as Kenta pushed himself free of what had once been an office building. The cyborg catman glared first at Sonic and then at Noriko before drawing a thumb across his throat threateningly. She hissed in response, baring her fangs and taking a defensive stance.

"Huhuhuh! I get it now! It wasn't a hero at all, was it?! This idiot was so desperate to make you his that he-!" His voice came out very high pitched and electronic, with hints of static.

"If you keep talking…I'll tear out your throat. Or what's left of it," Noriko snarled. Even from a hundred feet away, she could see that Sonic's kick had damaged the man's mechanical throat and voice box. The neck appeared dented and cracked, sparks flying from a tear in the silicone covering.

"Just stay back," Sonic ordered, putting out an arm in front of her. "I'll take care of this. Just stay here and give me my payment when I'm done."

 **Shift P.O.V**

Genos had some regrets. When Koneko began asking about babies again while on a walk to the park, he pointed out a woman with a stroller and said that a baby was inside. Immediately, the young catgirl jogged over and peered inside without a word to the woman. He hurried after her, grabbing the back of her jacket to draw her away from the baby. "I apologize. She wanted to know what a baby looked like."

The woman, clearly very confused by this, attempted an awkward sort of smile. "Oh. Well, okay. This is my daughter Chiyoko. She was born a few months ago."

Koneko stared down at the baby. The infant was wearing a somewhat fancy pink and white dress with a little bow headband in her sparse hair. She blinked up at the catgirl, staring in wonder at her pointed ears. "This is a baby? She's so tiny though!"

At this, the woman giggled. "Well they don't feel tiny coming out." She looked at Genos and blushed. "Oh! Aren't you the Demon Cyborg?"

"He's my senpai," Koneko replied quite seriously. "My mom's having a baby soon. My brother. Is he going to look like this, Genos-senpai?"

"No. Your brother will be a boy so he will not look like this." He frowned slightly and started to guide Koneko away without a word to the woman. "You cannot run up to strangers, Koneko. It is dangerous."

"Huh? Why is it dangerous?" She tilted her head, frowning as well.

"Some strangers are dangerous. Some strangers take children."

"But I'm strong! I'm a hero! And my brother will be a hero, too! I'm going to teach him!"


	50. Chapter 50

Noriko tried to stay out of the fight, but Kenta was determined to kill her. No matter how hard Sonic fought to keep him away from the catgirl, he kept forcing his way back to her. She was fighting alongside Sonic when Kenta's tail whipped across her face, opening a cut across her cheek bones and the bridge of her nose. She fell back, clutching her bleeding face and hissing. Mittens had been sent flying off her shoulder and landed on her feet, sprinting down the street.

Seeing her injured only further fueled the ninja beside her. He attacked Kenta relentlessly, damaging the cyborg's abdomen and sending sparks flying up. "Who said that you could touch her?"

"Huhuhuh! You're really that attached to her?! How _weak_ do you have to be?" Kenta leapt back, brandishing his claws. He watched Sonic closely, his crimson eyes narrowed. "What are you going to do, Speed o' Sound Sonic? Are you going to keep defending her, even after I've ripped off all your limbs?"

"You really think that you can win this?" The man felt a grin tug at the corners of his lips, displaying his sharp feline fangs. "You can keep fighting me all you want, but your body is cheap. It's going to break eventually and when it does, I'm going to smash your brain and end this once and for all." He put himself between the cyborg and the catgirl, his instinct to protect her becoming absurdly strong.

She wiped the blood from her face and scowled. Kenta had managed to slash her arms in the struggles before, but had so far missed hitting her stomach. _I have to keep this baby safe. I have to get away from him! Can Sonic hold him off this time? I don't know how he's able to push past him, but he's done it before. Twice already. I need to get to Saitama._ Noriko kept her eyes on Kenta as she started to turn with the intention to run. She sprinted down the street with a burst of adrenaline from her injury, immediately hearing the cyborg's voice behind her.

"Where do you think you're going, hero whore?! I'm going to tear that little bastard out of your stomach and stomp it into the ground!"

Noriko made the horrible mistake of looking over her shoulder and everything after that happened very fast. Kenta rushed at her with inhuman speed and Sonic ran to meet him. The ninja was slashed across the chest by claws and shoved aside, only to bounce back to attack from the right. Kenta's heavy body collided with the ground and cracked the pavement before Sonic leapt ono his chest, pointing a blade at his already damaged throat. Kenta's leg came up, forcefully dislodging him and turned, crawling toward Noriko at an insane speed.

She took several steps back and finally leapt backwards to avoid slashing claws. The catgirl saw him lunging toward her and lifted a leg to meet his face with a horrific crunching sound. He gripped her ankle and pulled hard, his other hand sinking its claws deep into her thigh. The tail blade sank into her calf muscle and she screamed at the pain of it tearing through her flesh. She was trapped now; forced to face her greatest enemy and feeling despair settle in the pit of her stomach. Gritting her teeth, she crossed her arms over her midsection and began to growl.

Sonic saw this and knew that he had to get Kenta off of her without risking her being further injured. If Kenta knew that he was coming, he could do something unspeakable. He readied his blade, knowing what he had to do. Kenta's speed had been boosted by his most recent upgrades so he would need to be even faster. All he needed for motivation was to look at Noriko's face. Her features were twisted with anguish, her arms desperately trying to protect her baby as the cyborg catman's claws and tail blade dug deeper into her flesh.

The pain spreading through her body was unbearable, but she knew that she had to do whatever it took to keep the baby safe. With a snarl, she lifted a hand and her fingers dug at the silicone covering his face, tearing at the material. He grabbed her wrist, wrenching her hand away from him and in the process ripping away his human façade. Beneath the silicone was metal plating and wiring, the crimson eyes staring down at her without eyelids. Fury filled the enemy as he tore his claws and blade free, gripping her throat with one hand. She kicked at his chest as she was lifted off her feet, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"You little bitch! I'll be doing the world a favor by taking you out! You and the little brat inside of you! I always preferred Project Koneko. She'll be the perfect base material for my catgirl army and if she disobeys me, I'll just remind her of the time I killed her mother!" Kenta shoved his long claws deep into her chest and tore downward.

Noriko was choking and grabbing at his hand, desperately trying to make him release her. Blood ran down her chest and stomach, leaking from the corner of her mouth. She felt her body begin to spasm as pain blinded her. Oil suddenly splashed upon her face and the tight hold on her throat loosened. She was dropped onto the ground, curling up in a ball and screaming at the excruciating pain in her chest. The flesh was torn and bloody from her sternum down to her navel. Noriko began to sob as she saw that the wound extended to the bump where her baby was. "No! No, no, no!" She placed both hands over it, trying to the stop the bleeding as tears blurred her vision. "No! Damn it! You bastard! You…fucking bastard! I'll kill you!"

She dragged herself over the hard ground, her fingers blindly reaching for some part of him. When she made contact with a solid form, she began ruthlessly slamming her fist into it, screaming at him. Her fingers were slicked with blood and something else. Something much darker. Still sobbing, she shook her head and drew away. "You bastard! You piece of shit!"

"Nya?! My little Nya! No, no, no!" Kyona's voice pierced the otherwise silent street. She was soon at Noriko's side, holding her tightly and trying to wipe the blood from her face. "Nya, it's…it's going to be okay! _I'm_ here now! I'm… _right here_ …and I'll protect you from that bastard! Sonic, help me!" She continued to wipe at Noriko's face with a handkerchief, trying to dry her tears as well.

When Noriko was able to see, she had trouble processing what was going on. Kenta's headless body was sitting a foot away from her with dents in the chest and open neck. Sonic was standing over it, glowering at a man in a suit that stood holding Kenta's head. The mouth was moving, but no sound came out as he stared up at the man. Sonic was saying something to the man, but it was being ignored. The man seemed completely intent on Kenta's head until he heard Kyona speak.

"Father, how…the _hell_ …could you let this happen to my Nya?! You said…that she would be kept _safe_! You _promised_ me! You _promised_ …that _I_ could _have_ her! You _promised_ that she wouldn't be hurt!" the older girl screamed at him.

He frowned and tucked Kenta's head under his arm. "I don't know why you're calling me 'father'. I don't have a daughter anymore."

Consciousness was slowly fading and Noriko fought to try to stay awake. Arms were lifting her, but she was unable to tell who was carrying her. She heard Kyona saying something to Sonic and she sounded angry. "Hn…my baby…" she managed to mutter.

"We're taking you somewhere safe," Sonic told her. "Just don't fall asleep."

"I'm sorry, Nya! I'm…so, so, sorry that that bastard did this! I'll…make it up to you! I _promise_! I'll do whatever I have to…and make it up to you!" Kyona told her.

"S-Saitama and…Mumen Rider…were with me. C-can someone tell them…?"

"I'll tell them! I'm…on it! Sonic, you're in charge! Don't you _dare_ let my darling Nya die!" Kyona separated from them, running down the street to search for the heroes.

Sonic held her tightly, looking down at her injured body. He scowled and began to run, intent on reaching the ranch and forcing Kyou to save her life. If he had only been faster, he might have stopped Kenta from tearing into her. He might have been able to save her and the baby. "I chopped off his head," he told her, hoping to make her feel better. "I came upon behind him and took off his head with my katana when I saw him hurt you."

"…th-thank you…" With what strength she had, she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. He was holding her tightly already and this just further ensured her safety, but she also wanted to feel the warmth of his body against hers. She felt a chill running through her and knew that it was from blood loss. "Hn. He isn't dead, is he?"

"The head rolled off and that man took it. I'll find him again and end him," he promised. He gritted his teeth, feeling his feline senses begin to fade. The vapor was wearing off, after a month and several fights. This fight with Kenta had taken the last bit of his cat strength and reflexes.

 **Shift P.O.V**

Saitama knew that something was wrong the second he saw Kyona. For one, he had no idea that she was in the area. For two, her shirt, arms, and hands were covered in blood. He saw tears streaming down her cheeks and tilted his head. _She actually looks like a normal girl right now._ He stepped between her and Mumen Rider when she ran up to them and waited for her to catch her breath. "What's up, Grey-chan?"

"Grey-chan? Just…who the _hell_ …do you think you're _talking_ to, you _bald loser_?!"

Mumen Rider gave her a wary look up and down, holding a kitten in his arms. "Are you alright? Were you attacked?"

"Wait a second. Where's Nya-chan?"

"That's…why I came here. You have to take me to my brother… _immediately_. My little Nya is clinging to life right now because of that bastard Kenta and I need to know that my darling is going to be okay!" Kyona gave him a firm look, telling him that she was not going to take 'no' for an answer.

"Nya-chan got hurt?" he asked, looking up and down the street.

"Kenta came looking for her…when he found out about the baby! He tried to kill them both! You have to take me to my brother! Sonic is already taking her there so Kyou-nii can try to save them so just-!"

"Mumen Rider, can you take her to the ranch? I'm going ahead." Saitama began running full speed in the direction of the ranch. He felt almost panicked, thinking about his catgirl fighting Kenta in her current condition. _What was Sonic doing here? And where's Kenta now?_ He was quickly approaching the ranch and reached it just as she was being carried inside by Sonic. The ninja was so focused on her that he seemed to not notice Saitama at first.

It was worse than what he had imagined. Her chest was cut from her sternum to her bellybutton and he immediately feared for both her and the baby. _She's really durable, but even she would be messed up by something like this._ He followed them in and swiftly took her from Sonic, setting her down on the first soft surface that he could find. "Nya-chan. Hey. Are you awake? Can you hear me?"

Her bright green eyes half-opened and she parted her lips to speak. Blood leaked out, a sharp crimson against her rapidly paling flesh. "S-Saitama…the baby…"

"Kyou? Hey, hurry up! She's not doing well!" he called over his shoulder. He could sense Sonic standing behind him, but ignored the man. "It's going to be okay, alright? Here. Squeeze my hand to help you not think about the pain, okay?" He felt her immediately give his hand a squeeze, but then her tight grip faltered. It was obvious that her strength was rapidly fading. The ninja left the room to look for Kyou and he was left alone with the catgirl. He moved his free hand to pet behind her feline ears, trying to soothe her and quietly reassuring her. "You'll be okay. Kyou's really smart, right? He'll be able to fix this and if he can't, I think Genos's doctor could probably help."

She shook her head, tears rolling down her cheeks. "His doctor…doesn't do stuff like this. He said before…he can't help me until it's too late…for my body to keep going. And I doubt he could save the baby."

He glanced toward the door, listening for signs that the others were coming. It was silent outside. "I'm going to call Genos, okay? I'm not leaving you; I'll be right here."

"O-okay."

"Wait. So where's Kenta?"

"Sonic…cut his head off…his body is still in the street in the ghost town…and Grey-san's father took his head…he…disowned her so…I don't…know…"

 **Shift P.O.V**

Noriko had finally lost consciousness, the darkness claiming her. It was a horrible form of sleep, filled with pain and nightmares. She woke screaming and found herself lying on a couch in the ranch home. Her shirt and bra had been removed, replaced with slightly bloody bandages wrapping up and down her abdomen. She placed a hand against her stomach and sighed when she felt the baby moving. Tears of relief sprang to her eyes and she felt a smile tug at her lips. "You're okay. You're really okay. I can't believe it. You must have inherited my durability and Sonic's strength, huh?"

"What was that?" The voice came from the doorway and made her turn her head. Sonic stared down at her stomach, his arms crossed and a deep frown on his face. "Is it mine?"

She scowled and looked away. "As far as anyone's concerned, he's Saitama's."

"If it's mine, I have a right to know."

"I don't want him growing up to be an assassin," she snarled. "I don't want him thinking that it's okay to do what you do." Noriko blinked and he was suddenly standing over her, gripping her chin to make her look at him. Color rushed to her cheeks and she growled quietly. "Hn. You lost your ears and tail," she pointed out.

"The vapor wore off. I have more though, if you really like seeing me that way," he taunted. The ninja sat on the edge of the couch, staying very close to her. His free hand rested on her stomach and he felt a push against his fingertips from within her. "He's pretty strong for a kitten."

"He just has some cat genes; he's mostly human." Noriko closed her eyes and leaned back against the cushion behind her. "Thank you for helping us."

"You're still mine. I wasn't about to let him get away with hurting you." As much as he wanted to stay with her, he felt that itch for the vapor beginning to gnaw at him. He grinned and leaned down, kissing her forehead. "I'm going for another dose. I'll be back. For both of you."

The second that he was gone, she pushed herself to stand and limped over to the doorway. Her thigh and calf had been bandaged, but still ached horribly from Kenta's claws and tail blade. She looked outside, hoping to find Kyou so she could ask about her condition. Instead, she found Saitama trying to break up a fight between Kyou and his twin. The hero gave her a friendly wave, abandoning his task and leaving them to continue the vicious battle.

"Hey, Nya-chan! Feeling better? I got really worried for a while there. You have to be more careful, okay?" He touched her stomach and smiled. "And our little guy is fine."


	51. Chapter 51

"So why…on earth…did you bring _her_ here?" Kyou demanded, an icy glare directed at his twin sister.

Kyona had immediately grabbed Noriko in a hug when she noticed the catgirl leave the house and glared back at her brother. " _I'm_ here with my cute little Nya."

"You don't have any reason to be here," he continued. "And… _your_ …cute, little Nya? I don't remember her saying that she was with _you_ now. In fact…every time we talk…she never even _mentions_ you. So, really, you don't have _any_ claim to her, do you?"

Noriko could feel static electricity moving up and down Kyona's arms and carefully pulled away from her. "Hn. Kyou, she's here because your father disowned her. He picked Kenta over her."

"Is that true?" He looked to Saitama, raising a pale grey eyebrow.

"Huh? Uh. I don't know. I wasn't there when Kenta attacked. I think I heard Sonic say something like that though." The bald hero glanced from one twin to the other and finally settled his gaze on Noriko. "Hey, Nya-chan. I think we should probably go home; you're still injured."

A hand subconsciously pressed to her abdomen and she winced. The slashes from Kenta were still bleeding a little and she was unsure of what was beneath the bandages that covered them. She gave Saitama a nod, but frowned. Her feline ears drew back and she looked at Kyona. "Hn. What are you going to do, Grey-san?" She knew that a decision had to be made quickly. Sonic now knew that the baby was his and he had disappeared to get another dose of vapor to make him part cat. He would be back soon.

Kyona stuck out her tongue at her brother and linked her human arm with Noriko's. "I can't stay with Kyou-nii… _obviously_ …so I don't have any choice. I'm staying with my cute, little Nya~" She leaned over, rubbing her cheek against Noriko's and beaming.

It was at this moment that a familiar figure came into view on the path leading to the ranch house. Genos was moving faster than Kyona could register and soon had Noriko lifted in his arms and was departing the ranch. Noriko wrapped both arms around his neck, startled by his sudden appearance and action. _What is he doing?! And how did he know where we were? Does he know about what happened? He has to, right?_

The ranch soon disappeared into the distance as the catgirl buried her face in the crook of his neck. He was holding her tightly, his black and gold eyes focused on the horizon. The blonde cyborg offered no explanation as to where they were going or what he was doing. Noriko had to simply guess that he was taking her somewhere safe. Her eyes clenched shut, tail wrapping loosely around his arm. The wound on her abdomen was throbbing and tears sprang to her eyes. "G-Genos? Where are we going?" she finally forced out.

"I am taking you somewhere safe. I will protect you until the baby is born. I know that you are trying to be careful, but you still need protection. I have told you before that you can rely on me to protect you."

 **Shift P.O.V**

Saitama stared after Genos and Noriko, seemingly unfazed. "Okay so I guess she's going somewhere with Genos." A glance back at the twins showed them arguing again. "What's with you guys? You really hate each other or something?"

"Or _something_? She…was willing to help that _monster_ hunt down Samurai Catgirl and you expect me to _get along_ with her? Kenta…that _cretin_ …he would have _killed_ Noriko, you know! The _mother_ of my _daughter_! The _girl_ that I _love_! My sister would have let it happen!" Kyou snarled, ice collecting at his fingertips.

" _Ignorant_ as always…just like _all_ men! Just like all of you… _disgusting_ …so-called "men"! Like any of _you_ …could _ever_ …appreciate her real beauty! But that's beside the point, isn't it? Kyou-nii…you _really_ think I'd let him kill her? Heh…heheheh! You have _no idea_ how important Nya is to me! She's my _world_! I exist…only for _her_ now! Not _you_! Not _Kenta_! Not our _father_! I exist solely for my sweet, little Nya! Why do you think I was there today?! I heard him…tell our father…that he was out to "collect some kitty corpses"! I left as soon as I could! If Speed o' Sound Sonic wasn't there today…if he hadn't beaten me to punch…I would have _paralyzed_ and _destroyed_ that asshole for even _touching_ my Nya!"

Saitama listened to this exchange for a moment before pulling his phone from his pocket to check for messages. There was one from Koneko, demanding to know why Genos had suddenly left the apartment, and one from Mumen Rider. He dialed the other male hero and stepped back to avoid a thread of electricity shot by Kyona. "Hey. How's it going?"

"Did Genos make it to you?" The bicyclist sounded out of breath.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah, he grabbed Nya-chan and took off. I don't know where he was going though. Why?"

"I told him about the accident. I would have come with him, but something came up."

"A monster? So did you grab Koneko?"

"No. I didn't have time and I don't think this is something she should see. It's just me and a few other Class C heroes, but it's a gross one. She doesn't need to see something like that." He panted and paused in his words for a moment. The sounds of traffic filled the air. "Does anyone have eyes on Speed o' Sound Sonic?"

Saitama looked around him and tilted his head. "Nope."

"I don't think that he should be allowed near her in her condition, Saitama! I just have a bad feeling in my gut and-!"

"Oh. Hey, I'm getting a call from Koneko. Can I call you back?"

"Please just keep him away from Noriko!"

The call ended and the hero frowned a little. He accepted the call from Koneko, holding the phone a little ways from his ear when her high pitched voice snarled. "Hey, calm down. What's up?"

"Genos-senpai suddenly left and Mumen Rider left and I'm home alone! What am I supposed to do?! Where are you, Saitama-sensei?" she demanded.

Slowly, he began to realize the imminent danger she was in. _If Kenta went after Nya-chan, he might go after Koneko. I know Sonic said that he's just a head right now, but he's with Kyou's dad, right? That can't be good._ He held up a hand when the twins turned toward him, preemptively silencing their questions. "Hey, Koneko? Lock the doors and windows, okay? I'm on my way back. I'm bringing a guest okay. Until we get there, can you do me a favor and hide in the bathroom?"

"Hn! I'm not okay with this! You know I hate not knowing what's going on!" she snapped. "You'd better bring me something yummy to eat, sensei! I'm serious!"

"Okay, okay. Just stay hidden, got it?" He received a confirmation and put his phone away. Saitama's expression turned serious as he looked at the twins. Specifically Kyona. "You're coming with me until we get everything settled. Don't touch Koneko and don't talk to her; you probably give her the creeps. Kyou, can you do me a favor and keep Sonic busy if he turns up again?"

The pale-haired man frowned, but nodded. "I understand."

"Good." He shot Kyona another warning look before the two set off.

 **Shift P.O.V**

Noriko was sitting on an examining table, head bowed and fidgeting anxiously. She bit at her thumbnail, taking a quick glance at her surroundings. The lab made her pulse pound and she soon returned her gaze to the floor. _I hate labs. I really hate labs. I can't stand it! I feel like I'm trapped. I know the doctor wouldn't do anything, but this just reminds me of Kenta's lab!_

The doctor was eyeing her wound, following it from her navel up to her sternum. There was dark blood on her bandage, outlining the slashes perfectly. "Genos, I've told you before that this isn't a medical facility. Unless she's on the verge of death, there really isn't much that I can do to help her," Doctor Kuseno explained.

"I am not asking for your help with her wound. I am asking that you allow her to stay here until the baby is born. I can protect her more efficiently if she is somewhere secure and I can tell the Hero Association that I am preoccupied so that I will not be called by them and-"

"Slow down now, Genos. Does this really sound like a good plan to you?"

The blonde stared back at him. "Yes. This is the best that I can think of, Doctor Kuseno. I want to keep her and the baby safe, but she is not safe at the apartment or at the ranch."

Watching the two converse, Noriko's tail swished side to side. _I don't totally understand what's going on. Did he think this was a good idea?_ The wounds on her chest began to hurt again, making her double over and clutch her chest. "Hngh! G-Genos!"

He turned toward her and, seeing her in pain, tried to comfort her. "It will be alright, Noriko. I will take you somewhere secure and get something for your pain," he assured the catgirl. He lifted her in his arms and bid his doctor farewell.

She clung tightly to him, biting her bottom lip to keep from crying out in pain. "Just…take me back to the apartment. Please. I want to see Koneko and Saitama. I don't want to be separated from them."

"You will not be safe in the apartment," he argued. "You will be susceptible to attack from Kenta or Speed o' Sound Sonic."

"Hn. I'll have you and Saitama there to protect me. That's why I'm not afraid to stay there. I just pushed myself today. I didn't know that Kenta would show up; it was supposed to be a cat herding job."

"A cat herding job?" Both eyebrows rose in surprise as he looked down at her. "I would think that would be a job for someone else. Why were you herding cats? Don't you find that strange when you are part cat?"

Her cheeks burned with embarrassment and she averted her bright green eyes from his black and gold ones. "Mumen Rider asked Saitama to help him and he wanted me to help because it was supposed to be easy. I was able to tell where stray cats were hiding. We caught a lot of them and they're supposed to be going to good homes so…"

His expression softened a little and he leaned down, letting his lips brush against hers gently. To his surprise, she leaned up to deepen the kiss. Her arms helped her stay up and she threaded her fingertips into his soft blonde hair. When she finally broke the kiss, Genos allowed himself a half-smile. "You cannot ignore the need to help others," he stated knowingly. "It is one of the things that I love about you, Noriko. Alright; we will return to the apartment. I will decrease the amount of time that I spend away from you so that I can keep you safe."

What they found at the apartment immediately set Noriko on edge. Saitama was sitting at the table with Koneko, but there was someone moving around in the kitchen very loudly. Genos gently set Noriko down so she could stand and she beat him to the doorway. Kyona's eyes lit up and she rushed forward for a hug, but was intercepted by the blonde hero. "Hn. What are you doing here, Grey-san?"

Kyona pouted and twirled a lock of her pale grey hair around a finger. "You act like you're not happy to see me, Nya! I'm here to _help_ you! Just think of me…as your _birthing partner_! I can help you with breathing exercises and yoga and nutrition! I got a book on the way here and…since I'm a _genius_ …I'll be the _best_ for this! I even made you dinner!" She gestured at the stovetop where something appeared to have freshly burst into flames. "It's a steak!"

Noriko stared at the burning piece of meat and took a step back. "You can't sleep here."

"Of course not! No _way_ …would I ever sleep in the same apartment as some _guy_! I wouldn't _dream_ of it! I'm setting up just down the hall from you! We'll be _neighbors_! We'll be so close…separated by a thin wall…almost like _living together_!" Kyona's smile was far from benevolent. "We can even have a _sleepover_ some time~"

"Hey. I said you could hang out for a while, but if you're creeping out Nya-chan then you should probably leave," Saitama spoke up from behind Noriko. He looked down at Noriko and smiled, giving her no warning before pulling her over to the futon. "Stay there. I got you something."

"What…?" Noriko obediently sat on the futon and was grabbed in a hug by Koneko, who started to purr and rub her cheek against Noriko's. She hugged back and felt Koneko pull away to look at her stomach. Tears filled the child's eyes and she hurriedly began petting behind her feline ears to soothe her. "It's okay. H-he's okay. Your brother is really strong, Koneko."

The younger catgirl smiled and leaned in again for a hug. "I was worried! Mumen Rider came here and told Genos that something happened to you! I was home alone and I didn't know what was going on! And when Saitama-sensei came home, he brought that _grey lady_ with him! She keeps staring at me and giggling!"

Noriko hugged her a little tighter and looked toward the kitchen doorway. Genos was banishing Kyona from the kitchen. She scowled and swore at him, static electricity running up and down her arms until she caught the catgirls staring. Kyona pulled up the hood on her sweatshirt and left the apartment, a door slamming open next door. _I don't like the thought of her living so close to us. Especially with Koneko living here._ Something dropped over Noriko's head and she jumped a little, panicked until she realized that it was a hooded sweatshirt. Holding it up, she saw that it was large enough to cover her baby bump comfortably.

Saitama sat beside her and reached over to ruffle Koneko's hair. "That will probably fit, right? I saw it on my way home and thought you could use it."

She smothered a laugh when she saw the words displayed on the chest. In bold lettering it said "Cat Mom". Pulling it on over her bandages, she half-grinned. "Thank you."

"Cat mom?" Koneko snickered and poked at her mom's stomach. "That's weird! How many ladies can say they're a cat mom?"

"Right? That's why it's so perfect," Saitama agreed. "Sorry about bringing Kyona here. I didn't know what else to do; she and her brother would've torn the ranch apart."

"She's Kyou-san's sister?!" the little catgirl exclaimed.

"Huh? They're almost identical. And they're twins."

"They don't smell the same at all!" she argued.

Noriko could feel herself growing tired from the day's events and held out until after Genos served dinner. With a full stomach, she slumped forward at the table and felt consciousness fading. She was only vaguely aware of arms lifting her and settling her into the futon, making sure that she was comfortable. "…thank you…"


	52. Chapter 52

_This is plenty_ , he told himself, staring down at the bag. He looked to the door in front of him and sniffed at the air. He could smell another cat hybrid on the other side so he was sure that she was home. Sonic's temporary feline tail swayed to the side as he frowned behind his scarf. He had taken his last dose of the vapor that would allow him to be part cat so he had to be careful about burning through it. There was no danger of that happening any time soon though. He saw Saitama and Genos leave earlier.

Again, he looked down at the bag. His feline DNA had brought with it a strange compulsion once he knew that Noriko's baby was his. For whatever reason, he had the weird urge to bring her things to eat. He shrugged it off as being an animal thing, but while hunting he found himself eating the things that he got for her so he had to replenish the supply. Shaking his head, he decided to act before he could eat everything in the bag. Sonic forced the apartment door open, intending to surprise Noriko.

The small catgirl seated at the table released a sharp hiss and the light purple fur puffed up on her tail. She nearly dropped her manga and when she realized who he was, her ears drew back and she slammed the book shut. "What do you think you're doing?! You think you can just come barging in here, Sonic-sensei?"

He stared down at her as she stormed over and felt one of his feline ears twitch. Her high pitched voice hurt just a little. Tugging down his scarf, he met the child's gaze and frowned. "Where's your mom?"

"Hnn! She had to do something today and went with the grey lady. And then Saitama-sensei and Genos-senpai left to fight a monster. They left _me_ in charge of the apartment while they're gone so I'm going to have to ask you to-!" Koneko tilted her head, her small nose twitching. "What's in that bag? Why's it dripping blood?"

Sonic lifted the bag a little, realizing that it really was dripping blood all over the floor. He dropped it with a splat and scowled. "It doesn't matter. Where did your mom go?"

Koneko pulled open the bag and jolted away with a grimace. Inside was a number of dead birds and part of a boar. "What is all of this?"

"Food. For your mom." He crossed his arms, frowning down at the little catgirl. _She smells like another cat hybrid, but not like Noriko. Does she not think this stuff smells like food? I think that it does._ Even as he thought this, he felt his stomach growl.

Koneko rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand. "Hn. Come on! You want to get my mom food? She's been into sushi since my brother started forming in her stomach so we'll get fish. There's a lake near the ranch."

Although he did not like the idea of a child telling him what to do, he could see this as an opportunity to get closer to Noriko. Sonic went along with Koneko, hefting the bag over his shoulder and disposing of it in the nearest dumpster. When she demanded a piggy back ride, he reluctantly let her onto his back and carried her to where she directed him. _This had better be worth it._ His nose twitched as he briefly picked up a familiar scent that made his heart skip a beat, but it faded quickly.

"Here! This is it!" Koneko was set down and she smirked up at the ninja. "Granny used to bring me here when we got tired of eating cows."

Sonic stared out at the lake, intrigued by the clearness of the water. He could see the fish really easily and there were a lot of them. His tail swished side to side and he took a step back as Koneko dove into the lake. "You'll scare them away."

"Hnn. What are you talking about?"

"Do you have a net or something for these?"

She bared her fangs for a moment and swiped a hand over her light purple hair, pushing it back and away from her eyes. "Sonic-sensei, do you even _know_ how to fish?"

He crossed his arms, feeling just a little defensive. "I know how to fish. I've spent more time training in the wilderness than you ever have."

Her ears flattened in irritation. "You know to fish like a _human_! Which is stupid and time-consuming! Granny taught me how to fish like a _catgirl_! You have to fish like a _catgirl_ , Sonic-sensei! Come on!"

 _What kind of cat DNA were you infused with?_ He had seen Noriko get irritated when her tail and ears got wet in the past so to see her daughter just dive into the lake made him think she might be part wildcat. The ninja waded into the water, reluctantly leaving his scarf on the grass near her jacket. "Okay. Now what?"

"Okay! When we're fishing, you have to call me "Koneko-sensei", got it?"

"I'm not doing that. Just show me how you do this."

"Okay, but we get ice cream after this!"

"Fine." Sonic watched her slip beneath the water and felt his eyes widen a little. The water closed over her head and she began to smoothly move through the water after a trio of rather large fish. She twisted a little, onto her back, and pushed her shoes against the ground beneath. Her mouth and arms opened wide and closed around the fish. One was caught between her sharp fangs, the other two clutched to her chest. _Maybe she's actually an otter?_

Koneko broke the surface near the edge of the lake and dumped her catch onto the grass. "See? _That's_ how you do it if you're a catgirl!" Her mouth twisted into a frown as she used a claw to loosen a scale from her teeth. "Why do you have ears and a tail like me and my mom? I know you didn't always look like that."

"You waited this long to ask about it?" Sonic taunted. "It doesn't concern you so you don't need to know." He watched the fish thrash on the grass, slowly dying. "Is that how the old woman fished?"

"Hnhnhn! No way! Granny couldn't stay under the water for as long as I could so she had to just grab the fish with her hands. Or stab them with a spear when her back was hurting."

"Great." Sonic watched her go after some more fish and went about it his own way, still a little confused about her methods. _I thought cats hated water. I can't stand getting these ears or this tail wet. It feels weird._ When he had a decent amount, he sat on the grass and let the sunlight dry his dark furry ears and tail.

Koneko was grinning when she waded over with her last armful of fish. She dropped them onto the grass and looked to him for approval. "Well?"

He stared back at her for a long moment. "What _are_ you?" The ninja reached over and ruffled her hair, feeling a grin tug at the corners of his mouth. _What am I doing? I just spent over an hour fishing with this kid. Is it the cat DNA?_

"Hn! Okay! Now we have to clean and gut these! And add salt! Granny always said you've got to salt them right away!"

 **Shift P.O.V**

It had been a few days since the incident and in those days, Noriko was unable to leave the apartment. Her wounds hurt, but the real reason for staying in was Genos. He insisted on her resting as much as possible. Now, a few days later, she seized the opportunity to leave when it was mentioned that maybe she should visit Kyou for a wound check. When Kyona insisted on accompanying her, the others were a little unsettled, but somehow she still ended up escorting Noriko.

Needless to say, her twin brother was less than excited to see the grey-haired girl. He came out of the ranch house when he heard her giggling and glared at her from within the hood of his sweatshirt. A larger, muscled figure emerged from the house behind him and raised an eyebrow at the catgirl's companion. Kyou pushed his hands into his pockets and sighed. "So…you brought _her_ with you? Do you really think that…someone like _her_ …is a good protector for you and the kitten?"

Kyona stuck out her tongue and glared at her brother. "And just _what_ …makes you think I'd let _anything_ happen to my sweet, little Nya? Heheh! I'm her protector today! You could almost…call this a _date_ even! Want to get ice cream after this, Nya?"

Noriko grimaced and looked to Kyou. He raised an eyebrow in reply. She knew that it looked bad. His sister had her arms wrapped around one of Noriko's, pressing her limb against the older girl's flat chest. She was positively beaming and the catgirl thought, with a hint of sympathy, that this might be the best day Kyona had had in quite a while. "Saitama didn't want to go out today and Genos got a call to fight a monster."

"What about our daughter? I haven't seen _her_ …in a few weeks."

"Heh…heheheh! Koneko-chan doesn't want to see _you_ , Kyou-nii! You really _should_ …see how attached she is to that worm _Saitama_! She really looks up to him!" Kyona cackled and hugged Noriko's arm tighter. Then her pale grey eyes settled on the figure behind her brother. The figure that now had a large, protective hand placed on her brother's thin shoulder. She shifted her weight to one hip and quirked an eyebrow. "And _who_ …is that, Kyou-nii? I didn't think you had any friends."

"Oh, I'm more than just his friend. And who are _you_?" Puri Puri Prisoner looked at the way the young woman was hugging Noriko and smirked. "What are you-?"

Kyona interrupted as she burst into a fit of laughter. "Niichan, I didn't think _you_ …would have a _boyfriend_! I thought…we both liked… _loved_ …our cute, little Nya!"

"My feelings haven't changed. I just…made adjustments accordingly." He glanced at Puri Puri Prisoner, who began to actually blush and look away.

 _I'm confused. Do I even want to know what's going on with those two?_ Noriko carefully extracted her arm from Kyona's grip, wary of her robotic limb. "Hn. Can we focus on my wounds? I just want to make sure they're healing properly."

"Of course. This way." Kyou held out a hand, but it was swiftly swatted away by his sister. He ignored her and simply turned to walk back into the house. "Did you take the bandages off at any point?"

"No. I was sort of afraid to look." Noriko followed him inside and settled in a chair at the kitchen table, lifting her sweatshirt enough for her bandaged abdomen to be exposed. She felt him slip a scissor blade beneath the gauze and felt it run along her skin, snipping away the wrapping. The catgirl closed her eyes when he drew close and felt chilled fingers run along Kenta's claw marks. "H-how does it look?"

"They've sealed…but they're a little _inflamed_. I'm going to put frost on them and pack the gauze a certain way…hopefully we can make the scars…a little less _thick_." Kyou planted his fingertips at the beginning of the marks, near her sternum, and began to slowly drag them down to her navel. They left an intense chill in their wake that made Noriko grit her teeth. "The baby…has he been moving much…?"

"No more than usual. I haven't really left the apartment since the accident."

Kyou looked toward the open doorway, where Kyona was now glaring up at Puri Puri Prisoner. "My father…really _disowned_ her? He chose that _monster_ …over his own _flesh and blood_?"

Noriko's ears drew back and she nodded. "Hn. I don't know why, b-but I'm sure that he still loves you both. He probably has a reason…er…"

"His reason is _power_. He and that… _beast_ …have the same goals. The same wants. Our father was always trying to find new ways to exploit our knowledge and talent…so that he could get ahead. He started various companies…became a big name among the administrators in the Hero Association…all so that he could feel powerful. And all the while…he hid us away from the world…like his _dirty little secret_."

"You and Grey-san should try harder to get along then," Noriko muttered. "You at least have each other."

He sighed and leaned back, letting her lower her sweatshirt. "I was told…that Kenta received some upgrades before he attacked you. I don't know what he told my sister to make her perform those upgrades, but they seemed to be counter measures against Speed o' Sound Sonic. Heightened speed…spiked armor…and supposedly a canister of the vapor. That _knock off_ created from my research on fusing animal DNA with a human's. Knowing that he was still able to combat Kenta…I'm sure that my father will demand more upgrades."

"But Grey-san is here now."

"He can always hire workers…and base the upgrades off of my sister's designs. At this rate…we might _need_ to make up…so we can use our Father Killer technique."

"Hn?" Noriko's tail lifted and curled at the end, her head tilted. "What…?"

"Father Killer is something that we invented…when we were children. It was originally a way to combine our powers of ice…and electricity…to kill our father and start lives elsewhere. I think that…in the right circumstances…with the right amount of cooperation…we could use it to combat cyborgs. So that means…Kenta…or even a modified monster from his Enforcers…we could try to take them down with a success rate of at least 65%."

"Oooh! I _love_ when you talk nerdy, Kyou~" Puri Puri Prisoner walked into the house and saw Kyou examining frost that lingered on his fingertips. "I was getting sick of listening to your sister go on and on about her little crush! You never told me that she was gay!"

Noriko winced, already able to tell what Kyona's reaction would be. After listening to her say countless times that her gender did not matter, she could predict what would happen. She moved before Kyona could try to burn the house down with her strong electricity and grabbed her wrist when she reached for the male hero. "Hnn. Don't do it."

Kyona's face immediately lit up and she threw her arms around Noriko. "Heh…heheheh! You didn't _really_ …think that I would hurt that _ignorant shit_ …did you? No way! I just…wanted to come and say…just how _wrong_ he is! I'm not gay! I'm-!"

"Nya-sexual," Kyou finished, his voice mixing with hers. "I remember…the day that we came up with that term." He allowed himself a half-smile and opened his arms. "Kyona."

She was reluctant to let go of the catgirl, but walked over to hug her twin. "Kyou-nii…I'm sorry…I'm sorry that you went prison and I…didn't do anything to stop our father from…"

"It's fine. You're here now…and that's what matters." Kyou's eyes went wide as a loud rumbling sounded in the distance. He released his sister and sprinted outside, moving faster than Noriko had ever seen him move before.

"What's happening?!"


	53. Chapter 53

"Hey, Koneko! Sorry it took so long! You want to get lunch somewhere?" Saitama and Genos had just returned from fighting a monster. He expected the little catgirl to be sitting at the table, impatiently waiting for everyone to return. Instead, he found a manga discarded on the table top and no sign of the girl. "Koneko? Hey, are you in the bathroom?" He finished pulling off his boots and walked to the bathroom door, giving it a quick knock. "Koneko?"

Genos had immediately gone to the computer, focused on something else. He was once again looking at feline birthing advice. He heard the older hero open the bathroom door and then start back to the main room. "Is something wrong, Master Saitama?"

He sat at the table and looked toward the manga. "Koneko was here when we left, right?"

The blonde looked up from typing and nodded once. "Koneko and Noriko were both here when we left. Noriko planned to go to Kyou for wound treatment today and I believe that Kyona intended to join her." His mouth turned down at the corners when he turned back to the computer screen. "I do not care for Kyona spending so much time with her."

"Yeah; she's a little obsessive," Saitama agreed. "Koneko! Are you hiding?"

There was a brief moment of silence in the apartment, broken only by Genos when he was certain that they were alone. "I am sure that she went somewhere."

"Yeah, but where? It's not good that we don't know where she is. She's still a kid, right? And Nya-chan probably wouldn't want her to just be wandering around the ghost town. Especially with Kenta still loose." He suddenly became aware of a sticky sort of sensation on the bottom of his foot. Saitama shifted his weight and looked, grimacing at a thick red coating. "Gross. What did I step in?"

Genos snapped his head in that direction and then swiftly looked toward the entrance to the apartment. The bottom of Saitama's foot was painted a dark, shiny red and it mirrored the color of several droplets and a puddle a few feet from the door. The cyborg stood and walked over to more closely examine the spots, already quite sure of what it was. "Master Saitama, you were unable to find Koneko?"

"Yeah, I don't know where she went. I didn't see a note anywhere, either. Maybe in the kitchen? I need to wipe this off." He managed to stand on one leg and saw the trail of red footprints that he had left through the apartment. "Gross."

While he was washing it off of his skin, Genos continued to stare at the puddle near the door. _How did we miss this pool of blood when we walked into the apartment? More importantly, we do not know where Koneko is. This blood is a very bad sign. It is definitely blood._ He had crouched to get a closer look and now stood to look toward the bathroom. Water was running and he heard Saitama's voice. "Master, I will find Koneko. Will you go to meet Noriko and Kyona at the ranch to make sure that they are safe?"

"Huh?" He popped his head out from the bathroom, staring blankly. "I mean, you're already going to be out, right? And you've been trying to prove yourself to Nya-chan anyway, right?"

The blonde frowned. "Master Saitama, I only intended to-"

"You're trying to show her that you can be a good dad, right?" He finished wiping off the blood and came out of the bathroom, holding his gloves in one hand. "You're not the dad though."

"I was not trying to-"

"Hey, just go find the kid, okay? We'll figure stuff out from there."

Genos stepped out of the apartment and spotted a trail of blood droplets leading away from the door. Cursing himself for not noticing sooner, he began to follow them and try to form a plan. Clearly, the little catgirl was in danger. Something had hurt her, without a doubt, and now he would need to make sure that she was safe. After confirming that she was alive, of course. While the two were not extremely close, he did feel a wave of worry when he thought of her dying or being hurt in some way. She always called him "Genos-senpai" and seemed to look up to him. It made him a little bit happy.

Unfortunately, the bloody trail led him to a dumpster a few streets away from the apartment building. The ghost town had very, very few residents. Namely himself, his master, the two catgirls, and now Grey Kyona. None of them would leave their trash in a place so far from the building. He saw a small puddle of blood right in front of the dumpster and his frown deepened. Lifting the lid showed a mostly empty container with the exception of a somewhat bulky trash bag.

The cyborg hero hoisted himself into the large garbage container and tore open the bag effortlessly. If he was capable of sighing, he surely would have upon seeing the contents. Inside the bag were a few dead birds and part of a dead boar. He shifted the boar carcass out of the bag and wrapped the plastic material around the deceased birds, intending to give them to Noriko.

When he was back in the street, he looked up and down the road for signs of the little catgirl. Though he was apprehensive to do so, he knew that calling for her may yield better results. "Koneko!" His voice echoed along the street and no answer came. "Koneko! Murasaki Koneko! Lolita Catgirl!" At this point, he was trying every name that she might possibly answer to. "Koneko, Master Saitama has returned!"

There was still no reply. Genos looked at his bag of dead birds and decided to stop at the apartment to drop them off before he made any further attempts at finding her. Saitama was already making himself comfortable on his futon with a stack of manga and gave him a curious look when he returned. "It was animal blood."

Saitama stared at the bloody bag that Genos was holding and raised an eyebrow. "Animal blood? Oh, hey, so did you find Koneko?"

A little taken aback that he would ask such a thing when Genos returned alone, he stared back at him. "No. I have not found Koneko yet."

"Well, she's probably just off doing something. Maybe she got bored and went to the store. Or went to hang out with Metal Bat's little sister. I'm pretty sure they're still friends." He pushed himself to sit up and eyed the bag again. "So why did you bring that into the apartment?"

"I thought that the deceased birds would make a nice gift for Noriko when she returns."

Saitama resisted the smile that threatened to creep onto his face and shook his head. "We've talked about this. She's more girl than cat, Genos." He watched him carry the bag to the kitchen and heard the freezer open. "You're still giving them to her?"

"Master Saitama, I followed the trail of blood to this bag and found it in a dumpster a few streets away-"

"So not only did you just put dead birds in my freezer, but you found the dead birds in a dumpster?"

"This bag was brought into the apartment and I cannot say whether it was done by Koneko or not. I do not believe that she would have gone out and killed birds to put them in the bag. She tends to go after much bigger prey. Someone else was in the apartment with her."

"So you think she's in trouble? You want me to go with you after all?"

"No. Master, I need to prove myself to Noriko. I will find Koneko and bring her home in one piece or injure whoever may have hurt her. If either Noriko or Koneko return before I do, please call me."

"Sure thing. Be careful out there."

 **Shift P.O.V**

Noriko followed Kyou and Kyona outside, immediately regretting it. The thundering sound had grown much, much louder and made the house shake. Her curiosity got the best of her, forcing her to follow the twins. What came barreling out of the forest made her stomach churn. She nearly vomited when she was scooped up and moved out of the way.

The monster was nearly the size of a tree and was sort of similar to a mountain lion, but monstrous in appearance. It bore two sets of arms instead of forelegs and when it reared onto its hind legs, Noriko saw a swollen belly and various sets of bloated, leaking teats. _That monster is pregnant?!_ Somehow this made her feel even worse. She pressed a hand to her stomach as she was set down on her feet near the back of the house, out of the beast's line of sight.

The twins and Puri Puri Prisoner had joined her, none of them quite sure of what was happening. Kyou was the first to speak, any hint of color draining from his face. "I've…only ever fought a monster _once_ …and it was being guided by _you_ ," he said to Kyona.

"I've fought monsters! I fought them…in the Enforcer compound! Alongside my _precious little Nya_!" Kyona proudly stated.

"I'm a class S hero," Puri Puri Prisoner chimed in, watching the beast from around the corner of the house. "So is Samurai Catgirl, but I don't think she can fight in her condition. It might be up to _us_ , Kyou~"

"If you want to do this… _alone_...with your little _boy toy_ …I don't mind, Kyou-nii. I can stay and protect my darling~" Kyona wrapped her arms around Noriko, pressing a small kiss to the back of a feline ear.

"N-no! Hn. I can do this! I can do something besides hide like a coward! Come on! We don't even know what it wants!" Noriko unsheathed both of her swords and began to walk along the side of the house, hearing footsteps follow close behind.

Kyou moved closer and closer to Kyona, linking arms with her when he was close enough. Ice raced along his free arm, forming a thick barrier over his skin and ending in a sharp blade over his left hand. Similarly, electricity ran along Kyona's right arm and danced at her fingertips, a giggle beginning deep within her. Moving within a foot of Noriko's back, the two lifted their free arms and formed an electrically charged shield to protect her from the beast's claws. He turned to look at the male hero over his shoulder, meeting his eyes directly. "If things get serious…save _her_ before _us_ …alright?"

Noriko approached the monster, but paused about ten feet away. It was thrashing and looking around frantically, one massive paw pressed to its bulging stomach. _What happened? Is this just a mutated mountain lion? But she's huge!_ Her sharp green eyes met those of the animal and it lurched forward, large front paws smacking the ground just in front of the catgirl. "Hn. D-do you need help?" she cautiously asked. She was just judging from how it looked around, but she guessed that it was searching for something.

The monster's mouth moved, twisting and trying to form words. When it drew in a breath, it was vaguely aware of how Noriko braced herself. "I CAN'T FIND MY CUB! WE LEFT OUR CAVE AND I CAN'T FIND MY CUB AND I DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS AND WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENED TO HIM?! I CAN'T BE AWAY FROM THE CAVE FOR LONG, BUT I HAVE TO FIND MY LITTLE BABY!"

Its voice was low and roaring. Thunderous. The house shook with each word that it bellowed, telling Noriko exactly what the loud sound earlier had been. She held up a trembling hand, her blade pointing at the monster. "Hn. You need to calm down."

"I CAN'T CALM DOWN! I NEED MY CUB BEFORE SOMETHING BAD HAPPENS TO HIM!"

"Are we really doing this?" Puri Puri Prisoner spoke up.

"She…might leave…if we help find her cub," Kyou explained. He tilted his head back to meet her eyes. At his side, his sister was giggling frantically and drew his arm closer against the side of her chest. "Where did you see him last?"

Noriko heard her phone chime and recognized the ringtone immediately. She turned toward the twins, letting Kyou continue his conversation with the monster over her shoulder. "Koneko? I'll be home soon so can you-?"

"Your kid is pretty tough," Sonic remarked.

Her heart skipped a beat at the sound of his voice. "Why are you using my daughter's phone?! Where's Koneko?"

"She's here. We had a little fishing trip, but ran into something interesting." In the background, something was growling and snarling. "I think she might kill it before I can even touch it," he stated. She could feel his evil grin through his words.

"What is it?" Her fur on her tail and ears was starting to stand on end now. _Please tell me it's something dumb like a boar monster or a small dog monster. Please tell me that Koneko isn't trying to fight something dangerous like…_ Her eyes went back to the mountain lion monster and her blood ran cold. "Where are you?!"

Kyou and the monster had been deep in conversation, but upon hearing the desperation in Noriko's voice, the monster looked to her again. "IS HER CUB MISSING, TOO?!" Before she could lunge toward Noriko, Kyou sent ice racing along the ground and climbing up her legs to hold the monster in place. "LET ME GO! I HAVE TO FIND MY CUB! IF SHE'S LOOKING FOR HER CUB, IT MIGHT BE WITH MY BOY!"

"Where are you?!" Noriko repeated in a snarl.

"A lake near the ranch. What's that sound? Don't tell me that you're in the middle of a fight right now. You'd better not be risking my kid's safety just so you can play hero."

"I'm coming over there! Don't let her keep fighting, understand?! Just stop her!" She ended the call and turned toward the others. The monster was struggling to try to escape the ice now and the other humans gave her curious looks. "Hn. I might need help. Sonic has Koneko and I think that the cub might be with them, too."

"I WILL KILL ANYONE THAT TRIES TO HURT MY CUB!" the monster roared.

"Do you…want to help us?" Kyou turned to the beast, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. "I think that you might be a great asset. So…what do you say? Do you want to help us save her cub…while we help you save yours?"

The beast snorted and reached down to grab Noriko. It effortlessly perched her on its back near its shoulders and motioned for the others to follow suit. Kyou sat in front of Puri Puri Prisoner and Kyona sat directly behind Noriko, keeping one arm around the catgirl and her free hand pressed to the beast's back. Though it was a bit awkward, they began to ride the monster through the forest in the direction of the lake. All the while, Noriko's heart raced with fear and anxiety. If Sonic had Koneko, it could only end badly.

The catgirl felt Kyona press tight against her back and frowned. Lips brushed over the side of her neck, a hand resting on her stomach. "Heh…heheh! _I'll_ keep you safe, Nya~"


	54. Chapter 54

NeonHorizon: I got sick of writing about Noriko's pregnancy and I'm pretty sure you happy readers were getting sick of it. So here's a special chapter. Also, don't try telling me about how her pregnancy wasn't realistic. She's a catgirl. She isn't real. So anyway...here's the birth chapter (no worries; I don't describe the birth).

* * *

The last month was agony. Noriko had felt uncomfortable before, but the closer her due date drew, the more difficult it was for her to carry the child. After the incident at the lake, Sonic disappeared again and Koneko was reprimanded for attacking a monster unprovoked. Though the two had managed to secure a lot of food. Noriko had mixed emotions about them bonding. It made her nervous to think that the ninja was spending time around her daughter.

When her due date was about a week away, Genos took her to the ranch and a secure ice wall was raised to keep her safe. He stayed with her day and night, ensuring the safety of her and the unborn child. Finally, when she began to go into labor, he alerted Saitama and the others. It was a rather short amount of time in which Noriko felt pain because the second that she started to show signs, Kyou slipped a needle into her arm and consciousness faded from her.

Waking brought a series of strange feelings. She was in pain, but she was also very hungry and desperately wanted to see the child. Pushing herself to sit up on the couch, she looked around. Kyou was standing near the window beside Genos, holding a small bundle wrapped in a blanket that was spotted red. "Hnn. What…is that…?"

The two looked over immediately and Genos accepted the bundle, taking it very carefully into his arms. Kyou walked over to check her vitals and half-smiled. "Did you…have a name for him…?"

She stared at the grey-haired man for a moment and frowned. "Why do you look like you're going to laugh?"

"I don't know…but I think "Tiger" would be a good name."

"Or you could call him "Zebra"," Puri Puri Prisoner chimed in from the kitchen.

"Hn. Why is _he_ here?" Noriko demanded. She tried to stand, but her legs gave way beneath her immediately and she fell back onto the couch. "I don't want him here."

"He was visiting me," Kyou explained. "So…names?"

"I don't have a name picked out yet. I want to see him." She was glad when Genos walked over and offered the bundle to her, a faint hint of amusement in his expression. Noriko soon realized why. When she looked down at the little cat hybrid, she had to smother a laugh. The baby's hair was black, like Sonic's, with green eyes shaped like his father's. The feline ears perched on top of his head were black like his hair, but striped a sharp violet color. "Oh…he's a…"

"Your son is a tabby," Kyou joked, finally chuckling. "His tail has stripes, too. The tip even has a purple tuft."

The baby stared up at her, his skin still a little mottled in appearance. Noriko drew him closer against her chest and sighed, relieved to finally be done with the pregnancy. _But now I need to name him. What would be a good name? I could always name him after my brother Hiro._ She heard a commotion outside, including a high pitched female voice.

"I want to go in! You can't make me wait out here! I want to see my mom! And the baby thing! It's my brother!" Koneko snarled.

"Uh, yeah, but Nya-chan's probably still tired. And you don't call your brother an "it". He's a "he". Just wait out here, okay?" a familiar male voice argued. "Besides, someone has to watch for intruders, right? Stay here with Grey-chan."

Noriko tensed when the door opened, her fur bristling on her tail, but settled when she saw Saitama. She held the baby up a little and attempted a smile. "Ta-da."

"Master Saitama, Noriko said that she does not have a name picked out. Did you have one in mind?" Genos stayed close to the catgirl's side, his eyes on the tiny baby.

"Can I hold him?"

The catgirl exchanged glances with Kyou. Besides Saitama, only they knew that the real father was Sonic. It had not seemed like an issue before, to let Saitama act as the father, but now they were both wondering how it would end up. "Hn. Okay, but be careful. Support his head, alright?" Noriko handed the child to Saitama and jumped a little when Kyou appeared at her side with a bundle of notes. "Hn. What exactly-?"

The young man frowned and offered the notes to her. "I took _these_ …throughout the birth. Little notes about your _condition_ …little details about the _labor_ and…other things. There was minimal tearing…which is surprising since he's your first natural child…probably due to your cat genes. With your rapid healing though…I'd say that you should be back to normal in about a week. I'm sure that my sister will be ecstatic to get her "cute, little, Nya" back."

She snickered and shook her head. "Grey-san had so much fun helping me though."

He smirked and pushed his hands into his hoodie pocket. "She might be _crazy_ sometimes…but she was always good at nurturing things that she loved. Baby animals, friends in elementary school. I'm sure that…she'll love you just the same."

"Hey, so, when can Kuro come home?" Saitama interrupted.

All heads turned in his direction. He was still holding the baby and gave the others a slightly puzzled look in return. "Wait. Did you call him _Kuro_?" Noriko asked.

"Well yeah. You didn't have a name picked out, did you? And I'm the dad so I should be able to help name him, right? So I thought Kuro would be a good name." He held up the baby a little and saw his ears twitch in curiosity. "Hey, little Kuro."

 _This isn't naming a pet cat! You can't just call him Kuro! That's like naming your child Whiskers or Mittens!_ The catgirl wanted to protest, but her fatigue kept her from doing so. Arguing with him would get her nowhere. She would just have to hope that she could later convince him to give the boy a better name.

"Strange names aside…I'd say he can leave tomorrow. Do you have a space set up for him? He's going to need a secure area for his bed…a changing table…baby supplies…" Kyou met Saitama's deadpan stare and shook his head. "Babies have needs."

"I took care of it!" Kyona popped in through the doorway and grinned at her twin. One arm was wrapped around Koneko while her free hand covered the girl's eyes. "Heheh! You're…going to be so _proud_ of me, Nya! Me _and_ Koneko-chan! She told me about this old woman…that she calls "Granny Sakura". The old hag took us shopping the other day and…helped me set up the _Hero Daycare_!"

"Like for other heroes' kids, too?" Saitama turned toward her now, but drew the baby close to his chest to prevent her from grabbing for him.

"That's right! I'm just…so _unbelievably brilliant_ …aren't I? Koneko-chan said that she loves to play with Metal Bat's little sister…right? So I thought…why not build a _safe space_ for them to play…and for someone to take care of the baby when my Nya fights monsters? Old lady Sakura had the floor under ours renovated and…I just can't _wait_ for you to see! You'll be so _proud_ , Nya!"

"I want to hold my brother!" Koneko tore from Kyona's hold and ran over to Saitama, having been able to spot the bundle through Kyona's fingers. "Let me see! I want to see what he looks like!"

"Okay, calm down. Here."

Noriko watched Saitama crouch down, letting Koneko see the baby. She saw the girl's face light up with excitement and a smile drew across her lips. The male hero was telling her to be really careful with the baby because he was still fragile. To her embarrassment, Noriko felt a blush creeping onto her cheeks. She quickly looked away from them and back to Kyou, but the damage was done. He had seen her blushing and now he was smirking down at her. "Wh-what do you look so smug about?"

"I said it before…that those cat genes make you seek out a _strong mate_. What you're feeling right now is an attraction to a suitable mate. You see him…demonstrating that he can be a good father…carefully handling your baby…and it makes you _excited_."

"You sound like creepy Kenta," Kyona remarked, coming over to join them. She saw Puri Puri Prisoner in the kitchen and grimaced. "Kyou-nii…what's your _boy toy_ doing here?"

The four of them enjoyed a brief, awkward silence that was finally broken by Genos scooping up Noriko in his arms and walking out of the house. She wrapped her arms around his neck, gritting her teeth against the residual pain between her legs. "Hnn. What about Kuro?"

"Master Saitama will keep him safe." The blonde glanced back toward the house and then continued on to a thick brick wall that was about waist high. It was the remnants of a building that the old rancher had doubtless grown tired of and destroyed on her own, but now it provided a semi-comfortable bench for them to sit on.

It had been a while since the two of them were truly alone together. The past four months had involved very careful interaction due to the baby growing in her. It was freeing to be done with the pregnancy, but now Noriko was nervous. _Things can't go back to the way they were. I wish they could, but I know that it isn't possible._ Her feline ears drew back and she bit at her thumbnail, watching him from the corner of her eye. "Genos…"

"Master Saitama is happy to finally see Kuro."

She covered her mouth with a hand, trying not to laugh. "Hn. I'm still not sure about that name," she admitted. "It really doesn't seem like a good name for a cat hybrid."

"It makes sense. His hair is black like Master Saitama's was. Kuro is a common name for black cats. A lot of children name their cats Kuro."

"Hn…did _you_ have a cat named Kuro when you were a child?"

There was a pause before he answered. "Yes. Everyone does at some point."

Noriko smiled and shook her head. "I've never named a cat Kuro. I gave all of the stray cats in City G human names. Kenta was the one that gave Mittens her ridiculous name."

A gentle breeze blew around them, bringing with it the smell of wildflowers. "Now that Kuro has been born, you will want to spend more time with Master Saitama. I will understand if you-"

"What are you talking about?" Her ears perked forward and she turned to look at the blonde cyborg, her tail curling at the end. "I'm not dating _him_ ; I'm dating _you_. You're still…my boyfriend…right?" Realizing that she had said that the way Kyou would, she frowned and shook her head. "Sorry. I think I've been spending too much time around the twins." She was surprised to find Genos carefully lifting her and settling her on his lap so she faced him. Color rushed to her cheeks and she buried her face in the curve of his neck, nuzzling the warm metal.

"Are you sure that you want this?" One hand trailed up and down her back while his other arm wrapped around her waist. "I would understand if you want to be with Kuro's father."

She winced at this, but it went unnoticed by Genos. "I want to be with _you_. Throughout this whole thing, I've been worried that you wouldn't want to stay with me. I had his child, I was bloated and gained a lot of weight, I wasn't able to fight monsters or even protect myself, and I was pretty demanding when it came to food. So, really, _I_ should be the one asking. Are you really sure that you want this?"

He leaned her back a little to meet his gold and black eyes. A frown tugged at his lips. "I still want you, Noriko." The slight distance between them was closed, his lips meeting hers. The hand on her back moved higher, caressing the soft fur where her ears met her scalp. A deep purring grew in her chest and could be felt through the kiss. He wanted to tell her how happy he was. How much it meant to hear her say that she was just as worried as he was that their relationship might crumble. Yet here it was. She still wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

Noriko's fingers threaded into his soft blonde hair and she closed her eyes, relaxing into the kiss. One of her fangs briefly nipped at his bottom lip and, to her surprise, he jolted a bit. _He felt it that much?_ She gave it another experimental bite and felt him pull her tighter against his chest. His free hand glided along the back of her hips and she tensed, feeling metal fingertips brush over her tail. _Wait…what is he doing?_ A cross between a yowl and a moan were muffled against his lips as he rubbed at the spot above her tail's base.

The kiss broke abruptly and she rested her forehead against the side of his neck, panting. "S-sensitive," she muttered. "Hnn. That was mean."

"It has been a long time since I have heard you make that sound."

"I don't think I should be getting worked up like this right after having a baby."

"Does it still hurt?" He drew her back to look into her eyes, seeing a flicker of pain. Realizing that he still had her straddling his lap, he carefully lifted her and settled her beside him again. "Is that better?"

Before Noriko could answer, a voice called from the house. "Hey, Nya-chan. I think Kuro wants you. We can't get him to stop crying." Saitama walked out to them, holding the crying baby, and raised both eyebrows when the catgirl gave her a look of concern. "What?"

"Hn. He probably isn't supposed to be out in the open right after being born." She quickly took the child from him, cradling the baby against her chest. Kuro nuzzled his cheek against her, the squeaky cries dying away. _How is he going to be? He's part cat, part human. Well…when he was conceived, both Sonic and I were human with cat genes. Kuro will be more human than cat, right?_

"Isn't it kind of funny that he's a tabby?"

"He has stripes, but he is still human," Genos stated. He reached over with a metal finger to stroke one of the striped ears, but the baby's little hand gripped his finger before he could reach it. Sharp green eyes stared up at him, fixing on his eyes with a sense of wonder.

"Awww. That's pretty cute, right, Nya-chan?"

She simply nodded and hopped down from the chunk of wall they had been sitting on. As she walked back toward the house, with the male heroes following, she glanced around for signs of Sonic. The last time that she had seen him, he was still under the influence of the DNA fusing vapor. If it was still in his body, he could pick up on the baby's birth and come after them both. She did not see him anywhere and when she sniffed the air, she could only smell two other cat people in the vicinity. When a hand rested on her shoulder, the fur on her tail bristled and she looked to the man beside her.

Saitama leaned down and rubbed a fingertip against the baby's cheek. "He's cute. Even if he's a tabby. You think he's going to cry much?"

"Hn. I don't know." She sighed and paused a few feet away from the house. "Was Grey-san telling the truth? Did that old woman really make a daycare floor in our building?"

"Huh? Yeah. So what are you looking forward to most when you get home?"

A sly sort of half-grin grew on her face. "I'm looking forward to fighting monsters, of course. I just can't wait to getting back to being a hero."


	55. Chapter 55

"Are you sure that you're alright? I can go slower if you want."

"Hnn. I can handle this!" Noriko pushed herself to run a little faster, focusing on keeping up with the bicycle. It had been a week since Kuro's birth. When old lady Sakura offered to babysit the child, she was a little apprehensive, but wanted to be able to get out and train. Saitama and Genos were both off fighting a monster. They had left her behind with the excuse that Kuro could not be left alone.

 _I know what they really think! They think I can't handle fighting because I just had a baby! Well I'll show them! This is just a small thing, but it's still better than sitting around at home!_ Noriko had jumped at the chance to join Koneko and Mumen Rider on patrol. Now she was running alongside the man's bike, listening to Koneko cheer her on.

When the bike drew to a stop, the male hero looked at her expectantly. "Are you _sure_ that you're alright? It's okay if we have to go slower; Tuesdays are usually pretty slow crime-wise."

"I said that I'm fine," she snarled. Though her breathing was a little bit ragged. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment as her stomach growled. "Damn it."

"Do you need a snack? I brought chips," Koneko spoke up.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me; it's good to work up an appetite." She attempted to smile, but it was hard to maintain when the hunger made her wince. _I do need to eat something soon._ Her feline ears perked forward as a thought came to her. "Are you hungry, Koneko? If you want to stop for lunch-"

"Nuh-uh! We wait until after patrol before we get lunch!"

Mumen Rider nodded. "We usually wait until after patrol, but if you're hungry, just speak up. We can always eat early." His phone pinged with a message and he frowned. "Er…we need to be across town in ten minutes or less. Noriko, do you-?"

"I know where this is going. Just go without me. I'll patrol by myself."

"Are you sure?"

Noriko raised an eyebrow and pushed her hands into her hoodie pockets. "I mean, what else can I do? Even if I wanted to go with you, my stamina isn't great right now. I'll just be in the way so go ahead."

His frown deepened and he lowered his gaze. "I didn't mean for it to sound that way."

"Hn! You're never in the way, Mom! Just finish the patrolling on this side of the city, okay? We'll see you later!" Koneko gave her a reassuring nod and the male hero began to pedal off down the street.

Noriko's tail twisted a little, shifting to the side as she watched them disappear into the distance. She looked down at her body, a grimace tugging at the corners of her mouth. The bulge in her stomach was completely gone; left flat and smooth, but with stretch marks running along her pale skin. She suspected that her quick recovery had something to do with her feline DNA. The only part of her that had yet to return to normal was her chest.

Trudging along the sidewalk, she kicked at a tiny pebble. _I'm basically back to normal, but my stamina is down because I haven't been training these past four months. This is so damn frustrating! I thought that I'd be able to get right back to being a hero and here I am just…patrolling. Like a normal person._ She lifted her gaze from the cement and was aware of the looks she was receiving from passerby. Feeling self-conscious, she pulled up her hood to cover her feline ears and walked a little faster.

The streets were moderately quiet. Even traffic seemed to be slow. The people she passed on the sidewalk were housewives and the occasional young slacker. Even with her hood up, she still drew a decent amount of attention. The hair that spilled out of her hood was a startling violet, matching the slim feline tail that was threaded through the back of her shorts. She heard sharp whistles come from a group of young men and tried her best to ignore them. It was fine until she heard one of them start shouting at her.

"Hey, Samurai Catgirl! I heard you got knocked up by some lower class hero!"

Her fur puffed up on her tail and she glared at them over her shoulder. "Hn? Yeah? So?"

The young man's cheeks heated to a vibrant pink when she looked at him and nearly tripped over his feet when she started toward him. "Y-you don't look-!"

"I don't look… _what_? Pregnant?"

"Y-yeah." Around him, his friends were becoming uneasy with the intensity of the hero's stare. The young man attempted a cocky smirk, but his nervousness still showed. "S-so do you put out or what?" He soon found her standing directly in front of him, her face inches from his, and broke out in a sweat when she bared a fang. "I-I'm sorry!"

Noriko tilted her head and grinned. "Yeah…you _are_ , huh? So how do you show a girl that you're sorry? Flowers? Candy?" To her surprise, he dug in his pocket and produced a handful of wadded up yen notes. "What's this?"

"I'm sorry! I really am sorry! I didn't mean to be disrespectful!" He stepped back and bowed again and again, holding out the money.

She snorted. "Hn. This isn't a _shake down_. I'm not trying to _mug_ you." A true laugh escaped her and she shook her head.

His face went from pink to red and he stepped forward again. He shakily reached to her hand and pressed the money into her palm. "J-just take it. It's a gift. I'm sorry."

Noriko frowned slightly. "Hn? _Really_ though?" Her tail lifted a little and curled at the end in curiosity.

"Really! I want you to have it! I was going to buy a game, but I want you to have this! I didn't mean to offend you! I shouldn't have acted the way I did!"

 _This is weird._ She offered him a half-smile and tucked the cash into her pocket. "Alright. Thank you." Noriko turned to walk away, shooting a brief glare in the direction of his friends. She heard them murmuring amongst themselves, but ignored it.

The catgirl continued her patrol of the area and found nothing even remotely exciting. When the growling of her stomach began to really bother her, she wandered to the convenience store near the ghost town. She greeted the clerk with a nod and made her way to the junk food section. Unfortunately, everything looked good to her. _Damn it. What should I get? Genos and Saitama will be gone for a while so I don't need to bother getting enough for more than one person._ Her ears twitched at the sound of a voice and looked toward the clerk.

The young man offered a smile. "Um…well, if you're looking for food, we carry instant ramen now and offer a service where we prepare it for you. It's pretty good and we've got a ton of flavors because we're still trying to narrow it down to which ones we're going to keep."

"Hn…where are they?" Noriko followed his direction and saw a massive list of flavor. _So…I pick a flavor, tell him which one I want, and he adds the hot water and toppings?_ She tilted her head, studying the list. "Which one do you like?"

"I like the pizza one, but I think you might like the takoyaki one." He saw a frown cross her face and shook his head. "I didn't just mean that because you're part cat. I mean, it tastes really good. It's got bits of octopus meat and it's topped with pieces of fried dough. We put a special sauce over it all. It's simple, but it's really good."

She stared at the long list and finally shrugged. There were too many options and she was too hungry to really care. "Takoyaki ramen sounds okay."

"Alright. I'll get this ready for you and call for you when it's ready."

Noriko wandered over to the book section, browsing the new manga. All the while, she was hyper alert of her surroundings. Sonic had made no attempts to contact her since she last saw him, but she knew that he could pop up at any moment. When her name was called, she went to retrieve her ramen and paid the clerk. "Thank you. It looks pretty good."

"You'll see; it's delicious. Make sure to tell that bald guy that you sometimes come in with. Neither of you have been by in a while."

She half-smiled at his description of Saitama and nodded. "I will. Thank you."

The air outside was just cool enough to make the heat of the ramen comforting. Noriko wrestled with her chopsticks, trying to also juggle the ramen cup. She hated to eat out in the open, or while walking, but her stomach's growl was becoming almost painful. The first bite of ramen, she made sure to get a good piece of meat and some fried dough. She watched the steam rise from the bundle of noodles and sniffed tentatively. _Smells pretty good. Let's see…_ She lifted it to her mouth and savored the blend of flavors and textures.

The catgirl began to make her way to the ghost town area, having nothing left to do. She was halfway through her ramen when her left ear twitched, catching the sound of rushing air. Noriko twisted and leapt back, dodging a half-hearted attempt at an attack. Her sharp green eyes narrowed and she held up a hand when Sonic prepared to attack again. "Wait."

"You think that I'm going to listen to your command like _they_ do?"

"For one, they don't. Secondly, I just want to finish my food." Noriko caught his look of disbelief and frowned. "I'm serious."

Sonic sheathed his katana and scowled. "You're becoming ridiculous like Saitama."

"Hn. It happens when you live with someone for a while." Her tail shifted side to side as she kept her eyes locked on him. Noriko lifted another mouthful of noodles and meat to her mouth, chewing slowly and swallowing with care. _I'm just surprised that he's actually doing what I said._ An idea came to her and the catgirl half-grinned, lifting another bundle of noodles. "Takoyaki instant ramen. Want a-?" To her irritation, he closed the distance between them and chomped down on the offered food.

He smirked down at her, licking sauce from his lips. "What? Did you think I wouldn't-?"

Noriko held up her hand again, making him pause. She finished her noodles and gulped down the broth before tucking the crumpled cup into her pocket. Wiping her mouth on the back of her hand, she was once again surprised that he had obeyed when she told him to stop. _Is he not really here to fight? He has his weapons with him. I guess he always has his weapons with him._ Noriko settled a hand on the hilt of her left sword and she frowned. "So what do you want?"

"Where's my son?"

A smirk tugged at the corner of her lips. " _Your_ son?"

" _My_ son. I know he was born so where is he?"

The catgirl's tail swayed behind her as she regarded the ninja. "Hn? I left him with a reliable babysitter." When he opened his mouth to ask where the baby actually was, she moved to speak first. "I'm raising him without you."

His grey eyes narrowed and he shifted a hand to his blade. "I want to see my son. I deserve to see him. Is he at Saitama's?"

"He's with the babysitter," she stated firmly. "Look…I don't want Kuro to know that his father is a man that heartlessly murders people for money."

"You named our son " _Kuro_ "?"

Noriko met his gaze directly and smirked. "Saitama named him "Kuro"." She leapt back quickly when he ran at her, bringing up both swords when his katana nearly came down on her head. Her sneaker planted on the center of his chest and she pushed herself back again, but he followed. The katana flashed around her, leaving shallow cuts along her limbs as she tried to put distance between them. She saw him suddenly vanish from in front of her and felt fingers weave into her dark violet hair and pull sharply. Hissing at the pain, she tried to twist to face him again.

Sonic grinned, watching her struggle to look at him. "Show me where he is."

"I'm not letting you near him!"

"Don't tell me that you're planning to let him think that _Saitama_ is his father."

She felt him release her hair and sprinted forward, but knew he was close behind. "I don't want him to think that it's okay to kill people for money!" she snarled, twisting to defend against a katana strike.

" _You_ killed people for money. Or did you forget that you were an assassin, too, "Hina"?" Sonic turned the katana and slammed the blunt end of the handle into her stomach, forcing the air from her lungs. With her momentarily stunned, he sheathed his blade and gripped her neck, lifting her off of the ground. Her back was shoved against the closest wall and both of her swords were dropped as she tried to remove his hand from around her throat. He kept his hold loose enough for her to breathe, but just tight enough to make her panic. Leaning down to her nicked left ear, he grinned. "Stop fighting me."

"I'm not going to give in!" she growled. Her whole body began to thrash as she tried to get free. Noriko lifted a leg to try to kick him away, but found his body pressing against hers to pin her in place. She knew that she had to calm down. It had been a while since she was in an actual fight and she was sure that her reduced stamina would be the end of her if he went all out. Baring her fangs, the catgirl narrowed her green eyes on his grey ones. "Where are your ears and tail, Sonic?" Her words carried an unmistakable taunting quality.

It was true. His feline ears and tail were gone. He had burned through his last dose of the DNA altering vapor a week prior to this encounter. If she had expected him to be fazed by this observation, she was going to be disappointed. Sonic's grin grew and leaned down so his face was inches from her. "Do you like me better with the ears and tail?" Her fierce expression began to fade and he let his free hand move up to her nicked feline ear. He rubbed behind it and felt her purr vibrate through his chest, loving that he could so easily get this reaction from her. "If I want more of the vapor, I can get it at any time. That Grey girl has the formula to make more."

Noriko clenched her eyes shut and felt lips roughly capture hers. Unfortunately, he continued to caress her ear even as he held the kiss, making the sound muffle against his lips. She swiftly opened her mouth and sank a fang into his bottom lip, drawing blood. Sonic pulled away, but continued to grin down at her in his usual, horribly unsettling manner. He licked blood from his lips, making the scene all the more frightening, and Noriko snarled. "Let me go!"

"Show me were our son is."

"I'm not going to-!"

"You have two choices. You can come with me or you can take me to our son so I can see him. You know that even if I let go of you and you run off, I'll just follow you."

Her tail whipped back and forth in anger as she considered her options. _He's right. I know that he's just going to follow me if I run. And where would I run to? I can't go home now._ With this thought in mind, she softened her expression. "Alright."

"Alright?" The second that Sonic let go of her, she began running down the street.


	56. Chapter 56

"Hn. Do you feel bad about just leaving like that?" Koneko tightened her hold on Mumen Rider's waist, leaning her forehead against the back of his shoulder. They were still on their way to the monster. It was unclear what it was exactly. Not bad enough to need a class B hero, but not simple enough that the authorities could handle it themselves.

Mumen frowned to himself as they came to a traffic light and stopped. "Do _you_ feel bad, Koneko?"

Her tail whipped side to side behind her and she grimaced. "I _do_. But Mom can't fight like she used to. I don't want to see her get hurt. And I'm not strong enough to protect her!"

He nodded, watching cars pass them. "I feel bad that we had to leave her, but you're right. She can't fight the way that she used to. She just needs time though; she'll be able to fight again pretty soon. I guess, she probably could have come with us, but I would worry about her being able to keep up."

"Right! Hn! It's really _frustrating_ , right? I know she's strong, but it's like she has a barrier she has to push past. She can do it, though! I know she can!"

The light changed and they started off again. The adult hero was a little impressed with her thinking. Despite looking thirteen, she had only been alive for three years. He had been working with her for at least six months and there was still a lot that he did not understand about her. He didn't know how she aged so he sometimes worried that she might be at the end of her life cycle in a handful of years. He had not seen much change in her appearance since meeting the girl, but it seemed to be a possibility.

"Do you smell something?" Koneko suddenly asked.

"What? No. Er…car exhaust?"

"No! It's something different; it's a _good_ smell!" She lifted her face from the back of his shoulder and sniffed at the air, tipping her head back a little. "What _is_ it?"

Mumen Rider tried to focus on the road ahead and saw that they were getting close to their destination. A large group of people were fleeing an area ahead of them, screaming and tripping over themselves to escape whatever was over there. "We're getting close, Koneko! Do you see anything?" he called as he began to speed up.

The little catgirl nimbly shifted, standing on the edge of the seat behind him and gripping his shoulders. Her ears perked forward as the scent came to her again, this time stronger. A purr escaped her and she bit the inside of her cheek to keep it quiet. "I don't see anything yet! Hn. You _really_ don't smell that?!"

"What does it smell like? I still don't smell anything unusual."

"It's…earthy? Grassy kind of? Like a plant! But it's really _good_."

It instantly clicked in his head and Mumen Rider started to slow down. "Koneko, what-?" Before he could try to react, she had leapt over his head into the road and began to sprint along the sidewalk. "Hey, wait! Koneko, don't go without me! Darn it!" He gritted his teeth and began to pedal faster, impressed with her speed.

Koneko reached the street corner and sniffed at the air, her eyes closed in bliss at the aroma. _It smells really, really good! What is it?! Mom would know what it was!_ Her tail swayed behind her and she turned to the left, her pale green eyes half opening. People were running in her direction from her left, screaming as they tried to get away from a human-sized green moving clump of leaves and stems.

The purring began again as Koneko ran toward the clump, dodging the people that were running in the opposite direction. The closer she got, the more powerful the smell became and the more excited she felt. Her heart raced as she came within ten feet of it and leapt forward as a large pair of yellow eyes opened within the leaves. The catgirl's hands buried in the foliage and she sank her sharp nails into something solid within. "What are you, huh? Huh?! Why do you smell so good?" She rubbed her cheek against the leafy surface, purring as her tail whipped ecstatically behind her.

"Koneko, no!" Mumen Rider carefully got off of his bike and propped it up with the kickstand before jogging over. The green clump was thrashing around wildly and shrieking from a mouth hidden behind the leaves. When he saw it up close, he was certain of what it was. "Cover your mouth and nose! That's _catnip_!"

It was too late. She looked over at him with enlarged pupils and she released a high pitched meow. Her ears twitched and she began to rub her face against the leaves again. _Catnip, catnip, catnip! What's catnip? I heard Saitama-sensei talk about it once! If this is that, it smells so good! Catnip is good!_ The green clump fell over as it tried to run away and she rolled around on the leaves, giggling frantically. "Catnip, catnip, catnip!"

"Koneko!" He was reluctant to get close, recalling an early childhood altercation involving a catnip-affected feline. It had not ended well. He was wearing his light armor, but he had seen her tear into monsters several times his size. Taking slow, cautious steps in her direction, Mumen Rider held up his hands in front of him. "Koneko, get away from the monster."

"Help me!" a gurgling voice screamed from within the leaves. "Get it off, get it off, get it off of meee!" It struggled to its feet, twisting and hurling the catgirl through the air.

The hero rushed to catch Koneko before she could hit the ground and frowned at the monster. "Don't throw children!"

"She's a _monster_!"

"CATNIP!" Koneko thrashed, trying to getting out of Mumen Rider's hold. "Let me have it! I want the catnip! You can't keep me away from it! Hn! It's _mine_!"

"Calm down! It's a monster, Koneko! What would you-?!" He felt her teeth close on his arm, carefully aimed to not hit his armor and tearing through the fabric of his sleeve. The hero winced at the pain, feeling his own blood wet his shirt and hearing it drip to the ground below as it leaked from her lips. "Koneko!"

The taste of blood seemed to draw her back to her senses and she released his arm. She looked up at him, saw the pain in his expression, and felt guilt settle in the pit of her stomach. "Hn. Are you…are you okay?"

Seeing that she was back to normal, he attempted a smile. "I'm fine. Are _you_ okay?"

She nodded once and was set on her feet. The catgirl rummaged in her backpack and withdrew a bright pink handkerchief with flowers on it, securing it over her mouth and nose. "We can beat it, right? It doesn't look that tough!"

"I think we can probably beat it. We need to at least knock it unconscious and secure it until someone comes for it." He saw her nod again and rummage in her bag for something else. To his surprise, she pulled out a roll of bandage with cat faces printed on one side. "You don't have to-!"

"I _do_ have to! We're partners, right? Hn. Partners take care of each other. Partners don't try to eat each other. That's what you told me when we first started patrolling together!" She wound the bandage around his arm, covering the bite mark. "Besides, Genos-senpai got me this bandage roll and I've been wanting to use it," she added under her breath.

His smile brightened at this and he looked toward the monster. It was on its feet and trying to run away. "Keep that handkerchief on, okay? That's some potent catnip."

"You can count on me! I'm going to herd it back this way and I want you to punch it in the face!" Koneko paused, tilting her head and flicking her tail. "Does it _have_ a face?"

"I saw eyes and it keeps screaming so it probably has a face." Mumen Rider saw her roll up the sleeves of her lavender sweatshirt, preparing to go after the monster. "Be careful."

"I've got this!" The catgirl sprinted in the direction of the creature and passed it before making a sharp turn to run at it. As expected, it began screaming again. Unexpectedly, it thrust a pair of arms out of the foliage and began to wildly swing at her. Koneko ducked and dodged every swipe, grinning behind her makeshift mask. Sonic's speed training had saved her more than once in a monster fight and this was no different. The lessons had stuck and what he taught her was almost reflex now.

"Stay away from me, you little _gremlin_!" the gurgling voice screamed at her.

"Hnn! Gremlins aren't this _cute_!" Koneko's boot struck it square between the eyes, forcing it to topple over. As it fell, its fingertips grazed her legs and razor sharp nails slashed through her leggings. A growl started at the back of the catgirl's throat and she leapt on top of it, stomping down hard on its face. The limbs flailed, but this time she was prepared and dodged the grasping hands. "Stupid! Ugly! Piece of crap! Waste of space! Catnip creeper!"

Mumen Rider saw the fight and frowned as he jogged over to join them. Before Koneko could try to stomp the life out of the monster, he lifted her by her backpack and brought her off of its face. "Don't kill it."

"It ripped my leggings! Granny Sakura just bought these for me! It made me act crazy! It needs to _pay_!"

He saw that old spark of evil that he had seen when he first met her and shook his head. "No. Koneko, go wait at the corner. I'll take care of the monster." The girl crossed her arms and glared up at him, her ears drawn back. "We'll get lunch as soon as someone comes to get this, alright? Go wait at the corner and think about what you want for lunch."

"Hn. Fine, but this thing owes me! Don't let it die!" Koneko reluctantly turned away and started walking to the corner of the street. Behind her, she could hear the monster blubbering to Mumen Rider about her being evil and not fighting fairly. When she reached the corner, the little catgirl leaned her back against the nearest building and shoved her hands into her sweatshirt pockets.

She did not understand why the catnip monster made her so crazy, but she knew that she hated it. _I hurt Mumen Rider. I don't like seeing him get hurt in fights and I ended up hurting him today. It's because of these stupid cat genes that people keep talking about. I hate it! I hate that I lose control like that!_ Koneko's stomach growled and she frowned. What she really craved was sushi or a nice pack of dried squid. She shook her head and decided against either option. _I want to eat something normal kids eat. What do normal kids eat?_

The catgirl heard the vehicle coming to collect the monster and at the same time smelled someone familiar getting close. A smile came to her lips as she spotted Saitama and Genos down the street. "Sensei! We caught a catnip monster!"

"Huh? Wait, really? A catnip monster?" The bald hero reached her and looked past the girl as the monster was loaded into the vehicle. "Wow. That's pretty crazy. What are the odds that a catgirl would come across a catnip monster, huh?"

Koneko heard Genos begin to explain the actual odds and growled in frustration. "It's _stupid_! Why does something like that even have to exist?!"

"Oh. Hey, Mumen Rider," Saitama greeted the other hero. He ruffled Koneko's hair in a half-hearted attempt at calming her as the bicyclist approached. "She didn't go crazy around that thing, right?"

"I'm _right here_ , Saitama-sensei! Don't talk like I'm not here!" Koneko growled and stepped away from him, her hands curling into fists. "Don't treat me like some little kid! I'm a hero, you know!"

"So did you go crazy around that catnip monster?"

Her shoulders drooped a little. "Hn. Yeah, but not a lot! And I patched up Mumen Rider's wound so I'm at least responsible!"

The catgirl's partner awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "Um…let's get lunch, okay? We'll just forget about that monster."

"Oh, you're getting lunch? We'll go with you," Saitama determined.

Genos frowned and looked from the two other heroes to the surrounding area. "Where is Noriko? Was there a second monster that she followed?"

Koneko's ears flattened, her tail twisting behind her with guilt. "Hn. We had to leave Mom near the ghost town area because she couldn't keep up."

"I will go to find her. Master Saitama, Koneko, I will see you back at the apartment." Genos paused before leaving, looking down at the catgirl. "You did well today."

She watched him go and tilted her head, finding it odd that he would say that. "Genos-senpai is weird. Of course I did well today. I do well every day."

"So where are we getting lunch? There's that new sushi place that has two hundred yen plates," Saitama suggested.

The catgirl shook her head. "Hn. I want to eat what _normal_ people my age eat! Zenko-chan said that she goes to a fast food place with her brother sometimes. I want to go there."

"Fast food? Seriously?"

"I don't usually eat fast food," Mumen Rider admitted. "Are you sure that's what you want? If you really want to eat sushi, I don't mind-"

"This isn't _about_ that! I just want to eat a burger, okay? I want a burger and fries and a cola like what normal kids eat! I'm not a cat; I'm a girl!" Koneko felt her cheeks heating with embarrassment at the outburst, but attempted to hold a stern look in her partner's direction. "I'm a girl. Okay? I just want to feel normal."

A smile tugged at his lips and he nodded. "Okay; we'll go to a fast food restaurant." He grabbed his bike and began walking alongside the other two heroes. "Are your legs alright?"

She finally tugged down her handkerchief and frowned. "Hn. They sting a little, but I can handle it. I need to be strong and tough."

Saitama raised an eyebrow and looked down at where her skin had been sliced, blood showing through the cuts in her leggings. "That looks kind of bad."

"I'm fine! I'm not some weakling!"

"Okay, okay." He remained quiet as they walked, listening to the others talk about Noriko and what she might be doing. "Hey. You know some of those fast food places give you a toy with your food."

Her pale green eyes widened and she stared up at her mentor. "Wh-what?! Really? A toy? What kind of toy? Is it cool?! Zenko-chan never said anything about a toy!"

"It's just an action figure usually. Or a doll."

"Well some of them have toys modeled after heroes," Mumen Rider added.

"I want one! We have to go to one of those places and get one!"


	57. Chapter 57

NeonHorizon: Hn. Per special request from one of my favorite reviewers, I present you with a Saitama chapter. I hope you like it! Always appreciate the reviews and even the silent readers! I'm trying to balance the characters' "screen time" in the chapters a little more. It should be easier now that Kuro's been born. I really want to have some monster fighting chapters with just Noriko, Saitama, and Genos like back in Persistence. If you want more of any character's appearance, don't be afraid to speak up! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"Zenko-chan! Hn! Look what I got today!" Koneko held up her action figure, smirking slightly. "Isn't it cool?!"

The other girl's eyes widened and she pouted, crossing her arms. "How did you get an Amai Mask one?! I don't even have that one yet!"

Saitama watched the strange way that the little catgirl seemed to gloat and looked to the rest of the newly created daycare. It was still odd to think of it as being in the same building as their apartment because it looked nothing like the apartments. It was a floor renovated by an old woman who claimed to work with the Hero Association and seemed to know Bang. She had taken it upon herself to make the daycare after hearing that Samurai Catgirl was pregnant.

Everything was brand new and the walls and floor had been redone. Each wall was painted a soft color to inspire calmness. There were bookshelves, various video games, a craft area, a classroom area specially made for Koneko, and of course the nursery area for the baby. Currently, the old woman was over in that area.

"No fair! You have the Demon Cyborg and Caped Baldy figures?! Trade with me!" Koneko suddenly demanded.

"Give me your Amai Mask figure!"

"I don't want to! Hnn! I'll go back and get another figure and I'll give you that one!"

"That isn't how trading works, Koneko-chan! I give you something you want and you give me something I want! That's how it works!"

Saitama stared down at the two, briefly wondering if they might actually start fighting. _I don't think she could take on Koneko_ , he thought. _I've seen her take down monsters three times her size. Zenko wouldn't stand a chance._ He decided to walk away before things escalated further and saw the old woman turn to glare in his direction. He had managed to get pretty close before she turned, but her stern gaze froze him in place. "What?"

"Could you get them to be quiet? I just put Kuro down for his nap," she hissed.

"Huh?" Rather than turn and deal with the two arguing girls, he continued over to the crib and looked down. The tiny cat hybrid was squirming around, his ears flattening and small mouth twisting as if he might start to cry. "Hey, little guy. It's okay."

"No, it isn't! He's a baby and they need a lot of sleep! Look, I know you're new to this parenting thing, but you have to let them rest as much as they can!" she insisted. "Not to mention that he's part cat! Do you know how much cats sleep?"

Saitama reached down and Kuro immediately grabbed onto his red gloved hand. "They sleep 12-16 hours a day. He doesn't look like he wants to sleep though." The baby's hands both gripped onto his right hand, small and sharp nails instinctively sinking into the material. "You want to come with me, little guy?" He saw the baby's mouth open a little, shortly before he started biting at a finger with a fang. "Whoa. He's got teeth already?"

"He's a _cat hybrid_ ; he's a _mystery_." The old woman seemed to have given up any hope of putting the child down for a nap. "Where's his mother?"

"Don't know. She was patrolling with Koneko and Mumen Rider, but disappeared."

Her eyebrows shot up at his nonchalant tone and began to scowl. "How did you lose track of her?! And you're not worried in the _slightest_ that she might be in danger? That monster Kenta is still out there! Not to mention that Grey girl! Did you know that she tried to come into the daycare and take Kuro today?! She said that she wanted to take him to the park, but I know that she-!"

"I don't think she's that bad; she's just a little weird," he stated, giving her a deadpan stare. "If she wants to help out-"

"That girl is _dangerous_! It's a wonder her brother survived having to live with her for so many years!" She shook her head and released a heavy sigh. When she saw him lift Kuro out of the crib, she quickly put her hands up. "No! If he's not going to nap, he needs to at least rest!"

"I'm taking him with me to look for Nya-chan. Stay here and watch Koneko, okay, Granny?" Saitama started walking to the door, carrying the infant and feeling him continue to gnaw on one finger.

"Absolutely not! You're not taking him outside! What if-?!" She was left staring at an empty doorway and grimaced.

The hero held the baby close to his chest as he ran away from the building, not even stopping to explain to Koneko. Surprisingly, the baby was completely silent despite the rush of air. _He's probably really tough like Nya-chan. I wonder how strong he's going to be._ As he glanced down, he saw that Kuro's sharp green eyes were staring up at him. They could almost be mistaken for the catgirl's eyes, but the shape was different. Her eyes were rounder. His eyes were narrowed and resembled Sonic's. "Hey, so, you're my kid, okay?"

The baby continued to stare up at him and opened his mouth, displaying both of his top fangs. Saitama slowed to a walk and frowned. _Doesn't Nya-chan feed him herself? I don't think I've seen her use a bottle on him. Doesn't that hurt?_ He looked up and down the street as he realized that he had no way of knowing where she was. "I guess we'll just call her, right?" He scrolled to her number in his phone and stared down at Kuro as he listened to it ring.

"Saitama? What is it?" her voice greeted him. She sounded like she was breathing hard and her voice carried a hint of pain.

"Uh…yeah. So where are you?"

"I'm…hn…kind of busy right now!"

He listened to the background noise and heard the wind. At that same moment, Kuro's face contorted and he began to cry. Tears rolled down his pale cheeks as he sobbed loudly and Saitama shifted his phone to between his shoulder and ear. His now free hand tried to pet behind Kuro's striped ears to calm him. "I think Kuro needs to eat."

"What? Wait…where are you? Are you at the apartment?"

Saitama looked at his surroundings. He was still in the ghost town area, but had managed to put distance between himself and the apartment. "I'm standing in the middle of a street," he bluntly answered.

"What?! Get out-!"

"No, I mean I'm in the ghost town, but I'm in the middle of a street." He heard her sigh and smiled sheepishly. "So where are you?"

"Almost…done! Just give me a minute, okay?!" The line went dead.

He saw a series of explosions a few blocks away and immediately knew where she was. Jogging to the area, he almost forgot that he was still holding the baby. As he approached, he heard a familiar voice and frowned. The hero carefully hid the infant just inside of an abandoned building and walked the rest of the way to where the catgirl and Sonic were fighting. When he saw the ninja make a swipe at her with his blade, he acted quickly and moved behind him. He flicked the back of his head and watched the man stumble.

Sonic held the bruised back of his head and glared at the hero. "Stay out of this! It doesn't have anything to do with you this time!"

His expression blank, he stared back at the other man. "You tried to hurt my cat girlfriend so it does involve me." He saw color rush to the catgirl's face and she quickly looked away. The ninja twisted and tried to go in for an attack, but was sent flying through the air after Saitama grabbed his wrist. Looking back to Noriko, he could see that she was injured. There were shallow cuts on her arms and legs, a larger one across her chest, and a small one across her right cheek. "You okay?"

"Hn. I-I'm fine. Where's the baby?" She wiped blood from her face and grimaced.

"I put him somewhere." He saw that her ears were drawn back and quickly realized that she was embarrassed. "Hey. You're not mad that I came to help, right?"

"…I'm a little mad…" Noriko admitted.

He started walking to where Kuro was hidden and turned look at Noriko. She limped as she tried to catch up to him, obviously injured worse than he had thought. He snickered and crouched down. "Come on." When she was settled on his back, he smiled. "You look pretty rough," he commented.

"Yeah…I think I've gotten out of shape. Could you…maybe…help me with strength training again?"

The man could imagine her face turning red as she said this and it made his smile grow a little. "Sure." He missed this side of her. It was cute when she was pregnant, eating a bunch and just generally acting like a normal girl. He preferred her this way though. She wanted to get stronger. She wanted to be able to fight. "Hey, I can help you with special training, too."

She dug her fingers into the fabric at the front of his costume and he knew that he had made her blush again. "Th-that's not…um…I-I mean…"

He was silent as he scooped up Kuro and cradled him with one arm. The trip back to the apartment building was fast and he was soon setting Noriko down. She immediately took Kuro and seemed to almost worry that he might have been injured. "What?"

"N-nothing. I just wanted to make sure…I guess I'm a little worried."

"Sonic knows, doesn't he?"

"Yeah. He must have heard from Grey-san…and he wanted to see Kuro."

Saitama took the baby back and smiled. "Well, he can't, right? Kuro's our son." This time he was able to fully appreciate the pinkish hue that overtook her face. "Right?"

"Y-yeah. He's our son."

In the daycare, Zenko and Koneko were still in a heated debate. This time it was about who the best male hero was. They decided to just pass the daycare and went up to the apartment. Saitama changed out of his costume into sweatpants and a sweatshirt and sat at the table, setting the baby close by. "Did you see Genos?"

Noriko had pulled her dark violet hair back into a ponytail and was gathering supplies to make dinner. She poked her head out of the kitchen and frowned. "No. Hn. Did he say he was looking for me?"

"Yeah. Oh. Koneko fought a catnip monster today."

She snorted. "A _catnip_ monster? What happened?"

"I guess it made her hyper and she bit Mumen Rider's arm. I didn't think she'd react like that. I wish I could have seen it." He watched her disappear back into the kitchen and got up to follow. "Hey. Remember that time you bit me?"

"I gave you fair warning…and you didn't listen."

"I wanted to see what would happen," he argued, his face blank.

"You've petted cats before me. You would have touched a cat's stomach before and found out what happens," she muttered, absently biting a thumbnail.

He watched her tail sway side to side as she considered her ingredients. "What are you making? I want steak."

"Hn. We don't have much meat…and I don't know when Metal Bat is picking up Zenko-chan. I can't really…"

The hero froze, his hand inches away from her tail as she turned to look at him. Saitama vacantly stared back at her and let his hand continue forward to touch the soft violet fur of her tail. It coiled around his wrist loosely and he raised an eyebrow. "What is that?"

She bowed her head, loose locks of hair falling over her eyes. "I-I don't know. It does that sometimes."

"It's cute." His free hand stroked the fur and he saw her trying to focus on cutting up vegetables. "Hey, so, strength training tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah. That sounds good."

"You know, you don't look fat at all." When he said this, the girl's head swiveled in his direction with her eyes narrowed. "I mean, some women are still chubby after they have a baby, right?"

"You put on a lot of weight…carrying a second life in your body," she protested.

"You lost it pretty fast. Is it part of being a catgirl, do you think?"

Her pointed, feline ears flattened in irritation. "…probably…"

He felt her tail loosening from his wrist and finally his hand was released. Noriko's eyes returned to her task, rapidly chopping the vegetables now and making an effort to not look his way. He watched her tail shift side to side, her hips moving slightly with the motion. She glanced over and quirked an eyebrow before resuming her task. His eyes wandered up from her swishing tail and bottom, moving along toward her front. When he spotted the cut across her chest, he tilted his head. It had slashed through the fabric of her shirt, exposing her bra and the pale skin of her chest. "Don't your boobs hurt?" he asked nonchalantly.

Noriko's face went the brightest shade of red that he had ever seen and snapped her head in his direction again, her lips parted and quivering. "Wh-what?"

"I mean because Kuro has fangs and-"

"That's…that's not something you ask a girl!" she hissed, her fur bristling on her tail. "Hn. Do you know how _embarrassing_ that is?!"

He stared back at her indifferently and leaned in a little closer. "Wow. I've never seen your face get that red before," he remarked. "It's cute, Nya-chan." He ruffled her hair, inadvertently pulling a few strands loose from her ponytail.

"C-can you just go sit with Kuro, please?" the catgirl stammered.

"Alright, alright. Just let me know when dinner's ready, okay?" Saitama turned to go, but paused. A sheepish smile took form on his face briefly before he moved in close and stole a quick kiss. "Alright, little guy. Let's see what's on the news."

He found the baby now sitting on the table and frowned. The hero glanced from the futon, where he had left the child, to the table. _How did he get up there?_ Not giving it too much thought, he settled the infant in his lap and turned on the television. The colors and moving shapes seemed to entertain Kuro, but Saitama found his eyes wandering to the kitchen. His thoughts went to Noriko and he felt his smile return. "Hey, Nya-chan, are you sure that you don't want that special training?"

She appeared in the kitchen doorway. "I-I'm serious! Just let me finish making dinner!"


	58. Chapter 58

_I can do this…I can do this…I can definitely do this._ Noriko took a deep breath and unsheathed both swords in time to catch a metal fist between the blades. Her green eyes snapped open and she threw her weight forward, but knew it would be little help. Her opponent's feet were planted firmly and he definitely outweighed her. Meeting his gaze, she saw something in his eyes that told her to move quickly. A tiny warning, just barely noticeable.

Noriko released his wrist and leapt backwards in time to avoid a swinging fist. A blast was directed at her head and she swiftly rolled over the ground to dodge it. Pushing herself back to her feet, she ran forward and swiped at him with both blades. _I can do this! I can win this round! I just have to try harder!_ Her heart raced as she watched him dodge each of her attacks. Picking up speed, she smirked and launched herself into the air.

Her legs wrapped around his waist tightly and she poised both blades as if to pierce his neck. It might have been a victory, but then she felt it. A metal hand planted against her abdomen, ready to send forth a burst of flame or a blast of energy. She panted from the fight and glared down at him. "Hn. I want a rematch."

"This is the third time today that you have failed to defeat me," Genos replied bluntly. "If we continue to spar, you will run out of energy and collapse."

"If she wants to go again, let her go again. It's not like you'll burn out," Saitama argued from the sidelines. "Just remember not to incinerate her."

The cyborg's mouth drew down at the corners as he remembered the various times in the past where he had almost burned her alive. The catgirl dropped to her feet and grimaced, adjusting her ponytail. "Are you sure that you want to do this?"

"I need to be get stronger!" she shouted at him. Her cheeks burned with a faint blush of embarrassment and she looked away. "I mean…I want to be able to beat you at least once. If I can't do it _this_ time, I'll give up for the day."

"You sound like you're from a shonen manga," the bald hero remarked.

"Noriko, I understand that you want to get stronger, but you have gotten stronger since Kuro was born. I was waiting to tell you, but your strength, speed, and durability have become noticeably stronger. I do not know if it has anything to do with giving birth or just resuming your strength training with Master Saitama, but I can feel the difference." Genos placed a metal fingertip beneath her chin, lifting her face so that she met his gaze once more. "I love to see you fight, but if you feel tired, do not hesitate to tell me."

"Hn. Y-yeah. I'll be sure to tell you." Noriko walked to the end of the block, mentally preparing herself for the match. She had been strength training for a little over two weeks and had not noticed a significant difference in her fighting abilities. She actually thought that she had gotten worse. Her ears drew back, her tail swishing side to side in anticipation. _I don't really sound like a shonen manga character, do I?_ Her eyes briefly went to Saitama, who gave her a thumbs up.

It had been his idea for her to spar with Genos. They had gone to the most desolate part of City Z to ensure that no citizens were injured by mistake. Koneko was out with Mumen Rider and Kuro was being watched by the old woman. It was better that way. Though Koneko seemed to have made her peace with Genos dating Noriko, she still tended to glare at him sometimes. It made Noriko worry how the girl might react to seeing him fight with Noriko.

When Genos sped toward her, the catgirl moved quickly to avoid a high voltage punch. She spun and ducked, dodging a barrage of kicks. _He's not holding back. Well…sort of. He won't kill me; we set that rule before we started._ She examined him as she leapt backwards again and again, watching carefully for his next actions. Her tail shifted just in time to avoid a grasping hand and she hissed. "Not…fair!" Noriko jumped up, intending to get onto a rooftop to escape, but he was close behind. A hand grabbed her right wrist once she was on the roof and she began to growl. Moving without thinking, her left hand thrust her other blade forward and through his abdomen, careful to avoid his core.

It seemed to have taken him by surprise because he went still and stared down at where her blade penetrated his body. Genos slowly lifted his gaze back to Noriko and acted swiftly to dislodge her sword. His foot connected with her midsection as he released her wrist and felt the blade slide out of him. He was quickly upon her with Machine Gun Blows. Thankfully, she was fast enough to get out of his reach, but a new problem arose. She was now dodging his attacks while also trying to escape the rapidly crumbling roof.

The catgirl could feel the solid surface trembling beneath her and it made her heart pound painfully. _I have to get off of here, but I can't take my eyes off of him! I hate to admit…I don't know if I can trust him to not accidentally murder me!_ She glanced down to the street and saw a growing pile of rubble from where the building was crumbling. A look back at Genos showed that he seemed to be completely fixed upon landing an attack.

She made a quick decision and twisted. Sprinting along the remainder of the roof, she prepared to leap across to the next building. It was as she was in the air that she felt something hard slam into her side. His Rocket Punch sent her flying into the alley behind the buildings and she landed on the pavement with a cry of pain. "Hn. D-damn it." She pushed herself to stand, shaking from the sudden fall. Noriko lifted her swords as Genos leapt down after her, stabbing through the area where his arms connected to his abdomen.

Genos froze in place, staring down at her. When she fell, she scraped her cheek on the pavement and the pale skin was now bloody. Immediately, he felt a pang of remorse. "We are done for today."

Noriko slid her swords free and sheathed them, grimacing. "Hn. I didn't win though."

"I'd call it a win," Saitama spoke up as he appeared around the corner of the building. "I mean, you were the last to attack and he gave up, right?"

The blonde's head snapped in his direction. "I did not give up, Master Saitama."

"You called it off. You lost." He stared back at Genos blankly, but it was clear what he was trying to say. If Genos said that she did not win, she would want to spar again and again until she could defeat him. "I'm getting kind of bored anyway. Want to go back and get something to eat?"

"I need to see Dr. Kuseno to have repairs made," Genos replied. He looked down at his damaged abdomen and then toward Noriko. "Will you go with me?"

"Hn. I want to train some more. I'm sorry." Noriko watched him go and frowned to herself. _I haven't really been alone with him since Kuro was born. But the thought of it…makes me nervous. I don't know why. I shouldn't feel so nervous, but I do. And on that roof. He used an attack that would have killed a normal girl._ She felt that she was being watched and glanced over at Saitama. He was giving her a slightly curious look that made her frown. "I'm going for a run. I'll be back at the apartment soon."

"Want me to go with you?"

She pushed her hands into the pocket of her hooded sweatshirt and felt her right ear twitch. "If you want to…but it won't be very interesting."

Walking out to the street, Noriko was able to see the damage better. The rubble had piled up and over half of the building had been demolished by the cyborg's punches. It sent a shiver down her spine, knowing that if she was normal, those punches would have obliterated her. She continued past the building and started off at a light jog. The catgirl kept her guard up. She sniffed at the air and listened for possible oncoming attacks. The air held only the typical smells of an abandoned area; dust and rust. The only movement she could hear was the sound of old papers rustling in the streets. Well, this and the footsteps of Saitama as he came up beside her.

She looked at him from the corner of her eye and saw him wearing that usual blank expression, effortlessly jogging alongside her. It was odd. The more time she spent training with him, the more she remembered how unsettling his default face was. She quickly looked away when he gave her a questioning look and shook her head. "Hn. I hope I didn't damage him."

"He's probably fine. He didn't seem too upset, either."

"Upset?" Her ears flattened, realizing that she had not considered that Genos might be angry about the damage. "Do you…think he might be upset about me stabbing him?"

"Huh? I didn't mean that. And it sounds really bad when you word it that way."

"So…what did you mean? What would he be upset about?" When she thought back to the last two weeks, she could not think of any time when Genos seemed upset by something. He went about his usual tasks every day as if nothing was wrong. She jumped a little when Saitama moved in front of her, jogging backwards so he could maintain unsettling eye contact. "Hn?"

"Just wondering if that hurts." His eyes lowered from hers down to her chest and he saw her face turn bright pink. "What? It's a serious question. Can't that hurt your back?"

"I-I'm wearing a sports bra so it's fine," she muttered, turning her gaze elsewhere. "So…why would Genos be upset?"

Saitama looked to her face again and raised an eyebrow. "Kuro is supposed to my kid, but you're dating Genos. So…that's a pretty valid reason to be upset. Hey, but at least he's taking it better than Sonic, right?"

"Yeah…I guess there's that." Noriko tried to focus on jogging, but he was making it very difficult. He was still jogging backwards, still staring directly at her. She was tempted to turn her back and attempt to jog backwards as well, just to see how he might react. _Why is he staring like that? It's really unsettling._ In a matter of seconds, she saw his expression change from deadpan to serious. It was the only warning she received before slamming into his chest. "Ngh. Why did you stop-?" She cut herself off, feeling arms wrap around her. "S-Saitama? What is it? Is there a monster or-?"

"Huh? Nope. No monster. I just wanted to do this." He snickered and pulled her tighter against him. "What? Do I need a reason?"

It felt a little awkward. They just stood there, in a strange sort of embrace, for what felt like an hour. Finally, Noriko turned her face away and frowned. "Hn. We should probably finish our run."

"I don't know. I kind of like this." A hand wandered down her back, fingertips trailing to the waistband of her shorts. He felt her back arch involuntarily and saw her bite at her bottom lip. "What? You have a weird look on your face," he teased. "And you look kind of red."

She put her hands on his chest, wanting to push him away, but at the same time it felt good. It had been quite a while since she was able to get close with someone this way. When she felt his fingertips move lower, she closed her eyes and fought the sound that threatened to leave her. He pressed at the tender area just above the base of her tail and began to gently rub. Her control was gone. Noriko buried her face in the side of his neck and yowled loudly as pleasure flooded her mind and body. Her hips snapped forward against his, grinding subconsciously.

"I forgot how sensitive you are," he said with a laugh. "Hey, so your strength, speed, and durability are better now, right? I wonder if your stamina got better."

"Hnn. I-I don't know, but…we shouldn't…"

"Huh?" He applied a little more pressure and felt her panting against the side of his neck. Her fingers were gripping the front of his sweatshirt and he could feel her grinding against him. "It's been a long time."

"…yeah…" She felt herself getting wet between her legs and whimpered, closing her eyes again. "I…can't…take much more. Y-you shouldn't rub so much."

"What? Wait, can you climax from-?" Saitama felt her grip his sweatshirt tighter just before her fangs dug at his skin. A moan was muffled against the side of his neck and he felt her tremble in his hold. "Whoa. I didn't think that could happen. You really are sensitive today."

 _What's wrong with me?! I just…I just experienced something like that…just from him rubbing the spot above my tail! Damn it!_ She looked at the bite mark on his neck through a lustful haze and lazily licked at it. Saitama still held her, looking down at the catgirl as her tongue caressed the bite. When her instincts seemed to be satisfied, she leaned her forehead against his shoulder and panted. "Hn. D-damn these…feline tendencies…"

"Uh…sorry. I didn't think that would happen. Maybe you're sensitive because it's been a while?" He waited for her to look up from his shoulder and saw her face burning red. "That's pretty cute. Your face is cherry red right now."

"I-it's not cute. It's embarrassing." Noriko saw his expression return to serious as he seemed to reach some sort of conclusion on his own. He broke the embrace and gripped her hand, towing her down the street. "Where are we going?"

"We're going home. I mean, with you being that sensitive, it'd be pretty bad if Sonic tried something, right?" He saw her nod from the corner of his eye. "I need to do something, too, and I don't feel like waiting around."

She immediately knew what he was talking about and felt her heart beat faster. _Really? He's really going to do that while I'm in the apartment with him?_ Remembering his embrace, she felt a strange fluttery sort of sensation in her chest. Heat collected in her lower half when she recalled the feeling of his fingertips rubbing above the base of her tail. The memory of her hips subconsciously pushing against his and grinding against the bulge in his pants made her heart skip a beat. He had handled her so casually, but so gently. His body had felt so good against hers. _Maybe he's right. Maybe I'm this sensitive because it's been a while since I slept with someone._

He heard her say his name, but it was a little quiet. Looking toward her, he saw that her face was still a vibrant shade of red and she was nervously toying with the tip of her tail. "What is it, Nya-chan? You want to try that special training?" he teased. To his surprise, he saw her nod once. "Huh? Really?"

"Hn. I just…um…I don't think it's good…for me to be this sensitive. Maybe if I get it out of my system…I can go back to normal. And Genos…is getting repaired so he might not be back for a while and…I know your stamina is good and…"

"You don't have to explain; I'm just surprised. It's been a long time since we did something like that. Are you sure you're feeling up for it?"

"Y-yeah. Just…start gently…please?" Noriko yelped as she was suddenly lifted by him and found the scenery quickly passing them as they approached the apartment building.

"I'll try to be gentle, but you know how it is. You're really sure that you want to do this, Nya-chan?"

She nodded and attempted a half-smirk. "Do you…think you can last long enough?"


	59. Chapter 59

NeonHorizon: This chapter brought to you by the combination of inspiration, a crummy first day at work (this creative outlet cheers me up), and the awesome encouragement of a reader! I'm trying to recapture the original essence of Persistence from this point forward! So that means: minimal Grey twins, more monsters, more Genos! Saitama will still have moments, but I'm really trying to get back to the basics of Persistence.

* * *

Feline ears drew back and her tail whipped side to side as she regarded the disgusting creature rampaging in the park. Noriko's sharp green eyes were narrowed, focused on its movements as it threw back its head and shrieked. She had hoped that this would be easy. It was supposed to be easy. The Hero Association only told her that it was a creep lurking around the park so how had it turned into this?

He had looked normal enough when she approached him. The catgirl had intended to ask why this middle aged man was hanging around the park. Specifically why he was hanging around the playground area. The second that she reached to tap his shoulder, he began to scream and almost seemed to tear out of a disguise. Two more arms tore out of the front of his shirt, ripping the fabric and exposing a disgustingly hairy chest. His mouth opened far wider than any human's should and he began to bellow and swipe at her with all four of his arms.

 _What the hell is this guy?!_ Noriko leapt back to avoid his fists and gaped in horror as two legs ripped through the back of his pants. The extra legs seemed to be coming from the back of his hips and the sight of all four legs moving at once made her stomach churn. _He's like a gross, fleshy spider now! Damn it! I don't even want to get close to this guy!_

"C'mere, little lady! I wanna know what a cat tastes like!" he snarled, rapidly swiping at her.

"Not a…chance in hell!" She unsheathed both swords and twisted, putting herself behind him and thrusting a blade through one shoulder. The hope had been to disable at least one limb, but it seemed to have the opposite effect. Flesh began to rush up the blade, as if to grow over it, and Noriko had to act fast. It was tugging her toward his back and she could hear him chuckling to himself.

"Careful, kitty cat! Wouldn't wanna get swallowed up!"

"Shut up, you creep! Hn! I just…have to…!" With reluctance, she braced a boot against his back and pulled hard. At the same time, she slashed into his side and was rewarded with a horrific sucking sound. _Damn! What is this?!_ His attention seemed to go to the slash in his side and the flesh weakened around her sword. Noriko used her other blade to quickly pry herself free and leapt backwards, trying to figure out what was happening now.

The sucking sound was loud and reminded her of a vacuum. As she stared at the weird, kind of floppy wound, she noticed it filling with debris. Dirt, blades of grass, and leaves were being sucked deep into the gaping wound and her blood ran cold. Her eyes went to the playground quickly. Upon her arrival, the mothers in the area seemed reassured of their safety and their children's. The kids had even paused in their play to watch her try to shoo away the creep. They were still watching, some having ventured pretty close to the area.

She would have to evacuate the area before a child or onlooker was hurt. The thought of a kid being sucked into the vacuum of that man's bizarre torso filled her with rage. _I can't evacuate the park and keep this guy in check though, can I? I hate to say it, but I might actually need help._ Her mind raced with possibilities as she fought the man, trying to keep him from getting any closer to the playground.

A shrub was uprooted as the vacuum's pull increased and slammed into his side. It seemed to stick there for a moment before snapping in half and entering the dark, flapping wound. The man tilted his head and his lips stretched into a disgusting grin, licking his lips. "You don't even know how to beat me and you think you can protect those _little brats_! I'm Daddy Short Legs! I eat bratty teenagers like _you_ for breakfast and wash you down with the blood of those runts!"

"Any grown man that calls himself "Daddy"…is nothing more than a _creep_!" she snarled in response. Her left sword was sheathed and she twirled to avoid a pair of grasping hands. The catgirl's free hand went to her pocket and she was about to draw forth her phone when a familiar figure came sprinting toward the monster from behind. Noriko half-grinned and leapt up as the monster charged at her, oblivious to the danger behind him.

A metal arm hooked around her waist to catch her and Genos attacked the monster's back with Machine Gun Blows. It stumbled forward, nearly falling to its knees, but remained standing. The blonde cyborg watched this and zeroed in on the monster's unscathed back. It had rippled when he punched it, but was otherwise unfazed. Looking to the catgirl that was partially over his shoulder, he frowned. "Noriko, I heard from Master Saitama that you were going to the park to confront a pervert so I came to make sure that you were alright, but this is a monster."

"Hn. Yeah…it turned out that the pervert was actually some kind of monster," she explained. She was set on her feet as the monster turned toward them again, throwing back its head to chuckle loudly. "What do you think?"

"Noriko, I want you to evacuate the area while I deal with this monster. I do not want you to get near this." His eyes narrowed upon the creature as he took a step toward it. "I do not know what you are made of, but I will obliterate you for touching Noriko."

As she ran toward the playground to begin the evacuation, she could not resist glancing at Genos over her shoulder and blushing faintly. _It's been a while since just the two of us took on a monster. I guess…it's been a while since we were alone together at all._ She quickly began to usher the mothers and children toward the street, urging them to get to shelter until everything was safe. Now that Genos was there, the women were giving her looks that might be construed as hateful if she had the time to acknowledge them. It was just seconds after they were away from the playground that her cyborg boyfriend came hurtling through the air and slammed into a slide. His weight made his body rip through it like it was nothing and he was soon back on his feet and attacking the monster again.

She drew both swords and ran after him, determined to help however she could. He was preparing to launch a Rocket Punch just as she reached him and found himself releasing a shout when she put herself into its path. Noriko braced for impact as she flew forward at a high speed, slowly raising her left leg. Her boot made contact with one of the monster's knees and as it thrashed in surprise, she was lifted onto its head.

As much as she hated being this close to it, she shifted so her knees were planted to either side of its head and swung her blades in a curve forward, then down. They went through his chest, splashing the grass behind him with blood. _Wait. What? So only the_ _stomach_ _is a vacuum?_ The catgirl leaned back quickly when he made a frantic grab for her face, sliding her blades free with ease. It was when she tried to flip off of him that she felt it. The flesh of his shoulders had crept up her knees, securing her tightly so she knelt on his shoulders.

"Noriko, get off of him so I can finish this!"

"Hn! I'm stuck! His skin grew over my knees!" Tears of panic formed in the corners of her eyes, her heart racing as she tried to pull free. The flesh seemed to tighten and she looked up in time to see Genos rushing at the monster. "C-careful of his stomach!"

"I will be careful of his stomach, but my priority right now is to free you," he argued. The cyborg came at the monster again and again, wary of Noriko's position on the creature's shoulders. He knew that her durability had increased, but it would still undoubtedly injure her if he landed a hit on the catgirl.

"Normal attacks don't work on me! That brat is going to be sucked into my flesh and assimilated into my body!" the monster taunted. He stuck out his tongue obscenely and waved at Genos with all four arms.. "What are you waiting for?! You want to protect those kids? You'll have to stop me and the only way to stop me is to kill me! Good luck doing that and keeping her alive!"

In her desperation, she began to frantically stab at the monster with both blades. Blood droplets flew into the air, but he seemed unfazed by her attacks. She knew what had to be done. _He's right. Genos won't be able to stop him without me getting hurt in the process. Damn it. This…I really hope this works!_ Noriko sheathed her blades and threw them aside into the grass, as far as she could. "Genos! I can handle it…probably! Just do what you have to!"

His expression changed from frustration to anger, but he lifted both hands and pointed them toward the disgusting, fleshy monster. The cyborg's arms shifted, reassembling into cannons. "Incinerate. Maximum Power."

She clenched her eyes shut and bowed her head as the flames came roaring in her direction. They caressed her briefly before taking on an extreme heat that made her scream. Pain erupted in every nerve ending as the fire engulfed her body. She threw her head back, screaming at the absolute agony of the flames that surrounded her and felt the monster beneath her begin to thrash. It tried to run and in its pain-induced frenzy, it ran into a tree.

The fire did not end as the monster fell to the ground, squealing like a pig as it was roasted alive. Noriko felt the flesh singing beneath her and smelled it cooking. Keeping her eyes clenched tightly shut, she was finally able to tear herself free. She dragged her burning body a few feet away before collapsing in a smoldering heap.

Genos was quickly at her side, carefully turning her over to examine her. What his eyes met with made his jaw drop just a little. The catgirl's skin was ashy in color, her hair and furry ears covered in soot. When she dragged herself away from the monster, the burning remnants of her clothes crumbled into the grass beneath her so her body was bare. Somehow, by some bizarre miracle, her skin and hair were completely intact. "Noriko? Can you breathe? Can you hear me?" He held her upper half on his lap, trying to get some kind of reaction from her. She was not breathing and he began to feel worried.

The catgirl could feel his still hot metal hands holding her shoulders and fought to remain conscious. When she felt lips against hers, she flushed pink and gasped. She pulled away quickly, coughing and gasping for air. "I'm…I'm _alive_?!"

He stared down at her, very relieved and slightly confused. "Noriko, I believe that you might be fire proof."

"H-how am I _fire proof_?!" Noriko touched her face and ran her fingers through her hair, checking to make sure she was alright. "Hn. I don't understand it. I should have been cooked alive…" She felt him smooth her hair away from her face and blinked up at him, her blush increasing when she realized that she was naked. "Hn. G-Genos, can I borrow…?"

The blonde took off his shirt and slipped it on over her head, looking away briefly. "Do you feel well, Noriko?"

"I…I feel alright." She frowned, looking at her hands. "Ugh. I need to wash off these ashes. I don't think I look good as a grey cat," she tried to joke.


	60. Author's Note

NeonHorizon: This is an author's note. I'm putting this story on hold. I know a lot of you don't follow me on Twitter so you probably didn't see the tweets about me rewriting Persistence. The new story is called Persist. I'm doing a rewrite because I wanted to recapture the original feel of Persistence (really lost it in Resilience and I admit it got weird). So there it is. I'm not going to be working on this for quite a while. Sorry if you liked the way this was going; I just was not enjoying writing anymore and I know that if I push myself to write something I dislike, you won't be reading quality content. Thanks.


End file.
